Whelp II
by Dyneen
Summary: TRAD de jharad17. Après avoir sauvé son fils, Harry, du traitement abusif des Dursleys, Rogue commence sa carrière d'enseignant à Poudlard. Harry va surprendre son père et toute l'école de nombreuses façons... Attention : Abus extrême sur enfant, violence
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A priori T, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part je préfère la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 22 chapitres pour le moment et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

2,5 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

* * *

**La Colère de Rogue **

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Les enfants commencèrent à entrer dans la Grande Salle, et Harry pouvait à peine se retenir de bondir de sa chaise. Mais il savait qu'il devait rester calme et se comporter comme un grand ou il serait envoyé dans sa chambre, et il voulait vraiment, vraiment rester ici. Premièrement parce qu'il était assis à côté de son père, et il aimait beaucoup être près de lui ; il s'y sentait plus en sécurité que n'importe où ailleurs. Et deuxièmement, il voulait revoir Charlie, et Père avait promis qu'il serait au dîner.

C'était la première fois que Harry dînait dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait déjeuné avec Père et une partie du personnel – et même avec Mme Weasley, Ron et Charlie – avant, mais la salle n'était pas si _pleine_ que maintenant. Et bruyante. Et éclairée de milliers de bougies lumineuses qui flottaient au-dessus d'eux, au milieu d'un ciel bleu foncé rempli d'étoiles. Les tables étaient couvertes d'or étincelant, des verres aux assiettes, et les visages des étudiants brillaient comme des lanternes à la lumière des bougies. C'était beau.

Et effrayant.

Père le regarda quand ses genoux commencèrent à trembler, et mit une de ses mains aux longs doigts sur la sienne posée sur la table, avant de la serrer. « Tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda-t-il. Sa voix était calme et chaude, et à la façon dont il dit son prénom, Harry eut envie de sourire. Père était la première personne qu'il se rappelait à dire son prénom ainsi. Comme s'il s'inquiétait. Comme s'il voulait vraiment savoir si Harry allait bien.

« Oui, mons – hum, oui, Père. » Il s'était presque trompé encore une fois. Il le faisait quand il était bouleversé parfois, ou effrayé, mais Père ne lui criait jamais dessus quand il faisait l'erreur de l'appeler « monsieur ». Parfois il semblait terriblement déçu, cependant, et Harry détestait cela. Il lui donnait toujours la sensation d'être petit et stupide, comme s'il méritait toujours d'être enfermé à clef dans un placard et d'être puni par Oncle Vernon.

« Nous pouvons partir, si tu veux. » dit Père doucement. « Je peux demander à Nelli de rester en bas avec toi. Il y a beaucoup plus de gens ici que tu n'en as l'habitude. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester. Mais parfois, c'était juste écrasant. « Je vais bien, Père. » dit-il. « Vraiment. »

Père le dévisagea avec un petit froncement des sourcils, mais finalement il hocha la tête et ne rajouta rien. Les tables étaient remplies d'étudiants, maintenant, et Harry aperçut soudain des cheveux orange parmi la mer de nouveaux visages. Il se redressa, et leva la main dans un petit signe. À la table sur l'extrême gauche de la salle, Charlie lui sourit et lui fit signe à son tour.

Un sentiment de chaleur traversa Harry. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et se détendit.

« Heureux maintenant ? » demanda Père, avec un mouvement de lèvres que Harry reconnaissait comme un sourire. « Tu vois qu'il ne t'a pas oublié. »

Harry hocha la tête, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Son Charlie était de retour. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient jouer au Quidditch demain, ou aux Cartes Explosives, et il pourrait montrer à Charlie le nouveau passage qu'il avait trouvé avec Fern au troisième étage, derrière la statue d'une sorcière avec une bosse. Fern n'avait pas voulu le laisser descendre dans le passage, mais il pariait qu'il le pourrait, si Charlie était là. Puis ils pourraient aller boire le thé avec Hagrid et parler encore de dragons. Harry aimait l'idée des dragons, mais jusqu'à ce que Charlie commence à demander à Hagrid tout qu'il savait sur eux et sur comment les élever, il n'avait jamais réellement pensé qu'ils pouvaient être réels ! A présent, il voulait vraiment en voir un, mais Père lui avait dit que Ce N'Etait Pas Prêt d'Arriver.

Scrutant à nouveau les tables, Harry vit Charlie parler avec un garçon sur sa gauche, avec des cheveux foncés et un visage bronzé. Tous les deux riaient, et Harry fronça les sourcils dans leur direction, se demandant ce qu'ils disaient. Parlaient-ils de dragons ?

« Ah. Regarde par là, » dit Père, et il fit un signe avec son menton vers une porte à côté de la table. « Voici venir le professeur McGonagall. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, en la montrant. Le professeur McGonagall installa un petit tabouret et y posa un cône de tissu mou dessus.

« C'est le Choixpeau, » dit Père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? »

« Tu vas voir. »

Harry regarda son père, et ses yeux foncés et insondables qui ne montraient jamais aucune gaieté. _Quel genre de choses le Choixpeau faisait-il ?_ Voulait-il demander, mais quand Père était mystérieux comme ceci, c'était habituellement parce qu'il voulait que Harry voie quelque chose sans aucune « notion préconçue », qu'importe ce que c'était. Mais parfois, il aimait juste voir Harry être étonné. Harry pensait que ce ne serait pas quelque chose d'_effrayant_, parce que Père savait qu'il ne devait pas surprendre Harry avec des choses effrayantes.

Harry changea d'avis, cependant, quand le Professeur partit pendant un moment et puis revint dans la Grande Salle, en amenant une rangée de nouveaux étudiants semblants terrifiés. Certains d'entre eux avaient le visage plus blanc que Sir Nicholas, et au moins l'un d'entre eux pleurait réellement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, Papa ? » chuchota Harry.

Père lui lança un regard pénétrant, et serra ensuite fortement sa main avec la sienne. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, » dit-il seulement avec douceur. « Rien ne les blessera. C'est juste un petit test. »

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête. Il faisait confiance à son père. Il le devait. Père l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois, de Mr Rusard, du calmar et des Dursleys, et il était la seule personne dans le monde qui avait promis à plusieurs reprises de protéger Harry.

Directement après que la colonne de nouveaux étudiants se soit arrêtée devant la table principale, et à la stupeur d'Harry, une fente s'ouvrit sur le côté du Choixpeau et il commença à chanter ! Harry ne comprenait pas tous les mots de la chanson, mais il entendait les noms des Maisons, que Père lui avait appris : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Père était responsable des Serpentards, et il disait que les serpents étaient le meilleur choix. Harry, qui aimait beaucoup les serpents, particulièrement ceux avec lesquels il parlait, était d'accord.

Quand le Choixpeau eut fini de chanter, il y eut beaucoup d'applaudissements venant des tables des étudiants, et même de la table principale. Puis le Professeur McGonagall fit un pas en avant avec un rouleau dans les mains, qu'elle déroula. Elle regard la rangée des nouveaux étudiants et inclina la tête. « Quand je lis votre nom, vous avancerez, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret pour être répartis. « Abbott, Sarah. »

Une fille avec de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en une large tresse qui descendait dans son dos s'avança comme si elle était tirée par une corde invisible et se tint à côté du tabouret. Le Professeur souleva brièvement le Choixpeau, pour que la fille puisse s'asseoir, et quand elle l'eut fait, le Choixpeau fut mis sur sa tête. La fille était assise raidement sur le tabouret, ses mains serrées ensemble devant elle, pendant quelques secondes, ce qui sembla une éternité à Harry. _Que faisait le Choixpeau ?_

Soudainement, le Choixpeau hurla, « POUFSOUFFLE ! » et il y eut des acclamations de l'une des tables, et un peu d'applaudissement de certains des autres étudiants. Sarah Abbott sauta du tabouret, avec un grand sourire sur son visage, et se dépêcha d'aller vers la table qui l'acclamait.

« Tu vois, Harry, » dit Père. « Ils sont juste répartis dans leurs Maisons. Personne ne sera blessé. »

Harry lui sourit en retour, souhaitant presque être réparti _lui_-aussi, parc'qu'il pourrait alors être dans la maison de son père, et être l'un de ses précieux serpents.

Le reste des étudiants fut réparti, mais la seule attention prêtée par Harry avait été sur ceux qui étaient allés à Serpentard – comme Marcus Flint, Terrence Higgs, et Persephone Urquhart – mais aussi Perceval Weasley, le petit frère de Charlie, qui avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Percy – comme Charlie l'appelait – ne souriait pas comme son frère, un grand sourire avec des fossettes, mais de manière plutôt forcée, pensait Harry, presque comme si sourire lui faisait mal au visage.

Le Directeur, le Professeur Dumbledore, se leva et se tint sur l'estrade devant la table principale, alors que le Professeur McGonagall rangeait le Choixpeau et le tabouret. Il avait un sourire plus grand que n'importe qui dans la pièce comme il ouvrait les bras. « Bon retour, à nos anciens étudiants, et bienvenu à nos premières années ! Avant que nous commencions notre banquet, je voudrais dire quelques mots, qui sont : Chaussure ! Mégaphone ! Strangulot ! Coup ! Merci ! » Il s'assit et chacun applaudit et acclama.

Harry leva la tête vers son père, qui soupira et secoua la tête. « Père ? »

« Ne te fais pas de souci, Harry, » dit Père. « Je suis sûr que sa folie n'est pas contagieuse. »

Harry fit un petit sourire, sûr que son père plaisantait, et alors il sauta à moitié de sa chaise quand la table fut soudainement remplie de bols et d'assiettes, pleins de nourriture. Du bœuf rôti, du poulet rôti, des côtelettes de porc, du Yorkshire pudding, des saucisses, du bacon et des biftecks, des pommes de terre sautées, de la purée, des frites et des petits-pois, des carottes, de la sauce au jus et… Harry regardait tout fixement. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture dans un seul endroit avant. Il pouvait presque sentir le goût, les bords croquants des pommes de terre, le sel de la sauce au jus et les petits-pois tendres…

« Qu'aimerais-tu manger ? » demanda Père, sortant Harry de sa presque transe. Harry le regarda encore et secoua la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Père lui donna un petit sourire et mit un peu de tout dans son assiette, et, avant même que Harry ne puisse demander, il lui coupa sa viande en morceaux pour qu'il puisse la piquer avec sa fourchette.

« Tu voudrais fermer ta bouche, » dit Père tranquillement, « et prendre ta fourchette. »

Embarrassé, Harry fit rapidement comme Père avait dit, et piocha dans sa nourriture. Tout était délicieux. Il se perdit dans la saveur de la nourriture, la montagne de nourriture, la viande tendre et les légumes croquants et la sauce au jus luisante et crémeuse. Les yeux fermés, il eut peur quand Père lui tamponna le visage avec une serviette en tissu pour enlever quelques pommes de terre de sa joue. Mais Père ne le réprimanda pas pour ses mauvaises manières, ce pourquoi il lui était reconnaissant.

Hagrid était assis de l'autre côté de Harry, et mangea quatre assiettes de nourriture avant que Harry n'arrive à la moitié de la sienne. Harry observa le grand homme manger, et vit des miettes de pain et des pommes de terre et même des gouttes de sauce au jus se perdre dans sa barbe embroussaillée. Il se demanda si c'était une façon pour Hagrid de garder de la nourriture pour plus tard. Harry la cachait seulement dans sa serviette.

Quand chacun eut mangé suffisamment, les restes du dîner disparurent des assiettes, les laissant propres et scintillantes. Un instant plus tard, ils furent remplacés par des desserts de toutes les sortes que Harry pouvait imaginer. Des amas de glace avec des douzaines de parfum, du crumble aux pommes et du crumble aux cerises et des fraises au coulis de chocolat, des éclairs et des beignets et des choux à la confiture et de la tarte à la mélasse, couverte de crème anglaise et du gâteau de riz et du gâteau de semoule et du cake aux figues.

Les yeux de Harry s'étaient élargis en voyant tout cela.

« Tu peux en choisir deux. » dit Père. « Je n'ai aucune envie d'être réveillé cette nuit pour calmer un mal de ventre. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Puis-je - »

« Pourrai-je. »

Fronçant son nez au rappel, Harry reprit, « Pourrai-je avoir de la tarte à la mélasse ? »

« Oui, » dit Père et il en mit une part dans l'assiette de Harry. « « Et autre chose. Si tu veux. »

« De la glace ? »

« Est-ce comme ça que tu demandes ? »

Harry grimaça. « Non, Père. Pourrai-je avoir de la glace, aussi ? » Et il montra celle de couleur blanche avec des tâches noires dedans.

« Bien sûr. » Il forma une boule, et la posa sur la tarte. « L'excitation d'un grand dîner n'est pas une raison pour laisser les bonnes manières de côté, » murmura-t-il, et Harry hocha la tête.

« Oui, Père. Je suis désolé. »

Père lui donna un de ses sourires heureux, en relevant le coin gauche de sa bouche. « Le mieux serait de commencer, avant que les desserts ne fondent. »

Harry gloussa à cette idée, et prit une cuillère. La glace était froide et lisse, la tarte encore chaude, avec une pâte feuilletée qui fondait dans la bouche.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? » demanda Père.

Harry hocha la tête, sa bouche encore pleine, et Père lui fit un clin d'œil.

Près de Harry, Hagrid buvait son troisième verre de vin en faisant du bruit. L'odeur de la boisson le gênait, mais il ne dit rien, et mangeait juste son dessert et buvait encore plus de jus de citrouille. Père disait que le jus de citrouille était très important pour que les garçons grandissent, bien qu'il incite Harry à prendre du lait au petit-déjeuner. Bien qu'il voulait vraiment finir, il ne put manger que la moitié de sa tarte avant que son ventre ne soit plein au point de lui faire mal. Il s'arrêta de manger, ne voulant pas que son père doive « calmer un mal de ventre » ce soir.

Enfin, les desserts disparurent aussi, et le Directeur se leva encore. Toute la salle se tut, avec à peine un tintement d'argent ou une toux ou un rire bébête. « Juste encore quelques mots maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés, » dit-il. « J'ai quelques avertissements de début d'année à vous donner. Les premières années doivent noter que la forêt dans le parc est interdite à tous les élèves. Et quelques uns de nos anciens étudiants feraient bien de se le rappeler également. » Les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondor, et il y eut de légers rires de certains des étudiants.

« J'ai également été invité par M. Rusard, le concierge, à vous rappeler qu'aucune magie ne doit être employée entre les classes dans les couloirs. »

Dans un mouvement brusque, le regard de Harry se dirigea nerveusement vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, où un homme à la chevelure éparse avec un air féroce et menaçant se tenait debout, un grand chat dans ses bras. M. Rusard. _Oh, non_. Il pouvait sentir le début de tremblements dans ses bras et ses jambes, avant même que son regard croise celui de l'homme qui l'avait attrapé et blessé et menacé de lui remettre sa chaîne. Tout ce qu'il voyait sur le visage de l'homme était de la haine si franche que ça le fit reculer en arrière sur sa chaise autant qu'il pouvait.

Le bras de Père était autour de lui une seconde plus tard, et sa tête se tourna vers celle de Harry. « Tout va bien, » chuchota-t-il, mais il y avait une trace de fureur réprimée dans la voix de Père, ce qui rendait Harry plus craintif que soulagé. « Harry, tout va bien ; il ne te blessera pas. Je te le promets. »

Harry secoua la tête, pendant que Dumbledore continuait, ignorant le drame se jouant derrière lui, « Les qualifications de Quidditch auront lieu à partir de la deuxième semaine de la rentrée. Quiconque désire jouer dans l'équipe de sa maison devra contacter Madame Bibine. Et enfin, je dois vous dire que pour les deux prochains mois, le lac est interdit aux étudiants, puisque que notre calmar récupère d'un crise désagréable de fragmentation d'appendices. »

« Veut y aller, Papa, » supplia Harry, en enfonçant son visage dans les robes de son père. M. Rusard allait le tuer, ou l'attacher avec des chaînes et le battre, il en était sûr. « Veut aller à la maison. »

« Je sais, je sais. Juste encore une minute, Harry, je suis désolé. »

Dumbledore se tournait enfin vers eux, et indiquait, « - vous présenter notre nouveau Maître des Potions, le Professeur Severus Rogue. J'espère que vous leur ferez, à lui et à son fils, Harry, bon accueil. Le Professeur Rogue sera également le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. »

Il y eut des applaudissements dispersés, principalement de la table des Serpentards, mais Harry les entendit à peine. Son visage était étroitement blottit contre le torse de père, et les bras autour de lui étaient forts, comme il laissait Père le tenir, devant tout le monde. Père se leva à moitié de sa chaise et fit un court salut, avant de prendre entièrement Harry sur ses genoux comme il se rasseyait.

« Du calme, maintenant, Harry. Je suis là. » Continua-t-il en murmurant. « Je te protégerai toujours. »

Ses mains resserrèrent leurs doigts sur la robe de Père, cependant, et après seulement quelques secondes supplémentaires, comme il l'avait promis, Père le souleva et le porta jusqu'à la porte la plus près de la table principale.

Père était le seul dans le monde qui l'avait jamais sauvé.

Harry devait lui faire confiance pour le garder en sécurité.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Je remercie toutes les lectrices et lecteurs pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre de WI ! Ça a été une très bonne surprise en revenant de vacances.

La suite pour cette semaine de rentrée comme promis et une autre traduction sera probablement mise en parallèle incessamment sous peu !

Encore MERCI, et en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu…

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A priori T, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 22 chapitres pour le moment et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

3,5 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

_Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux (celles) qui m'ont envoyé les 28 reviews que j'ai reçues pour le premier chapitre ! _

* * *

**La Colère de Rogue **

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Severus arpentait ses appartements, en attendant impatiemment qu'Albus arrive. Il avait demandé au Directeur de le rencontrer ici il y a plus d'une heure, et bien qu'il réalisait qu'Albus avait probablement plein de choses à faire pour ce premier jour d'école, Severus ne voulait pas laisser cet incident de côté. À quoi l'homme avait-il pensé ? Présenter Argus Rusard de cette façon, comme si la présence de l'homme n'avait aucun effet sur Harry ? Et même laisser ce sale crasseux à moins de cinq cent _kilomètres_ du fils de Severus, après ce qu'il lui avait fait...

Severus n'était pas content.

Et il devait encore rencontrer ses Serpents ; la première nuit était cruciale d'après lui et déterminerait l'orientation de ses rapports avec les Serpentards pour le reste de l'année. Pour les nouvelles premières années, ce serait probablement pour tout leur apprentissage à Poudlard ! En se rappelant de sa première nuit ici, il y avait seize ans maintenant, il savait que le premier soir était important, d'autant plus que c'était sa première fois à lui aussi. Mais...

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry seul. Il avait finalement réussi à calmer le garçon – en ayant besoin de recourir à une potion calmante après avoir essayé les mots doux et de le bercer lentement ce qui n'avait pas aidé – après une heure de pleurs et de tremblements, fait d'autant plus triste que Harry n'était que rarement aussi bouleversé. Il avait, pendant qu'il s'occupait du garçon, promis qu'il ne le laisserait pas, et donc il ne le ferait pas. En outre, si sa dernière rencontre avec Rusard avait été assez gérable, les cauchemars de Harry ce soir seraient plus durs.

Finalement, la tête d'Albus apparut dans la cheminée, entourée de flammes vertes et jaunes. « Je suis plutôt occupé en ce moment, Severus. Est-ce que cela peut attendre jusqu'au matin ? »

« Non. Si vous vous souvenez, je vous ai _dit _que je m'occuperais de Rusard si vous ne le faisiez pas. Est-ce votre intention de laisser cela à ma discrétion ? »

« Voyons, Severus mon cher garçon- »

« Ne _me_ faites pas 'mon cher garçon', Albus. Je veux que vous veniez voir par vous-même le résultat de votre inaction. »

Avec un lourd soupir, la tête d'Albus disparut, pour être seulement remplacée un moment plus tard par son corps entier, quand il arriva par Cheminette. Il épousseta la suie de sa robe jaune et lumineuse avec une geste de sa main et regarda fixement Severus. « Argus est un cas spécial, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. » Le pétillement de ses yeux bleus était plus faible que Severus ne l'avait vu dans ses récents souvenirs. « Il y a très peu d'endroits où il pourrait avoir une vie honnête, avec son passé. »

« Comme il y en a peu pour moi, Albus, » gronda Severus. « Mais moi, je n'ai pas pour habitude de torturer des jeunes enfants. »

« Voyons, Argus n'a pas réellement fait du mal à Harry- »

« Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment cela ? Venez avec moi, alors. » Severus avança dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Harry, puis passa par une porte à moitié ouverte, en attendant qu'Albus le suive. Le garçon était recroquevillé en position fœtale, pressé dans un coin de son lit contre le mur, les yeux fermés et ses bras serrés autour de ses genoux, la tête baissée. Des tremblements secouaient son minuscule corps comme il se berçait, et ses cheveux imbibés de sueur étaient collés sur sa tête.

Severus recueillit le garçon dans ses bras une fois de plus, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Même endormi, Harry recula au contact, mais ensuite il se détendit contre Severus, serrant ses poings minuscules dans la robe de son père et blottissant son visage contre le torse de Severus.

Regardant Albus, Severus baissa sa voix jusqu'à un chuchotement, mais sa tonalité n'en était pas moins dure. « Il est _finalement_ tombé endormi, après avoir pris deux fois le dosage recommandé de Potion Calmante pour un enfant de _onze_ ans. Avant cela, il était inconsolable. » Il maintient la tête du garçon contre sa poitrine avec la paume de sa main. « Je vous en prie, dites-moi encore qu'il ne lui a pas fait de mal. »

Le visage d'Albus était indéchiffrable, mais Severus essayait quand même de mesurer sa réaction. Après un long moment, le Directeur hocha la tête. « Je ne peux pas renvoyer Argus, » murmura-t-il. « Mais je lui donnerai des instructions explicites concernant Harry. »

« Qui ne suffiront pas ! » siffla Severus. Le garçon gémissait de détresse, et Severus le rassura une nouvelle fois, en le berçant doucement.

« Elles le devront, Severus. Malheureusement, j'ai peu de choix en la matière. »

« Épargnez-moi votre discours mélodramatique. Vous êtes le Directeur ; vous pouvez le renvoyer. »

« Pour quel motif ? Malheureusement, il est mieux qu'il travaille sous ma surveillance qu'il soit renvoyé. »

Severus bouilla, en silence, pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Il était évident qu'Albus n'allait pas changer d'avis sur ce problème, juste comme il était évident qu'il ne laisserait pas Severus faire ce qu'il lui plaisait en découpant le concierge en minuscules morceaux pour nourrir le calmar. Et donc, il décida d'une troisième alternative. « Alors je brasserai une Potion de Fidélité qu'il devra prendre. C'est la seule façon pour que je reste ici alors qu'il est également dans les environs. »

« Severus ! »

« Non, Albus. Cet homme est un danger pour mon fils, et _je ne le permettrai pas_. »

« _Considérez_ au moins d'autres options. »

Severus était étonné d'entendre la note de plaidoirie dans la voix d'Albus. Il fronça les sourcils. « Je vous donne jusqu'à vendredi, midi. La potion sera prête d'ici là. Si à ce moment-là, vous n'avez aucune meilleure solution à offrir, il sera lié à la protection totale de Harry. Autrement vous devrez vous trouver un nouveau Maître des Potions. »

Albus soupira une nouvelle fois, et hocha lentement la tête. « Très bien. Espérons que nous n'en viendrons pas à cela. »

Severus l'espérait également, de tout son cœur.

* * *

En fin de compte, concernant ses devoirs de Directeur de Maison, Severus fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Harry enroulé dans une couverture, Severus le maintint contre son torse, et alla dans le nid de ses Serpents comme prévu. Harry était tellement profondément endormi par les effets de la potion qu'il s'en rendit à peine compte, bien que des lignes de tension plissaient toujours son visage malgré son sommeil. Les Serpentards, cependant, qui ne laissaient jamais percevoir une faiblesse, les observaient avec attention.

Pour compenser, Severus augmenta son air menaçant d'un facteur dix, au minimum, et ajouta une menace supplémentaire par le ton de sa voix. Vers la fin de son discours sur leurs responsabilités, ses espérances, et la liste de règles qu'ils devaient suivre pour échapper à sa colère, ils semblaient suffisamment effrayés pour qu'il n'ait de problèmes avec eux, du moins pas dans un avenir proche.

Une des filles de sixième année s'approcha ensuite, cependant, et offrit de garder Harry, s'il avait besoin d'aide.

Il regarda la fille de haut en bas. « Mlle Parkinson, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Professeur Rogue. Rose Parkinson. »

Bien que son instinct lui dictait de refuser son offre, avec l'excuse que la familiarité conduit au mépris, il se rendait bien trop compte que, actuellement, seul un Gryffondor – en la personne de Charlie Weasley – exerçait une quelconque influence sur son fils, et il serait myope d'écarter de l'aide d'une élève de sa propre Maison. Ainsi il répondit d'un ton mesuré, « Je considérerais cela. J'apprécie votre offre. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Elle sourit au garçon dans ses bras, sa ressemblance avec un pékinois diminuant légèrement. « Quel âge a-t-il ? » demanda-telle, et Severus soupira, résigné à devoir tenir une _conversation_.

« Sept ans. »

« J'ai une petite sœur de cet âge. » Elle fronça un peu les sourcils. « Mais il est si petit, » murmura-t-elle.

Severus renifla. « Ne vous laissez pas influencez par sa petite taille ; il est une véritable terreur quand il est debout et qu'il court. »

La fille rie. « Pansy l'est aussi. » Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule où une partie de ses compagnons d'année était rassemblé, l'observant et l'attendant. « Je dois y aller ; Devoir de Préfet, vous comprenez ? Mais merci, Professeur. »

Avec un hmmph murmuré, Severus laissa ses Serpents et retourna à ses appartements, en sachant qu'il avait raté quelque chose dans sa conversation avec Parkinson, même s'il ne savait pas exactement quoi.

* * *

Les cauchemars de Harry furent horribles, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormirent beaucoup cette nuit-là. Le matin, le garçon était collant et agité, et Severus se désespérait de l'avoir dans ses deux états jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Finalement, il dut appeler Nelli et Fern pour rester avec Harry dans leur appartement, pendant qu'il allait distribuer les emplois du temps des classes et manger un peu avant de devoir enseigner à sa première classe.

Le petit-déjeuner était à peu près fini quand il arriva, cependant, donc tout ce qu'il obtint pour son problème fut une tasse de café tiède. Il lui jeta un sortilège pour le réchauffer, mais l'amertume qui en résulta le rendit grincheux. McGonagall, en particulier, décida de l'éviter. Après une demi-douzaine de gorgées insatisfaisantes, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et distribua les emplois du temps, ignorant les gémissements encore tôt dans la matinée de ses étudiants comme ils lisaient attentivement leurs horaires.

Avec seulement quelques minutes avant sa première classe, il se dépêcha d'aller vers les cachots, sa longue robe se soulevant derrière lui du fait de sa rapidité. Pendant qu'il volait jusqu'à sa classe, il entendit un commentaire sur sa ressemblance avec une Grande Chauve-souris Noire. L'idée le fit sourire, et il fit tournoyer un peu plus sa robe tandis qu'il ouvrait en claquant la porte de la salle de classe de potions, effrayant la classe de troisième année mêlant Gryffondors et Serpentards de sorte qu'ils sautèrent presque de leurs sièges et se retournèrent pour le regarder fixement.

Il fit glisser son regard sur toute la classe, attrapant certains regards, puis d'autres, en faisant baisser les yeux de chacun d'entre eux tour à tour. Après qu'il soit sûr qu'ils étaient tous attentifs et convenablement intimidés par lui, il parla dans un murmure. « Il n'y aura aucune baguette magique idiote ici, » commença-t-il…

* * *

« Où est mon père ? » demanda encore Harry.

Nelli pencha sa tête de côté, avec de grands yeux sympathiques, bien que sa voix soit ferme quant elle dit, « Maître Rogue enseigne à sa classe, Maître Harry. Et il veut que vous mangiez votre petit-déjeuner. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Son estomac était douloureux, comme si des papillons volaient à l'intérieur, et il ne voulait pas manger. Il voulait juste que son père revienne.

« Vous n'est pas censé sauter votre petit-déjeuner, Maître Harry. »

« Je ne saute pas- »

« Et vous n'est pas censé pleurnicher, non plus, » continua Nelli.

« Je _ne_ le fais _pas_. Je veux juste mon _Papa_. » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes ; il ne pouvait pas les faire s'arrêter, même s'il avait l'impression que ce serait comme ça toute la matinée. C'était étrange, vraiment ; il n'avait jamais autant pleuré de toute sa vie. « Pourquoi il ne peut pas revenir à la maison et être avec _moi_ ? »

« Maître Rogue enseigne à sa classe, Maître Harry, » dit une nouvelle fois Nelli. « Mais après avoir mangé votre petit-déjeuner, Nelli peut vous accompagner chez Monsieur Hagrid et le chien baveux, d'accord ? »

« Veux pas. »

« Maître Harry, » réprimanda Nelli. « Vous manquez à Monsieur Hagrid, pense Nelli. Il a dit il y a deux jours qu'il voulait vous revoir bientôt. »

Toujours assis à la petite table dans leur cuisine, Harry piqua sa saucisse et ses œufs, en les faisant tourner dans son assiette. Son pain grillé restait de côté, intact.

« Maître Harry ? »

« D'accord, » dit-il faiblement.

« Vous mangez votre petit-déjeuner d'abord, Maître Rogue l'a dit. »

« D'accord. » Il piqua encore un peu dans ses œufs, en prenant deux bouchées avant qu'il ne lance un regard suppliant à Nelli. « J'ai vraiment pas faim. » lui dit-il.

Nelli soupira devant l'assiette, mais hocha la tête, et Harry glissa de sa chaise et, après avoir mis son manteau léger la suivit à l'extérieur. Le temps était nuageux, avec une légère fraicheur et une sorte de brouillard se mêlait à la brise qui soufflait à travers le parc. La rosée du matin s'accrochait encore à l'herbe, et les chaussures de Harry furent complètement mouillées, et ses chaussettes aussi, durant les quelques minutes de descente après sa sortie du château. Mais Harry le nota à peine.

Comme ils s'approchaient de la cabane de Hagrid, Crockdur s'élança vers eux, et Harry éloigna sa gueule comme le dogue allemand essayait de lui lécher le visage. « Arrête, Crockdur, » dit-il, au lieu de rire comme il le faisait habituellement. Crockdur obéit.

« 'Arry ! » hurla une voix forte du jardin à l'arrière de la cabane. « C'est bon d'te voir, garçon. Viens, t'vas boire une tasse de thé avec moi et Crockdur. »

« Salut, Hagrid, » dit Harry. « Je n'ai pas vraiment soif. »

« Pas soif pour le thé ? » Hagrid sembla choqué. « P't'être une p'tit gâteau, alors ? Sont faits de c'matin. »

« Pas faim, » dit Harry et il traça un cercle dans la terre avec le bout de sa chaussure. « Mais merci. »

« Oh, que'que chose ne va pas, n'est-c'pas 'arry ? J't'ai jamais vu refuser un gâteau avant. »

Harry remua, et Hagrid s'approcha de lui, et mit deux énormes doigts sous son menton, relevant sa tête pour qu'il puisse voir le visage du géant. « Tu peux m'le dire, arry. Quelque soit tes problèmes, tu sais. »

« J'peux pas, » dit Harry, et à son horreur, ses larmes coulèrent encore. Il les frotta durement hors de ses yeux avant que Hagrid ne puisse les voir.

« Bien sûr qu'tu peux. » La voix de Hagrid était vraiment douce, et si gentille que le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine, rien qu'à l'entendre.

« Je veux mon père, » chuchota-t-il, gêné, mais désespéré quand même.

« Oh, je comprends, mais arry, il est occupé avec des classes aujourd'hui. Tu sais ça. »

« Je sais, Hagrid. Mais il est… Il… »

« Continue, » Encouragea Hagrid. « C'est tout bon. »

« Il est le seul qui me _protègera_. » Laissa enfin échapper Harry, les mots dégringolant l'un après l'autre. « Quand Monsieur Rusard essayera de me tuer. Parc'qu'il le _fera_. Je le sais ça. Il m'attrapera et me mettra des chaînes et me blessera beaucoup, et seul mon Papa peut me sauver. »

Le silence de Hagrid accompagnait le bourdonnement du sang dans les oreilles de Harry. Le géant le regarda fixement pendant un long, long moment, et puis _ses_ yeux se remplirent de larmes, et débordèrent pour couler jusqu'au bas de ses joues et dans sa barbe broussailleuse. « Oh, non, Harry, » dit-il et il renifla fortement, en essuyant ses doigts de la taille de saucisses au travers de son visage. « Non, non, n'pense jamais que M. Rusard fera ça, pas que'que chose comme ça. Et le Directeur ne le laisserait pas faire, en plus, et ni ton Pa'. »

« Mais- »

« Aucun mais, maintenant, arry. T'es en sécurité comme à la maison, je le jure sur le nom de Dumbledore. D'accord ? »

Mordant sa lèvre, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Nelli, qui hocha la tête rapidement en signe d'accord. Complètement dépassé par le nombre, il redressa un peu ses épaules, mais ensuite il inclina aussi la tête. « C'est d'accord. »

« Bien, bien. » Hagrid lui tapota le dos, en l'assommant presque. « Maintenant, viens avec moi à l'int'rieur. J'ai eu une livraison le nuit dernière, que'que chose que t'aimeras, j'suis sûr. Viens tout droit de Sibérie, c'est. … »

Avec un sourire pour la nouvelle acquisition de Hagrid, Harry le suivit dans sa cabane.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Bonjour, bonjour ! Enfin bonsoir plutôt ! Un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui vendredi et une petite note sur la fin de la citation de Rogue quand il parle avec Parkinson

_Si __la familiarité conduit au mépris__, l'indifférence conduit au respect._

Juste pour ceux ou celles qui se poseraient la question comme moi ! :D

A vendredi

Bye

**PS pour Raziel :** tu as raison de gronder pour GW, je vais essayer de faire mieux ce mois, et qui sait, peut-être même publier la fin !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A priori T, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 22 chapitres pour le moment et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

4,5 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

* * *

**La Colère de Rogue **

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_Avec un sourire pour la nouvelle acquisition de Hagrid, Harry le suivit dans sa cabane. _

Après six heures à enseigner à des imbéciles incompétents et négligents, deux heures de nettoyage, une heure à écouter les plaintes de ses collègues au sujet des nouveaux étudiants – et du retour des anciens – et une autre heure pour les derniers arrangements d'équipe pour les rondes nocturnes et la surveillance des retenues, Severus était épuisé, ne voulant plus que prendre un bain chaud et se détendre avec un verre de brandy et un bon livre. Ou peut-être juste s'affaler dans une chaise et regarder fixement le vide. Ce serait bon, aussi.

Mais il avait la potion de Rusard à préparer – une de celle qui prend presque quatre heures de temps de préparation avant de commencer à mettre le feu sous le chaudron, suivi d'une surveillance constante pendant encore quatre heures, puis la laisser fermenter et la remuer et la laisser refroidir… Ce serait fait pour Vendredi, mais tout juste, et Rusard devrait la boire ou être puni d'ici là. En plus des devoirs d'été à noter, il devait _déjà_ surveiller deux retenues, deux étudiants de sa Maison, avec une retenue donnée par Minerva – maudite soit elle – aussi bien que des ingrédients de potion à préparer pour ses cours de demain.

Ca allait être une longue nuit.

Il entra dans ses appartements avec l'espoir d'y être tranquille – Nelli s'était occupée de Harry jusqu'à midi, Et ensuite Fern… un autre elfe, lui avait succédé jusqu'à l'heure du coucher – et Harry devait déjà avoir diné et même être prêt pour le lit maintenant. Severus était déçu d'avoir raté le diner avec Harry, alors qu'il savait que le garçon avait eu un moment difficile avec Rusard dans la Grande Salle. Mais Dumbledore avait exigé qu'il soit présent pour le dîner avec le reste du personnel, au moins cette semaine et il avait accepté, bien qu'il n'ait pas mangé beaucoup, à cause de son inquiétude pour son fils.

Même avec cette espérance, il n'était pas préparé pour cette tranquillité, un calme presque mortel dans les chambres. Aucun souffle de bruit ne lui parvenait.

Immédiatement en alerte, avec la baguette magique prête, Severus se déplaça avec précaution dans le salon jusqu'au couloir qui donnait sur les portes des chambres à coucher et son bureau. La porte de la chambre de Harry était entrebâillée, juste une fente, et il glissa calmement vers elle, notant qu'un seul rai de lumière s'échappait de la pièce, assez pour une seule bougie, pas plus.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant vers la porte qu'il entendit quelque chose, et ce n'était seulement qu'un étrange cri… puis le silence de nouveau.

S'avançant dans le petit rayon de lumière de l'ouverture, Severus jeta un œil dans la chambre de l'enfant, mais il ne voyait seulement qu'une partie du lit. Harry était allongé d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir : un bras, une jambe et un morceau de torse. Et puis… vers les cheveux noirs de Harry, au niveau de sa nuque, une grande touffe pointue de poils blancs… Une oreille ? Apparue. L'oreille pivota vers lui et ensuite se courba comme une patte griffue se levait pour la gratter.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

Severus visa de sa baguette magique l'oreille poilue, poussa la porte, puis se glissa dans la pièce. La lueur de chandelle se refléta dans les yeux bleu de glace au-dessous des oreilles blanches, dans le visage fin et félin et blanc (ou crème, peut-être), d'un petit fléreur, de pas plus de trois ou quatre mois.

D'où… ?

Harry ne bougeait pas du lit, sans prendre conscience du froid, bien qu'il semble aller bien. Severus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'Elfe de Maison, Fern, dormant à poing fermé dans le rocking chair du coin de la pièce. Les yeux bleus du fléreur observaient ses mouvements, sans ciller, et Severus le regarda de nouveau. Très délibérément, le regard toujours verrouillé sur celui de Severus, le petit visage poilu s'abaissa au-dessus du cou de Harry et une petite langue rose lécha la peau exposée… Comme si cette saleté de chose se moquait !

La main de Harry se souleva et frotta distraitement son cou, ses yeux toujours fermés.

Après quelques instants, Severus fit un pas hors de la pièce et appela, dans un souffle, « Fern. »

De sa position avantageuse, il put voir les yeux de l'Elfe de Maison s'ouvrir vivement, suivi par un léger halètement et puis un _Pop_ comme Fern disparaissait de la chaise et apparaissait juste devant Severus. « Maître Rogue, monsieur ! » couina-t-elle, et Severus lui fit signe de se taire, en lui montrant Harry du doigt. Rouge de gêne, elle chuchota plutôt fortement, « Vous êtes rentré ! »

Severus trouvait inutile d'acquiescer, mais pointa le fléreur du doigt et demanda à voix basse. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Un fléreur, Maître Rogue, monsieur ! »

« Oui. » Severus soupira et considéra la créature. Les taches grisâtres indistinctes dans le pelage crème-blanc autrement immaculé, avec un nez rose et des yeux bleus, faisait ressembler l'animal à un petit léopard blanc. Il était plutôt beau. Mais il était dans sa maison. « Mais, que fait-il ici ? »

« Maître Hagrid à montrer le petit fléreur au jeune Maître Harry, et Maître Harry a beaucoup aimé le petit animal. »

« Et donc Hagrid lui a donné la bête. » Un autre soupir. Il allait devoir avoir une longue conversation avec l'homme chez lequel la première moitié du terme 'garde-chasse' allait devoir être expliqué. Vraiment !

« Oh, oui, » indiqua Fern joyeusement. « Et Maître Harry a montré à Mélasse le château tout entier, même la vol-»

« Attends, » l'interrompit Severus. « Comment l'as-tu appelé ? »

« Maître Harry a appelé son fléreur Tarte à la Mélasse. »

Severus ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Le garçon lui avait déjà donné un nom. Merde.

« Père ? » appela une voix endormie de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Severus scruta de nouveau la pièce, et leva un sourcil devant l'état de Harry comme le garçon se levait et se frottait les yeux. Un des pires cas de cheveux au réveil que Severus n'ai jamais vu tandis qu'ils étaient actuellement collés sur le côté de son visage avec de la sueur et – il en jurerait – de la bave. Peut-être même une certaine bave de fléreur. Le fléreur se mit sur ses pattes arrière et s'étira jusqu'à lécher l'oreille du garçon. Harry rit nerveusement. « Arrête ça, Mel. » Il caressa la tête du petit animal et ce dernier s'appuya contre sa main, en ronronnant.

« Harry… ? » dit Severus, d'une voix impassible.

« Hagrid me l'a donnée. N'est-elle pas jolie ? Hagrid dit qu'elle peut me prot'ger contre les méchantes personnes et m'aider à retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à la maison si je me perds, parc'qu'elle est presque magique et vraiment gentille. Est-ce que je peux la garder ? »

Severus prit un air décidé. « Je crois que c'est une question que tu _aurais_ du me poser _avant _d'accepter le cadeau d'Hagrid. Je n'ai aucun désir de partager mes appartements avec un fléreur. »

Les yeux des Harry s'écarquillèrent devant le ton de Severus. Ils reflétaient un mélange de tristesse et d'innocence qui frappa Severus à l'estomac, mais il se devait de rester ferme. Il _n'aimait pas_ les chats ou les fléreurs. En fait, il était sûr d'y être allergique.

Une légère rougeur colora les joues de Harry avant qu'il ne hoche la tête. « Oui, monsieur, » chuchota le garçon. « Je vais la ramener. » Evitant le regard de Severus, il recueillit le paquet de fourrure et de griffes dans ses bras et pressa son nez juste au dessus de sa tête, puis frotta sa joue le long de ses oreilles comme il descendait de son lit.

« Il est tard, » lui dit Severus avec dureté. « Trop tard pour harceler Hagrid ce soir. Tu pourras y aller demain matin. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Fern et ensuite au lit chiffonné où Harry s'était reposé et demanda, « As-tu diné ? »

« Humm ... »

« As-tu déjeuné au moins ? » Au regard perdu de Harry, Severus se rabattit sur l'Elfe de Maison. « Combien de temps Harry et toi avez dormi ? »

« Maître Rogue, monsieur ? » Le visage de Fern se plissa brièvement avant qu'elle ne dise, « Deux heures et trente-cinq minutes, monsieur ! Maître Harry était très fatigué après avoir exploré le château et- »

En soupirant une nouvelle fois, Severus se détourna d'eux et repartit vers le couloir. « Je voudrais le dîner sur la table, et Harry lavé et prêt pour sept heures et demi, si possible. » Il se dirigea vers la douche et son eau très chaude, et calmante. Peut-être qu'il aurait plus de chance de manger, aussi, ici dans l'intimité de ses propres appartements, qu'il en avait eu dans la Grande Salle, remplie d'enfants bruyants et idiots.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il en émergeait, toujours en colère mais propre. À table, Harry était debout près de sa chaise, ses vêtements nets et la tête baissée, sans Fern ou le fléreur en vue. Le dîner attendait – du rôti de bœuf, des pommes de terre et des petits pois – et semblait appétissant.

À la place de Severus était posé un verre de vin rouge. Il s'assit, déplia sa serviette en tissu et l'a posa sur ses genoux, puis observa Harry qui se tenait toujours debout, les poings serrés sur ses côtés et les bras tremblants. « Harry, assis-toi. » dit-il doucement.

La tête du garçon se redressa. Ses yeux étaient dilatés, sa bouche était pincée. Son regard passa au-dessus de la table et son souffle se coinça audiblement dans sa poitrine.

Severus perdait rapidement patience. Il savait qu'il devrait se lever et partir parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, mais il était affamé et fatigué et voulait juste se détendre après une longue et laborieuse journée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait au sujet du diner qui était si problématique ? « Harry, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry eut un léger tremblement de la tête. Cela pouvait même seulement être un geste nerveux. Le tremblement dans ses membres devint plus prononcé.

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent. Bon sang ! Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait ne pas aller, et le garçon semblait incapable de le lui dire. Bien, très bien. « Regarde-moi. »

Harry rencontra enfin son regard, et Severus chuchota, « _Legilimens._ »

Un flot d'images le bombarda. Severus les explora prudemment, en atténuant certains souvenirs, en considérant sa propre attitude devant la surprise du fléreur comme sans importance, puis les activités du garçon durant l'après-midi alors qu'il se salissait dans les couloirs poussiéreux et qu'il courrait à s'en rendre malade avec un chaton sautillant, chercha plus avant les railleries terrorisantes de Rusard, les jours avant et puis la semaine, et de plus en plus loin dans le temps, cherchant les raisons du comportement du garçon.

Ah. Ils étaient là…

_Les restes d'un repas, du rôti et des petits-pois et des pommes de terre, posés sur une table blanche, et Harry prend les assiettes, une par une, pour les nettoyer, regardant affamé chaque morceau de nourriture qu'on ne lui permet pas d'avoir -- nettoyer la table -- la soif, juste un tissu à sucer dans l'obscurité d'une petite pièce étroite -- la fouille de la poubelle -- le goût des peaux de pomme de terre, farineuses mais humides, à peine mâchées et avalées rapidement -- la lumière brillante, les hurlements et les cris, les cris de Harry -- le froid d'une nuit dehors, le goût cuivreux du sang sur ses lèvres -- le tuyau et l'eau gelée, plus d'eau qu'il ne le voudrait et les mots froids de Tante Pétunia, « Vernon va régler le problème, garçon. » -- Coups de pied et de poing de Dudley et de ses amis, mal aux côtes, sa main, écrasée -- Oncle Vernon, « A genoux, » avec la chaîne, l'attachant solidement, les maillons de métal lui rentrant dans la peau -- « Si tu es un bon chien, tu auras à manger ce soir… »_

Severus se retira de l'esprit de Harry, en se sentant malade. Sa gorge se serra et il lutta pour garder contenance. Si les Dursleys n'étaient pas déjà sur le train express de la folie grâce à sa dernière visite, Severus serait tout de suite allé directement à la maison de ces damnés Moldus et leur auraient arraché la peau et la chair des os.

Avec une chiquenaude de sa baguette magique, Severus bannit le malheureux repas de sur la table, et tourna son attention vers Harry, qui était agenouillé, ses bras enroulés fortement autour de son torse. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient de ses joues pendant qu'il se berçait d'avant en arrière, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, en marmonnant des mots du bout des lèvres que Severus ne pouvait pas entendre.

Severus se laissa tomber près de lui, et son cœur se brisa quand Harry se recula plus loin. Le garçon se protégeait de lui et ce n'était pas étonnant, avec l'attitude de Severus lors de la dernière demi-heure. En jurant dans un souffle contre sa stupidité et son manque de patience, il dut forcer sa main à rester à ses côtés et de ne pas la tendre vers le garçon, ne voulant pas lui faire peur de nouveau.

« Harry. Je suis désolé… Harry, tu es à Poudlard, est-ce que tu te rappelles ? S'il te plaît regarde-moi, Harry… Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Fils ? »

Incapable de supporter le silence du garçon, Severus essaya de nouveau de l'approcher, mais sa main fut repoussée comme si elle avait reçue un coup de poing par une image floue qui passa comme une flèche à travers son champ de vision.

* * *

_« Sale animal dégoûtant ! » L'oncle pousse des cris perçants et saisit le garçon par le cou, le secouant suffisamment fort pour lui faire claquer des dents. « Je te l'ai dit, garçon, pas de nourriture. Je vais t'apprendre à me désobéir moi ! Sale MONSTRE ! » Oncle Vernon le pousse vers la porte de derrière. « Hors d'ici ! Si tu te comportes comme un chien, tu seras traité de cette façon. J'aurais du savoir que tu étais incapable de vivre à l'intérieur avec des gens décents. Sors de ma maison ! »…_

… _Plus tard, les yeux d'Oncle Vernon sont effrayants. Mais les jambes d'Harry tremblent, et il n'a aucune difficulté pour se mettre à genoux. En quelques secondes, son oncle a glissé la chaîne autour de sa gorge et l'a sanglée fortement comme un collier. L'instant d'après, il coupe l'extrémité de la corde noire. _**Une laisse**** !**_ Réalise le garçon avec un sursaut. Ses mains vont immédiatement sur le collier de chaîne et il essaye de tirer dessus. _

_« Laisse-la ! » beugle l'oncle et il tape sur ses mains pour les éloigner. Puis il montre la dernière chose qu'il tient dans ses mains, un grand clou attaché à une boucle. Prenant l'autre extrémité de la laisse, l'oncle mène le garçon dans un coin à l'écart dans la cour. Avec un maillet lourd, il plante le clou dans le côté du hangar et accroche l'autre extrémité de la laisse dessus. Il se moque du garçon tandis qu'il se dirige de nouveau vers la maison. « Si tu es un bon chien, tu auras à manger ce soir. Autrement... »_

Toujours agenouillé, le garçon porta ses mains à sa gorge._ Il n'y a rien. _Aucune laisse. Aucun collier, il n'y avait rien du tout. « Pas un chien, » gémit-il doucement. « Aucun collier. Rien. » Il se recroquevilla sur ses jambes, laissant son dos exposé, mais c'était toujours mieux que son ventre. La terreur sourdait de sa gorge et s'accrochait à lui comme une toile d'araignée collante dont il ne pouvait pas s'évader. Son esprit ressassait les souvenirs de ces jours sans nourriture ou même un peu d'eau et la remise et ses doigts cassés et le chuchotement du petit serpent qui demandait s'il était déjà mort et le contact léger de sa langue le long du cartilage de son oreille.

Mais le serpent était petit et des moustaches frottaient contre sa joue tandis que du papier de verre mouillé léchait sa mâchoire. Aucun sifflement. Pas un serpent. Une tête effrayante, ronronnante, donna un coup de tête contre son menton et il lâcha son ventre pour pouvoir le caresser, et ses doigts glissèrent dans sa fourrure. Son souffle s'égalisa, et il se détendit un peu plus. Les souvenirs de ces horribles jours s'éloignèrent de nouveau.

Alors une voix appela son prénom, « Harry ... »

Oui. Son nom était _Harry_, et il n'était plus le garçon dans cette arrière-cour. Quelqu'un… quelqu'un l'avait sauvé, et l'avait enlevé.

« Papa ? » Il entendit près de lui un léger sanglot et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Harry… Je suis désolé. » Père tenait ses bras ouverts, mais il n'essayait pas de l'attraper, et Harry se jeta de lui-même dans son étreinte, ayant besoin de sa protection, ayant besoin de savoir que son Père allait bien, et en voulant lui faire savoir qu'_il_ allait bien aussi. Les forts bras de Père s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il se bouina dans son étreinte.

Un visage blanc et poilu le regardait attentivement, l'observant dans les bras de Père. La gorge d'Harry se serra, et il n'arrivait plus à avaler. Il voulait tellement garder le chaton, mais Père avait dit non. Finalement, il approcha sa main d'elle, et elle frotta sa tête le long de ses doigts, en lui permettant de la gratter sous le menton. « Mélasse, » il s'étouffa avec son nom et ses yeux lui brûlèrent. Il recacha sa tête dans les bras de Père, ne voulant pas continuer à la regarder.

La main de Père glissa derrière sa tête, et il posa un baiser sur le front de Harry. Sa voix était très douce quand il dit, « Elle semble s'être attachée à toi. » Quand Harry releva les yeux, Père continua, « Tarte à la Mélasse est un… nom original. J'imagine qu'elle ne pouvait pas en espérer un meilleur. »

« Ha-Hagrid le ch-chan-gera, s'il veut. » bégaya Harry et il cligna rapidement des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. « Il est gentil avec les animaux sauvages. Mel… Mel l'aimera bien. »

« Non, je pense que tu devrais la garder. » Les bras de Père se serrèrent autour de lui. Sa voix était curieusement rauque, comme s'il essayait aussi de s'empêcher de pleurer. « Elle est très protectrice… Je crois qu'elle fera attention à toi. Et tu pourras faire attention à elle aussi. »

La respiration de Harry s'emballa un peu. « Vraiment ? Vous voulez dire que je peux la garder ? »

« Oui. Tu peux la garder. » Père secoua sa tête avec un petit soupir, mais il ne sonnait plus furieux. « Que Merlin nous vienne en aide. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

L'arrivée d'un nouveau protagoniste si je peux dire ! Et surtout un nouvel ami pour faire les 400 coups ! ; )

A la semaine prochaine

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A prioriT, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 22 chapitres pour le moment et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

5 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

* * *

**La Colère de Rogue  
**

**Chapitre 4  
**

* * *

_« Oui. Tu peux la garder. » Père secoua sa tête avec un petit soupir, mais s'il ne paraissait plus furieux. « Que Merlin nous vienne en aide. »_

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec deux yeux bleu glacé qui regardaient son visage. « Mel, » chuchota-t-il, et il tendit ses doigts pour qu'elle frotte sa tête contre, ce qu'elle fit, en ronronnant. Harry sourit, et gratta derrière les oreilles de Tarte à la Mélasse. Elle était si _douce_, et elle était à _lui_.

« Tu as le meilleur nom, » lui dit-il, et elle était d'accord parce qu'elle ronronna plus fort et donna un coup de tête contre son menton. « parc'que tu es la meilleure. »

« Maître Harry, » dit une voix, tout près, et il sursauta si brusquement que Mélasse sauta aussi avec un petit sifflement et un coup des griffes vers l'intrus.

« C'bon, Mel, » dit Harry au petit fléreur. « C'est juste Nelli. Elle est gentille. »

Mélasse inclina sa tête blanche de côté et considéra l'Elfe de Maison. Harry saisit une de ses pattes, doucement, et la lui souleva pour la bouger en direction de Nelli. « Regarde, elle t'dit bonjour ! »

Nelli sourit avec hésitation et indiqua, « Maître Harry, Maître Rogue dit que vous devez vous lever maintenant et vous préparer pour le petit-déjeuner. »

« Est-il toujours ici ? » demanda Harry, en se glissant rapidement hors du lit et en prenant la robe qu'il était censé utiliser s'il quittait sa chambre tout en étant encore en pyjama. Mélasse sauta de son lit et frotta son visage le long de sa cheville. En souriant, il se baissa pour lui gratter derrière les oreilles.

« Il est dans sa salle de travail, Maître Harry, mais vous ne devez pas le déranger. »

Harry savait cela. Le Laboratoire de Potion de Père était strictement interdit, aussi bien là qu'à l'Impasse du Tisseur. « Va-t-il prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous ? »

« Nelli pense que non, Maître Harry. Maître Rogue est très occupé ce matin. »

« Oh. » Harry essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception. Il se dirigea du court vestibule jusqu'à la cuisine où ils prenaient habituellement le petit-déjeuner. « C'est pas grave. »

« Quand vous aurez pris votre petit-déjeuner, Nelli peut vous emmener rendre visite Maître Hagrid une nouvelle fois. »

« Peut-être, » Harry esquiva la question tandis qu'il sautillait en haut de sa chaise. Un de ces jours, ses jambes seraient assez longues pour que ses pieds puissent toucher le sol quand il était assis. Il l'espérait, en tout cas. « Je veux aller voir Charlie, plutôt. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il est rentré. »

« Charlie Weasley ? » demanda Nelli. « Il a cours aujourd'hui, Maître Harry. »

« C'est bon, » lui assura Harry. « Je ne le gênerai pas. »

Nelli le regarda pendant un instant et soupira légèrement. « Vous mangez votre petit-déjeuner, Maître Harry. » Elle pointa la table du doigt. « Maître Rogue a dit des fruits, des œufs et du bacon, et un toast. Vous devez manger un peu de tout. »

Harry hocha la tête, puis fit un grand sourire quand Tarte à la Mélasse sauta sur ses genoux et leva les yeux vers lui, puis vers la nourriture, d'un air calculateur. « Gentil chaton. » Il lui caressa lentement la fourrure, en riant comme sa queue bougeait chaque fois que sa main atteignait le milieu de son dos. « Tu as faim ? » Bien sûr qu'elle avait faim, il pouvait presque entendre ses pensées tandis qu'elle le regardait fixement avec ses beaux yeux bleu. Harry lui donna de petits morceaux de bacon et de toast, de sa propre assiette, ou en en prenant directement des plateaux. Mélasse ne tenait pas aux quartiers d'orange, bien qu'elle aime les petits morceaux de bananes.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux rassasiés, Harry récupéra un peu de toast et d'orange dans une serviette de papier, et la mit dans sa poche quand Nelli ne regardait pas. Ensuite il se lava dans sa salle de bains et s'habilla de sa chemise verte préférée et du pantalon gris qui était considéré assez usé pour jouer dehors. Une fois qu'il fut « présentable, » il appela Mélasse et, suivi de Nelli, partit à la recherche de Charlie.

* * *

Cela prit presque une heure d'errance dans le château, Mélasse tour à tour dans ses bras ou sur ses talons, et Nelli derrière, avant qu'il ne trouve finalement son ami. Charlie était dans une classe, comme Nelli l'avait dit, mais c'était presque terminé, Harry en était sûr. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre sur la moitié supérieure de la porte ; il dut sauter pour voir à travers.

Tarte à la mélasse se mit debout sur ses pattes arrières, les pattes avant sur la porte. Un bas, et grondant « Mrowr ? » échappa de sa gorge et Harry hocha la tête. « Tu vas aimer Charlie. Il est vraiment gentil et il aime les dragons et Hagrid et le Quidditch. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la classe se termina, avec des chaises raclant le sol en se reculant et le bruit de parchemins, et les étudiants parlant et riant pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. Harry prit Mélasse dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne soit pas piétinée, s'écarta de la porte, en observant une autre classe sortir dans le couloir, et attendit son ami.

Charlie était un des derniers à sortir, son sac de livres lancé négligemment par-dessus son épaule et en parlant rapidement à un garçon aux cheveux sombres près de lui, le même qui était assis à côté de lui au Repas de Bienvenue.

Harry se précipita vers lui. « Charlie ! »

Le roux se retourna et baissa la tête pour voir Harry. « He, Harry ! Comment vas-tu, mon pote? Ton Papa te cause des problèmes ? »

« Je vais bien, Charlie, mais regarde ! J'ai un fléreur ! » Il présenta le paquet de fourrure blanche. « Son nom est Tarte à la Mélasse. »

Le garçon près de Charlie pouffa de rire, et Charlie lui donna un léger coup de poing à l'épaule. « Elle est mignonne, c'est sûr. »

« Ouais, Hagrid me l'a donnée. Elle vient de Sibérie ! Et elle a des tâches grises, tu les vois ? » Il hérissa un peu sa fourrure, pour que Charlie puisse voir.

« C'est bien, gamin, mais je dois aller en classe. Je te verrai plus tard, d'accord ? »

Charlie avança de deux pas avec l'autre garçon, et Harry courut pour les rattraper. « Mais j'ai trouvé un passage secret, Charlie ! Toi et moi pouvons aller l'splorer, non ? »

Cette fois, Charlie ralentit à peine ses pas, bien qu'il lança à Harry un petit sourire. « Je ne peux pas, j'ai métamorphose maintenant. » Son sourire se fana. « Et McGonagall me tuera si je suis encore en retard. » Il hérissa les cheveux de Harry – et Harry avait été si habitué à ce geste de Charlie pendant la semaine où il était resté ici en été qu'il ne tressaillit presque pas. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'assiérais pas avec moi et Payton à la table des Gryffondor pour déjeuner aujourd'hui. Ca ne dérangera pas, n'est-ce pas Pay ? »

« Si tu le dis, » dit Payton avec un haussement d'épaule, mais il roula ses yeux, comme s'il en était ennuyé.

Charlie lui donna un nouveau coup de poing. « Sois gentil, » chuchota-t-il, mais Harry avait une audition vraiment bonne, ou peut-être que Charlie voulait qu'il l'entende. « Le gosse veut me voir. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Il montra le fond du couloir avec un geste impatient. « Bon, est-ce que tu _veux _vraiment être en retard ? »

« Non, je viens. »

« Est-ce que tu ne veux pas aller 'splorer ? » demanda Harry.

« Si, Harry, mais pas maintenant. Je dois vraiment y aller. » Il poursuivit l'autre garçon qui était déjà parti plus loin, et ils commencèrent ensemble à courir au fond du couloir.

Harry courut après eux. « Mais Charlie ! Est-ce que tu ne veux pas jouer au Quidditch ? »

« Plus tard, Harry ! » cria-t-il, et les deux garçons plus vieux disparurent à l'angle de couloir. L'éclat de rire de Payton se fit entendre de l'endroit où Harry se tenait, mécontent, avec Mélasse dans ses bras.

Harry détourna le visage. Pourquoi Charlie ne pouvait-il pas aller en haut avec lui voir la Sorcière Bossue ? Il _avait aimé_ explorer auparavant. Bien sûr, Charlie avait des classes, mais _tout le temps_ ? Et explorer n'était pas plus important ? Et il avait même à peine dit bonjour à Mélasse !

« Viens, Nelli, » murmura-t-il. « Allons dehors. » Il laissa l'Elfe de Maison devant l'entrée et dévala la pente, mais il partit vers la gauche pendant qu'ils descendaient, au lieu d'aller vers la droite comme il le faisait habituellement quand ils allaient à la cabane de Hagrid.

« Maître Harry, » avertit Nelli, « vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller sur le terrain sans- »

« L'expresse permission de mon père, je sais. C'est juste une manière plus rapide de descendre, » lui dit-il. Et ça l'était. Plus pratique, aussi et le départ plus facile pour Mélasse, qu'il avait faite descendre aussitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés loin des groupes d'étudiants qui pourraient marcher sur sa queue par erreur. C'était plus rapide. Ce n'était pas juste parce que cette route lui permettait d'aller plus près du terrain, peu importe ce que Nelli pensait.

Le terrain était juste à côté d'eux maintenant, vers la gauche, et il le regarda vraiment à peine pendant ce temps. La semaine dernière, Charlie lui avait montré les gradins et ils avaient joué un peu avec un vrai souaffle et des cognards et un vif comme ils utilisaient à l'entraînement et dans le jeu, et Charlie l'avait attrapé en volant et ils avaient même utilisé les vestiaires pour se nettoyer après, comme de vrais joueurs de Quidditch.

Ron avait été là, aussi, et il avait du utiliser un petit balai pour enfant comme Harry, mais Charlie avait dit – après, et en privé pour ne pas que Ron soit bouleversé ou jaloux – que Harry était le meilleur en vol. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était meilleur à quelque chose que quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais, pas même une fois.

« Je serai un grand joueur de Quidditch, Mel, » dit-il au fléreur qui suivait facilement ses petits pas pendant qu'ils faisaient le tour de la colline et s'écartaient enfin du terrain. « Tu verras. »

Ils exploraient tous ce qu'ils pouvaient sur le chemin menant à Hagrid, montant sur des rochers et regardant attentivement dans d'étranges petits terriers. C'est au moment où il grimpait sur une pierre un peu glissante couverte d'une mousse verte, pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'arbre bizarre près de la Forêt Interdite – Charlie avait dit que c'était un Saule Cogneur – qu'il entendit la voix.

_« Regarde où tu vas, marcheur »_

Harry regarda tout autour de lui, mais c'est Mélasse qui trouva le serpent. Ses oreilles étaient aplaties, sa queue – comme celle d'un lion de ce que Hagrid lui avait dit, avec une petite touffe de fourrure au bout – était toute hérissée pareil à une brosse de bouteille. Elle s'était accroupie, le derrière en l'air, directement entre Harry et un serpent gris pâle avec un zigzag noir courant le long de son dos et un V à l'envers sur son cou.

Nelli, juste derrière Harry, retint un souffle et chuchota, « Ne bougez pas, Maître Harry. S'il vous plaît ne bougez pas. »

Harry lui jeta un regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas, et remua. _« Désssolé, »_ dit Harry au serpent. _« Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là. »_

_« Tu parles ? »_ demanda le serpent.

_« Bien sssûr. Pourquoi esssst-ce que tu demandes çççça ? »_

La tête du serpent se releva légèrement, faisant gronder la gorge de Mélasse, mais aucun des deux ne bougea. _« Tu as déjà parlé à l'un de nous avant ? »_

_« Oui. Dans le jardin de l'Impasssse du Tisssseur, et dans le Ssssurrey. »_ Il fronça les sourcils pour ce souvenir du premier serpent auquel il avait parlé, mais la secoua ensuite, ne voulant pas penser à cela. _« Peu d'humain te parle ? »_

_« Tu es le premier que je rencontre, marcheur. J'ai entendu des hisssstoires sur un autre, il y a beaucoup de lune. »_

_« Oh bien, ravi de te rencontrer. Mon nom est Harry. Pas marcheur. »_

Il était presque sûr que le serpent avait ri de cela ; sa tête se secoua dans les deux sens comme elle demandait, _« Mais tu marches, non ? »_

_« Bien sssûr, j'ai des jambes. »_ Les pattes de derrière de Mélasse se plièrent, comme si elle allait sauter sur le serpent, donc il dit, « Non, Mel. Laisse le serpent tranquille. »

Elle ne bougea pas, mais son derrière arrêta de remuer, et Harry se détendit un peu.

_« Merccci, »_ dit le serpent. _« Ssss griffes sssemblent pointues. »_

Harry sourit. _« Elles le sssont. Elles sss'agrippent facccilement à mon tee-shirt. »_ Il s'assit sur le rocher et prit de sa poche un peu du toast qu'il avait pris du petit-déjeuner. _« Tu en veux un peu ? »_ demanda-t-il, en en offrant un morceau au serpent.

Regardant par-dessus la tête de Mélasse, le serpent observa le pain bruni. _« Essst-ccce mort ? »_

Harry rit. _« Nan, enfin, cccce n'est pas vivant. Ccc'est jussste du pain. Un toassst. Tu mets de la confiture dessssus. »_

_« Pas un campagnol ? »_

_« Non, désssolé. Essst-ccce que ccc'est ccce que tu manges ? Des campagnols ? »_

_« Ssssi possssible. Ils ssssont déliccccieux. Mais les lézzzards ssssont très bons aussssi. »_ Le serpent se détourna légèrement – tout en gardant quand même un œil sur Mélasse – et regarda la forêt. _« Cccc'est presssque l'heure de dormir. Ensssuite, plus de nourriture jussssqu'au printemps. »_

_« Tu hibernes en hiver ? »_ Harry se rappelait de ce mot à l'école, quand il étudiait les ours.

_« Oui. Il y a- »_ Le serpent bougea soudainement et se glissa dans une crevasse dans la pierre, disparaissant de la vue.

« Hé ! » appela Harry, en sautant sur ses pieds en regardant dans la crevasse. « Hé, serpent ! Reviens ! »

« À qui parles-tu, Harry ? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

Effrayé, Harry se retourna. Dans sa rapidité, il glissa sur la pierre, se tordit la cheville et tomba à la renverse. Ce n'était pas très haut, même pas un mètre, mais il atterrit durement sur le dos et sur d'autres pierres. Son souffle fut expulsé brusquement de ses poumons, c'était douloureux de respirer ensuite. Au-dessus de lui, encadré par le château derrière elle, il vit quelqu'un avec une robe de Serpentard ; il pouvait le dire par le blason vert et argent. La fille avait de longs cheveux bruns et un étrange petit visage, et l'observait avec des yeux marron et plissés.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, » parvint-il à dire une fois qu'il eut récupéré un peu de son souffle, et il s'aida de ses mains et de ses genoux pour se relever. Sa cheville lui faisait mal, et il fit donc porter la majeure partie de son poids sur son autre jambe. C'était la même qui avait été blessé quand Duddley et ses amis l'avaient battus. Son père avait passé si longtemps à le soigner, que Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire qu'il s'était blessé de nouveau. Le bas de son dos le blessait aussi, mais c'était probablement juste écorché. Il était tombé bien plus violemment avant.

« A qui parlais-tu ? » demanda encore la fille.

Harry haussa les épaules, brossa les nombreuses pierres de son pantalon et enleva la mousse de ses paumes. Elles étaient irritées et il souffla un peu dessus pour soulager la douleur. « Je ne connais pas son nom. Je pense que c'était un garçon, cependant. »

« Un garçon ? »

« Le serpent. Il était juste ici. Il a du avoir peur quand vous êtes venue. »

« Tu… parlais… à un serpent ? » La fille semblait un peu choquée.

Harry hocha la tête. « Hum-um. Il avait envie de campagnols. Sais-tu où je peux trouver des campagnols ? »

La fille émit un autre son choqué et secoua sa tête. « Est-ce… Est-ce que ton père sait que tu es là ? »

Avec un regard vers Nelli, qui était vraiment pâle et qui tremblait en plus, Harry hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Mais il voulait réellement s'asseoir. Et il avait toujours du mal à respirer. « Mais il est en classe, donc Nelli doit me surveiller jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. »

« Je pense… » La fille lui tendit la main, et Harry hésita seulement une seconde avant de la prendre et de la laisser l'aider pour sortir des rochers, tout en essayant de ne pas mettre tout son poids sur sa cheville. « Je pense qu'il voudrait te voir. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry. Il serait heureux de voir son père ; il n'avait pas pu prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui, ni le dîner et il avait seulement eu une courte d'histoire hier au soir avant d'aller se coucher. « D'accord ! »

En boitant tout du long, mais en souriant, Harry rentra avec la fille au château.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Voici la suite !

A plus

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A prioriT, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 22 chapitres pour le moment et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

6 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

_J'suis en train de déménager, mais un GRAND Merci à :_

_Fredjs, Bliblou, stormtrooper2, schiezca, Eni, Isatis, CutieSunshine, lise261, zaika, Kokoroyume, Gini95, grispoils, Thecrasy, malicia, zarakynel, Florine, Kaomisha._

Pour les questions, toutes les réponses ou presque dans ce chapitre ! : )

* * *

**La Colère de Rogue **

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Quand Rose Parkinson interrompit la classe de Potions juste avant le déjeuner, avec un coup rapide sur la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, Severus lui lança un regard meurtrier. Mais ensuite, il vit à qui elle donnait la main, et son cœur se serra, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers eux. Ne pouvait-il pas y avoir un matin où tout irait comme prévu ? ?

« Harry, » dit-il doucement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le garçon leva la tête vers lui confus, une de ses mains dans celle de Rose, et l'autre tenant son fléreur contre sa poitrine. Severus nota que ses vêtements étaient en désordre, comme s'il s'était battu. Puis revenant sur Rose, il dit « Qu'est-il arrivé cette fois ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé dehors, » dit-elle, presque en chuchotant.

Rien d'étonnant à cela. À moins que… « Etait-il seul ? »

« Non, il avait un elfe avec lui. » Elle regarda derrière elle, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que la créature soit toujours avec eux.

« Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Pourquoi l'avez-vous ramené à l'intérieur ? »

Le regard de Rose erra dans la classe rapidement, et c'est seulement quand elle vit les élèves – des troisièmes années – garder leur attention sur leurs potions qu'elle continua, d'une voix encore plus basse, « Il parlait à un serpent. Une _vipère_. »

Et à ces mots, Severus eut l'impression de geler de l'intérieur, moitié de peur, moitié d'horreur. Il se souvint, quand il avait trouvé Harry la première fois dans l'arrière-cour de ces Moldus, qu'il avait entendu quelque chose comme du Fourchelang venant juste de par-delà sa vue, mais il avait rapidement oublié ces bruits brefs devant la totale dépravation mise en œuvre pour la captivité du garçon. Maintenant tout lui revenait en mémoire.

Et une _vipère_. De toutes les choses qu'il… il aurait pu se faire tuer ! D'une voix au calme mesuré il dit « Je vous remercie, Mlle Parkinson. Je vais le garder ici. »

« J'ai juste pensé que vous devriez savoir. »

« _Merci_, Mlle Parkinson. Ce sera tout. » Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine, et elle voulait une médaille ?

En lui donnant un bref – et pourtant presque narquois – sourire, elle lâcha la main de Harry et sortit de la pièce. En voilà une qu'il devrait surveiller. Et quant à Harry….

« Pourrais-tu t'asseoir là-bas, s'il-te-plaît ? » dit-il au garçon, et il fit un geste vers une chaise près de son bureau. « Jusqu'à ce que cette classe soit finie. Ensuite nous irons déjeuner. »

« Oui, Père, » dit Harry avec obéissance, bien qu'il semble toujours confus. D'un côté, il le pouvait ; Harry n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont seraient effrayé de nombreux sorciers s'il manifestait le même pouvoir étrange et Sombre que Voldemort. Cela évoquait beaucoup de vieux souvenirs chez la plupart des personnes, y compris lui. Et il n'avait probablement eu aucune idée du risque devant lequel il était, en parlant avec un serpent venimeux tel que celui-ci.

Severus s'était presque retourné vers sa classe, un avertissement du style « Faites attention ! » à mi-chemin de ses lèvres, quand il nota la démarche boiteuse de Harry. Avec un soupir il demanda « Harry, est-ce que tu t'es blessé à la cheville ? »

La tête du garçon se baissa pendant un instant, avant qu'elle ne se relève une nouvelle fois, mais Harry ne rencontra pas son regard. « N-non, monsieur ? »

« Ne me mens pas, enfant. »

La tête ébouriffée se secoua sauvagement. « Non, monsieur, je veux dire, oui, monsieur, je l'ai blessé, mais je ne voulais pas, s'il vous plaît ! »

En gardant la bride serrée sur son humeur hargneuse – ce n'était pas le moment pour le garçon de discuter ! – Severus fit un nouveau geste vers la chaise, brusquement. « Assis-toi ! »

Ensuite, avant qu'il ne puisse enregistrer la peur dans les yeux de son fils, il se tourna vers la classe. « Mettez votre potion en bouteille. Vous avez eu assez de temps. Quiconque n'a pas complété sa potion de manière convenable me rendra 60 centimètres de parchemin sur les utilisations de la belladone dans les potions calmantes pour la classe suivante. Ceux dont la potion _est _acceptable, ce qui devrait être le cas pour chacun d'entre vous, bien que je sache que je me fais des illusions sur ce sujet, ne rendront que 30 centimètres. Vous devriez savoir dans qu'elle catégorie vous êtes. Si vous ne le savez pas, vous êtes au-delà de mes compétences. Allez-y maintenant. »

Ils se bousculèrent pour obéir et Severus les observa avec attention. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait d'incident juste parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Harry. Il avait le sentiment – en pensant aux événements des dernières semaines – qu'il allait être souvent inquiet pour Harry.

Quand le dernier de ces petits diables eut disparu, il se tourna de nouveau vers son fils. Harry était perché sur le bord même de la chaise, le chaton – Mélasse, c'est cela ? – tenu fermement dans ses bras, avec sa joue se reposant sur son dos, et ses grands yeux, suivant chaque mouvement de Severus. La créature ne semblait pas s'occuper de l'éteinte ferme, en fait elle en ronronnait même, si les bruits venant d'eux étaient d'une quelconque indication. Ensemble, ils présentaient une telle image que la colère de Severus fondit, en ne laissant seulement que l'énorme préoccupation qu'il avait pour le garçon.

« Harry, » dit-il, après avoir fermé la porte et protégé leur vie privée. « Laisse-moi voir ta cheville. »

« Suis désolé, monsieur, » répondit Harry à la place. Son visage était tendu par la crainte, mais aucune larme ne tombait de ses yeux brillants. « Je n'aurai pas du tomber. C'était un accident. J'ai juste été surpris. »

« Harry, » dit Severus une nouvelle fois, et cette fois il s'agenouilla sur le sol devant le garçon. « Je ne suis pas fâché. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi voir où tu es blessé. »

Lentement, en mordant sa lèvre, Harry tendit la cheville qui avait déjà été blessée une fois.

La prenant soigneusement entre ses mains, Severus grimaça devant le gonflement. Parkinson aurait du l'amener à l'infirmerie à la place ! « Qui t'as surpris ? » demanda-t-il pendant qu'il enlevait la chaussure du garçon et roulait sa chaussette vers le bas, aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait.

« Rose. Elle a dit que je pouvais l'appeler Rose. Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est bien, monsieur ? »

Une autre grimace quand il réalisa qu'il avait assez effrayé Harry pour qu'il revienne à ses vieilles habitudes. Il régula sa voix pour qu'elle soit aussi douce qu'il lui était possible, basse et apaisante. « Comment es-tu supposé m'appeler, Harry ? »

« Père. Désolé, Père. »

« C'est bien. » Il jeta un rapide sort pour réduire le gonflement, et puis un autre pour voir où était la blessure. _Merlin_. Ce tendon allait avoir besoin de plus que sa compétence pour être réparé, c'était certain. Il semblait qu'un autre voyage chez Madame Pomfresh serait à prévoir. En attendant, il immobilisa la cheville et le pied avec une variante spécifique du Petrificus Totalus, qui devrait tenir au moins jusqu'à après le déjeuner.

Mais avant, Harry et lui devaient discuter des événements du matin, et il avait une période de libre juste après le déjeuner, donc il amènerait le garçon à la Medico-sorcière après. Quand sa tête fut légèrement poussée par un coup de menton, il releva les yeux vers ceux verts de Harry, et à son visage, presque caché par le pelage blanc du fléreur. Il repoussa le fléreur loin de sa joue, mais sans aucune animosité.

« Nous prendrons le déjeuner dans nos appartements, » dit-il. « Mais je ne veux pas que tu marches avec cette cheville, donc je vais te porter. » Il lança un regard acerbe à Tarte à la Mélasse. « Mais je ne fais pas le trajet pour les fléreurs. »

« C'est bon, Père. Elle peut nous suivre. Elle est vraiment futée, hein, Mel ? »

Mélasse sembla en convenir, en donnant un coup de tête à Harry, avec un fort ronronnement.

« Aussi longtemps que nous nous comprenons, » indiqua Severus au fléreur.

Il le dévisagea, cligna lentement des yeux, puis sauta des bras de Harry et les regarda tous les deux attentivement, comme s'ils les attendaient pour pouvoir bouger.

Secouant légèrement sa tête à ces singeries, Severus prit Harry dans ses bras, inquiet une fois de plus en sentant le garçon si léger – est-ce que les Elfes de Maison ne faisaient pas attention à ce qu'il mange convenablement ? – et le ramena dans leur appartement. Le fléreur resta sur ses talons et se précipita dans la pièce comme si elle lui appartenait quand il ouvrit la porte.

Severus installa Harry sur le canapé, commanda un déjeuner pour deux, et s'assit dans sa chaise préférée quand le repas apparut. « Maintenant, » dit-il tranquillement, une fois que Harry eut commencé à manger ses tranches de pomme. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parlerais pas du serpent ? »

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent. « Il était vraiment joli, tout gris et avec des zigzags et un truc sur le dos. Je pense qu'il cherchait des campagnols. Ils hibernent, vous savez ? »

« Je le savais. » Il fit une pause, pas sûr de la façon d'appréhender l'affaire. « Est-ce que tu as fait semblant de lui parler ? Tu sais, comme avec ton fléreur ? »

« Non, père, c'était pour de vrai ! Mel ne fait pas de son avec sa bouche comme le serpent le faisait. Il a dit que je suis le seul qui lui ai jamais parlé, mais qu'il était prêt à dormir, et alors Rose lui a fait peur, et je suis tombé. »

Severus y avait pensé, mais c'était toujours un choc. « Et as-tu parlé à un serpent avant ? »

« Oui, Père. Il y en avait un dans le jardin de l'Impasse du Tisseur, et un… »

« Oui ? »

Le visage de Harry se transforma en une sorte de masque. Dur, et pourtant presque fragile. « J'ai pensé…. J'ai pensé que je mourais. »

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement. « Explique-moi. »

« À… à mon… chez mon Oncle. J'étais si affamé, et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais même pas eu d'eau, et j'ai pensé que peut-être les garçons pouvaient seulement parler aux serpents quand ils mouraient. »

« Juste avant que je t'emmène loin d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête, la tranche de pomme oubliée dans sa main. Sa lèvre inférieure se fit mordiller, juste un peu. « Je suis désolé, Père. Je ne savais pas que je n'avais pas le droit de parler aux serpents. Je ne le ferai plus. »

Avec un soupir, Severus se frotta les yeux d'une main. « Je ne t'interdis pas de leur parler. C'est un don pour les sorciers de faire cela. Je te demanderai, cependant, d'être un peu plus… Prudent lors de tes conversations. » Devant l'expression confuse du garçon, il ajouta, « Je veux dire que tu ne dois pas dire que tu es Fourchelang. Certaines personnes ne comprendraient pas. »

Harry prit une légère inspiration. « Comme les Dursleys, et la magie. »

La première réaction de Snape fut de dire au garçon que rien ni personne ne le traiterait jamais de la même manière que les Dursleys l'avaient fait, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une telle promesse. Pas en restant honnête. Il savait – comme le savait également Dumbledore – que le Lord Noir reviendrait un jour, et que Harry serait engagé encore une fois dans cette affaire. L'idée même le glaça, mais, il savait que c'était vrai. Et il savait aussi que le monde était un endroit inconsistant, et que ceux qui chantaient des éloges pour le succès de Harry dans le passé seraient probablement les mêmes qui le condamneraient dans l'avenir.

Ainsi, contre tout désir, il admit, « Semblables, oui. Tu dois décider avec attention à qui tu montres tes pouvoirs spéciaux. Je veux également que tu sois très prudent quand tu essayes d'être ami avec des créatures sauvages, Harry. Le serpent auquel tu parlais aujourd'hui est venimeux et le venin de sa morsure aurait pu te tuer. Ou au moins te rendre très malade. »

« Oh. Mais il ne m'aurait pas mordu. »

« Tu ne le sais pas. »

« Mais il était gentil ! »

« Harry ! » Severus prit une lente inspiration. « S'il te plaît. Je ne fais pas…. Je ne veux pas te perdre, fils. Sois juste conscient du danger. Il y a toutes sortes de créatures autour de Poudlard qui ne sont _pas_ gentilles, et qui _te_ mordront, et t'empoisonneront, dans le meilleur des cas. »

Une expression têtue passa sur le visage de Harry, et cela irrita Severus. Comment allait-il garder Harry en sécurité si le garçon continuait à foncer dans de dangereuses situations avec des calmars et des serpents et il ne savait quoi encore ? « Je suis très sérieux, Harry. Tu _dois_ m'obéir sur ce sujet. »

Effrayé, le garçon hocha la tête. « Oui, Père. Je suis désolé. »

« Bien. Maintenant, mange ton déjeuner. Je serai dans mon laboratoire. Tu restes sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

« Oui, Père. »

* * *

Harry l'observa partir, en se sentant stupide et encombrant et il n'avait pas faim. Il était un monstre, même chez les sorciers. Il aurait du savoir que c'était étrange de parler aux serpents, mais il les _aimait_, et ils avaient été gentils, tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés. Mais Père avait dit de faire attention, parc'qu'ils pouvaient mordre. Cependant, comment allait-il savoir lesquels risquaient de le faire ou pas s'il ne leur parlait pas d'abord ? Il cacha sa tête dans ses bras et se recroquevilla dans le coin du canapé.

Mélasse ne le laissa pas rester comme ca, mais sauta sur le canapé et poussa son bras avec sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait reconnue. Il fit courir ses petits doigts sur sa fourrure, aimant sa douceur. Se rasseyant correctement, il donna une partie de son déjeuner à Mélasse – elle ne voulait pas de pommes, mais voulut les tranches de saucisse et les chips au poivre, et il versa un petit peu de son lait sur le plateau pour qu'elle le lèche, puis finit le reste du verre.

Et alors il réalisa qu'il devait aller aux toilettes.

Dans combien de temps Père sortirait de son laboratoire ? se demanda Harry. Il pouvait se retenir de faire pipi assez facilement, il avait appris comment faire chez les Dursleys, mais cela faisait des heures depuis la dernière fois. Et il aurait vraiment du y aller. Le déjeuner finit, le plateau et les assiettes disparurent, et Mélasse se pelotonna contre son genou sur le canapé, nettoyant ses moustaches en léchant ses pattes et puis en les frottant au-dessus de son visage.

Encore combien de temps ?

Il était arrivé au point où il devait se crisper durement pour s'empêcher de faire pipi sur le canapé et il se mordait la lèvre, aussi, parc'que, quelquefois, la douleur lui permettait d'éloigner son esprit de choses affreuses, comme ce qui arriverait s'il se laissait aller sur le canapé de son père. Il se balançait ça et là, les yeux durement fermés. _Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît, Papa, dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît._

Soudainement Mélasse sauta vers le bas du canapé, et le bruit de ses pattes frappant le sol effraya suffisamment Harry pour lui faire perdre le contrôle. Les larmes glissèrent de ses yeux, pour couler en de chaude rigoles jusqu'au bas de ses joues, comme un chaud liquide se répandait dans son pantalon et gouttait en bas de ses jambes. Une fois qu'il eut commencé, il ne put plus s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vide et mouillé.

_Désolé, je suis désolé, oh Père, oh, monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je suis si désolé, s'il vous plaît… _

* * *

Severus avait perdu le compte du temps. Ce n'était pas un événement rare quand il était occupé à faire des potions, particulièrement une aussi délicate qu'une Potion de Fidélité. Son laboratoire était insonorisé, naturellement, et charmé pour rester autant sans fumée et humidité qu'il était possible de le faire, avec divers chaudrons bouillonnant en continu. L'éclairage était adapté pour ne pas s'abîmer les yeux, qu'il soit voûté au-dessus de ses livres de potions ou sur ses chaudrons, et, finalement, la pièce était parfaite pour son travail, en ne permettant que peu de distractions.

Et en effet, quand il regarda l'heure, il réalisa qu'il y avait passé non seulement toute l'heure du déjeuner, mais également presque toute sa période de libre dans son laboratoire, et il devait encore installer les ingrédients pour sa prochaine classe. C'était une classe combinée de deuxièmes années Gryffondor/Serpentard, dont il savait qu'il devrait les surveiller constamment pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se jettent pas de sorts ou ne fassent exploser leurs chaudrons. Il avait moins de dix minutes pour finir ça et tout préparer pour ses élèves.

C'est ainsi qu'il sortit précipitamment du laboratoire, en trébuchant pratiquement sur ce damné fléreur, qui grattait à sa porte, et le suivit d'un pas pressé quand il se rua dans le salon, pas franchement disposé à le comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le garçon sangloter avec la tête baissée… et dégageant une odeur plutôt piquante et trop familière.

Sur le canapé.

« Par les pantalons de Merlin, garçon ! Est-ce que tu ne sais pas utiliser les toilettes ? »

La seule réponse lui arriva dans un chuchotement, la tête de Harry étant toujours penchée, et cachée, à présent, par ses mains. Des « Désolé, monsieur, désolé, s'il vous plaît, je serai bon, s'il vous plaît ne me blessé pas, suis désolé, monsieur ... » maintes et maintes fois répétés comme une sorte de litanies de ses erreurs.

« Bon sang, » murmura Severus, et il attrapa le bras du garçon, en se souvenant seulement ensuite de la cheville blessée et de comment il était censé emmener Harry à l'Infirmerie et maintenant il n'avait plus le temps de le faire avant le début de sa classe, et où étaient ces elfes infernaux !?

Avec une grimace, Severus prit Harry sous les aisselles, le souleva du canapé et le porta – en prenant soin de garder la petite forme humide du garçon aussi loin de sa propre robe qu'il le pouvait – jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il posa le garçon sur le sol devant la douche.

« Nelli ! » appela-t-il, et quand l'Elfe de Maison arriva, en cachant son visage dans ses mains comme Harry le faisait toujours, il grogna contre elle, « Veille à ce qu'il soit nettoyé, puis fais ensuite descendre Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle jette un œil à sa cheville. Je suis en retard pour mes classes. » Il était à demi sorti par la porte de la salle de bain quand il ajouta, « Et nettoie aussi le canapé ! »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Petit problème de compréhension si j'ose dire…

A la semaine prochaine !

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A prioriT, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 22 chapitres pour le moment et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

6,5 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

_**Je n'ai plus d'accès Internet la semaine donc il m'est difficile de répondre aux reviews, mais je tiens à vous assurer que tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !**_

* * *

**La Colère de Rogue **

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

_« Nelli ! » appela-t-il, et quand l'Elfe de Maison arriva, en cachant son visage dans ses mains comme Harry le faisait toujours, il grogna contre elle, « Veille à ce qu'il soit nettoyé, puis fais ensuite descendre Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle jette un œil à sa cheville. Je suis en retard pour mes classes. » Il était à demi sorti par la porte de la salle de bain quand il ajouta, « Et nettoie aussi le canapé ! »_

Une fois dans sa salle de classe, Severus réussit à reprendre un certain contrôle sur sa colère, tandis qu'il commençait à ranger avec acharnement des ingrédients de potions. Hmm. Peut-être qu'il devrait commencer à permettre aux étudiants d'avoir leur propre armoire de stockage, pensa-t-il, comme un test supplémentaire de leur savoir-faire. Sans parler du fait que cela diminuerait le temps qu'il devait passer à préparer les ingrédients de chaque classe. Du temps qu'il pourrait passer avec son fils. Ses pensées, comme il rangeait des fioles de coléoptères noirs en poudre, des racines de gingembre coupées, et des intestins de singe en morceau, retournèrent à Harry, et à la scène qu'il avait vue dans le salon.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu, au nom de Serpentard, inciter le garçon à se comporter ainsi ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas où étaient les toilettes, ou comment les utiliser ; il n'y avait pas eu d'accidents comme ça avant, à la connaissance de Severus. Et ses pleurs désolés avaient été vraiment poignants, comme s'il avait _vraiment_ craint que Severus le blesse. Severus ferma brièvement ses yeux, se rappelant de ses mots durs et fâchés. Peut-être… peut-être qu'Harry avait raison de le craindre.

Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait rester sur le canapé, quand il était visiblement dans une telle détresse….

Oh. Oh, _non_.

_« Je serai dans mon laboratoire. Tu restes sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que je revienne. » _

Oh, Harry.

_Severus _avait ordonné au garçon de rester sur le canapé. Et ensuite, il avait grondé Harry pour avoir fait exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire. _Par Merlin_. Comment pouvait-il être un monstre si horrible?

Plus que toute autre chose à ce moment, Severus voulait revenir dans ses appartements et s'excuser sans fin au garçon. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ? Comment avait-il pu oublier, même pendant un _instant_, comment Harry prenait les ordres au sérieux, comment le garçon tentait désespérément d'obéir à tout, à chaque règle, et même à chaque _conseil_ ? Comment avait-il pu être si cruel ?

Il n'avait pas le temps, cependant, de faire quelque chose pour Harry, puisque les étudiants commençaient à arriver du couloir et à prendre leurs sièges. Il gronda pour obtenir le silence, puis fit rapidement l'appel, dardant un regard furieux sur chacun des imbéciles qui l'éloignaient de son fils. Après cela, il commença son petit discours concernant la façon dont sa classe serait merveilleuse si seulement les étudiants n'étaient pas aussi stupides qu'il était sûr qu'ils étaient. Après cette parenthèse, il fit apparaître les instructions de la potion du jour sur le tableau et leur rugit de la faire.

Au cours de la double heure suivante, il assigna douze détentions, enleva quarante points à Gryffondor, et fit disparaître la potion de deux étudiants, parce qu'ils n'avaient _pas_ suivi ses instructions à la lettre. Si _Harry_ pouvait suivre ses instructions, même à son propre détriment, pourquoi est-ce que ces enfants, qui avaient deux fois l'âge de son fils, ne le pourraient pas ? Comment _osaient_-ils le défier avec leur arrogance de cette façon ?

* * *

Père était parti. Nelli était là, cependant, et sa voix douce, même avec ces mots qui lui faisaient honte. « Vous devez enlevez vos vêtements mouillés, Maître Harry. Maître Rogue veut que vous vous laviez maintenant. Vous voulez prendre une douche, Maître Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air morne, ses mains sur son visage. Comment pouvait-elle le _regarder_ ? Il était un tel monstre ! En faisant pipi dans son pantalon, et maintenant en pleurant ! Pas étonnant que son père ait hurlé et l'ait laissé ici. Il avait honte de Harry, sans aucun doute. Il ne voulait probablement pas d'un tel monstre pour fils. Personne ne le _voudrait_.

Inspirant difficilement un peu d'air, Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé et enleva ses vêtements mouillés. L'odeur l'incita à vouloir les jeter au loin, lui rappelant les jours passés dans son placard sans pouvoir sortir, avec seulement un seau, quand la chaleur de l'été rendait l'odeur insupportable. En faisant porter son poids sur son bon pied – son autre cheville ne lui faisait plus du tout mal, en fait il pouvait à peine la sentir – il fit un pas dans la douche.

Nelli l'aida avec les robinets, jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit confortablement chaude. Mais les monstres comme lui ne méritaient pas d'eau chaude ; elle ne devrait pas être gaspillée pour lui. Il _devrait_ seulement avoir l'eau froide, et le savon rugueux et dur utilisé pour la lessive au lieu de cette substance mousseuse et douce, et aucun gant, juste ses ongles, des ongles qui grattaient sa peau, grattant là où il était sale, griffant assez durement pour lacérer sa chair et pour faire couler son sang.

« Non, Maître Harry, » indiqua Nelli. Ses mains minuscules saisirent les siennes, les éloignant de son corps. « Vous ne devez pas vous blesser. Vous voulez que Nelli aille chercher Maîtresse Pomfresh maintenant ? »

Harry secoua sa tête, sa gorge trop serrée pour répondre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Son père le détestait, et ne le voulait plus, il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais du parler aux serpents, n'aurait jamais du mentir sur la blessure de sa cheville, et aurait du se retenir de faire pipi comme un grand garçon, et ne jamais commencer à pleurer comme un stupide bébé.

Il était mauvais et ne méritait pas d'avoir un père du tout. Oncle Vernon avait raison. Personne ne pouvait aimer un monstre comme lui.

« Venez maintenant, Maître Harry. » Nelli avait arrêté l'eau, et le tirait de la douche. Elle le sécha avec une serviette, et il resta debout, tremblant, mais pas de froid, les bras enroulés autour de son ventre. Plus de larmes, se promit-il. Il ne saurait plus un bébé, mais s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un monstre qui parlait aux serpents et mouillait son pantalon. Il prendrait soin de lui tout seul, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il le devait, parc'qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il prit la serviette des mains de Nelli pour pouvoir finir de se sécher. Un peu du sang de l'endroit sur son ventre où il s'était gratté la souillait, et il regarda fixement la tâche, souhaitant savoir comment se débarrasser de cette preuve qu'il était un monstre.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir là, » indiqua Nelli, en prenant la serviette et en pointant le petit tabouret sur lequel Harry montait pour qu'il puisse voir le miroir quand il se brossait les dents et les cheveux avant d'aller se coucher. Il remarqua que les vêtements mouillés n'étaient plus là, merci mon Dieu, bien qu'il méritait de les nettoyer lui-même, il le savait. Les Elfes de Maison ne devraient pas avoir à le faire.

« Maître Rogue ne veut pas que vous marchiez sur votre cheville, d'accord, et je vous ai apporté des vêtements propres, vous avez vu, Maître Harry ? Est-ce que vous voulez que Nelli vous aide avec vos vêtements ? »

Il secoua encore sa tête et, s'asseyant sur le tabouret, il commença à mettre ses chaussettes et son pantalon propre. Sa cheville blessée était très bizarre, et ne se pliait pas, mais il parvint à enfiler quand même sa chaussette. Nelli lui tendit ensuite son pantalon, dans lequel il se tortilla, sans forcer sur sa cheville, et puis sa chemise, la chose la plus facile à mettre, bien qu'il fit attention que ses éraflures ne saignent plus avant de le faire, pour que la chemise ne se salisse pas aussi. La chemise était bleu-clair, avec un col et seulement deux boutons, et elle était propre et douce, trop douce pour un monstre tel que lui.

« Attendez là, Maître Harry, et Nelli va chercher Maîtresse Pomfresh. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry et il posa ses mains sur ses genoux en attendant. « Merci, Nelli. »

C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard que la voix de Madame Pomfresh se fit entendre de la porte de la chambre, « Harry ? Je peux entrer ? »

« Oui, Madame, » dit Harry, mais sa voix était rauque, et il toussa pour la dégager. « Désolé, Madame Pomfresh, » dit-il plus fort. « Veuillez entrer. »

La Medicomage apparut à la porte de la salle de bain, son visage plissé d'inquiétude, probablement en raison de sa cheville. « Allons à un endroit plus confortable, d'accord ? » dit-elle, et elle fit un mouvement de sa baguette magique. Un instant plus tard, Harry flottait dans les airs, presque comme quand il volait, mais sans balai. Mais il ne pouvait même pas être excité par ça, pas maintenant.

Madame Pomfresh le fit flotter jusqu'à son lit, le fit asseoir contre des oreillers arrangés derrière lui. « Votre Elfe de Maison m'a dit que ta cheville était blessée. Je vais enlever cette chaussette et voir ce que je peux faire pour elle, et pendant que je le fais, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'expliquerais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je suis tombé, Madame Pomfresh, » dit Harry. Il garda ses mains sur ses genoux et ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Il le savait. Les monstres n'étaient pas comme des personnes, après tous. Mais juste après, Tarte à la mélasse sauta sur le lit, s'avança jusqu'à lui et grimpa sur ses jambes comme si _elle_ l'aimait toujours. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, presque sur ses mains, et ronronna et ronronna, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se remplissent encore de larmes et il du cligner vraiment rapidement des paupières pour les empêcher de couler. Il voulait la serrer très fort, cacher son visage dans sa fourrure et ne jamais le relever, mais Madame Pomfresh lui parlait toujours.

« Quand es-tu tombé ? »

« Avant le déjeuner, M'dame. »

« Où ? » demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle enlevait sa chaussette et faisait passer sa baguette magique au-dessus de sa cheville.

« Dehors, M'dame. Sur les rochers. » Il ne parla pas du serpent cette fois, puisque Père avait dit qui ça devait être un secret. Mélasse poussa sa tête contre son bras, et il avança une de ses mains vers elle pour qu'il puisse caresser sa douce fourrure et gratter délicatement ses oreilles comme elle aimait.

Avec un froncement des sourcils, Madame Pomfresh dit, « C'est cette cheville qui a été endommagée avant. »

« Oui, M'dame. Je suis désolé. »

Son froncement des sourcils s'approfondit. « Est-ce que ton père est en classe ? »

« Oui, M'dame. »

« Quand est-ce qu'il a mis ta cheville sous Petrificus Totalus ? » Il la regarda rapidement, confus, et elle ajouta, « quand il l'a rendu toute raide ? »

« Oh. Avant le déjeuner, M'dame. »

« Est-ce qu'il la vérifié une nouvelle fois avant d'aller en classe ? »

« Non, M'dame. »

Elle fit bouger sa baguette magique au-dessus de sa cheville plusieurs fois, et dit quelques mots étranges presque dans un murmure. La douleur augmenta soudainement, dans sa cheville, et il inspira difficilement. Cela lui causa un élancement dans le bas de son dos, mais il veilla à ne pas grimacer ou à ne pas se reculer. Cela aurait seulement provoqué plus de problèmes, il le savait. Mais presque aussitôt qu'elle commença, la douleur diminua dans sa cheville, se transformant en une pulsation sourde, suivie par des picotements et des fourmis, comme son pied se réveillait. Cette sensation piquante n'était pas trop ennuyeuse, et il se détendit un peu contre les oreillers. Son front était en sueur, cependant, et il l'essuya, se sentant nauséeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé pour le déjeuner ? » demanda-t-elle. Quand, en essayant de reprendre son souffle, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle rajouta, « Harry ? »

« Désolé, Madame Pomfresh, je suis désolé. »

« Tout va bien, mon chéri. » Elle mit une main sur son épaule, et la laissa là, même lorsqu'il se recula. Les gens ne devaient pas toucher des monstres comme lui. Elle serra doucement son épaule. « Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as mangé pour le déjeuner ? »

Il y réfléchit un moment, bien que ce soit dur avec sa main là, même si elle semblait réconfortante. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être réconforté. « Hum, un peu de pomme ? »

« C'est tout ? »

« Et du lait, » admit-il, sûr d'avoir fait quelque chose mal. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger quelque chose. Mais Père lui avait dit de manger, n'est-ce pas ? « Je suis désolé, M'dame. »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé. » Sa main partit de son épaule, et bien qu'il savait qu'il était mauvais de vouloir de telles choses, il souhaitait qu'elle revienne le toucher. Mais Mel était toujours là, et son ronronnement semblait traverser directement ses os, diminuant la douleur dans sa poitrine.

Après cela, la baguette magique de Madame Pomfresh bougea de nouveau. Puis la douleur dans son dos disparut soudainement, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, et mêmes les meurtrissures sur son ventre cessèrent de piquer. Il laissa échapper un soupir soulagé, heureux de ne plus avoir mal quand il respirait. « Pourquoi étais-tu dehors sur les rochers, Harry ? »

Comme il se rappelait de ce matin, et de Charlie, la respiration de Harry se bloqua une nouvelle fois. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Charlie n'avait pas voulu lui parler, ou aller explorer, et pourquoi Payton avait dit ça et avait ri au nom de Mélasse. Ils savaient qu'il était un monstre. « J'étais en train d'splorer, m'dame, » dit-il calmement. « Je n'dois pas déranger. »

La tête de l'infirmière se pencha un peu sur le côté. « Qui t'a dit cela ? »

« On-oncle Vernon, Madame. » Il se mordit la lèvre, puis répéta avec obéissance, « Les monstres bons à rien doivent rester hors de vue ainsi les personnes normales n'ont pas à devoir les regarder. »

Madame Pomfresh resta calme pendant un instant, et Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers elle à travers sa frange, pour voir ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche former un O. Alors elle commença une nouvelle fois à murmurer, mais cette fois au sujet de son père, en disant des choses comme, « Comment a-t-il pu _laisser_ un enfant seul et souffrant pendant des heures sans me l'amener ? » et, « N'a-t-il _aucune_ idée de la façon de prendre soin d'un enfant ? » et ainsi de suite.

Harry ferma brièvement ses yeux, seulement pour les ouvrir encore quand Madame Pomfresh lui dit, « Tiens, Harry mon chéri, bois ceci pour moi. Ca aidera à guérir ta cheville, d'accord ? Et les blessures. » Bien qu'il soit un peu effrayé, il se devait d'être courageux et faire ce qu'on lui disait, donc il but la potion qu'elle tenait contre ses lèvres, s'attendant à du poison et à une douleur brûlante et à vomir à n'importe quel instant. Le goût était dégoûtant, mais rien de plus mauvais se produit quand il but le médicament, et il se rappuya contre les oreillers. « Tu es un bon garçon. Merci, Harry, » dit-elle, et il savait qu'elle mentait, parce qu'il _n'était pas_ bon.

Elle fut de nouveau calme, pendant un moment, et Harry ne réalisa même pas qu'il s'était endormi jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, en ouvrant lentement ses yeux et en frottant les croutes de ses paupières. Ses yeux lui faisaient toujours mal, et il se rappela qu'il avait – encore – pleuré.

Il entendit des voix fortes venant de l'autre salle. Madame Pomfresh et… Père ?

Presque désespérément, il voulut savoir ce qu'ils disaient. Discutaient-ils de la meilleure façon de se débarrasser de lui ? Est-ce que Père lui disait qu'il était un bébé, un monstre ? Il serait préparé, s'il se levait pour écouter ; il saurait ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour lui. Mais il était trop fatigué pour se déplacer, vraiment, et sa cheville palpitait toujours faiblement, lui rappelant que Père ne voulait pas qu'il se déplace. Il ne désobéirait pas ; il ne _pouvait_ pas.

Au lieu de cela, il ferma une nouvelle fois ses yeux, une main frottant distraitement la fourrure de Mélasse, et il souhaita être normal. Juste une fois. Pour Père.

* * *

À la fin de sa classe, Severus vola – presque comme une chauve-souris – à ses appartements. Il s'attendait à y trouver Harry encore en détresse, mais avec sa cheville heureusement réparée par Madame Pomfresh. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir la Medicomage, écumant presque de rage, l'accueillir à la porte en disant, « Severus Rogue, vous êtes là ! Il était temps. Vous devriez avoir _honte_ de vous! J'étais à moitié tenté d'appeler le Service de l'Enfance Sorcière et de leur demander une enquête ! »

Tout qu'il pu comprendre de son discours était que quelque chose d'autre était arrivé à Harry. « Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Il va bien. Mais pas grâce à vous ! Comment pouvez-vous être devenu un Maître de potion sans avoir rien appris sur les premiers soins, je n'aurai jamais- »

« Pardon ? De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Sa _cheville_, Severus ! Vous l'avez maintenu fortement et elle a encore gonflé, coupant la circulation sanguine de tout le pied. Si je n'avais pas pu venir ici à temps, il aurait pu le _perdre_. De manière permanente. Vous me comprenez ? »

« Je… » Sentant le sang refluer de son visage, la colère de Severus se calma immédiatement. Il avait ensorcelé le pied, en pensant amener Harry à l'infirmerie. Et il ne l'avait pas contrôlé une nouvelle fois par la suite. « Je comprends, » chuchota-t-il.

« Bien. Parce que je crois que vos priorités ont besoin d'être ajustées. »

« Mes priorités ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui. Ce garçon, » elle fit un geste en direction de la chambre à coucher au bout du couloir, « a évidemment besoin de bien plus de surveillance qu'il n'en a actuellement. Qui s'occupe de lui pendant que vous jouez avec vos potions ? »

« Les Elfes de Maison, » dit-il, incapable d'empêcher une note défensive de filtrer dans sa voix. Jouer ! Il avait un travail à faire ! « Albus les a assignés lui-même ! »

Elle le fixa assez durement pour l'inciter presque à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre comme un enfant puni. « J'imagine qu'ils _pourraient_ être apte à surveiller un enfant de onze ans ou plus, et encore. Mais pour quelqu'un de l'âge de Harry ? Il a à peine sept ans, et il ne devrait pas être laissé tout seul ainsi. Ils ne le surveillent pas suffisamment dans le parc, ni ne veillent à ce qu'il mange correctement. À peine quelques tranches de pomme, et une gorgée de lait pour le déjeuner. Il était déjà sous-alimenté, et vous le savez ! »

« J'ai dit aux Elfes de Maisons de s'assurer qu'il mangeait assez. »

« Et bien apparemment ils ignorent vos ordres ! »

« Impossible… » Cependant, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils semblaient négliger ses directives assez souvent, en permettant à Harry de choisir son alimentation, l'endroit où il voulait aller et même les animaux qu'il côtoyaient. Peut-être que les elfes ne comprenaient pas qui étaient responsable ? Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient trop souvent utilisés pour répondre aux caprices es étudiants ?

« En plus, Harry a besoin de beaucoup plus de votre temps en sa compagnie. Il à l'impression d'être toujours dans vos jambes et de vous déranger. »

Severus secoua sa tête. « Il ne l'est pas. »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il l'_était_. J'ai dit qu'il se _sentait_ de cette façon. Vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit il y a une heure ? » Sa voix était urgente, et pourtant rauque, avec une indéfinissable émotion tandis qu'elle continuait sans attendre sa réponse, pas qu'il lui aurait répondu de toute façon ; il n'aimait pas jouer aux devinettes. « Il a dit que les _monstres_ bons à rien doivent rester hors de vue ainsi les personnes normales n'ont pas à devoir les regarder. Est-ce que ca sonne comme s'il pensait qu'il était voulu ? »

Severus ferma fortement ses yeux et secoua sa tête. Ses paroles, juste avant le déjeuner, vinrent résonner dans ses oreilles. Et son attitude… avec tout ce que Harry avait traversé, était-ce ce qui l'avait ramené à se considérer comme un monstre, ou pire, était-ce quand son propre père l'avait apparemment rejeté ?

« Je propose, » indiqua Pompom, plus calmement que Severus se sentait, « que vous le rejoigniez et que vous discutiez avec lui. Et je suggère que vous trouviez quelqu'un de compétent pour s'occuper de lui pendant que vous enseignez. Ou bien, trouvez-vous un travail où vous pouvez être avec lui plus souvent. » Elle fit une pause, et il ouvrit ses yeux, pour la voir le considérer avec un mélange de colère et de souci. « Il a désespérément besoin de vous, Severus. N'échouez pas une nouvelle fois. »

Elle avait raison. Il avait été un tel imbécile. Comment pouvait-il laisser un garçon comme Harry, qui avait tellement de problème pour faire confiance et manquait presque de l'instinct de conservation, à des Elfes de Maison ? Comment pouvaient-_ils_ avoir une compréhension de ses problèmes, de son psychique ? Des besoins particuliers qu'avaient un garçon maltraité, sous-alimenté, et souvent solitaire dans un château énorme comme celui-ci, rempli de personnes plus âgées et très occupées par leurs propres devoirs. Il était presque sûr que chaque Elfe de Maison avait aussi d'autres travaux en plus de la surveillance de Harry, et donc il n'était pas _leur_ première priorité.

Si Severus ne pouvait pas surveiller Harry tout le temps, il allait devoir engager quelqu'un qui le pourrait.

« Je pense également, » continua Pompom, quand il ne répondit pas à sa remarque précédente, « que vous pourriez envisager d'entrer en contact avec Molly Weasley une nouvelle fois, et voir si elle a des idées pour vous aider. »

Molly Weasley. Oui, vraiment, ce pourrait être le mieux. La pensée, l'idée, qu'il pourrait envisager sérieusement de _demander_ à la matriarche du clan Weasley un conseil, le faisait presque rire. Mais Pompom avait raison. Et Molly connaissait déjà Harry, et savait _pour son passé_. « Je le ferai, Pompom, » promit-il.

« Bien. Allez maintenant voir votre fils, Severus, » dit-elle encore. « Il a vraiment besoin de vous. »

Severus hocha la tête et elle s'écarta de son chemin. Il devait réfléchir à un plan, et avait une Weasley à contacter, mais d'abord il avait des excuses à faire.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Bien, comme je l'ai dit au début, je n'aurai plus le temps durant les prochaines semaines de répondre aux reviews mais le cœur y est !

Severus se fait remonter les bretelles (mais il le mérite sur ce coup-là je trouve !) et on ne peut qu'espérer que tout s'arrange la prochaine fois…

A plus

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A prioriT, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 22 chapitres pour le moment et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

7,5 chapitres sont dès à présent traduits...

_**Je n'ai plus d'accès Internet la semaine donc il m'est difficile de répondre aux reviews, mais je tiens à vous assurer que tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !**_

* * *

**La Colère de Rogue **

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

_Severus hocha la tête et elle s'écarta de son chemin. Il devait réfléchir à un plan, et avait une Weasley à contacter, mais d'abord il avait des excuses à faire._

La première chose que Severus nota quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Harry était que le garçon avait les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Là où était le jeune fléreur, Tarte à la Mélasse, allongé sur le dos, les pattes en l'air, sauf une, qui était repliée autour de la main de Harry, la maintenant sur son ventre pour qu'il puisse la caresser.

Ils représentaient pleinement l'image du bonheur, à cet instant, et la scène aurait donné la sensation à Severus d'être moins horrible et décevant dans son rôle de père, s'il n'avait pas noté que les yeux du garçon étaient rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré, et qu'il n'avait pas levé la tête vers Severus à son entrée, comme il le faisait presque toujours maintenant. Harry _pensait_ clairement qu'il était moins que méritant de l'attention et de l'intérêt de Severus, et tout ce qui restait à Severus maintenant était de trouver comment détromper son fils.

Il pénétra calmement dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Harry ? » dit-il doucement.

Harry se tendit quand Severus entra, et il se crispa encore quand il s'assit. Ses petites mains étaient serrées en poings, et il tenait son corps tellement raidement que des tremblements le traversaient. Il ne le regarda pas, mais sa voix se fit entendre dans un chuchotement, « Oui, monsieur ? »

Severus ne reprit pas le 'monsieur' que Harry avait utilisé, puisqu'il faisait seulement ça quand il était très nerveux, et Severus ne voulait pas rendre les choses encore pires pour lui. Au lieu de cela, il dit lentement, « Harry, je suis très, très désolé pour ce qui s'est produit à l'heure du déjeuner. » Il y avait une boule dans sa gorge qu'il avait du mal à avaler. Voir son fils tellement effrayé et ayant besoin de réconfort, mais incapable de le demander, était déchirant. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le faire se sentir mieux.

« J'avais tort, Harry. Je n'aurai pas du crier sur toi. Je t'ai demandé de rester sur le canapé et je ne pensais pas que… Tu es un si bon garçon, et tu as très bien écouté ce que j'ai dit, et je n'ai pas pensé que tu pourrais _trop_ bien écouter, et que tu pourrais ne pas utiliser les toilettes si tu en avais besoin, parce que je t'avais dit une telle chose et en attendait une autre. » Il secoua sa tête, conscient qu'il était en train de _babiller_, pour l'amour de Dieu, mais il était si inquiet que ses paroles soient comprises de travers, si inquiet que ses paroles précédentes aient été trop dures pour qu'il ne soit jamais pardonné. Il pouvait seulement essayer de réparer les dommages, avant que tout ne soit perdu.

« Je suis vraiment très désolé, Harry, » dit-il encore, sa voix aussi faible que le propre chuchotement de Harry maintenant, était cependant toujours teintée de désespoir. Cela avait pris tellement longtemps pour que Harry lui fasse confiance, s'il l'avait jamais vraiment fait, et Severus avait piétiné cette confiance en pleine expansion, l'avait manipulé sans se rendre compte à quel point elle était fragile, comme le verre le plus délicat. Serait-il jamais vraiment digne de la confiance du garçon ? Pourrait-il jamais la regagner ? « Je t'aime, Harry. Tu es mon fils, et j'avais entièrement tort. Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ? »

Pour la première fois, Harry le regarda, d'un de ses petits et rapides regards comme il le faisait avant que Severus ne l'aide à comprendre qu'il _pouvait_ regarder les personnes en face, et que Severus préférait cela en réalité. Mais il l'avait regardé, et c'était un début. Puis ses dents mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure, et Severus aurait voulu soulager cette chair abusée, mais il était sûr que Harry se reculerait et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive.

Un autre petit regard, cette fois à travers sa frange, et Harry sembla considérer quelque chose. Severus put seulement espérer le meilleur.

« J'suis désolé, Papa. » La voix de Harry était lourde de larmes retenues. Et il avait appelé Severus 'Papa', ce que Severus avait noté que le garçon ne faisait que très rarement. Il s'était interrogé sur cela, une ou deux fois, mais avait ensuite réalisé qu'il avait dit à Harry qu'il pouvait l'appeler 'Père', ce à quoi le garçon se tenait généralement, excepté en période de grand stress, quand il retournait au nom plus familier, un qu'il se rappelait probablement de sa vie avec ses parents ; Severus ne pouvait pas imaginer le gros tas Dudley appeler son propre père 'Père', après tous. « J'suis désolé d'être un monstre. »

« Oh, non. Non, Harry, tu n'es pas un monstre. Pas du tout. »

« Si » répondit obstinément le garçon, mais il avait de nouveau baissé la tête sur ses mains, et sur Tarte à la Mélasse, qui était lovée autour de son bras, ses grands yeux bleu observant solennellement le visage de Harry. « J'ai parlé aux serpents et je vous ai menti, et j'ai fait pipi sur moi et j'ai pleuré aussi, comme un bébé. C'est bon, Papa, je sais que vous n'aimez pas les monstres. Vous pouvez me renvoyer. »

Severus sentit son visage rougir. « Je ne te renverrai _jamais_. Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi de me croire, après ce que j'ai dit cet après-midi, mais je t_'aime_, Harry, et tu es _mon_ _fils_, et je ne te renverrai jamais à ces horribles personnes. »

« Même si je suis un monstre ? »

Severus secoua sa tête, et aurait voulu s'avancer vers le garçon, mais il garda ses mains vers lui. « Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es un enfant Sorcier parfaitement normal. Tu as un don que la plupart des autres Sorciers n'ont pas, mais je suis sûr que d'autres Sorciers de ton âge ont des talents que tu n'as pas. Chacun est différent, et nous avons tous différentes compétences. » Il fit une pause, reprit son souffle, et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que Harry l'écoutait vraiment. « Je suis très bon en Potions, tu sais, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Et tu te rappelles aussi comment nous avons travaillé pour repousser tes cauchemars ? » Harry inclina la tête, et il continua, « C'est une aptitude appelée Occlumencie, à laquelle je suis également très doué, mais que très peu de Sorciers savent utiliser. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre ? »

« N-non, monsieur. »

« C'est exact. Et tu ne l'es pas non plus, juste parce que tu peux parler aux serpents. En fait, être un Fourchelang est une compétence très utile à avoir. »

Un autre regard rapide. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, il est possible que le serpent que tu as rencontré lors de tes explorations aurait pu être irrité et te mordre ou mordre Tarte à la Mélasse, si tu ne lui avais pas parlé et si tu n'étais pas devenu ami avec lui d'abord. »

« Mais… » Harry mordilla sa lèvre. « Mais vous avez dit… »

« Que le serpent était dangereux, et il l'était. Mais nul ne peut dire combien plus dangereux il aurait pu être si tu ne lui avais pas parlé gentiment. » Severus serra ses mains ensemble, pour s'empêcher de toucher son fils. Harry avait encore trop peur, pour ça, il en était sûr.

« Ainsi vous êtes… vous n'êtes pas fâché avec moi ? »

« Non, Harry. » Severus désirait ardemment balayer les cheveux hors des yeux de son fils, et refoula cette pensée, en regardant au loin pendant un instant avant de revenir sur son fils. « Je suis fâché contre _moi_, puisque je suis la personne qui s'est mal comportée. Je fais passer mes classes et mes potions avant mon fils, et j'ai honte de moi. »

« Non, Papa, » chuchota Harry. « Vous êtes bon, pas comme moi »

« Tu _es _bon, Harry. Et tu n'es pas un monstre. Rappelles-toi ce que j'ai dit au sujet de ce mot. »

« Je ne dois pas l'employer. »

« C'est bien. » Il déglutit difficilement une nouvelle fois. « Harry, Je… S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu me pardonnes, que tu me donnes une autre chance, de te prouver que je peux être un bon père pour toi. Est-ce que tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

Harry donna à un signe d'assentiment un peu saccadé, et après une douce poussée pour faire partir le fléreur de ses genoux, se jeta dans les bras de Severus. Severus bascula en arrière sous la force du petit garçon heurtant sa poitrine, et le saisit fortement, ne voulant plus jamais le laisser partir. Il pressa ses lèvres sur les cheveux du garçon et chuchota à plusieurs reprises, « je suis désolé, je suis si désolé… »

« C'est bon, » chuchota Harry en retour, en lui tapotant le dos comme s'_il_ était celui qui devait être réconforté, « c'est bon, vraiment. »

Severus savait que ça ne l'était pas encore, pas à si court terme, mais il prendrait ce qu'il lui donnerait pour le moment.

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée – car Severus n'avait aucune autre classe aujourd'hui – se passa ensemble, avec Harry sur ses genoux tandis qu'ils lisaient son livre préféré de Quidditch, et puis un dîner tranquille juste tous les deux… et Tarte à la Mélasse naturellement. Severus n'avait pas eu le cœur de dire au garçon de ne pas la nourrir à table, puisqu'elle avait cherché à aider le garçon à plus d'une occasion. Cet après-midi, par exemple, sachant que Harry était dans la détresse, elle avait évidemment essayé d'obtenir l'attention de Severus tandis qu'il était dans le laboratoire. À la différence de Severus lui-même, elle semblait seulement avoir les meilleurs intérêts de Harry à l'esprit.

Après dîner, comme Harry finissait son dessert, en léchant presque son bol de crème glacée au chocolat jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre, il lui fit un sourire espiègle quand Severus haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, une image que Severus était très heureux de voir. Il reposa timidement son bol, et Severus laissa les assiettes être récupérées par les Elfes de Maison.

Dégageant sa gorge, Severus indiqua, « Harry, nous devons discuter de quelque chose. »

Le visage du garçon pâlit immédiatement de crainte, et Severus se dépêcha de le rassurer, « ce n'est rien de mauvais, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Nous devons juste parler de la meilleure façon dont nous pourrions passer nos journées, tout en prenant mieux soin de toi. »

« _Vous_ pouvez prendre soin de moi, Père. »

« Je le _veux_, Harry, n'en doute pas. Mais je dois également travailler, pour que nous puissions continuer à vivre ici. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Ne pouvons nous pas vivre à l'Impasse du Tisseur ? »

« Je devrais encore travailler, malgré tout. J'aurais juste un travail différent, et peut-être que je ne serai même pas à la maison. Et j'aurai quand même besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi quand je ne peux pas être là. »

« Mais Nelli s'occupe de moi ici. Et Fern, aussi, non ? »

« Pas comme moi je le voudrais. Ils sont utilisés pour des enfants plus âgés, pas pour de jeunes garçons comme toi, ni pour des parents qui veulent quelque chose de différent pour leur fils que ce que leur fils veut parfois. »

Harry lui donna un regard confus, donc Severus élabora, « Parfois, Nelli et Fern t'ont laissé faire des choses que je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire. Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils ont l'habitude d'être avec des enfants plus âgés, qui prennent la plupart de leurs propres décisions. Par exemple, je ne t'aurais pas laissé aller près du Lac toute la journée, et je ne t'aurai pas laissé partir avec seulement une tranche de pomme et quelques gorgées de lait au déjeuner. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Je pense, Père. » Harry glissa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. « Mais Nelli est gentille. »

« Oui, elle l'est. Mais elle n'est pas une gardienne appropriée pour toi. »

Inexplicablement, les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes, bien qu'elles ne tombent pas. « Vous allez m'envoyer loin. »

« Oh, Harry. » Severus ferma les yeux sur la douleur de sa poitrine. Mais il devait être la personne courageuse ici, et donc il ouvrit ses yeux et soutint le regard du garçon. « Je ne t'enverrai jamais au loin jamais. Mais tu te rappelles, quand Drago est venu ici pendant une semaine, et ensuite Ron ? Je pensais que peut-être Mme Weasley pourrait encore venir passer quelques temps avec nous, et apporter Ron avec elle. Et puis, peut-être que tu pourrais passer du temps dans sa maison, en échange. Peut-être que nous pourrions faire comme si c'était juste l'école, un jour d'école ? Peut-être que tu pourrais aller dans sa maison pendant la journée, et ensuite je viendrais te chercher quand mes classes seraient finies. Aimerais-tu cela ? »

Tarte à la Mélasse, qui s'était installée sous la chaise de Harry durant les dernières minutes, sauta alors une nouvelle fois sur les genoux du garçon, comme si elle sentait son malaise. Harry la caressa et frotta une de ses oreilles entre ses doigts. La tension dans ses épaules diminua légèrement en conséquence. La lèvre fut mordillée entre ses dents encore une fois, cependant, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise, « Je ne veux pas partir ici. »

« Ce ne serait pas pour très longtemps, Harry, et comme je le disais, je leur demanderai de venir ici d'abord. » S'ils le pouvaient. Severus devrait parler avec Molly rapidement. Ce soir peut-être.

Harry donna un signe d'assentiment hésitant, et Severus se dépêcha d'indiquer, « Si tu ne veux pas le faire, nous trouverons autre chose, je te le promets. Je ne veux pas que cela t'ennuie, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. C'est d'accord, Père. »

Severus n'était pas sûr que ce soit la vérité, mais c'était quelque chose à organiser de toute façon. « Est-ce que tu veux encore lire ? » demanda-t-il, et les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent. « Nous pouvons nous asseoir devant le feu et prendre un chocolat. »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

« Mets d'abord ton pyjama avant ça, au cas où tu t'endormirais. » Severus sourit au garçon. « Puisque que j'ai réalisé que ma voix pouvait être très tranquillisante. »

« Je ne _dors_ pas, » protesta le garçon, bien qu'il l'ait juste fait les deux dernières fois où ils avaient lu ensemble durant la soirée. « Je me _repose_ juste. »

« Bien sûr, » indiqua Severus, en évitant de lui faire un sourire moqueur. « Mais mets quand même ton pyjama d'abord. »

« Oui, monsieur… Hum, Père. »

Severus hocha la tête, et observa Harry courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour se changer rapidement avant de revenir en courant, un livre fortement serré dans sa main. C'était celui que McGonagall lui avait donné, sur une douzaine de contes de fées Sorciers avec des images colorées et brillantes et des mots écrits assez gros que Harry pouvait presque suivre si Severus lisait lentement.

Une fois que le chocolat fut commandé, ils s'assirent ensemble dans le fauteuil près du feu, avec Harry sur ses genoux et blottit dans les bras de Severus. Tarte à la Mélasse, sur les genoux _de Harry_, ronronnait et pétrissait sa jambe avec ses pattes, tout en gardant ses griffes soigneusement rentrées, à la satisfaction de Severus.

Severus pencha sa joue contre les cheveux de Harry, qui étaient aussi foncés et épais que les siens, et embrassa doucement sa tête. Il ouvrit le livre à l'histoire suivante, car ils en avaient déjà lu plusieurs, et commença à lire, « Le conte du Gant Sorcier. Il était une fois… »

Comme prévu, Harry s'endormit avant qu'ils n'aient fini la seconde histoire, mais Severus n'en était pas trop étonné, car le garçon avait eu une journée éprouvante. Il porta Harry jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit, souriant légèrement quand le fléreur qui le suivait, sauta alors sur le lit, pour se blottir dans les bras de Harry, à moitié sous la couverture. Severus embrassa le front du garçon, et repoussa ses cheveux de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. « Dors bien, » chuchota-t-il, en laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur la joue pâle pendant un instant avant de partir appeler la matriarche Weasley par cheminette.

* * *

Molly fut d'accord pour venir immédiatement, et lui parler en personne, ce qui était très gentil de sa part, en considérant l'heure tardive.

« Vous n'en avez toujours pas assez de moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire pendant qu'elle s'asseyait dans un des fauteuils.

Severus passa commande de thé aux cuisines, et lui en offrit une tasse qu'elle accepta poliment. « C'est une façon de voir les choses, » dit-il impassiblement, pas d'humeur pour les taquineries.

Son sourire disparut, tandis qu'elle prenait une gorgée de sa boisson. « Que s'est-il produit ? Est-ce que Harry va bien ? »

Faite-lui confiance pour deviner le cœur du problème. Avec un petit soupir, il lui dit ce qu'il s'était passé durant la journée, et il admit même son horrible comportement, voulant ne rien omettre de sa faute, pour qu'elle puisse juger de la gravité de la situation, et pour qu'elle puisse mieux l'aider dans ce qu'il avait besoin. Dans ce que Harry avait besoin.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, quand il eut fini, et sirota pensivement son thé, en l'observant par-dessus le bord de la tasse. Finalement, elle hocha la tête. « Bien, c'est une belle erreur, n'est-ce pas. » Ce n'était pas une question, et Severus ne répondit donc pas. « Il est évident que les Elfes de Maison sont presque inutiles dans ce cas. J'aurai du écouter Charlie. Il me l'avait déjà mentionné. J'n'ai jamais fait beaucoup confiance aux Elfes de Maison moi-même. Trop servants-serviables à mon goût. »

Severus s'abstint d'indiquer quelque chose sur leur grande utilité dans les bonnes circonstances, puisque ça n'aiderait pas sa cause. Au lieu de cela, il hocha la tête. « Vous voyez mon dilemme. »

Molly sourit d'un air entendu. « Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de Harry tandis que vous enseignez à vos classes. Quelqu'un qui s'occupera de lui comme de son propre enfant, qui le surveillera, et s'assurera qu'il mange et n'ai pas de problème, et qui soignera tous les genoux écorchés qu'il aura, ou les éraflures qu'il se fera. » Elle fit une pause, finit de boire son thé, et lui donna un autre sourire. « Quelqu'un comme moi. »

Avec un soupir, Severus ravala sa fierté ; il _ferait_ ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le garçon, même si ça lui prenait tout ce qu'il avait. « Oui. S'il vous plaît. »

« J'en serais heureuse, Severus. J'aimais beaucoup Lily et James. »

Severus ouvrit sa bouche pour lui indiquer que c'était _son_ fils, pas celui de James, et qu'elle devrait aimer Harry pour ses propres mérites, comme il le faisait, mais il se tut une nouvelle fois. Elle en viendrait à aimer le garçon, aussi. Elle avait assez d'amour pour tous ses enfants, n'est-ce pas ? « Bien, » dit-il à la place. « J'ai parlé à Harry au sujet de cette possibilité plus tôt dans la soirée. Je le connais…. Je veux dire, il s'inquiète que sa garde par une autre personne durant la journée signifie que je veux l'envoyer loin de moi, et il se sent déjà assez peu en sécurité comme ça. J'espérais… c'est … »

« Crachez le morceau, Severus. Je ne vais pas vous manger. »

Il hocha la tête, et dit avec précipitation, « je voudrais que vous puissiez passer quelques jours ici, peut-être avec votre plus jeune garçon, jusqu'à ce que Harry s'habitue à l'idée. »

Elle resta silencieuse une nouvelle fois, considérant sa demande, et Severus espérait qu'elle conviendrait que c'était le mieux pour Harry. Enfin elle dit, « J'ai Ginny à la maison, aussi, et les jumeaux. Aucun d'eux ne peut être laissé seul toute la journée. »

Bien sûr. Il avait oublié. Elle avait d'autres responsabilités, juste comme lui. Lentement il dit, « vous pourriez, peut-être, apporter votre troupe avec vous si vous venez. Juste pendant quelques jours. Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Albus. Et cela serait aussi plus facile pour Harry, ne pensez-vous pas, s'il rencontrait vos autres enfants ici, où il a déjà l'habitude d'être ? »

Le regard de Molly s'intensifia. « Et vous êtes d'accord avec ceci ? D'avoir ma 'troupe' dans les pattes pendant plusieurs jours ? »

« Si ça peut aider Harry, oui. »

Elle hocha la tête pensivement. « Vous avez changé, Severus Rogue. Et en mieux, à ce que je peux voir. » Elle sourit ensuite, une sorte de sourire maternel, comme si elle allait prendre Severus sous son aile, aussi bien que son fils. « J'en parlerai avec Arthur et je vous fais savoir ma décision dans la matinée, d'accord ? Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, je serai ici demain pour le petit chéri. De cette façon vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous inquiéter pour lui. »

Severus souffla de soulagement. « Merci, » dit-il sincèrement.

« Tout va bien, mon cher. Ca demande de la pratique, d'être père, et vous avez été jeté au milieu d'un chaudron en ébullition. » Elle hocha encore la tête, son regard scrutant son visage. « Vous savez, Severus, tous les parents font des erreurs. Même ceux d'entre nous qui ont plus d'expérience. Nous devons juste accepter qu'elles se produisent, apprendre ce que nous pouvons d'elles, et avancer. Tout ira bien. »

Il hocha la tête, pas tout à fait convaincu, mais ensuite elle se pencha en avant et tapota sa main. « Je vous verrai demain matin, » dit-elle, puis elle hésita brièvement avant d'ajouter, « Je sais vous voulez que Harry vous pardonne pour ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui, mais… essayez de vous pardonner aussi. »

Il regardait toujours fixement l'endroit qu'elle occupait tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle par Cheminette, encore effrayé par sa perspicacité et son accord de l'aider.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que sa rêverie devant le feu ne soit interrompue par des cris en provenance de la chambre de Harry, et il se précipita là-bas pour aider son fils pour une autre phase des cauchemars. Alors qu'il tenait le garçon, en le berçant et en murmurant doucement dans ses cheveux qui tout allait bien, qu'il ne le laisserait jamais, il souhaita ardemment mieux savoir comment aider le garçon, et ce dont Harry avait si désespérément besoin. Il était découragé à cet instant, pensant que peut-être il ne serait jamais convenable pour cette tâche, qu'il n'était pas assez bon ou assez fort pour son fils.

Mais au milieu de la nuit, comme il était enfin parvenu à rendormir le garçon et qu'il allait dans son propre lit, les mots de Molly lui revinrent, et il sut qu'il devait les prendre à cœur ou il ne traverserait jamais un autre jour en tant que père de Harry.

Acceptez de faire des erreurs. Pardonnez-vous.

Deux des choses les plus dures dans le monde à faire pour lui. Mais il apprendrait comment faire, il le devait. Dans l'intérêt de Harry.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Une réconciliation et de nouvelles résolutions ! Espérons que tout se passe bien maintenant !!

A bientôt

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowlings. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A priori T, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 22 chapitres pour le moment et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Je n'ai plus d'accès Internet la semaine donc il m'est difficile de répondre aux reviews, mais je tiens à vous assurer que tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !**_

_**

* * *

**_**La Colère de Rogue **

**Chapitre 8**

**

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla tôt, en sentant Tarte à la Mélasse pousser sa main avec sa tête, pour demander de lui gratter derrière les oreilles, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Ses ronronnements le faisaient se sentir tout chaud à l'intérieur, et il la câlina doucement, et, comme elle roulait sur le dos, il la mit sur sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse regarder ses yeux bleu lumineux tandis qu'il lui caressait sa tête. Elle était si belle. Et si gentille.

Ils restèrent allongés pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'appel de la Nature force Harry à sortir de son lit et à aller dans la salle de bains. Il était beaucoup plus facile de marcher avec sa cheville, maintenant, et il n'eut aucun problème quand il s'y appuya dessus. La salle de bain… il était encore gêné d'avoir mis ses vêtements humides sur le sol hier, et en se rappelant comment Nelli avait dû l'aider pour la douche, son visage le chauffa.

Mais il n'y avait rien à y faire à présent. Il devait juste essayer de s'améliorer dans l'avenir, et de ne plus décevoir Père encore une fois.

Père ne semblait pas fâché durant la soirée hier, particulièrement quand ils avaient lu ensemble, et au dîner, quand il avait demandé aux Elfes de Maison de servir du pâté en croûte du Berger, le plat favori de Harry. Ils avaient même eu de la tarte à la mélasse pour le dessert. Et Mel avait été très sage au dîner aussi, pensa-t-il pendant qu'il se lavait les mains. Comme si ses pensées l'avaient appelée, elle sauta sur le comptoir du lavabo et effleura sa poitrine, en chatouillant son nez avec sa queue dressée ce qui le fit glousser. Il ne la caressa pas parce que ses mains étant mouillées, il ne voulait pas rendre sa fourrure toute humide et collante, mais il l'a prit en boule dans ses bras après qu'il les ait essuyées sur une serviette, retourna dans sa chambre, pour mettre ses pantoufles, et se dirigea vers le salon.

À sa surprise, Père était déjà levé, assis dans sa chaise préférée – qui était aussi celle favorite de Harry parc'qu'ils y lisaient dedans chaque soir – à lire un magasine. Harry aimait le regarder lire, la légère inclinaison de sa tête, le minuscule pincement de ses lèvres si ce qu'il lisait était compliqué, et le petit pli de ses lèvres si ça ne l'était pas. Aujourd'hui, ses lèvres étaient pincées. Un journal de Potions, probablement.

Le regard de Père se leva du magasine pour regarder Harry pendant qu'il traversait la salle. « Bonjour, Harry, » dit-il d'une voix très calme. Harry était heureux de l'entendre.

« B'jour, Père. »

« As-tu bien dormi ? »

« Oui, m… Oui, Père. » Harry tressaillit. Il aurait voulu se frapper la tête, il était si stupide parfois. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se rappeler d'appeler son père _Père _? Après toutes ces fois, en plus.

Père ne fit aucune mention de sa stupidité, cependant, se levant juste et laissant de côté sa lecture. « Bien. Je suis heureux que tu te sois levé tôt. Laisse-moi commander le petit-déjeuner, et nous devrons discuter un peu tous les deux. »

« Discuter ? » demanda Harry.

« Rien qui ne doit te rendre nerveux, Harry, » dit Père. « Je veux juste te parler de ce que tu vas faire ce matin. »

« Oui, Père. » Harry partit à la cuisine et s'assit à la table où ils prenaient habituellement le petit-déjeuner. « Où est Nelli ? »

L'expression de Père s'assombrit. « Elle ne nous rejoindra pas aujourd'hui. »

« Elle… Elle n'a pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Père prit quelques minutes pour amener le petit-déjeuner jusqu'à leur table, et s'assit pendant qu'il faisait des gestes pour disposer la nourriture devant eux, des œufs, du bacon, du gruau, du pain grillé, du jus de fruit et des bananes. Il y avait un bol de sucre, un pot de miel, et un petit pichet de crème, aussi. « Je veux que tu prennes au moins des gruau et du jus de fruit. Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux ensuite. »

« Oui, Père. » Harry prit le bol de gruau le plus proche, et regarda son père, et puis le pot de miel.

« Est-ce que tu aimerais du miel sur ton gruau? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Père sourit et utilisa une cuillère pour faire couler le liquide ambre sur le gruau de Harry. Après qu'il ait de nouveau mis la cuillère dans le pot, il toucha brièvement la tête de Harry, balayant ses cheveux hors de ses yeux. Harry essaya de son mieux de ne pas reculer, et Père ne dit rien à ce sujet, mais ses yeux étaient tristes.

Mélasse sauta sur les genoux de Harry. Harry attrapa un morceau de bacon pour elle.

« Harry ... » dit Père.

« Oui, Père ? »

Père pinça ses lèvres, comme s'il essayait de penser à quoi dire, mais finalement il secoua légèrement sa tête. « Je préférerais que Tarte à la Mélasse n'apprenne pas à quémander à table. »

« Elle ne quémande pas, » dit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle prend seulement ce que je lui donne. »

« Pour l'instant, oui. Mais elle… » Père soupira. « Elle a besoin d'avoir sa propre nourriture, peut-être même dans son propre bol. Loin de la table. »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Eventreur mangeait bien à table lui, léchant même parfois la tasse ou l'assiette de Tante Marge. Et Crocdur, le seul autre animal domestique qu'il connaissait vraiment, mangeait aussi à la table de Hagrid. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas poli de faire manger des animaux à table. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Père ferma brièvement ses yeux. « Parce que ça ne l'est pas. »

« Mais Mel est polie. Vraiment ! Et Crocdur et Eventreur mangent à table, donc pourquoi pas Mel ? »

« Eventreur ? »

Harry déglutit, et serra inconsciemment Mélasse plus près de lui. Elle ne protesta pas, mais poussa sa tête contre son menton. « Le chien de Tante Marge. »

Les yeux de Père se plissèrent, mais il n'en demanda pas plus sur Eventreur, et Harry en était vraiment heureux. Il _détestait_ ce chien. Il était de taille moyenne et il le poursuivait et lui déchirait son pantalon avec ses dents pointues tandis que Duddy riait de lui et l'appelait os pour chien à deux jambes.

« Quand même, Harry. Notre famille a des règles différentes de celles des Dursleys, si j'ose dire, et des règles différentes de Hagrid également. »

Harry pressa ses lèvres ensemble, mais hocha la tête. Père lui laissait _garder_ Tarte à la Mélasse, bien qu'il ne la voulait pas en premier. Et ne venait-il pas juste de promettre qu'il serait bon et qu'il obéirait à toutes les règles ? Il embrassa Mélasse sur la tête et la laissa glisser au bas de ses genoux. « Quelle sorte de nourriture doit-elle manger, Père ? »

« Nous… Ah, je pense que nous devrions demander à Hagrid. Tu pourrais lui demander aujourd'hui, d'accord ? »

« Mais elle a faim tout de suite. »

« Harry. »

Harry baissa sa tête. Il n'aurait pas du crier. « Désolé, Père, » dit-il doucement.

« Effectivement. » Il y eut une pause, et Harry réalisa que son père attendait, ainsi il releva sa tête et regarda Père dans les yeux. Père hocha la tête. « Pour le moment, tu peux lui donner une petite assiette d'œufs et de bacon, coupé en morceaux. »

« D'accord. » Il commença à glisser de sa chaise, puis s'arrêta. « Est-ce que je peux lui donner une assiette, Père ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrai lui donner une assiette. »

« Désolé. Est-ce que je pourrai ? »

« Oui, Harry. Merci d'avoir demandé avant de quitter la table. »

Les mots de Père semblèrent le réchauffer de partout. Il aimait faire les choses convenablement. Le buffet où les petites assiettes étaient rangées, était au-dessus du comptoir de la cuisine, et une ou deux fois, il y était monté dessus pour les atteindre, mais il était pressé cette fois – il _savait _que Mélasse avait faim ; elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé hier, et elle voulait vraiment ce bacon – et donc, au pied du comptoir, il leva sa main et _Attira_. Plus vite que ce qu'il ne pensait, la porte du buffet s'ouvrit en tapant légèrement le mur, et une assiette à dessert blanche avec de minuscules fleurs bleues vola dans sa main.

Derrière lui, Père hoqueta.

L'assiette dans la main, Harry se retourna pour voir Père marcher à grands pas vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. _Oh. Oh, non_. Il avait encore fait une monstruosité. Harry recula d'un pas, et d'un autre. Il mit ses bras au-dessus de lui pour se protéger la tête. « Désolé ! J'suis désolé, je ne voulais pas le faire ! S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal ! »

Père se gela sur place, la bouche ouverte comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais que les mots ne voulaient pas venir. « Harry, » chuchota-t-il finalement. « Je ne vais pas te taper. Je… J'ai été surpris. Je ne t'avais jamais vu faire ça avant. »

Harry abaissa lentement ses bras, se réprimandant pour avoir oublié que la magie ne dérangeait pas Père, que Père ne le battrait pas ou ne l'enfermerait pas à clef dans le placard s'il faisait n'importe quelle chose bizarre. « _Vous_ le faites, Père. Avec les livres et les potions et d'autres choses… »

Père ne dit rien pendant une longue minute, et Harry ne pouvait pas dire à quoi il pensait. Il était très difficile de lire dans ses yeux sombres en ce moment. Puis il hocha la tête. « Oui, mais comprend-moi, Harry, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que _tu_ étais capable d'attirer des objets. »

« Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant, » admit Harry. Une de ses épaules se haussa. « J'étais juste pressé, parc'que Mel a faim. »

Père hocha encore la tête, avec cette fois un léger pli autour de ses yeux ce qui signifiait qu'il souriait. « Très bien, » dit Père. « Rapportons-lui cette assiette. »

Harry sourit en retour. « Oui, Père. » Il grimpa de nouveau sur sa chaise pour qu'il puisse atteindre les plats de nourriture, et coupa soigneusement une tranche de bacon en petits morceaux pour que Mel puisse les manger, puis ajouta aussi de l'œuf brouillé sur l'assiette. Après qu'il ait déposé l'assiette sur le sol et qu'il fût sûr que Mélasse ait commencé à manger, il retourna à son gruau, qui s'était considérablement refroidis.

Mais Harry n'y faisait pas attention. Il aimait le gruau qu'importe comment il le mangeait, même sans miel, si Père n'avait pas voulu. Il continuait à jeter un coup d'œil sur Mélasse, cependant, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Cela lui manquait de ne plus l'avoir sur ses genoux.

« Harry, » dit Père alors qu'il était presque à la moitié de son gruau. « Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce dont nous avons parlé la nuit dernière, sur le fait d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un de mieux pour te surveiller la journée ? » Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Harry ait incliné la tête. « Bien, j'en ai parlé à Mme Weasley après que tu ais été te coucher, et elle vient aujourd'hui pour rester avec toi, avec plusieurs de ses enfants, je crois. Malgré cela, elle s'occupera de toi aujourd'hui, pendant que je suis en classe. »

Harry avala la cuillère de gruau sucré qu'il avait dans sa bouche, et hocha encore la tête. Il voulait rester à Poudlard ! Il ne voulait pas être séparé de son père. Il ne voulait pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Père… Il devait travailler. Et Harry ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il était juste un bébé qui pleurait parce qu'il était laissé derrière.

« Harry, » vient la voix douce de Père. « S'il te plaît regarde-moi, fils. »

Harry obéit, bien qu'il ne le veuille pas. Il ne voulait pas que Père pense qu'il était bouleversé ou quoique ce soit d'autre. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il.

« Tout ira bien, » continua Père, en utilisant toujours sa voix calme, comme Harry l'appelait. « Elle… Mme Weasley a beaucoup d'enfants, comme tu le sais, et elle est très expérimentée pour les surveiller. Elle sera très gentille avec toi. Et, comme je l'ai mentionné, je pense qu'elle apportera au moins Ron avec elle, ainsi tu auras quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Est-ce que ce ne sera pas amusant ? »

Harry fit un signe d'assentiment. « Oui, Père. Mais je ne _connais_ pas cet endroit. »

« Non, Harry. Vous resterez tous ici, aujourd'hui, ainsi tu pourras mieux connaître Mme Weasley, et ses autres enfants, si elle les amène, aussi. Je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait rester ici pendant quelques jours, pour que tu puisses t'habituer à elle ici, avant que nous allions voir la maison des Weasleys. »

« Est-ce que… » Harry avala encore une fois sa salive. « Est-ce que vous viendrez avec moi ? »

Père hocha la tête. « La première fois, certainement. Je ne t'y laisserai pas y aller seul. Je suis…c'est… je suis inquiet, Harry, sur le niveau de surveillance que tu as eu depuis j'ai du commencé les classes, et je veux être sûr que tu sois heureux, aussi. Je veux le mieux pour toi. »

Père essayait de son mieux, Harry savait cela. Et il n'était pas juste que Harry essaye de garder son père pour lui tout seul. Oncle Vernon devait travailler, et les pères des autres enfants, et certains de leurs mamans aussi, se rappelait-il du temps où il allait à l'école. « D'accord. Ca va aller, Père. »

« Je l'espère, Harry. Si ça ne va pas, je veux que tu me le dises. Je veux que tu puisses me dire si _quelque chose_ te dérange. Est-ce que tu essayeras de faire ça pour moi ? »

Personne n'avait jamais voulu recevoir des nouvelles de lui avant s'il était bouleversé. Et il avait appris il y a des années que personne ne voulait réellement entendre ce qu'il avait à dire sur des trucs comme ça, et s'il essayait, il était puni. Parfois, beaucoup. Mais Père semblait dire la vérité. « Je… J'essayerai, Père. »

Père lui donna un de ses petits sourires. « C'est tout ce que je te demande. » Il fit un geste vers le bol de Harry. « Finis-le, s'il te plaît. Puis je voudrais que tu ailles t'habiller. » Il fit une pause. « As-tu besoin d'aide ? »

« Non ! Je peux m'habiller tout seul. »

Père secoua sa tête, ce léger pli autour de ses yeux. « Je n'ai pas dit ça pour critiquer ta capacité à t'habiller, Harry. En réalité, je me demandais si ta cheville allait suffisamment bien, ou si tu avais besoin de mon aide. »

Oh. C'était différent. « Non, Père. Elle va très bien aujourd'hui. Madame Pomfresh l'a toute bien soigné. »

« Elle l'a _vraiment _bien soigné. »

« Yep. »

Père rit doucement et prit sa tasse de café. « Finis ton déjeuner, petit garnement. »

Harry gloussa et se dépêcha de finir le reste du gruau.

* * *

Il était habillé pour pouvoir jouer, avec ses cheveux peignés et ses dents brossées, attendant devant la Cheminée que Mme Weasley apparaisse. Il l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois, naturellement, durant la semaine où Ron et Charlie étaient ici, mais elle avait la plupart du temps parlé avec Père, et tout ce qu'il se rappelait d'elle était qu'elle avait essayé de l'attraper comme si elle voulait l'étouffer en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait jamais encore _fait_ réellement, se disait-il. Mais cette seule possibilité l'effrayait toujours. Il avait seulement laissé Père le serrer dans ses bras, jusqu'ici. Père était le seul dont il savait qu'il ne le blesserait pas.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? » demanda Père.

Harry hocha légèrement la tête, et prit la main de Père dans la sienne. Père la serra gentiment en retour, et Harry était très, très heureux qu'il ne doive pas traverser cela tout seul. Père devrait aller en classe très bientôt – dans moins d'une demi-heure, en fait – mais il avait promis de rester jusqu'à ce que les Weasleys arrivent.

À cet instant, la cheminée gronda dans un feu vert et Mme Weasley fit un pas dehors, son bras serré autour d'une petite fille aux cheveux roux. Bien, elle n'était pas petite comparé à Harry, mais comparé à Mme Weasley….

« Bonjour, Severus, » dit Mme Weasley.

« Molly. » Père inclina légèrement sa tête.

La grosse femme tourna son regard sur Harry et lui sourit chaudement. Harry se pressa plus près de la jambe de Père. « Bonjour, Harry. »

Père donna à sa main une autre pression, et il rassembla tout son courage pour lui répondre. « B'jour, Mme Weasley. Merci d'être venue. »

Elle sourit. « De rien, jeune homme. Je suis heureuse de te revoir. » Tandis que la Cheminée brillait de nouveau, derrière elle, pour éjecter Ron parmi un groupe d'autres bras, jambes et cheveux roux, Mme Weasley dit, Voici ma plus jeune, Ginny. Ginny, dit bonjour. »

La fille qui, comme Harry l'avait noté, le regardait fixement avec sa bouche ouverte, rougit d'un ton de rouge encore plus lumineux que ses cheveux. « Bonjour, » dit-elle doucement.

« Salut » dit Harry, et il jeta un coup d'œil vers Père, qui hocha la tête.

Mme Weasley se tourna vers la cheminée, et dit, « Ronnie que vous connaissez déjà, naturellement. Les deux autres sont mes jumeaux, Fred et George. Les garçons, rhabillez-vous correctement, s'il vous plaît. »

« Oui, maman, » répondirent-il en chœur, et cela ressembla plus à une bagarre comme les jumeaux – qui étaient vraiment identiques, d'après ce que pouvait voir Harry – essayaient de remettre la chemise de _Ron_, en le faisant tourner et en le tirant entre eux, tandis qu'il essayait de les repousser et criait, « Arrêtez ! Faites-le avec vos chemises ! »

Molly soupira et regarda une nouvelle fois Harry. « Tu dois les excuser, ils sont un petit peu excités. »

« Nous sommes beaucoup- » dit un des garçons, comme ils arrêtaient d'embêter Ron et s'avançaient comme un seul homme.

« Excités, maman. Ce n'est pas tous les jours- » dit l'autre jumeau, en continuant comme s'ils n'avaient qu'un seul esprit.

« Que tu rencontres quelqu'un- »

« D'aussi célèbre ! »

« Voici Fred, » dit Mme Weasley, en faisant un geste vers le garçon de gauche. « Et voici George. »

« Maman ! » dit celui qu'elle avait appelé George. « Je _suis_ Fred. »

« Honnêtement ! Et tu oses t'appeler notre mère ... » soupira l'autre jumeau.

« Oh ! » Mme Weasley secoua la tête et regarda les garçons. « Je suis désolée, Fred. »

« C'était pour rire, Mam. » Le garçon sourit. « Je _suis_ George. »

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, » dit Père, court et précis, « Je pense que je vais aller travailler. »

Harry le regarda, en voulant lui demander de rester, tout en sachant qu'il ne devrait pas. Tarte à la Mélasse choisit ce moment pour se tortiller dans ses jambes, et il lui sourit, en se baissant pour lui gratter sous le menton.

« Oh! » dit Fred… ou George. « Tu as un fléreur ! »

« Tu ne l'avais pas la semaine dernière, » indiqua Ron. « Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ? »

« Hagrid me l'a donné, » dit Harry, en la portant et en montrant sa fourrure blanche et ses mignonnes petites pattes aux autres. « Elle est mignonne, hein ? »

« Elle est très belle, » dit George… ou Fred. « Regardez ses yeux. »

« Est-ce que je peux la caresser ? » demanda Ron.

Harry hocha la tête, notant à peine que Père s'éloignait vers la porte, avec Mme Weasley. « Elle aime qu'on lui gratte les oreilles. » Il sourit. « Et elle aime le bacon. »

« Elle a bon goût, alors, » dit un des jumeaux. « Le bacon est la meilleure chose au monde. »

« Après le Quidditch, » dit l'autre jumeau.

« Et les blagues. »

« Comme arroser Percy- »

« Avec un Fortifiant Arc-en-ciel pour Cheveux. Rien de mieux- »

« Que de voir cet idiot avec- »

« Des cheveux de toutes les couleurs. »

Le regard de Harry passait d'un jumeau à l'autre pendant qu'ils parlaient. Suivre leur conversation était un peu compliqué, mais il pouvait déjà entendre de petites différences dans leurs tonalités et dans la manière dont leurs bouches se contractaient autour des mots. « Est-ce que vous avez vraiment fait ça à votre frère ? »

« Bien sûr. Maman était un peu- »

« En colère, mais- »

« Moins que Percy, surtout- »

« Une fois que nous lui avons dit que ça partirait avant que l'idiot- »

« N'aille à l'école. »

Les quatre garçons s'étaient regroupés ensemble, avec Harry tenant toujours Mélasse dans ses bras.

« J'peux la caresser ? Je veux la caresser, aussi ! » Ginny était juste derrière Harry, et il sursauta, effrayé, quand elle parla.

« Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dehors, maintenant, » dit soudainement Mme Weasley, de la porte. Père était là aussi, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Et je suis sûre que Harry laissera à chacun d'entre vous une chance de caresser son fléreur, si vous êtes gentils avec elles. »

« Oui, m'dame, » répondit Harry.

« Harry, » dit Père. « Je dois aller en classe maintenant. Comporte-toi bien avec Mme Weasley. »

Bien que son estomac se serra un peu, Harry hocha la tête, en frottant son menton sur le dessus de la tête de Mélasse. « Oui, Père. »

Père inclina la tête en retour. « Je te verrai à l'heure du déjeuner. Va voir Hagrid ce matin, si tu peux. » Il hocha légèrement la tête pour Mme Weasley, et partit.

« Il est noir comme une chauve-souris, celui-là, » dit George tranquillement.

« Charlie l'aime bien, » dit Fred.

« Charlie aime les _dragons_. »

Les jumeaux se sourirent l'un l'autre, et puis à Harry. « Tu nous fais voir- »

« Ce qu'il y a autour, Harry ? »

« Dehors, » dit fermement Mme Weasley et elle commença à les diriger vers la porte. « Allons-y. »

Ron marchait à côté de Harry pendant qu'ils sortaient des cachots et traversaient l'Entrée Principale. « Nous allons rester ici pendant la journée, Maman a dit, et nous retournerons à la maison quand ton Papa aura fini ses classes. Mais juste pendant quelques temps, et après ça, tu viendras chez nous à la maison pendant la journée, parc'qu'il y a un truc de la maison qu'on n'peut pas faire ici, Maman a dit. »

« Ouais, » répondit calmement Harry.

« En plus, le terrain que nous avons est plus facile pour jouer que celui d'ici. Et Maman nous a dit que nous ne pourrions pas jouer à celui-là, de toute façon, pas maintenant que l'école a commencé. »

« Le terrain ? »

« Tu sais, pour le Quidditch. Nous en avons un à la maison. »

« Un terrain de Quidditch ? Vraiment ? »

Ron sourit. « Ouais. Nous pourrons y jouer tout le temps quand tu viendras. »

Soudainement les choses ne semblaient plus si terribles. « Ce serait super ! »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

L'arrivée de la troupe Weasley ! Est-ce moi où les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs ??

Je vous annonce qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je fais une petite pause pour les vacances (que je n'ai pas d'ailleurs… Snif !) ! La suite dans deux semaines !

A plus

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A priori T, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 22 chapitres pour le moment et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Je n'ai plus d'accès Internet la semaine donc il m'est difficile de répondre aux reviews, mais je tiens à vous assurer que tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !

* * *

**_

**La Colère de Rogue **

**Chapitre 9**

**

* * *

**Severus détestait laisser Harry derrière pour la journée. Même s'il ne laissait pas son fils seul, mais avec les Weasleys, il se sentait toujours inquiet à son sujet, particulièrement après la débâcle d'hier et les craintes de Harry plutôt évidentes d'être abandonné. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer l'enfant de se sentir comme cela, étant donné ce qu'il avait traversé depuis six ans que sa mère et James étaient morts. Mais Severus avait dit la vérité sur le fait de devoir travailler, ici ou ailleurs, et au moins ici – ou au Terrier – Harry aurait plus à faire, et plus d'enfants pour jouer qu'à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Puisqu'il avait pris le déjeuner avec Harry dans ses appartements, et qu'il avait attendu l'arrivée du clan de Weasley, Severus se dépêcha en arrivant à sa salle de classe de s'assurer que tout avait été préparé pour sa première rencontre avec les cinquièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Il venait juste de finir de fermer les minuscules fioles de sang de dragon pour la leçon du jour quand les étudiants entrèrent dans la classe. Ils étaient silencieux tandis qu'ils prenaient leurs places et installaient leurs chaudrons.

Bon. Il semblait que sa réputation – de professeur qui n'aimait pas la médiocrité – se développait rapidement. De l'avant de la salle de classe, il fit apparaître la liste des ingrédients puis rugit les consignes et observa cette classe, qui préparait ses BUSE, commencer. Il y a quelques jours, il avait constaté qu'il était bien plus facile de contrôler les classes de Serdaigles et Poufsouffles que les autres, même si de toute manière, les Aigles voulaient juste faire de leur mieux dans chacune de leur classe, et que les Souffles ne penseraient jamais à saboter un des projets de leurs camarades de classe.

Les classes Gryffondors-Serpentards par contre…. C'était un chaudron entier de Murlap qu'il fallait pour en ressortir sans dommage. Il serait plus que reconnaissant s'il pouvait parvenir à empêcher durant l'année que l'un de ses étudiants ne se fasse sauter avec son chaudron. Il devait les observer comme un faucon.

Cette classe était assez avancée – et assez bien entraînée – pour qu'il n'ait pas tout le temps besoin de faire le tour de la salle, ni d'être trop près de ces petits cornichons à chaque seconde. Il pouvait même, de temps en temps, penser à d'autres choses, comme les dernières étapes de la potion qu'il préparait pour ce bâtard de Rusard – et comment il aborderait le problème avec Albus si l'horrible homme protestait en la prenant – ou à son fils et comment sa journée pouvait être avec un groupe de Weasleys l'entourant.

Il supposait qu'il le découvrirait à l'heure du déjeuner.

* * *

Mme Weasley amena les enfants dehors, et commença à descendre la pente à flanc de coteau juste après les escaliers menant à l'Entrée Principale. Harry laissa Mélasse glisser de ses bras dès qu'ils atteignirent les escaliers, et elle dévala la colline, bien qu'elle reste assez près de Harry. Il observa ses jeux, tandis qu'elle se roulait dans l'herbe et sautait sur les feuilles mortes, tandis que Ron continuait de lui parler, au sujet de Quidditch la plupart du temps. Harry n'en savait vraiment pas beaucoup sur ce sport excepté ce qu'il avait entendu dire par d'autres, ou ce que Père lui avait lu, pour qu'il fasse des commentaires en retour. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il aimait bien être tranquille. Il avait l'habitude de cela, vraiment.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude – et il ne l'aurait probablement jamais – était que des personnes passent furtivement derrière lui, l'attrapent, et le fassent tourner dans les airs.

Quand cela se produisit, alors qu'ils étaient à la moitié du chemin jusqu'au bas de la colline, le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine, et il replia son corps en une minuscule boule, ses membres serrés fortement autour de lui, ses bras placés protectivement au-dessus de sa tête pendant qu'il montait, même si c'était seulement de quelques centimètres avant qu'il ne tombe. Pensant frapper le sol dur, comme il l'aurait fait si Duddy avait été la personne qui l'avait attrapé, Harry fut effrayé d'être de nouveau saisi par des bras pâles et forts, et d'entendre le rire du garçon dans ses oreilles. Quand il fut relâché, Harry s'enfuit à quatre pattes en haletant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit caché derrière un petit tas de rochers.

« Oh, Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« George, tu es un idiot ! » hurla Ron. « Tu ne devais pas l'attraper ! »

« Les garçons ! » Appela Mme Weasley, en se retournant à temps pour voir Mélasse se jeter devant Harry pour le défendre contre quiconque voulait lui faire du mal. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ron montra le garçon accroupi, et à moitié caché. « Maman, George a attrapé Harry et l'a effrayé. »

« Je ne _voulais_ pas ! »

Avec un petit soupir, Mme Weasley fronça les sourcils en direction du jumeau, puis s'approcha du fléreur grondant et du garçon caché et se mit à genoux devant lui, mais n'essaya pas de le toucher. « Harry, amour, c'est vrai. Georgie ne voulait pas t'effrayer. »

Le sang lui martelait les oreilles, et Harry la regarda fixement, sans vraiment entendre ses paroles, mais plutôt la tonalité de sa voix, qui était curieusement apaisante. Son souffle se transforma en halètements plus saccadés, et ses paumes étaient moites. Il garda ses bras serrés autour de son ventre pour les empêcher de trembler. Il n'était pas _effrayé _; bien sûr que non.

Mais il voulait soudainement que son père soit là. Il ne pouvait dire ça, cependant. Père était occupé. Il était avec ses étudiants, et Harry gênait, et il devait donc aller avec Mme Weasley. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Nelli, non plus, parc'qu'il causait trop d'ennuis.

Tout le monde le regardait. Même la fille, Ginny. Il baissa sa tête, voulant se cacher pour toujours. « J'suis désolé, » chuchota-t-il. « Désolé, Mme Weasley. »

« Oh, Harry, mon cœur, tu n'as pas à être désolé. » Son visage était gentil, et sincère. Elle tendit sa main pour qu'il la prenne s'il voulait. « Viens, maintenant. Faisons le reste du chemin jusqu'au bas de la colline. J'ai apporté quelques jeux pour que vous puissiez tous jouer. »

Harry mordit sa lèvre et scruta les autres enfants, mais ne bougea pas pour prendre sa main.

George passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges électriques et frotta du bout du pied ses tennis dans l'herbe. « Hé, Harry, désolé de t'avoir fait ça. Je n'ai pas réalisé que tu n'aimais pas ça. _Ronnikins_ aime quand on le fait tourner comme ça. »

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! » gronda Ron, les poings serrés sur ses côtés. Puis il se retourna vers Harry. « Ils sont simplement stupides, tu sais. » dit-il tranquillement.

« Non, pas stupides, » répondit Harry, et il attrapa Mélasse, qui sauta dans ses bras et donna un petit coup de tête contre son menton. L'avoir dans ses bras le calma davantage que n'importe quel mot. Il prit une profonde et lente inspiration. « Je n'm'attendais juste pas à ça. »

« Oh, poussin, personne ne s'attend à être attrapé comme ça, » dit Mme Weasley, et elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils en direction de George. « Mais mes jumeaux sont des maîtres dans l'art de l'inattendu. »

Fred hocha la tête. « C'est ce en quoi – »

« -nous sommes les meilleurs, » finit George. « Mais je suis vraiment désolé. »

« C'est bon, » répondit Harry. Il remua et se leva, se sentant embarrassé maintenant. Il était tellement idiot ; il aurait du savoir que Mme Weasley ne le laisserait pas se faire blesser. « Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry mon chéri. » Mme Weasley se releva, mais garda un œil plus attentif sur eux pendant qu'ils continuaient à descendre de la colline jusqu'à un secteur assez dégagé et plat près de la cabane de Hagrid, mais assez loin de la Forêt Interdite pour qu'elle ne devienne pas une tentation. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y aller de toute façon. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'appelait _Interdite_.

« C'est bon, » indiqua Mme Weasley. Elle sortit un petit sac d'une de ses poches et le mit au sol avant de taper dessus avec sa baguette magique. Le sac grandit et grandit et grandit, et en quelques secondes il fut presque aussi grand que Harry.

Il resta la bouche ouverte devant cela, et Ron sourit. « Tu n'as jamais rien vu se faire agrandir avant ? » Harry secoua sa tête, et Ron continua, « Maman est super douée à ça. Elle peut emballer plus de choses dans un sac que le Père Noël. »

Harry lui lança un sourire incertain ; il ne connaissait pas le Père Noël, mais il suspectait que Ron parlait de Santa Claus, qui apportait toujours une douzaine de jouets à Duddy, mais rien à Harry parce que les monstres et les mauvais garçons ne recevaient rien pour Noël.

En attendant, Mme Weasley sortait un tas de choses de l'énorme sac et les posait en cercle autour d'elle-même. « Ginny ma chérie, est-ce que tu pourrais prendre ça, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle, en montrant quelque chose avec des ressorts et des roues et une sorte de truc siffleur qui s'éloignait d'elle en roulant.

« Oui, Maman, » dit tranquillement Ginny – elle était presque aussi calme que Harry, et il était heureux de ça – et elle poursuivit la chose, la ramassa et la remit à sa place. « Reste-là, » gronda-t-elle, en secouant son doigt dans sa direction, et Harry gloussa, couvrant sa bouche de sa main.

Ginny le regarda et lui sourit timidement. « C'est un Tirelirebus. Il cherche toujours à s'enfuir. »

Harry ne demanda pas ce qu'était un Tirelirebus, se disant qu'on lui dirait ou pas, mais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser des questions.

« Maman, » dit Fred d'une voix suppliante dans une sorte de gémissement, « Ne pouvons-nous pas- »

« -juste jouer maintenant ? Tu as apporté nos- »

« -balais et tout. »

Mme Weasley sourit, mais sembla un peu fatiguée, comme si elle entendait ça à chaque fois. « Les leçons en premier, les garçons, vous le savez. Puis ensuite le jeu. »

« Ohhh, Maman- » commença George, mais Mme Weasley leva une main et il s'avança en trainant ses pieds et en se plaignant. Mme Weasley n'avait même pas du crier pour se faire obéir. Harry était stupéfié.

« Maintenant, Harry mon chéri, comme tu ne connais pas ce jeu, tu devrais venir près de moi, » dit Mme Weasley, et elle montra un endroit près d'elle. « Les autres, placez-vous à l'intérieur du cercle. » Comme elle parlait, les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny prirent chacun une place dans le cercle des objets, dont certains faisaient de faibles bourdonnements, et d'autres bougeaient certaines parties et avaient un bon nombre de bras qui semblaient se tortiller vers lui.

Harry hocha la tête et laissa Mélasse glisser sur le sol une nouvelle fois, mais elle le suivit pendant qu'il faisait un pas dans le cercle pour s'installer près de Mme Weasley.

« Excellent, mon chéri. » Elle attendit, les sourcils soulevés avec désapprobation, tandis que les jumeaux permutaient d'endroit l'un avec l'autre plusieurs fois de suite avant de s'asseoir pour de bon, et ensuite elle sourit en direction de Harry. « Maintenant, je vais poser une question ou poser un problème, et chacun de vous essayera de trouver la réponse. Vous pouvez utiliser l'un des objets du cercle pour vous aider. Chacun de vous donnera sa propre réponse, et – sauf pour Fred et George, je sais mes chéris – il est peu probable que vous receviez une réponse identique. Est-ce que tu as compris, Harry ? »

Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire sauf qu'il allait devoir répondre à des questions. Cela ressemblait presque à l'école. Bien, il pouvait probablement faire cela, sauf qu'il savait qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à quoique ce soit pour répondre à des questions. Comme l'oncle Vernon le disait, il était paresseux et stupide. Mais il hocha juste la tête encore une fois.

« Bien alors, » commença Mme Weasley. « Donnez-moi s'il vous plaît quatre espèces de plantes qui sont employées dans les potions. Si vous avez sept ans ou plus, je veux que vous décriviez aussi les plantes. Si vous avez neuf ans ou plus, » ajouta-t-elle, en regardant les jumeaux, « en plus de les décrire, vous me direz où elles peuvent être trouvées, et comment les récolter pour qu'elles soient au maximum de leur efficacité. » Elle sourit. « Allez-y ! »

Les enfants Weasley attrapèrent rapidement un des appareils qui les entouraient, et il y eut une soudaine cacophonie : les sons des sifflets, des roues qui tournent et le frottement du métal, du bois et des tissus ensemble. Des lumières apparurent, montrant de belles images de plantes et d'arbres et de toutes sortes de choses au-dessus des objets, en entourant les enfants.

Harry les regarda, sans savoir quoi faire. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordit durement avant de pratiquement trébucher sur le bord du cercle. Un objet moelleux attendait là qui ressemblait à un animal en peluche avec la tête d'un éléphant, sauf qu'il avait des cornes comme un rhinocéros, et les pattes d'un tigre. Et plusieurs ailes qui semblaient pouvoir se déplier. Étrange.

S'accroupissant devant la chose, Harry vérifia secrètement ce que les autres faisaient. Les jumeaux tenaient chacun… une chose avec beaucoup de bras faite de tissu, et se poussaient l'un l'autre avec ces bras. Ginny était assise avec son objet, qui ressemblait presque à un scooter avec beaucoup de roues supplémentaires, sur ses genoux, et tapait les roues avec son index comme si c'était une baguette magique. Ron était courbé au-dessus du Tirelirebus, le poussant et lui parlant aussi apparemment.

Prenant une lente inspiration, Harry souleva une des ailes sur le ventre de la chose éléphant. Une image minuscule d'un arbre apparut sur la surface brouillée, presque comme un écran de télévision, mais ensuite elle grandit et grandit jusqu'à ce que Harry soit entouré de couleur et de l'odeur de la mousse humide. Une brise fraîche toucha sa joue dans un léger souffle. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, la bouche ouverte, en contemplant le paysage. Il était au milieu d'un bois dense, avec de grands arbres dont le plus haut avait les branches qui cachaient presque le ciel. La terre sous ses pieds était spongieuse, couverte d'aiguilles de pin et de feuilles, et un arbre depuis longtemps tombé était couché presque à l'horizontal près de lui.

Où était Poudlard ?

Une voix soudaine l'effraya et il sursauta. « Que veux-tu savoir ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir qui avait parlé, et son regard se posa sur une version plus grande d'un éléphant-tigre, qui se reposait sur ses pattes arrière et le regardait fixement en retour. La créature pencha sa tête sur le côté, et – si Harry interprétait correctement l'exposition de ses dents – sourit.

« Hum… » Harry déglutit difficilement et serra ses bras autour de son ventre. Cette chose allait-elle lui dire la réponse à la question de Mme Weasley ? Ou allait-elle essayer de le manger ? « Hum, je suis censé trouver des plantes pour des potions, monsieur. »

« Ahhh, » dit la créature, bien que sa bouche n'ait bougé que légèrement, et pas comme s'il formait réellement des phrases. « C'est quelque chose de facile. Combien ? »

« Heu… quatre ? »

« Très bien, » dit l'éléphant-tigre. Il se mit debout et avança plus près de Harry. Harry recula d'un pas. La créature fit ce drôle de sourire encore une fois, sa trompe se soulevant et se balançant légèrement pendant qu'il parlait. « N'aie pas peur, enfant. Je suis ici pour t'aider, comme j'ai aidé beaucoup d'enfants avant toi. »

Harry déglutit encore et hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance en ce qui concernait le risque de se faire piétiner ou autre. Il était plus gros que Duddy ! « D'accord. »

« Approche et regarde, » indiqua l'éléphant-tigre, et il déplaça son corps agile plus près d'un arbuste voisin. L'arbuste était un peu plus grand que Harry, avec de minuscules fleurs blanches et des feuilles très longues. Harry pouvait juste apercevoir les minuscules baies violacé-noires dissimulées sous les feuilles. « C'est le Bâton du Diable. Tu vois le tronc noueux, et sans branche ? »

Harry se pencha plus près et dit, « Oui, monsieur, » très doucement.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle il est appelé le Bâton, ou parfois, la Massue du Diable. Tu peux le toucher, enfant, vas-y, mais fais attention à tes doigts sur le tronc, car il est couvert d'épines. Quand les feuilles sont jeunes, tu peux les faire cuire et les manger comme des épinards. Est-ce que tu aimes les épinards, enfant ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Est-ce que tu sais dans quelles potions tu pourrais utiliser cette plante ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, monsieur, » dit-il et il savait qu'il avait échoué. Père l'aurait su. Père savait tout sur les potions.

« C'est tout à fait normal, enfant, » remarqua l'éléphant-tigre, et il ne cria pas sur Harry pour être stupide, donc il se détendit. La créature se pencha sur la plante pour grignoter certaines des feuilles. Mâchant toujours, il dit à Harry, « L'écorce, râpée, est utilisée pour réduire la fièvre, et les baies une fois imbibées d'eau, peuvent être employées dans des Potions pour soulager la douleur. Tu ne peux pas les manger crues, cependant. Elles te feront avoir mal au ventre. »

« Merci, monsieur, » dit Harry, et il rangea toutes ces informations dans sa mémoire, du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

La créature rit doucement. « Je ne suis pas un 'monsieur', » indiqua-t-il. « Tu peux m'appeler Pomme. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Pomme ? »

La créature éléphant-tigre-rhinocéros soupira. « Pomme, oui. Hélas pour moi, Molly Weasley a choisi de m'appeler ainsi quand elle avait seulement quatre ans, et ses enfants refusent de m'appeler différemment. »

« Je… Je peux vous appeler différemment, » offrit timidement Harry. « Si vous voulez. »

Avec un doux sourire, Pomme secoua sa tête. « C'est bon, enfant. Je me suis habitué à lui. »

« Je suis Harry. Vous pouvez m'appeler comme cela. »

« Je le ferai alors, Harry. » Pomme hocha légèrement sa tête, dans une sorte de révérence, et Harry sentit son visage chauffer. « Tu as besoin de plus d'informations, ou est-ce que ça ira ? »

« C'est tout, sauf pour les trois autres plantes, » murmura Harry.

« Très bien, trouvons les autres, alors. »

« Oui, mons…. Je veux dire, Pomme. »

« Merci, Harry. Maintenant le long de cet arbre, tu peux voir un grimpant connu sous le nom de Chèvrefeuille des bois, autrement connu sous le nom de Cranquillier, … »

* * *

Le soleil était plus haut dans le ciel, et les enfants Weasley étaient assis à leurs places, et attendaient en discutant, jusqu'à ce que Harry se tourne finalement pour leur faire face, avec la peluche Pomme sur ses genoux. Mélasse sauta sur ses genoux un instant plus tard, et il lui gratta derrière les oreilles comme elle aimait. En plus de lui montrer les plantes, Pomme avait dit à Harry qu'il était réellement un Baku, être ancien du folklore japonais qui mangeait traditionnellement les cauchemars. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir emporter la créature molle dans son propre lit, pour que ses cauchemars puissent être mangés.

« Hello, Harry. Tu as fini, chéri ? » Demanda Mme Weasley.

« Oui, Madame, » dit-il. Il regarda les autres enfants. « Désolé. Je ne savais pas que ça prendrait si longtemps. »

Mme Weasley sourit avec bonté. « Tout va bien. Les objets prennent parfois un peu de temps pour donner les réponses, mais tu peux en prendre autant que tu en veux. Est-ce que tout c'est bien passé avec Pomme ? »

Harry inclina la tête. « Oui, Madame. » Il ne lui dit pas que le Baku aurait aimé un nom différent, parce qu'il savait que ce serait grossier. « Il est gentil. »

Son sourire augmenta. « En effet. » Elle regarda Ginny. « Ginny, ma chérie, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous dirais pas quelles plantes tu as apprises. »

« Oui, Maman. » Ginny ferma ses yeux et son front se plissa un instant avant qu'elle ne dise, « Le Figuier Abyssinien est utilisé dans les Potions de Ratatinage, le Sisymbre dans le Polynectar, la Livèche est employée dans les Philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille, ainsi que l'Achillée sternutatoire. »

« Excellent, Ginny. Merci. » Ginny rougit devant l'éloge de sa mère, et Harry lui sourit, heureux qu'elle ait réussi. « Harry ? Est-ce que tu voudrais prendre la suite ? »

Un bloc tomba dans l'estomac de Harry, et il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'il hochait la tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Mais maintenant ils sauraient tous qu'il était stupide et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'aller avec eux à l'école. « Oui, Madame, » dit-il, dans un chuchotement.

« Vas-y alors, mon chéri. »

Harry la regarda, et ne pouvait pas réussir à penser à quelque chose à dire. Son estomac se retourna, et il était sûr qu'il allait vomir son petit-déjeuner. Ses paumes étaient toutes moites, aussi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se rappeler ?

« Harry, » chuchota Ron près de lui. « Pense juste à une seule plante, d'accord ? De cette façon ce n'est pas aussi difficile. Où es-tu allé ? Était-ce dans les bois ? Est-ce que tu as vu des arbres ? »

« Hum, ouai, je veux dire c'était un arbuste. »

« A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ? »

Harry décrit le Bâton du Diable à Ron, et avant qu'il ait le temps de dire dans quoi les baies et l'écorce étaient employées, il oublia à quel point il était censé être nerveux. Celà l'aida d'avoir Pomme et Mélasse sur ses genoux, donnant à ses mains quelque chose à toucher et à jouer avec tandis qu'il décrivait ses résultats.

« Excellent, Harry mon chéri ! » s'exclama Mme Weasley quand il eut fini de parler de ses plantes. « Tu as réalisé un merveilleux travail. »

Harry sentit son visage rougir, juste comme Ginny, et pencha sa tête. Sûrement que Mme Weasley savait qu'il n'était pas censé être félicité ? Qu'il était stupide ? Père ne l'avait pas traité de stupide, il le savait, et il avait même dit que Harry était très intelligent et apprenait vraiment bien à écrire, lire et compter, mais, et bien, Père _devait_ dire cela, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'il était _Père_.

Mais Mme Weasley n'avait pas ri de lui ou n'avait pas repris ses paroles, et aucun des autres Weasleys ne l'avait fait, donc Harry ne lui dit pas de ne pas lui dire de telles choses, et à la place écouta – la tête toujours baissée cependant – alors que Ron parlait des plantes qu'il avait trouvé, et ensuite ce fut les jumeaux, chacun finissant la phrase de l'autre, tandis que Harry commençait à s'habituer. Ils fournirent bien plus d'informations au sujet de leurs plantes, en y incluant des images en couleur d'une île de la Méditerranéenne où la Roche Rose – utilisée dans les Potions de Sommeil sans Rêve – poussait. Elle était très jolie. Même Mme Weasley le dit.

Quand ils eurent fini, Mme Weasley les laissa se lever et étirer leurs jambes – encourageant surtout les jumeaux à courir pour dépenser un peu d'énergie – pendant quelques minutes avant la leçon suivante. Quand elle les eut appelé de nouveau, elle posa un autre problème, celui-ci au sujet des créatures magiques, et ajouta, « Essayez un objet différent cette fois. Je veux que chacun de vous s'habitue à tous les utiliser plusieurs fois. »

Harry sut qu'elle lui parlait à lui, en particulier, car il n'avait pas encore laissé partir Pomme, espérant pouvoir parler encore une fois au Baku lors de la leçon suivante. Mais il hocha la tête comme il devait le faire, et quand elle dit, « Allez-y ! » il reposa Pomme à contrecœur, et essaya un des autres objets à la place. À sa surprise, le Tirelirebus était aussi serviable que Pomme, mais à sa propre manière, et il fit réellement rire Harry avec l'histoire qu'il lui raconta sur une tribu de lutins de Cornouaille grossiers et malfaisants.

De nouveau, les enfants partagèrent ce qu'ils avaient appris, et Harry commençait à ne plus se sentir aussi stupide qu'avant. Après que cette leçon soit terminée, Mme Weasley les laissa jouer aux bavboules s'ils voulaient, ou au sautebuisson, un jeu où les joueurs frappaient une balle – çà avait pendant longtemps été une vessie de porc gonflée, dit Fred à Harry, jusqu'à ce que ce soit jugé franchement injuste pour les porcs – de part et d'autre d'une haie – dans leur cas, une haie conjurée par Mme Weasley pour le jeu – en volant sur des balais.

C'était drôlement amusant.

Harry, Ginny et Fred étaient dans une équipe, et George et Ron de l'autre. Le jeu se jouait sur cent points, mais tandis que Harry essayait de garder sérieusement le compte, il semblait que personne d'autre ne le faisait vraiment, donc il laissa tomber après un moment et apprécia juste le balancement du balai et le son creux de la balle, tout en l'observant pendant qu'il volait au-dessus de la haie, et en essayant de s'imaginer où elle irait après. Quand Mme Weasley annonça la pause de midi, ils étaient tous mouillés de chaud et riaient comme fou.

Mais le déjeuner signifiait que Harry pouvait revoir son père, donc il ramassa rapidement une partie de l'équipement de jeu, et sautilla d'anticipation.

« Allez, mes chéris, » dit Mme Weasley quand tout fut rangé dans son sac et qu'elle l'eut de nouveau rétréci pour mettre dans sa poche. « Retournons au château. Je crois que nous dînons dans les appartements du Professeur Rogue aujourd'hui. »

« Aww, mais nous- »

« -voulions manger avec Charlie, Maman, et- »

« -peut-être ennuyer Percy ! »

Mme Weasley secoua tendrement sa tête en direction des jumeaux pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le haut de la colline. « Une autre fois, les garçons. Allons-y. »

Harry courut tellement vite – avec Mélasse sur ses talons – qu'il l'entendit à peine.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Jharad va me tuer avec des chapitres aussi longs !

La Minute botanique

Le bâton du diable ou massue du diable est aussi appelé Angélique épineuse, Angélique en arbre, Angélique du Japon et en latin_ Aralia spinosa._

Le Chèvrefeuille des bois ou cranquillier est aussi appelé Broute-biquette et en latin _Lonicera periclymenum_.

A bientôt

Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A prioriT, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 22 chapitres pour le moment et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Je n'ai plus d'accès Internet la semaine donc il m'est difficile de répondre aux reviews, mais je tiens à vous assurer que tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !**_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue **

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

L'agitation dans le salon de Severus qui se faisait entendre à travers le couloir jusqu'à son étude, l'incita à refermer brusquement son livre. Le couloir était court, mais semblait plus long que nécessaire cette fois-ci, et il avait sa baguette magique sortie avant qu'il n'ait tourné le dernier angle. Quand il aperçut une tête de cheveux noirs ébouriffés semblant à la dérive parmi une mer de roux, il rangea sa baguette magique tout aussi rapidement.

« Harry, » dit-il, en captant le regard du garçon. Il n'était pas préparé à recevoir le garçon quand il se jeta de lui-même dans ses bras, mais il attrapa néanmoins Harry et le serra étroitement contre lui. « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » murmura-t-il dans les cheveux du garçon. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Je ne savais pas où vous étiez, » laissa échapper Harry. « Vous aviez dit que nous nous verrions, et … »

« Chut, petit. Je suis là. » L'avalanche de mots de Harry lui saisit le cœur. Comment pouvait-il avoir tant manqué au garçon alors que juste une matinée s'était écoulée ? Pas que son fils ne lui ait pas manqué, mais il pensait que Harry s'amusait avec ses nouveaux amis.

« Désolé, Père, » Ses mots étaient chuchotés, difficiles à entendre à moins d'y faire attention. « Désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ça, » lui dit Severus. « Je suis là maintenant. Allons déjeuner, d'accord ? Les Weasleys doivent nous attendre. »

Harry hocha la tête contre son torse, où ses poings étaient accrochés à la robe de Severus. « D'accord. » Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui timidement et donna à Molly un léger sourire, mais il ne la regarda pas dans les yeux. « Désolé, Mme Weasley. »

Le regard de Molly resta sur Severus, même pendant qu'elle disait, « Nous allons très bien, mon chéri. » Puis elle dit à ses enfants, « Il est temps de se laver les mains. Ronnie et Ginny, passez devant. » Elle saisit une oreille à chacun de ses jumeaux pendant qu'ils essayaient de passer rapidement près d'elle, et les arrêta vivement. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu tous les deux – vous étiez à plus de deux pas devant moi la moitié du temps – mais je ne veux pas que vous fassiez les polissons dans les appartements du Professeur Rogue, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui, Maman, » répondirent-ils ensemble.

« Nous n'avons même jamais rêvé- »

« -de faire quelque chose ici, Maman. »

« Aucun souci, honnêtement. Pour qui- »

« -nous prends-tu ? »

« Pour une paire de fauteurs de troubles, » répondit-elle, et elle donna ensuite à Severus un sourire ironique.

Il se renfrogna, n'ayant jusqu'à ce moment pas réalisé qu'il avait réellement laissé un essaim de _Weasleys_ entrer dans son lieu de paix et de répit. Il lança un de ses meilleurs regards d'intimidation aux deux garçons, et les observa avec satisfaction alors qu'ils déglutissaient simultanément. S'il y _avait_ des polissons… Et bien. Il avait énormément appris lors de ses conflits avec les Maraudeurs.

Quand il se releva de sa position accroupie, Harry s'accrochait toujours à lui, et donc il souleva le garçon avec lui, et l'installa sur une hanche. Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou de Severus, pas trop serrés cependant, et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. Severus ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry soit aussi… collant, mais, d'un autre côté, il était peu disposé à laisser le garçon descendre. Il tapota le dos de Harry pendant qu'ils allaient jusqu'à la cuisine, pour se laver les mains, et pouvoir parler tranquillement tous les deux pendant une minute.

Arrivé à l'évier, Severus assit Harry sur le comptoir de droite, et laissa couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chaude. « Est-ce que tu t'es amusé ce matin ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Harry hocha la tête, en étudiant ses mains avant de se fixer sur une petite cal de son pouce.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, regard-moi quand nous parlons. »

Harry le fit, mais ses dents se saisirent de sa lèvre inférieure, et il semblait très nerveux pour quelqu'un qui s'était amusé. « Désolé, Père. »

« Tout va bien. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'es arrivé ce matin pour te rendre si… mal à l'aise ? » Il essayait de ne pas dire le mot 'effrayé' quand il parlait des émotions de Harry, étant donné que le garçon clamait presque aussitôt qu'il ne l'était pas. C'était un autre héritage de ces damnés Moldus, cette croyance qu'il ne lui était pas permis d'avoir la même gamme d'émotions que tout le monde. Severus _ne voulait pas_ que Harry soit effrayé par tout et n'importe quoi, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que le garçon pense qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'être si c'était justifié.

« Non, mons- non, Père… pas vraiment. »

Severus haussa un sourcil et regard Harry paisiblement. « 'Pas vraiment' ressemble presque à un oui. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? »

« Et bien… » Un regard d'embarras traversa le visage de Harry, et il haussa les épaules.

« Tu peux me le dire, » indiqua calmement Severus. « Je ne serai pas fâché. »

« Pas même contre George ? » Une fois que les mots furent sortis, les yeux de Harry s'élargirent d'une crainte évidente, et il mit rapidement une main devant sa bouche.

Severus prit une lente inspiration et se rappela à lui-même que Harry n'était pas blessé, et que donc il n'avait aucune raison d'attacher par les pouces le jumeau au plafond. « Pas même contre George, » parvint-il à dire. « Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

La lèvre inférieure se retrouva de nouveau entre les dents, et Severus utilisa son pouce et son index pour la tirer doucement avant que Harry ne puisse se mordre assez durement pour se faire saigner. Harry ferma brièvement ses yeux et se pencha presque dans sa main avant qu'il ne chuchote, « Il… Il m'a juste attrapé sous les bras pour me soulever. J'étais…. Je veux dire, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais il a dit qu'il était désolé. »

Severus hocha la tête, et repoussa les cheveux du garçon loin de son visage. Cette fois, Harry approfondit le contact. « Et je suis sûr qu'il l'était. Est-ce que tu souhaites que je lui parle ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent instantanément et il s'éloigna. « Non, monsieur, je veux dire, non, Père. Ron lui a déjà crié dessus. Et Mme Weasley lui a dit de ne pas me faire peur, mais je _n'avais pas_ peur. »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Severus avec douceur, et il touchait la main de Harry maintenant, la tapotant lentement en même temps qu'il lui parlait. Même si Molly ne le lui avait pas indiqué, il aurait su combien le garçon était en manque d'affection, et que tous les contacts ne blessaient pas. Severus n'était pas à l'aise lui-même, avec le toucher des autres, mais il savait que Harry avait besoin d'un tel réconfort, et le faisait donc pour le bien de son fils. « Mais tu sais, il est normal si quelque chose t'effraye beaucoup, d'avoir peur. Tout le monde a peur parfois. »

« Pas vous, » chuchota Harry. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme il regardait le visage de Severus, le vert si foncé qu'il en était presque noir.

« Même moi, » répondit Severus.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. » Il n'entrerait certainement pas dans des détails au sujet de la plupart des choses qui l'effrayaient, mais il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait dire. « Je suis effrayé à chaque fois que tu es en danger, Harry, » admit-il. « Effrayé de te perdre, toi qui est la meilleure chose dans ma vie. J'ai été très effrayé, par exemple, quand tu as été blessé par le calmar géant. »

« Vous l'étiez ? » La voix de Harry était très faible, et ses yeux étaient encore plus larges, si cela était possible.

« Je l'étais. »

« J'suis désolé, Père. »

« Non, Harry, s'il te plaît ne le soit pas. Je n'ai pas dit cela pour te faire sentir coupable, juste pour que tu saches que je suis inquiet parfois. Que moi-aussi, je peux avoir peur. » Il pinça un peu ses lèvres. « Chaque fois que tu quittes ces appartements et que je ne suis pas avec toi, je m'inquiète. Mais je me dis que c'est parce que je suis ton père. Je ne le serai pas sinon. »

Un minuscule sourire apparut, et Harry pencha sa tête, pour le cacher. La main de Severus qui tapotait glissa sur le côté, et l'autre aussi, et Harry enroula ses deux bras autour de la taille de son père. Il reposa ensuite sa tête sur le torse de Severus. Severus engloba l'arrière de la petite tête de son fils avec une de ses mains, et frotta de doux cercles dans le dos du garçon avec l'autre.

« Es-tu prêt pour le déjeuner maintenant ? »

Harry hocha la tête contre son torse.

« Alors il est temps de se laver les mains. L'eau devrait être suffisamment chaude maintenant. »

Harry rit doucement, d'un son musical aux oreilles de Severus, et fit comme il avait été dit. Ils rejoignirent ensuite ensemble les Weasleys, qui étaient déjà à table. Cette fois, Harry marchait à ses côtés, bien qu'il ait gardé une prise serrée sur la main de Severus, comme s'il ne voulait jamais plus le laisser partir.

Après qu'ils se soient assis, avec Harry juste à sa droite, Severus tapa sa baguette magique sur la table et la nourriture apparue. Il s'était arrangé plus tôt avec les Elfes de Maison, ainsi tout était frais et chaud. Harry resta la bouche ouverte devant la table, comme s'il n'avait pas vu la même chose se reproduire jour après jour… mais Severus avait mieux à faire que de le lui rappeler. En outre, il faudrait probablement un long moment avant que Harry ne considère comme acquis des choses telles que la nourriture, qu'importe la façon dont elles arriveent sur la table. Sans compter que les enfants Weasleys avaient aussi ouverts la bouche comme des poissons, enfin, jusqu'à ce que leur mère ne leur lance un regard.

Et ensuite, soudainement, il y eut plusieurs mains qui vinrent prendre la nourriture et on entendit de bruyantes mastications. Molly observait avec attention sa couvée, mais les laissait faire de nombreuses choses que Severus n'aurait pas permises, bien que rien ne fût réellement grossier ou dommageable.

Il nota que Harry était revenu dans son ancienne habitude de ne pas prendre de nourriture tant que chacun n'avait pas commencé à manger, et même alors il regarda d'abord Severus pour s'assurer qu'il en avait le droit. Severus lui donna un minuscule signe d'assentiment, en sachant qu'ils allaient devoir parler de ce comportement tôt ou tard, mais ne voulant pas parler avec son fils de ce sujet devant tous ses amis. Même avec la permission accordée, Harry prit de minuscules portions du poulet, de riz et de légumes mélangés, mais Severus veilla à ce que son verre soit plein de jus de citrouille. Et il s'assurerait que Harry ait plus à manger s'il finissait ce qu'il avait pris.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui une fois que Harry eut commencé à manger, et vit que Molly l'observait avec une froide expression. Peut-être que Harry et lui devraient avoir cette discussion plutôt tôt que tard finalement.

Le repas se poursuivit rapidement, avec Molly qui semblait de partout, coupant le poulet de Ginevra, veillant à ce que les jumeaux ne fassent rien de terrible à la nourriture de Ron, et qu'ils mangent tous une bonne part de légumes. Ses enfants étaient grands, sauf la plus jeune, et Harry les observaient avec de grands yeux.

Plusieurs fois, Ron essaya d'introduire Harry dans la conversation, avec des questions sur le Quidditch ou sur Tarte à la Mélasse – qui était assise aux pieds de Harry, en le regardant avec ses yeux bleu glacé – mais Harry n'y participait pas. Juste comme il l'avait été dans la Grande Salle, il était intimidé et presque silencieux. Severus ne savait pas si c'était du à la nouveauté des personnes avec qui il était, ou leurs nombres, ou parce qu'il essayait de manger avec un bras enroulé autour de son assiette, assiette qu'il avait tiré près du bord de la table et sur laquelle il était penché, comme pour la protéger des autres. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Harry faisait – enfin plus – quand ils mangeaient juste tous les deux ensemble.

Finalement, le déjeuner se finit, et Severus souhaitait pouvoir aller s'allonger, alors qu'il avait un début de migraine. Hélas, il avait deux classes cet après-midi, et beaucoup d'évaluations à corriger… Et en plus il devait avoir cette discussion avec Albus sur Rusard, maintenant que sa potion était prête. Il s'excusa donc, alors que les enfants en étaient encore au dessert, et se leva de table.

Harry observa son mouvement avec une angoisse à peine déguisée, et cette lueur dans les yeux de son fils retourna profondément quelque chose dans le cœur de Severus. Il avança sa main pour toucher la tête du garçon, et Harry se pencha vers lui une nouvelle fois, presque de la même façon qu'un fléreur. « Je te verrai pour le dîner, » promit-il. « Je suis sûr que tu vas passer un bon après-midi avec les Weasleys. D'accord ? »

« Oui, Père, » vinrent les mots chuchotés, et il sut que Harry se forçait à être courageux.

Avec un soupir, il caressa de nouveau les cheveux de Harry, et ensuite tapota une fois de plus son dos, peu disposé à partir. « Es-tu déjà allé rendre visite à Hagrid ? »

« Oh ! Oh, non ! » Harry baissa ses yeux sur Tarte à la Mélasse, et puis revint vers son père. « J'ai oublié, avec les leçons et le reste… J'suis désolé, Mel ! » Le fléreur en question se mit sur ses pattes arrières et s'étira jusqu'à ce que ses pattes de devant se posent sur la jambe de Harry. Ce dernier lui caressa sa tête, et lui gratta derrière ses oreilles, mais il semblait toujours malheureux.

Severus murmura, « Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en veux pas. Elle a pris un bon petit déjeuner. Vois si tu ne peux pas rendre visite à Hagrid cet après-midi, cependant. »

« Oui, Père. Dès que je pourrai. »

« Bien. » Il regarda Molly, et assuma la pâleur de son visage qu'il devait laisser paraître. « Est-ce que vous allez travailler ici cet après-midi ? »

« Oh, non, Severus. Albus nous a, avec bonté, accordé la permission d'employer une salle de classe vide. » Elle sourit. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre demeure restera en sécurité de cette horde. »

Il en doutait beaucoup, mais tout ce qu'il dit fut, « Ah. Bien. » Il devait vraiment y aller, maintenant, car les devoirs ne se corrigeraient pas tous seuls, donc il dit une fois de plus à Harry qu'il le verrait au dîner, et laissa ensuite le garçon assis à table. Il put sentir le regard de son fils le suivre jusqu'à ce que la porte de leurs appartements ne se ferme derrière lui.

* * *

Mme Weasley les laissa tous finir leur dessert et leur fit ensuite se rincer la figure et les mains une nouvelle fois avant de les mener hors des cachots dans une salle de classe du deuxième étage. Harry n'avait jamais été dans celle-ci auparavant – il en avait 'sploré certaines avant avec Drago, et ensuite avec Ron et Charlie, mais il n'était pas encore allé dans _toutes_ les classes. Celle-ci avait au moins une douzaine de bureaux avec des chaises, dont certains furent transformés par Mme Weasley en deux tables basses et larges d'un geste de sa baguette magique.

Harry n'était toujours pas habitué à la magie, et il resta bouche bée devant les tables, pas convaincu qu'elles n'allaient pas se retransformer immédiatement.

Mme Weasley lui sourit. « Cela s'appelle la Métamorphose, Harry mon chéri. Tu apprendras comment le faire quand tu rentreras à Poudlard en tant qu'élève. »

« Maman est la meilleure dans cette matière, » dit Fred.

« Elle avait les meilleures notes à l'école, » ajouta George.

« Demande-lui juste. »

« Bien, vous deux, » dit Mme Weasley en riant, « c'est assez. Venez et asseyez-vous aux tables. Fred et George à l'une, Ron, Ginny et Harry à l'autre. Nous allons travailler l'écriture maintenant. Harry, chéri, » commença-t-elle comme les enfants se dépêchaient d'obéir, bien que Fred et George semblent prendre trois fois plus de temps pour s'asseoir réellement, même s'ils se déplaçaient tout aussi rapidement que les autres d'habitude. Harry se retrouva à un bout de la table, avec Ron au milieu, et Ginny de l'autre côté de son frère, près de la table des jumeaux. Mme Weasley se tint debout près de Harry pendant qu'elle continuait, « Combien de lettres connais-tu ? »

Harry se mordit sa lèvre. Père n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps pour travailler sur son écriture ; ils essayaient toujours de réussir à utiliser une plume et de l'encre au lieu d'un crayon. Et même quand il était à l'école dans le Surrey, il n'avait pas beaucoup appris à écrire, pour les mêmes raisons qu'il n'avait pas non plus beaucoup appris à lire. « Je peux écrire mon nom, » dit-il doucement. Il le pourrait probablement.

« Excellent. Nous travaillerons sur ça alors, mon chéri, et nous apprendrons d'autres lettres aujourd'hui, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Madame. »

« Bien, bien. » Elle plaça un morceau de parchemin, qui était plus fin et plus lisse que n'importe quel papier, devant lui, avec une petite bouteille d'encre fermée et une plume toute douce. Elle fit la même chose pour Ginny et Ron, leur donnant des instructions sur ce qu'ils étaient censés écrire, et elle alla ensuite à la table des jumeaux. Ils trafiquaient quelque chose qui disparut immédiatement dans un flash de vert et d'or quand elle atteint leur table.

Harry observa d'abord l'un des jumeaux puis l'autre rouquin jusqu'à la nuque de Mme Weasley pendant qu'elle se penchait en avant pour leur parler plus tranquillement, et il se demanda si elle les grondait. Il pensa que peut-être elle le faisait, quand ils répondirent, « Désolée, Maman, » en même temps, avant qu'elle leur donne aussi du parchemin. « Vous deux écrirez un essai au sujet des ingrédients de potions sur lesquels vous vous êtes renseignés aujourd'hui. Quinze centimètres. Chacun. Faites-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de livres pour faire une recherche supplémentaire. »

« Oui, Maman, » dit George.

« Tout ce que tu veux, » ajouta Fred.

« J'en suis sûre, » répondit Mme Weasley avec un sourire affectueux. « Commencez maintenant. Plus tôt ce sera fait, plutôt nous pourrons retourner dehors. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la deuxième table, sur Ron et Ginny, et puis sur Harry, qui devait encore ouvrir sa bouteille d'encre.

« Harry mon chéri, » dit-elle. « Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Que devait-il dire ? Père lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il était là pour aider Harry, mais Père n'était pas ici pour le moment. Et à l'école, les professeurs étaient là pour aider les étudiants, n'est-ce pas ? Mais les professeurs à la vieille école de Harry ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidé. Ils le trouvaient peu coopératif, et facilement distrait, et Tante Pétunia disait qu'il était simplement stupide et paresseux, et ne méritait pas d'être aidé.

« Non, Madame, » mentit-il. « Je vais bien. »

« Mais tu n'as pas encore commencé. Est-ce que tu veux que j'ouvre ta bouteille d'encre ? »

S'il disait oui, et qu'elle refusait, il se sentirait vraiment stupide. Mais s'il disait non, il devrait l'ouvrir lui-même, et la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait renversé de l'encre de partout. Père avait fait disparaître le désordre d'un geste, mais Mme Weasley ferait-elle la même chose, ou est-ce qu'elle demanderait à Harry de nettoyer ? Et il serait _quand même _stupide. En hésitant il dit « Oui, s'il vous plaît, M'dame. »

Près de lui, Ron rit, et Harry sentit son visage devenir chaud. Il aurait du dire non, et puis juste nettoyer ensuite. Mais Mme Weasley ne rit pas, ou ne lui dit pas, « Pas de chance, » comme l'Oncle Vernon l'aurait fait, et elle enleva facilement le bouchon, sans en renverser une goutte.

« Voilà, mon chéri. Maintenant, mets ton nom sur le haut de la feuille, et après nous verrons les autres lettres. »

Harry hocha la tête, et fit glisser la petite bouteille, pour qu'il puisse plus facilement l'atteindre. « Oui, M'dame. » Il prit la plume, et la plongea dans la bouteille, puis, quand il la retira, il l'essuya légèrement sur le dessus de la bouteille comme Père lui avait montré, en finissant par une minuscule secousse. Il amena la plume jusqu'au parchemin, et essaya d'écrire son nom, mais l'encre coula en de grandes gouttes noires, et il n'eut plus assez d'encre pour écrire plus de la moitié de son « H ». Il la plongea à nouveau dans la bouteille, l'essuya, la tapota et l'amena de nouveau sur le parchemin, mais eu encore le même problème.

Frustré, il finit de secouer sa plume à la fin de son troisième essai, mais cette fois l'encre goutta aussi bien sur la table que sur le parchemin. Il savait que c'était mieux de ne pas demander de l'aide, cependant, et donc il essaya juste une nouvelle fois. Et encore. Et encore.

Il avait maintenant un parchemin couvert de tâches noires, le faisant ressembler à un chien tacheté, et ses mains étaient trempées d'encre, et tout qu'il avait écrit était H-A-R et la moitié d'un deuxième R. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, et ses yeux le brûlaient, mais il _ne pleurerait pas_. Les larmes n'aidaient en rien.

« Harry, mon chéri, » La voix de Mme Weasley venait de sa droite près de lui, et il sursauta, en renversant presque la bouteille d'encre. « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider. »

La gorge serrée, il parvint à hocher la tête, et espéra juste qu'elle ne rirait pas de lui ou ne l'appellerait pas stupide. Elle ne le fit pas, et bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face comme il le faisait avec Père, puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas donné la permission, il pouvait sentir son regard, et elle ne _semblait_ pas fâchée. « Nettoyons d'abord tes mains, d'accord ? »

« Oui, M'dame, » dit-il doucement, et elle ondula sa baguette magique et l'encre disparue, juste comme Père l'avait fait. Elles n'étaient même plus collantes. « Merci, M'dame. »

« De rien, mon chéri. Maintenant, essayons de faire les choses autrement- » Puis elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule et s'approcha de son bras… et soudainement Tante Pétunia le lui saisissait parce qu'il avait laissé tomber les fourchettes en mettant la table, et elle mettait sa main sur le brûleur chaud de la cuisinière et il pouvait sentir l'odeur de brûlé de sa main et oh, mon Dieu c'était douloureux… et le choc du souvenir fut si féroce que le garçon s'éloigna vivement de la main qui voulait l'attraper, se précipita sous la table et courut, courut, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la porte, tourna la pognée, et s'enfuit.

Avant que n'importe qui ne puisse bouger, une trainée de blanc le suivit par la porte et disparut à son tour.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Le souvenir de Harry est un peu hard, même si c'est court !

J'avais oublié de vous prévenir la semaine dernière que le chapitre ne serait mis en ligne que samedi, pas qu'il n'était pas prêt mais comme Internet n'est toujours pas installé chez moi (ça fait plus d'un mois que j'attends !), j'ai quelques inconvénients auxquels faire face. Bref, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.

A bientôt

Bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A prioriT, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 24 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Je n'ai plus d'accès Internet la semaine donc il m'est difficile de répondre aux reviews, mais je tiens à vous assurer que tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !**_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue **

**Chapitre 11**

_

* * *

« De rien, mon chéri. Maintenant, essayons de faire les choses autrement- » Puis elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule et s'approcha de son bras… et soudainement Tante Pétunia le lui saisissait parce qu'il avait laissé tomber les fourchettes en mettant la table, et elle mettait sa main sur le brûleur chaud de la cuisinière et il pouvait sentir l'odeur de brûlé de sa main et oh, mon Dieu c'était douloureux… et le choc du souvenir fut si féroce que le garçon s'éloigna vivement de la main qui voulait l'attraper, se précipita sous la table et courut, courut, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la porte, tourna la pognée, et s'enfuit. _

_Avant que n'importe qui ne puisse bouger, une trainée de blanc le suivit par la porte et disparut à son tour. _

Le garçon traversa aveuglément le château en courant. Il nota à peine la porte de la salle de classe qui s'ouvrit derrière lui en claquant contre le mur et la prière de Mme Weasley, « Harry, revient ! » ; Il entendit à peine la voix de Rusard alors qu'il déboulait près de l'homme, et son grognement, « On ne court pas à travers le couloir » ; Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait s'éloigner, et courir devant de nombreuses salles, bien plus que le court vestibule qui menait à son placard. Bien plus que la longueur de l'arrière-cour ou d'une laisse.

Le soleil éblouit le garçon quand il atteint l'extérieur, et il continua de courir, à dévaler la colline jusqu'en bas, et jusqu'aux arbres, où il pourrait se perdre, et perdre ceux qui voulaient le blesser. Il était le Garçon, le Monstre, et il serait puni s'il ne s'échappait pas.

Sa respiration devenait difficile, et ses poumons étaient douloureux et sa main, aussi, au souvenir de la douleur. Il ralentit sa course comme il s'approchait des arbres, et il se rendit compte qu'ils semblaient obscurs et menaçants. Il eut assez d'énergie pour sursauter et crier, cependant, quand un chien aboya juste derrière de lui.

« Crocdur ! » cria quelqu'un, et avant que le garçon ne puisse se retourner complètement, il était envoyé à terre par le grand corps brun de l'énorme chien de Hagrid. Le garçon leva les bras pour protéger sa tête, mais il ne put éviter les tentatives du chien pour lui lécher le visage… et après un moment, le garçon réalisa que c'était tout ce que Crocdur faisait.

« Arrête Crocdur ! » viens un autre grondement de Hagrid, et le chien se dégagea juste un peu, assez pour que le garçon puisse ouvrir les yeux et lever la tête vers le grand homme. « Tu vas bien, Harry ? »

_Harry_, se rappela le garçon. _Son nom était Harry_.

Harry cligna des yeux, en louchant à cause du soleil. « Hagrid ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix pas plus forte qu'une légère brise.

Mais Hagrid l'entendit. « Le seul et l'unique. Lève-toi, 'Arry, et viens, d'accord ? On va prendre le thé ? J'ai fait des gâteaux. Ils sont encore chauds. »

« Euh ... » Harry se releva sur ses coudes, et regarda le château, si lointain maintenant. Il avait couru bien loin de Mme Weasley. Elle devait être terriblement fâchée contre lui. Un frisson le parcourut rien qu'à la pensée du genre de problème qu'il aurait.

« Harry ? » Hagrid fit un pas vers lui, et son grand corps cacha le soleil, plaçant Harry dans l'ombre. « Que'qu'chose ne va pas ? »

Il essaya de parler à Hagrid, mais les mots ne voulaient pas venir. Comment pouvait-il dire à l'homme qu'il était nerveux sur le fait d'avoir des problèmes, mais que tout était de sa faute ? Comment expliquer sa fuite ? Ou cette sensation étouffante de peur quand Mme Weasley s'était penchée au-dessus de lui comme cela ? Sa gorge était serrée, encore maintenant. Tandis qu'il luttait toujours pour parler, Tarte à la Mélasse se fit connaître, en sautant sur ses genoux et en poussant sa tête contre ses mains, pour l'obliger à lui caresser la tête. Avec un soupir, il le fit, et le simple geste de caresser le fléreur débloqua quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

Scrutant Hagrid à travers ses mèches, il admit, « Je me suis enfui de la classe. »

Hagrid fronça les sourcils, mais il ne le regarda comme s'il était fâché, juste… confus. « Qu'est-c'qui est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'les jumeaux t'ont fait que'qu'chose ? Ou Ronnie t'a embêté ? »

« Non ! » dit rapidement Harry. « Ils n'ont rien fait. Rien, vraiment. »

Hagrid pencha sa tête sur le côté et la secoua légèrement, son regard observant soigneusement le visage de Harry, mais Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. « Ca ne ressemble pas à rien. Ca ressemble à que'que'chose de mauvais. »

Harry fixa ses mains en réponse, et Mélasse, sur ses genoux. Elle était en train de frotter sa tête contre sa peau, et c'était si doux, même plus doux que la fourrure sur le Baku. Il était terriblement heureux que Père l'ait laissé avoir Mel. Il l'aimait.

Père.

Et si Mme Weasley disait à Père qu'il s'était enfui ? Serait-il vraiment fâché, aussi ? Est-ce qu'il crierait et enverrait Harry ailleurs ? Enverrait-il Mel ailleurs ? Serait-il bouleversé que Harry ait tâché sa page d'écriture, aussi ? Il saurait que Harry était stupide maintenant, et peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas d'un garçon stupide pour fils.

Hagrid était accroupi devant lui, et une de ses grandes mains bougea lentement devant le visage de Harry. Harry la vit, cependant, et n'en fut pas effrayé. Hagrid ne le blesserait jamais. Père lui faisait confiance. Les doigts de Hagrid se posèrent sous le menton de Harry, et soulevèrent son visage pour que Hagrid puisse voir son regard.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y'a, bonhomme, » dit-il doucement. « Certaines choses valent mieux être partagées. »

Le pouvait-il ? Pouvait-il dire à Hagrid ce qui s'était vraiment passé ? Le souvenir de ce que Tante Pétunia avait fait ce matin particulier était encore vif, mais il l'avait, jusqu'à maintenant, tenu éloigné la plupart du temps ; il avait emprisonné la crainte, la douleur, le regard de dégoût sur le visage de sa Tante dans une boîte enterrée au plus profond de lui, où personne ne pouvait les voir. La boîte était pleine de souvenirs de ce genre, mais il pouvait toujours en mettre plus à l'intérieur. Une telle dissimulation était la seule manière dont il pourrait tout traiter le plus souvent.

Après quelques minutes, quand il devint clair que Harry n'allait pas parler, Hagrid dit tranquillement, « Viens, 'Arry, Allons prendre le thé. » Hagrid tendit sa main, et Harry l'a pris, laissant le géant le soulever. En portant Mélasse dans ses bras, Harry suivit l'homme dans sa cabane, et s'autorisa de lui-même à s'asseoir sur une des grandes chaises. Hagrid s'affaira avec une bouilloire de thé qu'il accrocha au-dessus de son foyer, puis apporta deux tasses de fumante sur la table.

Mélasse avait tourné en cercles plusieurs fois sur les genoux de Harry avant de s'y allonger, et était maintenant calme. Harry lui grattait distraitement les oreilles, et quand Hagrid posa les énormes tasses sur la table, il fut un peu effrayé. « Désolé, » murmura-t-il, et il vit le thé. « Merci, Hagrid. »

« C'est chaud, fais attention. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Hagrid souleva ses épais sourcils de surprise, et Harry se reprit rapidement, « Je veux dire, Hagrid. »

« Bon garçon. » Hagrid prit une longue gorgée de son thé et l'avala bruyamment. Tenant la tasse entre ses mains, il la fit tourner sur elle-même. « Est-ce qu'tu n'aimes pas la classe ? » demanda-t-il posément.

« Je suis inutile, » admit Harry. « Et mauvais. »

« Pourquoi est-c'que tu dis une telle chose ? Qui t'as dis une telle chose ? »

Harry remua et regarda ses mains. « Tante Pétunia, » chuchota-t-il. « Et Oncle Vernon. »

« Et bien ils t'ont menti, bonhomme. J'en suis sûr. Mais personne ici n'a dit que'qu'chose comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Le visage de Hagrid était très sérieux. « Pas ton Pa'. »

« Non ! » dit Harry rapidement, et ses mots s'enchainèrent les uns après les autres dans sa rapidité à les dire, donc Hagrid eut encore du mal à comprendre. « Mais je ne peux pas bien écrire ou faire comme les autres, et j'en ai mis de partout, et Mme Weasley essayait juste d'aider, et j'ai pensé qu'elle était…. Je veux dire, je sais qu'elle ne le ferait jamais… mais pendant une seconde, j'ai pensé ... »

« Pensé quoi ? »

Harry sursauta, effrayé par la nouvelle voix, et tomba pratiquement de sa chaise pendant qu'il se retournait. Il retomba sur ses pieds, cependant, et leva la tête pour voir Mme Weasley dans l'encadrement de la porte de la maison de Hagrid. Son visage était plissé, autour des yeux, et il y avait des rides profondes sur son front. Harry baissa de nouveau son regard sur le sol – il n'était pas autorisé à regarder les personnes en face, il le savait.

« Harry, mon chéri ? » dit-elle, elle fit un pas par la porte. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour t'effrayer ? »

« Je n'étais pas effrayé ! » protesta Harry. Mais il recula d'un pas. Il ne put pas s'en empêcher.

Mme Weasley fit un bruit impatient, mais ensuite elle dit doucement, « Dis-moi s'il te plaît, Harry. » Elle n'essaya pas de se rapprocher, s'accroupit à l'endroit où elle était, ainsi il n'avait pas à lever la tête pour la voir. Elle garda une main sur la table pour l'équilibre et sa voix était toujours tranquille et apaisante. « Si je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour t'ennuyer, je risque de le faire à nouveau. »

Harry déglutit, et serra ses mains ensemble. « Je suis désolé, m'dame, de mettre enfui de l'école. Je ne le ferai plus. »

« Je ne te demande pas d'excuses, mon cœur. » Sa voix était si gentille, qu'elle lui apporta presque les larmes aux yeux. « Je veux savoir, si tu peux me le dire, ce que j'ai fait de mal. »

Cela le surprit assez pour la regarder en face. « Rien, m'dame ! Vous n'avez rien fait ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Mme Weasley lui sourie, juste un peu. « J'ai fait quelque chose, et j'aimerai que tu me dises, s'il te plaît, ce que c'était pour que je puisse m'excuser ; »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, s'il vous plaît ! C'était Tante Pétunia. »

Une lueur de confusion apparut dans ses yeux. « Ta tante Moldue ? »

« Oui, m'dame, » chuchota Harry

« Qu'a-t-elle fait ? » La voix de Mme Weasley était aussi faible que la sienne.

« C'était il y a longtemps. »

« Tu peux me le dire. »

Harry regarda ses yeux, et elle ne cria pas, ou ne le frappa pas, ou ne lui dit pas qu'il n'était qu'un petit morveux bon à rien et sans valeur à qui on ne devrait pas permettre de vivre ou qu'on aurait du noyer à la naissance. Elle ne l'appelait jamais Monstre ou Garçon, et il aimait cela. Et elle l'avait aidé, quand il lui avait demandé. Rassemblant son courage, il releva ses épaules et dit, « Elle m'a brûlé, Mme Weasley. Brûlé la main. » Il la leva pour qu'elle puisse voir sa paume et la cicatrice brillante de peau qui la couvrait. « Parc'que j'étais mauvais. Donc elle a pris ma main et la mise sur le brûleur. »

Mme Weasley haleta, et sa main vola jusqu'à sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient soudainement humides, mais elle cligna des paupières pour les éloigner. Harry pouvait comprendre cela. « Cette sale créature ! Comment ont-ils pu te traiter comme cela ! »

Harry ne savait pas répondre à cette question, donc il ne le fit pas, mais baissa juste sa tête et regarda Mélasse, qui frottait le côté de son visage contre le dessus de ses baskets.

Ensuite, en entendant un bruit étranglé derrière lui, il se tourna pour voir Hagrid, assis sur le bord de son lit, et essuyant son visage avec un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe. « Oh, 'Arry, » gémit-il, en essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient jusqu'en bas de ses joues. « Je suis si _désolé_ ! »

Harry secoué sa tête. « Tu ne m'as pas brûlé, » précisa-t-il.

« Mais j'ai aidé à t'amener à eux, à ces horribles Moldus. La nuit où tes parents s-sont morts, Dumbledore t'a confié à moi et m'a demandé de t'amener dans le Surrey, et je n'avais aucune idée… »

Quand le grand homme commença à se remettre à pleurer, Harry alla vers lui, et monta maladroitement sur le lit. Alors que Tarte à la Mélasse sautait près de lui, Harry tapota l'épaule de l'homme. « C'est bon, Hagrid. Je vais bien maintenant, vraiment. »

Hagrid pleura encore plus, mais un de ses bras s'enroula autour du dos de Harry, et le géant serra étroitement Harry dans une demi étreinte. Bien qu'il sache que Hagrid pouvait l'écraser à mort s'il voulait, parc'qu'il était vraiment fort, cette étreinte n'était même pas assez forte pour lui enlever son souffle, et Harry continua à tapoter son épaule et à lui dire que tout allait simplement bien.

Après quelques minutes, cependant, quand Hagrid ne faisait plus que renifler, Mme Weasley se dégagea la gorge. Son visage n'était plus si blafard maintenant, mais ses yeux étaient un peu rouges. « je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer au château, Harry. J'ai demandé à Ginny et aux garçons de rester sur les escaliers de devant et de nous attendre, quand je t'ai vu courir jusqu'ici, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seront patients très longtemps. » Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule vers le château, comme si elle se demandait quelle sottise ils étaient en train de faire sans sa surveillance constante et attentive.

« Oui, m'dame, » dit Harry. Il glissa en bas du lit, et fit face à Hagrid. « Merci pour le thé, Hagrid. »

« Tu es le bienvenu, Harry. On se voit bientôt ? »

« D'accord. Oh ! J'ai presque oublié. Qu'est-ce que mange Mel, parc'que mon père ne veut pas qu'elle mange dans mon assiette. »

Hagrid rangea son mouchoir après s'être mouché une dernière fois. « Oh, les fléreurs aiment n'importe quel genre d'viande, des rats et des souris par exemple. Si tu la laisses errer un peu dans le château, ou dehors, elle peut attraper son propre festin de souris. Tu peux lui donner du lait, mais l'eau c'est bien pour elle aussi. »

« Super ! Merci, Hagrid ! »

« A la prochaine, Harry. Et viens me voir quand tu veux. »

Harry hocha la tête, et partit avec Mme Weasley. Ils marchaient péniblement jusqu'au haut de la colline – beaucoup plus lentement que lors de l'allée pour Harry, mais Mme Weasley n'était plus « toute jeune », donc ils devaient « prendre soin de ses vieux os » – quand elle dit, « Ca a du être… surprenant quand j'ai essayé de prendre ta main, pour te montrer une technique d'écriture différente. »

Harry retint son souffle et lança un regard vers elle, mais elle n'avait pas hurlé, et ne semblait pas fâchée, dont il décida de lui dire la vérité. « Oui, m'dame. Je… c'était quand j'm'suis souvenu de ce que Tante Pétunia avait fait. »

« Je comprends, » dit-elle tranquillement. « Et je suis heureuse que tu me l'ais dit. » Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques pas, et alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la porte, elle dit, « Est-ce que ton… père le sait ? »

Harry secoua brusquement la tête. « Je ne peux pas lui dire ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. »

« Est-ce que c'était une de leurs règles ? Chez ta tante et ton oncle ? »

« Oui, m'dame. »

Mme Weasley hocha la tête. « Tu sais que ton père a des règles différentes des leurs. Qu'il _veut _savoir si quelque chose de mauvais se produit. Ou si quelque chose t'effraye à cause de ce qu'_ils_ ont fait. »

Cela prit un peu plus longtemps à Harry pour répondre cette fois, mais finalement il hocha la tête. « Oui, m'dame. Nous avons des règles diff'rentes. »

« Et il se préoccupe de toi, » insista-t-elle, « Et il veut savoir si quelque chose te tracasse. Comme moi. »

Harry la scruta encore plus intensément, essayant de décider si elle disait la vérité. Il pensa qu'elle le faisait probablement. Il lui donna un minuscule sourire. « Oui, m'dame. »

Mme Weasley sourit en retour. « Bien. Allons voir si je dois gronder l'ensemble des autres enfants. Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de rester dehors quelque temps, cependant, pas toi ? »

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Oui, m'dame. »

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent avec Mme Weasley annulant différents sorts qui avait rendu la peau et les cheveux de Ron verts, et grondant les jumeaux, qui semblaient aussi innocents que Mélasse, avec leurs grands yeux et leurs nez retroussés, tandis que Ginny gloussait derrière ses mains et que Harry observait l'ensemble d'un air perplexe.

Mais ensuite ils jouèrent à Chat, qui se joue avec des Vifs d'entraînement bleu, or, et rouge. Et tandis qu'il sautait et courait et riait avec les autres enfants, Harry put mettre l'horrible leçon d'écriture et les souvenirs des Dursleys derrière lui, au moins pendant un petit moment.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

En arrivant chez mes parents vendredi dernier, je me suis aperçue à ma plus grande horreur, qu'Internet était en rade. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite… Deux semaines sans Internet ! Arrgh…

Enfin bref, sinon une bonne nouvelle à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention avant (honte à moi)… Jharad17 a fini la seconde partie de cette histoire (24 chapitres). Deuxième bonne nouvelle, pour moi cette fois, j'ai normalement Internet chez moi dans la semaine !

A la prochaine (Je n'ose pas dire à la semaine prochaine vu tous les problèmes Internet de ces derniers temps :D )

Bye


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A prioriT, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 24 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir. Un GRAND MERCI à tous !**_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue **

**Chapitre 12**

_

* * *

Mais ensuite ils jouèrent à Chat, qui se joue avec des Vifs d'entraînement bleu, or, et rouge. Et tandis qu'il sautait et courait et riait avec les autres enfants, Harry put mettre l'horrible leçon d'écriture et les souvenirs des Dursleys derrière lui, au moins pendant un petit moment._

Severus les attendait dans le salon, et quand la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit – grâce à Molly ; il avait annulé les Barrières pour lui permettre d'entrer pendant qu'elle enseignait à Harry – il se leva immédiatement pour être visible, non désireux de répéter le trouble de Harry lors du précédent repas quand il ne trouvait plus son père. Comme lors du déjeuner cependant, Harry courut de lui-même vers Severus et s'accrocha étroitement à sa jambe. Severus tapota les cheveux noirs et doux de son fils puis gentiment posa sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête. Il était également heureux de voir le garçon, et anxieux d'entendre comment son après-midi c'était passée. Chose qu'il ne dirait pas devant Molly Weasley ou sa progéniture, bien sûr.

En parlant de ça… « Ce n'est pas une salle de jeu ! » aboya-t-il aux enfants Weasley, qui étaient en train d'escalader ses meubles et crier comme des singes.

Serrant encore plus sa jambe, Harry frissonna devant le haussement de ton, et Severus tressaillit intérieurement. Il ne devrait jamais oublier les abus dont son fils avait souffert et l'effet que les cris pouvaient avoir sur lui. Et malheureusement à son grand regret, il l'oubliait souvent. Baissant considérablement sa voix, il dit calmement, « Tout va bien, Harry. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, mais il se déplaça légèrement, donc sa tête était maintenant dissimulée dans la robe de Severus, comme s'il la cachait. Severus en fut instantanément inquiet. Alors que Molly regroupait sa portée et les amenait près de la Cheminée pour qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux, il attrapa son regard.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il en bougeant seulement les lèvres, comme il ne voulait pas bouleverser davantage Harry en lui faisant penser qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

« Plus tard, » répondit-elle de la même façon. Son visage sembla se plisser d'inquiétude, et quand elle regarda Harry, toujours caché, elle secoua légèrement sa tête. A haute voix, elle dit, « Une fois que tout le monde aura mangé, et sera couché, je vous appellerais par Cheminette, d'accord ? Nous pourrons discuter de ce que nous ferons demain. » En bougeant seulement ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, elle continua, « ainsi que d'autres choses. »

Severus hocha la tête, en serrant son fils contre lui, sans exactement savoir pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de réconforter le garçon, mais il agissait si étrangement. Mais le garçon avait aussi besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières, donc il tapota la tête de Harry une fois de plus et murmura, « Harry, les Weasleys vont partir. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? »

Avec un minimum de mouvement, son fils regarda furtivement la matrone et sa voix était faible comme il disait, « Merci d'être venue, Mme Weasley. »

Elle sourit joyeusement. « De rien, mon cœur. Peut-être que nous nous verrons demain. »

Harry mordilla sa lèvre, et Severus fut tenté de la libérer de ses dents, mais il résista. Puis le regard du garçon passa sur les enfants, qui s'étaient calmés, enfin presque, et qui attendaient près de la cheminée. « Au r'voir, Ron et Ginny. Et Fred et George. »

« A bientôt, Harry, » dit Ron, tandis que Ginny rougissait et baissait la tête.

« Tu es doué pour- »

« Attraper le Vif, Harry, » dirent les jumeaux de l'étrange manière qu'ils avaient de finir leurs phrases l'un l'autre.

« Tu pourrais être- »

« Attrapeur, un jour ! »

« C'est vrai, » dit Molly. « Allez, on y va. Fred et Georges en premier. »

Avec un peu plus d'encouragements, Molly arriva à faire passer ses garçons par Cheminette, et les suivit avec Ginny à ses côtés, après avoir souhaité à Severus et Harry une bonne soirée.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Severus aida Harry à se démêler de sa propre robe et de ses jambes, puis ils allèrent vers la salle de bain pour se laver. Les mains et la figure de Harry étaient un peu sales entre la crasse et… les poils de chien ? Severus pensait qu'ils avaient travaillé dedans cet après-midi, sur l'écriture et la lecture. Peut-être que quelque chose avait changé. Harry fut très calme pendant qu'ils se nettoyaient, et quand ils se dirigèrent vers la table pour le dîner, qui était maintenant réduite par rapport à sa version agrandie qu'ils avaient du utiliser pour le repas de midi afin que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir, le garçon serra sa main, refusant apparemment d'être séparé de lui, même pendant un court laps de temps.

Décidé à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, avant d'en parler avec Molly, Severus dit, « Est-ce que tu as joué dehors cet après-midi ? »

« Oui, Père, » répondit Harry comme il montait sur sa chaise, relâchant seulement à ce moment la main de Severus. Mais il regardait ailleurs en répondant, et Severus ne savait pas pourquoi.

Plutôt que de s'inquiéter de savoir pourquoi, il demanda, « Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée pendant que vous jouiez ? » Imaginant certaines possibilités, il tenta, « Est-ce que Georges à essayer de t'attraper encore une fois ? »

Une lueur de soulagement passa sur le visage de Harry, et Severus essaya d'en interpréter la raison, tandis que Harry répondait, « Non, Père. » Puis le garçon croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et les regarda fixement.

Severus serra ses lèvres qui formèrent une fine ligne. Il obtiendrait des réponses d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il ne souhaitait pas bouleverser Harry plus que nécessaire. A la place il tapota sa baguette sur la table pour faire apparaître le dîner, et tandis que les plats apparaissaient, il dit, « Quelle est cette histoire d'attraper le Vif ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, le visage de Harry s'éclaira et il regarda Severus pour la première fois de la soirée. « Nous avons joué à Chat avec des Vifs, » dit-il. « J'en ai attrapé le plus, alors que j'suis le plus petit. »

« Ginevra est plus jeune que toi, » remarqua Severus.

Harry se renfrogna. « Mais elle est plus grosse. Plus grande, je veux dire. »

Ayant touché un point sensible, apparemment, Severus répondit dans un reproche. « Si tu manges mieux au dîner, tu pourra alors la rattraper. » Il tendit la main vers le plateau de filets de poissons cuits au four et en servit à Harry une part généreuse, puis il fit la même chose avec le saladier d'asperges et de pommes de terre, qui avaient été cuites avec du romarin et de l'estragon. « Un garçon qui grandit a besoin de beaucoup de nourriture. Particulièrement s'il doit être, » il enleva son air menaçant, ne voulant pas décourager son fils sur quelque chose qu'il trouvait agréable, « un Attrapeur de renommée mondiale. »

Jetant un coup d'œil sur son assiette de nourriture, Harry sourit timidement. « Merci, Père. »

« De rien, » répondit Severus. « Maintenant, mange. »

Le reste du dîner se passa chaleureusement, avec Harry décrivant avec plus de détails le jeu auquel il avait joué avec les autres enfants quand ils utilisaient des vifs, mais il en dit peu sur le reste de l'après-midi sauf qu'il _avait _rencontré Hagrid et qu'il lui avait demandé à propos de la nourriture pour Tarte à la Mélasse. Severus ne le pressa pas plus, pensant que Harry lui en parlerait quand il serait prêt, ou qu'il découvrirait l'histoire grâce à Molly.

Sans le montrer, et tandis qu'il écoutait Harry, il considérait également ce qu'il devait faire avec le problème Rusard. Severus avait fini la potion qui empêcherait l'horrible Cracmol de blesser Harry, et qui le lierait en réalité au garçon durant une période d'au moins six mois. Il aurait voulu administrer cette damnée chose aujourd'hui, sauf qu'Albus était contrariant. C'était injuste, avait dit le Directeur, pour Rusard d'être puni si sévèrement – en plus de la disparition de ses bras pendant un mois, ce que Albus pensait excessif et Severus, bien trop léger comme punition – pour ce qui était vraisemblablement une incompréhension.

Severus avait presque donné sa démission à ce moment-là. Il avait averti Albus, après tout, qu'il n'accepterait pas la présence continue du concierge dans le château sans qu'il ait une sorte d'emprise sur son comportement. Harry avait été suffisamment traumatisé, merci.

Mais Albus avait promis – _promis !_ – qu'il surveillerait personnellement les allées-et-venues de Rusard et qu'il parlerait, _une nouvelle fois_, à l'homme, sur le fait qu'il lui était interdit de s'approcher de Harry.

« Je ne veux même pas qu'il regarde mon fils ! » lui avait dit Severus. « _Du tout_. S'il se retrouve dans la même pièce que Harry, je veux qu'il soit expulsé ! »

« Vous réagissez trop excessivement, mon- »

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Albus. Vous n'avez pas vu cet homme au Repas de Bienvenue. Il était en train de planifier quelque chose, ou s'il ne le faisait pas, il saisira n'importe quelle occasion de s'en prendre de nouveau à Harry. Et je. Ne. Tolérerais. Pas. Ca. »

Albus l'avait regardé fixement pendant un long moment, mais Severus n'avait pas changé d'avis. « Je comprends, » avait-il dit finalement, et Severus espérait qu'il le faisait vraiment.

Ainsi, en plus du sortilège de surveillance qu'Albus avait lancé sur le Cracmol, après que ses classes soient terminées pour la journée, Severus avait ajouté ses propres sorts. Ils l'alerteraient au cas où Rusard s'approcherait à moins de trois mètres de Harry dans n'importe quelle direction – en tenant compte des murs et des planchers, naturellement.

Il espérait que ce serait suffisant. Sinon, il restait la potion.

« Père ? » demanda Harry comme ils terminaient de dîner. Severus fut heureux de voir qu'il avait mangé la plupart de son assiette.

« Oui ? »

« Pouvons-nous lire un histoire ce soir ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Tu veux dire, comme nous le faisons chaque soir ? »

Honteux, Harry baissa sa tête, mais la hocha tout de même.

« Très bien, » dit-il comme si c'était pénible, mais la tête de Harry se releva à temps pour voir la lueur d'humour dans ses yeux. « Vas prendre une douche maintenant, mets ton pyjama, et brosse tes dents. Ensuite nous lirons un peu ensemble. »

Le sourire de Harry était immense, et Severus eut des difficultés à ne pas sourire en retour comme certains… certains Weasleys. Au lieu de cela, il inclina la tête. « Vas-y, maintenant. »

Le garçon sauta de son siège et courut dans le couloir, ne ralentissant seulement que quand Severus cria, « On ne court pas à l'intérieur ! »

« Oui, Père, » vint la réponse.

Severus fit disparaître les plats du dîner en les renvoyant aux cuisines pour que les Elfes de Maison s'en occupent. Il se dirigea ensuite jusqu'à son bureau et peaufina un peu le plan de ses cours pendant qu'il attendait que Harry ait fini ses préparatifs pour la nuit. Quand le garçon revint, fraîchement lavé et sentant le savon, Severus le laissa monter sur ses genoux après s'être assis dans un des fauteuils. De manière prévisible, le fléreur blanc suivit, s'asseyant sur les genoux de Harry.

Severus lança un Accio sur le livre des Contes de Fées Sorciers qu'ils lisaient pour le moment. Il avait des mots écrits en grosses lettres qui, il espérait, étaient assez familiers au garçon pour qu'il les reconnaisse, ou commence, au moins, au cours de leurs histoires. Mais il y avait également de nouveaux mots, des mots plus longs que Severus espérait que le garçon apprenne, aussi. Il avait été plutôt décontenancé quand il avait appris que son fils pouvait à peine identifier son propre prénom quand il était écrit, et il se demandait comment les professeurs de son école Moldue pouvaient avoir autant négligé son éducation. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry était si peu confiant et réservé, qu'il n'aurait jamais fait de réclamation à l'école, Severus le savait, ni affirmé qu'il n'était _pas_ stupide quand chacun supposait qu'il l'était. Et ses damnés tante et oncle ne s'étaient évidemment pas inquiétés que Harry n'apprenne jamais quelque chose, à condition que leur propre baleine de fils ne soit pas gênée ou ne souffre d'aucun manque.

Severus les détestait tous.

Mais, dans l'intérêt de Harry, il bannit ces pensées de son esprit pendant qu'ils commençaient une nouvelle histoire au sujet d'un cygne, qui autrefois était une fille, et qui avait été transformé en harpe par un Sorcier.

Quand Harry commença à s'endormir à la fin de l'histoire, Severus le transporta jusqu'à son lit, puis s'assit sur le bord du matelas pour le regarder dormir. Mélasse s'était enroulée près du visage de Harry, de sorte que chacun de ses souffles hérissait la fourrure pâle de ses pattes arrières, comme une molle brise. Le garçon lui-même était roulé en boule, comme il le faisait presque toujours en dormant, protégeant son estomac, et son visage, comme n'importe quelle bonne proie. Severus soupira, ses doigts le démangeant de lisser les cheveux hors du front de Harry, avant de finalement y succomber, en les glissant dans les mèches épaisses et désordonnées, identiques aux siennes quand il était un enfant.

Cela pourrait lui prendre une vie pour défaire les instincts craintifs que les Dursleys avaient inculqués à son fils, mais par Merlin, il y arriverait.

Il venait seulement de quitter la chambre de Harry quand il entendit la sonnerie avertissant d'un appel par Cheminette. Molly probablement, mais ça pouvait être le Directeur, qui venait s'en mêler ou sinon l'agacer.

À son grand soulagement, c'était Molly.

« Puis-je venir ? » demanda-t-elle quand il eut pris connaissance de sa présence dans sa cheminée.

Severus hocha la tête, et elle était dans son salon quelques secondes après. Il lui offrit le thé et les biscuits, qu'elle accepta, et quelques instants plus tard, sa propre tasse reposait sur la table voisine tandis qu'il attendait aussi patiemment qu'il le pouvait qu'elle parle.

Elle prit une longue gorgée de son thé, et l'observa par-dessus le bord de la petite tasse. Enfin elle dit, « Est-ce que vous savez beaucoup de choses sur la façon dont… ces Moldus ont traité Harry ? Des choses précises, je veux dire. »

Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent, mais son ton resta poli quand il répondit. « Quelques unes. »

Les yeux de Molly s'élargirent avec surprise. « Harry vous a parlé alors ? »

« Au sujet des Dursleys ? »

« Oui. Ou au sujet de la situation d'aujourd'hui, en particulier. »

Severus s'avança sur son siège. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Avec un froncement des sourcils, cette fois, Molly reprit, « Donc, il ne vous l'a _pas _dit ? »

« Me dire _quoi_ ? » Il envisagea de lui lancer une malédiction sur le champ, mais se retint de faire ainsi, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait répondu à cette maudite question !

Au lieu de répondre, cependant, elle lui demanda autre chose. « Comment est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé, s'il ne vous en a pas parlé ? »

Severus grinça des dents. « Ce n'est pas le sujet ! »

« Si ça l'est, Severus, » dit-elle du même ton que si elle parlait à un petit enfant ennuyeux. « Harry a besoin de parler de ces choses, et si vous ne l'encouragez pas à le faire, il gardera tous ces sentiments à l'intérieur de lui, et nous verrons bien plus d'épisodes comme aujourd'hui. »

Severus s'aperçut qu'il était en train de prendre sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa robe, et il lui fallut un effort suprême de volonté pour la relâcher. Et un autre pour desserrer les dents. Sa voix était dangereuse quand il gronda, « Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à Harry aujourd'hui. _Maintenant_. »

Molly sembla effrayée, comme si elle ne pouvait imaginer que Severus puisse prendre ombrage de son entêtement. Mais ensuite elle soupira. « Il a paniqué, quand j'ai voulu l'aider avec son écriture. J'ai essayé de prendre sa main avec la mienne, pour lui montrer la manière appropriée de tenir une plume, quand il est devenu pâle comme un fantôme, s'est glissé sous la table et s'est enfui du château. »

Severus resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne puisse retrouver sa voix. « Et évidemment vous l'avez trouvé. »

« Il était allé chez Hagrid. Il était encore pâle et tremblant quand j'y suis arrivée, mais entre Hagrid et moi, nous l'avons obligé à nous dire ce qui n'allait pas. Maintenant, je voudrais savoir si _vous_ savez beaucoup de chose sur la façon dont les Moldus l'ont traité. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que quand je lui ai demandé s'il vous l'avait dit, il a dit qu'il n'était pas supposé parler de ce qui lui était arrivé là-bas. J'imagine que c'était une de _leurs_ règles. »

Décontenancé, Severus inclina légèrement la tête. « Il me l'a dit aussi. Mais… » Il fit un geste d'impuissance avec sa main. « Il ne veut pas parler d'eux. Je dois lui soutirer les mots à chaque mention d'eux, à chaque conversation dans laquelle leur présence se fait sentir. »

« Il peut ne pas le vouloir, » dit Molly calmement. « Mais il le doit, cependant. Ou il ne s'en remettra jamais complètement. »

Puisqu'Albus lui avait dit plus ou moins la même chose, Severus était plus convaincu qu'il ne l'aurait été autrement. Mais il ne voulait pas bouleverser le garçon, et il savait que parler de ses relatifs le ferait.

« Vous avez utilisé la _légilimencie_, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Molly, dans le silence qui suivit.

Il acquiesça.

« Sur Harry, ou sur ses Moldus ? »

Se sentant soudainement comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il s'entendit lui-même dire, « Les deux. »

Son froncement de sourcils revint, plus appuyé. « C'est une habitude dangereuse de faire ça, Severus. Un de mes grand-oncle était un Legilimens, et il s'en servait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus, durant les vingt dernières années de sa vie, tenir une conversation normale. Pas seulement parce qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude, mais parce que personne ne lui faisait plus assez confiance pour s'approcher de lui. » Elle secoua sa tête. « Et Harry a déjà assez de problèmes avec la confiance, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Hochant encore la tête, il regarda ailleurs. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se justifier son raisonnement à ce moment ; il avait été lui-même tellement dépassé, quand Harry avait paniqué au sujet du dîner et du reste, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de penser à une autre solution. Mais il n'était pas désolé d'avoir fait ça aux Moldus.

« Aujourd'hui, » continua Molly, quand ce fut évident que Severus n'allait rien dire de plus, « Harry a eu un souvenir – je pense que les Psychomages appellent ça un flash-back – d'une fois où sa tante lui avait saisi la main et l'avait mise de force sur un fourneau chaud comme punition pour avoir laissé tomber quelques fourchettes. Ainsi, quand j'ai approché ma main de la sienne, il… a eu un flash sur ce souvenir, et a pensé que j'étais sa tante, essayant encore de le punir. »

Incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder fixement Molly, Severus lutta contre la montée de bile qui menaçait d'envahir sa bouche. Oh, _Harry_….

« Après qu'il nous ait parlé à Hagrid et à moi de son souvenir, il semblait aller un peu mieux, et était capable de jouer avec les autres enfants comme si rien de mauvais ne s'était passé. Mais, » dit Molly, en chuchotant, comme si elle ne voulait pas dire ce qu'elle avait à dire mais qu'elle le devait néanmoins, « Mais Harry est un garçon très troublé. Je ne peux imaginer les autres choses horribles qu'ils ont pu lui faire, même en en connaissant une. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il y _aura_ d'autres épisodes de ce genre. Je pense que parler de ce qui lui est arrivé cependant, _avant_ que les souvenirs lui reviennent de cette façon, pourrait l'aider à les modérer quelque peu. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Vous _pensez_ que ça l'aidera. Que ça pourrait ? Je _sais_ que ça va le bouleverser. »

Molly prit une profonde inspiration. « Je sais qu'il ne devrait pas souffrir seul de ses souvenirs ! Et c'est ce qui arrive, quand il pense que vous ne voulez pas parler de ça. Même si ça ne _vous _fait aucun bien de savoir, ce sera bien pour _lui_ de ne pas avoir à assumer ça tout seul. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est de satisfaire votre curiosité. Si vous voulez être un bon père pour lui, vous aurez besoin de penser au bien être _d'Harry_ à long terme, pas à votre inconfort à court terme. »

Une rage, soudaine et dévastatrice, le traversa, et il sauta de son siège. « Vous allez trop loin ! » cria-t-il.

Molly secoua simplement sa tête une nouvelle fois, et garda sa voix aussi basse qu'elle l'avait été tout au long de leur conversation. « Et vous n'allez pas assez loin. Je sais que vous prenez bien soin de lui, Severus, et je ne veux pas le voir blessé. Aucun parent ne veut cela pour leur enfant. Mais c'est un cas spécial ici, et Harry doit savoir que, quoiqu'il dise sur ces horribles personnes, ou sur ce dont il se rappelle d'eux, _vous_ continuerez toujours à l'aimer. »

« Bien sûr que je le ferai, » insista Severus, d'une voix tranchante. Il se jeta une nouvelle fois dans sa chaise, se demandant ce qu'il avait pensé faire, en essayant d'être le père de ce garçon. Il n'était évidemment pas assez qualifié pour cela.

« Je sais cela. Mais Harry ne le sait pas. Pas encore. »

Severus mit son visage dans ses mains. « Je rate tout, » chuchota-t-il.

« Vous _ne ratez rien_. Vous devez juste l'obliger à s'ouvrir plus. A vous parler, à vous dire quand il est blessé, ou quand il est bouleversé et pourquoi. Mais je peux presque garantir qu'il ne le fera pas si vous ne l'y incitez pas. En ce moment, il ne pense pas qu'il mérite un _quelconque_ respect. » Elle lui offrit un petit sourire. « Bien qu'il cherche désespérément à vous plaire, et à voir la façon dont il vous fixait chaque fois que nous revenions aujourd'hui, il vous fait sans aucun doute davantage confiance qu'à n'importe qui d'autre et trouve du réconfort à être près de vous. »

« En effet. » Le mot 'ventouse' lui vint à l'esprit.

« Peut-être ... »

Severus releva la tête quand Molly s'arrêta. « Quoi ? »

« Peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien d'aller voir un Psychomage. »

« Non, absolument pas. »

« Mais si vous n'êtes pas disposé- »

« Je le suis ! Je le ferai ! Harry… il ne peut pas aller chez un Psychomage. Pour la bonne raison que le Ministère ne sait même pas qu'il n'est plus chez les Dursleys. C'est une situation délicate, mais je ne veux pas mettre son statut, et donc sa sécurité, en péril. »

Molly le regarda pendant un long moment, l'expression songeuse, et concernée. Finalement, elle hocha la tête. « Si vous pensez pouvoir faire face à ses besoins de… »

« Je le ferai, » dit-il encore une fois, et il n'avait jamais été si sérieux. « Vous avez ma parole. »

Son sourire était amical. « Je sais, Severus. Et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour lui, également. »

Severus hocha lentement la tête. « Merci, » dit-il calmement. « Est-ce que vous revenez demain ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit. « Bien sûr. Mes garçons se sont bien amusés, m'ont-ils dit, et Ginny était très heureuse de faire la connaissance de Harry. »

Se rappelant comment la fillette rougissait chaque fois qu'elle regardait son fils, Severus ricana. « J'en suis sûr. »

Molly souleva simplement ses propres sourcils en réponse, et prit une autre gorgée de thé.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Bizarrement même si Molly a plutôt raison dans le fond, elle m'énerve un peu dans ce chapitre…

A bientôt

Bye


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A priori T, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 24 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI à jchalou, An author alone in the dark, adenoide, zarakynel, serenity444, stormtrooper2 , Les Aviatrices, petite grenouille, CutieSunshine, grispoils, zaika, Princesse Saeko. **_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue **

**Chapitre 13**

_

* * *

Le soleil traversait les rideaux jaune pâle de la cuisine de sa Tante et caressaient le visage du garçon, le chauffant, pendant qu'il grimpait sur un escabeau et atteignait le placard qui contenait les assiettes du dîner. Comme presque chaque jour, il hésita brièvement avant de sortir les assiettes, voulant en prendre quatre, mais sachant qu'il ne pouvait seulement en prendre que trois. Il aurait à manger après. Peut-être. S'il faisait tout parfaitement. _

_Sur la cuisinière près de lui, une casserole avec des pommes de terre chauffait, l'eau atteignant le bord mais sans déborder. Sa Tante détestait si l'eau faisait des éclaboussures sur la plaque de cuisson. Ca la tâchait, disait-elle, et c'était sale, comme le Garçon. Équilibrant les assiettes dans le creux d'un bras, le Garçon glissa en bas de l'escabeau et se dirigea vers la table, où il plaça les assiettes avec soin. Puis, il revint au tiroir à côté du fourneau, pour les couverts. Comme il comptait les fourchettes, il entendit de l'eau tomber sur la plaque de cuisson, et il sursauta avant de voir la casserole commencer à bouillir de plus en plus. _

_Le couvert claqua sur le sol tandis que le Garçon saisissait la casserole pour la déplacer sur un autre brûleur de la cuisinière. Il avait oublié de prendre un torchon et la poignée chaude le surprit, mais il la tint courageusement, en déplaçant la casserole hors du feu. _

_Plus d'eau passa par-dessus le bord et éclaboussa la plaque de cuisson. _

_« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS, ESPECE DE GARÇON INGRAT ? ! »_

_Tante Pétunia était derrière lui, à la porte, elle s'avançait maintenant, et il la vit, en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, et son visage était crispé et ses yeux étaient furieux, et il n'avait pas le droit de la regarder dans les yeux, il le savait… et elle lui saisit le bras et le retourna, et il réussit juste à temps à poser la casserole bien qu'une partie de l'eau lui éclaboussa le dos de sa main. _

_Elle le regarda, comme s'il était un cafard, descendant en rampant sous le réfrigérateur. Le garçon baissa les yeux sur ses pieds nus. « Mauvaise et répugnante créature. Es-tu obligé de tout gâcher ? » Cracha-t-elle. « Les couverts de ma mère. Ma cuisine. Ma famille. » Serrant son bras suffisamment durement pour que ce soit douloureux, elle enroula ses doigts minces autour de son poignet osseux et le fit reculer d'un pas vers le fourneau…_

… _Avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres, et le garçon sut alors qu'il devait partir. Elle avait ce sourire chaque fois qu'elle lui prévoyait une punition spéciale. Il tira sur son bras, sa main, mais elle le tenait comme une pince. Avant qu'il ne puisse se débattre plus, elle chuchota, « Tu devrais être mort. Peut-être que je te tuerai, » et elle pressa sa main sur le brûleur rouge vif. Elle utilisait tout son poids pour le maintenir dessus. _

_Le Garçon cria. _

… et cria et cria, et alors il y avait d'autres mains le tenant tandis qu'il essayait de se débattre parce qu'il allait être encore blessé, il le savait. Mais les mains se transformèrent en des bras réconfortants, et il y avait des mots calmants et gentils qui le berçaient et des larmes et… et Père.

« Harry, tout va bien. Tu es avec moi. Tout va bien, fils. Je suis là, Harry, » disait Père, encore et encore, comme s'il croyait les mots. Comme s'il les pensait vraiment.

Et le nom du Garçon était Harry.

Alors que ses pleurs se calmaient, sa respiration était encore entrecoupée de petits halètements. Son visage était chaud et lui faisait mal d'avoir trop pleuré. Il détestait pleurer. Il détestait être un bébé.

« Désolé, » dit-il, sa gorge douloureuse à cause de ses pleurs. Tarte à la Mélasse ronronna doucement et appuya sa tête contre la jambe de Harry, et il caressa sa douce fourrure alors que sa respiration se calmait. « Désolé, Père. »

« Non, non, Harry, tout va bien. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. » Père le serra plus étroitement contre lui, et assis sur les genoux de Père, Harry s'accrocha à son bras comme s'il pouvait tomber au fin fond du néant s'il le laissait partir.

Ils restèrent assis pendant longtemps dans le calme, et les yeux de Harry devenaient lourds de nouveau, mais il ne demanda pas à Père de le rallonger sur le lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de bâiller, cependant, bien qu'il ait pressé son visage contre la poitrine de Père pour couvrir sa bouche.

Père embrassa le dessus de sa tête et reposa sa joue directement sur l'endroit ensuite. « Tu n'as pas mis ton Silencieux cette nuit. »

« Ah non ? » Les yeux de Harry étaient encore fermés, mais il était tendu. Il n'était pas _autorisé _à mettre le Silencieux, donc peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas d'ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Je suis fier de toi. »

Harry secoua lentement sa tête contre la poitrine de son père. Réveiller Père avec ses cauchemars n'était rien dont il pouvait être fier. Il était si stupide, tellement bébé.

Mais Père n'avait pas fini. « C'est la première fois, Harry, que tu ne mets pas le charme. J'espère que cela veut dire que tu es en train de réaliser – même quand tu es à-moitié endormi – que je serai toujours ton père, et qu'avoir des cauchemars ne m'incitera jamais à penser des choses moins bien de toi. Tu n'es pas faible. Tu n'es pas un bébé. Sors ses pensées de ta tête. Tu es mon petit homme fort. Et les jeunes hommes forts comme toi doivent savoir quand demander de l'aide. »

« Est-ce que j'ai envoyé un message ? » demanda Harry dans un autre bâillement.

« Oui, » dit Père calmement. Il embrassa la tempe de Harry. « Mais je t'ai entendu appeler, aussi. Est-ce que tu veux me parler de ton rêve ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. Il ne voulait vraiment rien se rappeler de ce rêve. Il ne pouvait dire à personne ce qui s'était produit ou pourquoi il avait rêvé d'eux ; il savait cela.

Père soupira légèrement, son torse se déplaçant de haut en bas sous la force de sa respiration. « Harry, fils, j'aimerai que tu me racontes ton rêve. Tu te sentiras mieux. »

« J'vais très bien, Père, » chuchota Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour se sentir mieux. Rien que d'avoir Père avec lui était suffisant.

« Mais n'auras-tu pas d'autres cauchemars ce soir ? » demanda Père. « En parler pourrai empêcher que cela n'arrive. »

« Veux pas. » Harry poussa son visage plus loin dans les plis du vêtement de nuit de Père. Père était chaud, et ses bras faisaient se sentir Harry en sécurité.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas, » dit Père, sa voix douce, et presque triste. « Mais ce serait mieux si tu le faisais. » Une pause, puis, « J'aimerai que tu le fasses. »

Harry déglutit et voûta ses épaules. Une douleur, comme si quelque chose était coincée à l'intérieur, apparut dans sa poitrine. Père voulait qu'il parle. Il n'était pas _supposé _en parler. Pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Jamais.

« Je sais que tu es effrayé, Harry. Je sais que tu penses que tu n'as pas le droit de parler d'eux. Mais tu n'es plus avec eux, et tu n'y retourneras jamais. Et _je_ veux que tu me dises ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Ce qui t'a bouleversé ce soir, pour te faire revivre tes pires cauchemars. »

Harry resta encore silencieux. Père lui disait-il la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le droit de parler de sa Tante et de son Oncle et de ses rêves ? On ne le lui avait encore jamais permis.

Père lissa de sa main les cheveux de Harry, et la gentillesse de ce contact fit que son souffle s'accrocha une nouvelle fois. Il serra fortement Père, tandis que Père disait, « Rappelle-toi, Harry, que nous avons des règles différentes ici. Des règles entre toi et moi. Les règles que tu avais avec ces autres personnes ne s'appliquent plus. »

« Je n'sais pas quoi dire, » chuchota Harry.

Avec un plus petit soupir, Père enveloppa le dos de sa tête avec une de ses grandes mains. « Tout va bien, Harry. Dis-moi juste ce dont tu souviens. »

« Je… Je… » Il sentit le picotement des larmes dans ses yeux et les cligna précipitamment pour les faire partir. Pleurer était pour les bébés.

« Tout va bien, » dit encore une fois Père. « Tu peux tout me dire. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

« Elle m'a blessé la main, » dit Harry rapidement. « Ca brûlait. »

« Ta tante ? » demanda doucement Père.

Harry hocha la tête contre sa poitrine.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

En hésitant encore, Harry dit, « J'ai été mauvais. »

Les bras de Père se serrèrent autour de lui. « Est-ce ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Hm,hmm. » Harry renifla un peu ; son nez coulait. « Elle a dit que j'étais répugnant et que je gâchais tout. »

« Tu n'es pas répugnant, » dit Père. « Et tu n'as pas pu _tout_ gâcher. »

« J'l'ai fait, » contra Harry. « La casserole a débordé, et a sali la cuisinière. Et j'ai laissé tomber le couvert de sa Maman. Je méritais d'être brûlé. »

« Non. Tu. Ne. Le. Méritais. Pas. » La voix de Père était tranchante, même si ses bras serrèrent encore plus étroitement Harry. « Personne ne mérite ça. Personne. Surtout pas toi. »

« Mais j'ai été mauvais ! »

« Harry. Penses-tu vraiment que faire tomber un couvert est une raison valable de brûler quelqu'un ? De lui causer autant de douleur ? »

« J'n'sais pas… »

« Harry ... » Père l'éloigna un peu de son torse chaud et réconfortant, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Regarde-moi, fils. »

Faisant comme demandé, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et de voûter encore plus ses épaules.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment cela ? » demanda encore Père. « Ou est-ce que c'est possible que ta tante ai juste été très fâchée et qu'elle s'est vengée sur toi ? »

Harry secoua frénétiquement sa tête. « J'étais mauvais ! » pleura-t-il. « Tout le temps ! Je brisai les règles et j'ai gâché leur famille. »

Les yeux de Père brillèrent sombrement dans la pénombre de la pièce, seulement allumée par la boule de la lumière qui changeait de couleur, près du lit de Harry. « Je sais que c'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit. Mais, Harry, les règles qu'ils voulaient que tu respectes… personne n'aurait pu les respecter. Tu devais être protégé, et non pas blessé par eux. Ils n'auraient pas du te brûler ou te battre ou t'enchaîner. On ne fait pas cela aux enfants dont on s'occupe, jamais. »

Harry regarda fixement son père. « Même s'il sont mauvais ? »

« Même. Est-ce que tu te rappelles quand Draco et toi êtes allés voir le calmar, et la discussion que nous avons eu ensuite, ainsi que la punition ? »

Harry hocha la tête. La peur qu'il avait eue ce jour-là avait été énorme, mais Père ne les avait pas frappé, et ne l'avait pas confiné dans un placard ou ne lui avait pas supprimé ses repas ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Tu n'as plus eu le droit d'utiliser ton balai pendant une semaine. C'est cette sorte de punition qui est acceptable d'utiliser pour un enfant. En comparaison, si tu laisses tomber un couvert dans notre maison, je m'attendrais à ce que tu fasses des excuses, et c'est tout. Tout au plus, je pourrais t'envoyer dans ta chambre pendant une heure pour que tu puisses réfléchir à la façon de te servir des affaires des autres. » Père fit une pause, son regard fixé dans celui de Harry, et Harry remua, en essayant de ne pas regarder ailleurs, mais c'était très dur.

« Comprends-tu la différence ? »

« Je… Je pense, oui. » Il ne le faisait pas vraiment, mais Père semblait le vouloir.

Père inclina la tête. « Ta tante a réagi excessivement. Elle t'a mal traité. Ce n'était _pas de ta faute_ si elle a fait cela. »

« Même si j'ai été mauvais ? » chuchota Harry.

« Même. Mais Harry, faire tomber un couvert n'est pas vraiment mauvais. C'était un accident. Et les accidents sont rarement mauvais. » Il resta sans rien dire pendant quelques instants puis ajouta, d'une voix encore plus douce, « Ce sont eux qui ont été mauvais, Harry. »

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Harry resta silencieux, reposant une nouvelle fois sa tête sur la poitrine de Père, et Père le laissa faire, en caressant une nouvelle fois la tête de Harry avec sa main, jusqu'à ce que les bâillements de Harry deviennent de plus en plus fréquents.

« Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux te rendormir maintenant ? »

« Mm hmm. »

Père l'aida à se recoucher, et le recouvrit de sa couverture, le bordant dedans. Mel s'installa à côté de sa tête sur l'oreiller. « Je veux que tu libères ton esprit, Harry. Pense au ciel et aux nuages, est-ce que tu te rappelles comment le faire ? »

« Mm hmm. » Les yeux fermés, Harry attrapa aveuglément la main de Père, et la tint contre sa poitrine. Le poids était calmant, et le fit se sentir en sécurité. « J'ai oublié de le faire avant, » admit-il, en s'attendant à ce que Père retire sa main de colère. Mais Père ne le fit pas.

« J'y ai pensé. Nous devons nous assurer de le faire chaque nuit, » dit Père. « Je m'assiérai avec toi dorénavant, nous le ferons ensemble, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Père. »

Durant les minutes suivantes, Père travailla avec lui sur sa respiration, et sur la description du ciel, et des nuages, et sur la sortie de son esprit de toutes autres pensées. Plus de tante ou de chair brûlée. Juste la paix, et sa respiration, et la voix basse et apaisante de son père.

* * *

Une fois que le garçon fut endormi, Severus se leva du lit de Harry et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Il était vidé. Épuisé. Fâché – contre ces misérables Moldus. Mais il était également, pour la première fois, plein d'espoir, sur la possibilité qu'il puisse aider son fils à surmonter les dommages qu'ils lui avaient faits. Harry lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui dire au sujet de l'incident avec la cuisinière. Il espérait qu'une telle confiance se reproduirait. Il ferait en sorte qu'elle le fasse.

Il laissa la porte de sa chambre ouverte, au cas où Harry aurait un autre cauchemar, mais il espérait pour eux que ce soit une précaution inutile.

* * *

Harry se réveilla, se sentant endolori et fatigué, quand quelqu'un toucha son épaule. Avant même de pouvoir respirer, il était hors du lit et était accroupi au milieu de la pièce.

« Harry, » dit une voix familière. « Tout va bien, c'est juste moi. »

Ouvrant ses yeux pour la première fois, Harry leva la tête pour voir son père le regarder. Le visage de Harry rougit et il baissa le regard sur ses pieds. Ses doigts triturèrent le bas de sa chemise de pyjama. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il.

« Viens, il est l'heure de se préparer pour la journée. » Père ne semblait pas fâché ou même contrarié, donc Harry risqua un autre regard. Le visage de son père était impassible, mais avec ce pli particulier sur son front qui signifiait qu'il réfléchissait durement, ou qu'il était peut-être contrarié, et qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un – comme Harry – le sache. Et ensuite il lui tendit sa main pour que Harry la prenne. « Le petit-déjeuner est prêt. »

Avec une légère inspiration, Harry sourit et prit sa main, laissant Père le guider.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, Père. J'ai juste été effrayé, c'est tout. »

« Je comprends. » Ils marchèrent main dans la main dans le couloir. « Quelle sorte de jus veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne le savait pas.

« Du jus de citrouille ! »

Père rit doucement. « C'est ce que je pensais. » Il mena Harry jusqu'à la table et attendit pendant qu'il grimpait sur sa chaise. Ensuite il empila des œufs et un toast et plusieurs saucisses sur l'assiette de Harry avant de lui verser une bonne rasade de jus de citrouille. « Les Weasleys seront ici dans moins d'une heure, donc je te suggère de commencer rapidement. »

Harry prit son jus, en tenant sa tasse – que Père appelait un gobelet – des deux mains pour ne pas la renverser. Il en prit une longue gorgée, savourant la douce fraîcheur de la boisson. Il devait cependant prendre sa fourchette. « Aurai-je encore des leçons ? »

« Oui. » Père l'observa d'où il était assis. « Et aujourd'hui, Mme Weasley a promis de t'aider avec ton écriture. Je lui ai dit que tu travaillais toujours sur la formation de tes lettres, et sur la méthode à utiliser avec une plume, elle saura donc mieux comment procéder. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas.

« Je veux que tu lui dises si tu as n'importe quelle difficulté avec les tâches qu'elle te donnera. » Père fit une pause. « Harry, regarde-moi. »

Harry releva la tête, avec un rapide, « Désolé, Père. » Il savait qu'il devait regarder le visage de Père quand il lui parlait, mais c'était parfois si difficile de s'en rappeler.

Père fit un geste de sa main pour écarter le problème. « Est-ce que tu m'as compris, pour Mme Weasley ? Elle ne peut pas t'aider du mieux qu'_elle_ peut, si tu ne lui dis pas quand tu as besoin de son aide. Elle _veut_ t'aider avec l'écriture, la lecture et le calcul, mais tu dois la laisser faire. D'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, Père. »

« Et, est-ce que tu me promets d'essayer de faire attention à ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Père secoua sa tête quand Harry lui renvoya un regard confus. « Je sais que ce sera dur, d'admettre que tu as besoin d'aide, et de lui demander. Mais je veux juste que tu _essayes_. Me promets-tu cela ? »

Avec un minuscule sourire, Harry répondit, « Oui, Père. » Il pouvait essayer. Après cela, il prit sa fourchette, et mangea son petit-déjeuner, se sentant déjà un peu mieux pour la suite de la journée.

* * *

« La journée s'est bien passée, » dit Mme Weasley a Père quand ils revinrent dans les cachots tard dans l'après-midi. Elle avait déjà renvoyé ses enfants par Cheminette, après avoir vérifié que M. Weasley était à la maison pour être avec eux.

Harry était appuyé contre les jambes de Père, et n'avait même pas tressailli quand Père lui avait tapoté la tête, en lissant les cheveux qui s'étaient emmêlés dans toutes les directions pendant le jeu de la chasse au Vif auquel ils avaient joué après les leçons. Ca avait été un bon jour, pensa Harry. Personne n'avait essayé de l'attraper ou de le blesser, et il n'avait même pas crié une seule fois. Ron n'avait pas ri de lui pour ne pas connaître ses lettres, et Ginny avait qualifié Tarte à la Mélasse de « Très mignonne, » bien que ce soit avant que Mel n'attrape une souris des champs et ne lui fasse peur avant de la manger presque entièrement. Il avait pu jouer avec Baku encore une fois, et avec les autres.

« Vraiment ? » dit Père de sa voix basse et calme.

« Oui. » Mme Weasley sourit en direction de Harry, et Harry se cacha le visage, mais elle n'en dit rien. « Harry a fait du très bon travail aujourd'hui. Peut-être que tu pourrais le montrer à ton père plus tard, » suggéra-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, m'dame, » dit-il des plis de la robe de Père.

Elle sourit à nouveau. « Nous n'avons eu aucune disparition aujourd'hui, ce qui était également très bien. Et Harry a été capable de demander de l'aide avec son écriture, quand il a eu des ennuis avec des tâches d'encre. J'ai beaucoup apprécié que tu me demandes, Harry. J'ai été heureuse de pouvoir t'aider. »

Harry sentit son visage le brûler, et il le cacha une nouvelle fois. Mais Père fit une légère pression sur son épaule. « Que dois-tu dire ? » demanda Père.

« Merci, Mme Weasley. De m'avoir aidé. »

Père serra encore son épaule, le genre de compression qui faisait comprendre à Harry qu'il avait fait quelque chose de bien, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Père pensait qu'il était bon_.

« De rien, Harry. Nous nous verrons demain, d'accord ? »

« Oui, m'dame. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry, mon chéri. Severus. » Elle inclina la tête une fois et s'avança vers la cheminée où elle disparut dans une gerbe de flammes vertes.

Père s'accroupit, pour que ses yeux soient au même niveau que ceux de Harry. « Donc, » dit-il, et sa bouche fit ce petit tic d'un sourire. Harry lui sourit en retour. « Dis-moi ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Rien que de traduire la partie en italique m'a donné des frissons. Quel monstre cette Pétunia ! Je trouve que c'est la pire des deux, plus sadique et cruelle que Vernon…

A plus

Bye


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A priori T, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 24 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI à zarakynel, Thecrasy, jchalou, Missnoire84, An author alone in the dark, stormtrooper2, grispoils, Mythesilenne, petite grenouille, Les Aviatrices, Princesse Saeko, anais72, Tsubaki-manga-girl, CutieSunshine. **_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue**

**Chapitre 14**

_

* * *

Père s'accroupit, pour que ses yeux soient au même niveau que ceux de Harry. « Donc, » dit-il, et sa bouche fit ce petit tic d'un sourire. Harry lui sourit en retour. « Dis-moi ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui. »_

Harry passa les vingt minutes suivantes – tout en se lavant pour le dîner – en faire cela. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que son excité de fils décrivait quelque chose appelée Baku, et la façon dont la créature lui avait appris trois nouvelles plantes « des régions temp'rées », ainsi que la façon dont il avait appris à écrire trois nouvelles lettres – Z, Q et W – et la façon dont il avait battu Ron dans un jeu de maths.

« Félicitations, Harry, » dit-il au garçon, et ils s'assirent pour leur repas. « Je suis heureux de voir que tu as passé une bonne journée aujourd'hui. »

« Moi aussi, Père. Et Mme Weasley a dit que je suis vraiment bon en maths pour mon âge. »

Severus inclina la tête, et servit un morceau de poulet grillé et une part de légumes et de riz à son fils. « Je crois que je t'ai dit la même chose, il y a un mois. »

Harry sourit timidement, mais il pencha sa tête et voûta ses épaules comme s'il attendait un coup.

Rétrécissant ses yeux, Severus indiqua, « Je suis _heureux_ que tu sois bon en maths, Harry. Rappelle-toi que j'attends de toi que tu fasses de ton mieux en tout. D'accord ? »

« Oui, Père. » Harry attendit patiemment – comme il le faisait toujours – que Severus se soit servi lui-même et qu'il ai prit sa première bouchée, avant de prendre à son tour sa propre fourchette, pour piquer un assez gros morceau de poulet, et en arracher une part avec ses dents. Les manières de Harry à table s'étaient rigoureusement améliorées depuis le premier repas qu'ils avaient partagé, juste après que Harry ait été officiellement adopté, mais il était encore loin derrière ses pairs dans l'utilisation de base des couverts. Il avait encore à apprendre à utiliser correctement un couteau, par exemple, et avait tendance à faire tomber la nourriture de sa fourchette une fois confronté aux petits aliments comme le riz ou les petit-pois.

_Patience_, se répétait Severus. « Veux-tu que je te coupe ton poulet, Harry ? »

« Heu ... » Harry jeta un regard critique à l'assiette de Severus, puis à la sienne, semblant immédiatement discerner la différence entre la façon dont leur poulet était présenté. « Oui, s'il vous plait, Père. »

Severus hocha la tête, déplaça l'assiette un peu plus près de lui, et commença à découper le blanc de poulet en petits morceaux. Il fit ensuite glisser de nouveau l'assiette vers son fils.

« Merci, Père. »

« De rien. » Il prit une bouchée de son propre dîner, et observa pendant que Harry poussait un peu de riz sur sa fourchette avec ses doigts avant de l'apporter à sa bouche. Presque la moitié de la nourriture retomba sur ses genoux en cours de route. Réprimant un soupir, Severus ignora le riz tombé ; c'était une compétence qui viendrait avec le temps et le savoir-faire. Mais il _pouvait _montrer au garçon de quelle façon tenir sa fourchette. « Harry… laisse-moi te montrer comment mieux tenir ta fourchette. »

Harry le regarda avec surprise, mais remit assez facilement sa fourchette. Au cours des minutes suivantes, Severus plaça ses doigts correctement autour de la poignée – « comme quand on tient une plume, tu vois ? » – et démontra comment cela aidait à prendre plus facilement des choses comme le riz.

« C'est bizarre, » dit Harry à ce niveau.

« Ca le sera jusqu'à ce que tu t'y habitues. Comme pour toutes les choses nouvelles, la première fois. »

Harry lui sourit, en l'observant à travers sa frange. « 'Xcepté pour le balai. »

« Effronté, » indiqua Severus d'un ton léger, mais il devait en convenir. Le garçon avait appris à voler sur un balai aussi vite qu'une salamandre à mettre le feu. « Oui, ton balai a été une chose que tu n'as jamais vraiment du apprendre à utiliser. C'est un vrai don, Harry. La plupart des personnes doivent apprendre à voler, juste comme ils doivent apprendre à écrire ou à lire. »

Harry rayonna positivement au compliment, et Severus se promit de complimenter plus souvent les accomplissements de son fils. « Est-ce qu'vous pensez que je pourrais vraiment être un Attrapeur, Père ? Par exemple dans l'équipe de la maison Serpentard ? »

Severus rit tout bas. « Tu penses que tu iras dans ma Maison ? »

Harry hocha vivement la tête. « Les Serpents de Serpentards, et j'aime vraiment les serpents. »

« Je l'avais noté, » indiqua ironiquement Severus.

« Et je peux leur parler et tout. Je _devrais_ être à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas, Père ? »

« Je serais heureux si tu y étais. » admit Severus. « Mais je serai fier de toi qu'importe la Maison dans laquelle tu seras réparti. » Alors même qu'il le disait, il savait que c'était vrai, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment considéré la possibilité que Harry ne soit _pas_ à Serpentard. _Evidemment _qu'il y serait.

« Mais je pourrai être Attrapeur, hein, Père ? »

« Si tu es chez les Serpentards, et que tu rentres dans l'équipe, et si tu es le meilleur sur ce poste, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis se frotta le nez avec son pouce, sa fourchette toujours serrée entre ses doigts. « ça fait beaucoup de 'si'. »

« Oui, » dit Severus avec un sourire narquois. « Effectivement. »

« Est-ce que vous ne me _voulez_ pas dans votre équipe ? »

Severus posa sa fourchette et regarda son fils, en haussant un sourcil. « J'aimerai vraiment beaucoup que tu en fasses parti. Mais Harry, il y a encore plusieurs années avant que tu ne sois élèves ici, et je ne pense pas que tu doives t'inquiéter pour quelque chose qui pourrait arriver ou ne pas arriver, ou sur laquelle tu pourrais changer d'avis, aussi loin dans l'avenir. »

« Oh. » Le regard de Harry se posa sur son assiette. « Désolé, Père. »

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Severus se demanda ce qu'il avait dit de mal pour obtenir cette réaction. « Mais si tu devais être Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serpentard, comme je le disais, j'en serai très heureux. Et si c'est quelque chose que tu veux assez fort, et que tu travailles dur pour l'atteindre, je n'ai aucun doute que tu y réussisses. »

« C'est vrai ? » Harry le regarda avec espoir.

« Oui. » Il secoua tendrement sa tête. « Mange ton dîner maintenant, Attrapeur. »

Harry sourit et fit comme demandé.

* * *

Après que Harry ait été au lit, Severus rencontra de nouveau Molly, et cette fois il y avait de gros progrès à rapporter. Aucune disparition, comme elle le lui avait dit plus tôt, aucun flash-back, et aucune réaction violente à un contact. Molly admit qu'elle avait dit à ses enfants – surtout aux jumeaux – qu'ils ne devaient pas attraper Harry ou même le toucher à moins qu'il n'ait lancé le contact. Aucune étreinte ou tape dans le dos à moins que Harry ait entrepris la première démarche. Cela avait rendu la journée beaucoup plus calme, et plus émotionnellement stable pour Harry.

Une fois qu'elle fut retournée au Terrier, Severus se prépara à aller au lit. Il avait toujours des essais à corriger pour plusieurs de ses classes, mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en occuper en ce moment. Comme il l'avait fait récemment, il laissa la porte de sa chambre ouverte, pour pouvoir entendre si Harry avait un cauchemar mais qu'il ne se réveillait pas complètement. Il savait qu'il devrait se lever et aider Harry avec un cauchemar à un certain moment de la nuit ; Harry n'avait pas encore passé une nuit sans en avoir un, sauf quand il buvait une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Chaque nuit, pendant une heure ou deux, en fonction du temps que cela lui prenait pour sortir Harry de ses terreurs nocturnes, il calmait Harry et l'aidait à se rendormir.

C'était franchement épuisant, et Severus savait qu'il souffrait du manque de sommeil. Mais d'un côté, Harry aussi, dans une certaine mesure. Et Severus ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il s'inquiétait bien plus pour Harry que pour son sommeil. De toute manière, il avait déjà du retard dans la correction du travail scolaire et avec la rencontre de tous ses nouveau Serpentards. Il devenait également grognon en enseignant ses leçons.

Bien sûr, cette dernière conséquence d'insomnie semblait fonctionner à son avantage. Un professeur grognon, avare de points avait l'attention désirée bien plus rapidement qu'un professeur facile à vivre et amical, comme Flitwick, par exemple. Et être sûr que ses étudiants soient immédiatement attentifs était, franchement, la chose la plus importante dans l'enseignement des potions dans une école remplie d'imbéciles.

Severus s'allongea dans son lit et _Noxa_ les lumières. Il lui sembla que seules quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, mais ce fut réellement – quand il regarda l'heure – presque trois heures plus tard, qu'il rejoignit son fils, pour le calmer après un autre cauchemar. Il berça le garçon dans ses bras et chuchota des mots sans aucun sens d'une voix basse jusqu'à ce que Harry soit suffisamment apaisé pour se rendormir. Il y avait de nombreuses nuits, comme celle-ci, où Harry avait plus d'un cauchemar dont il devait être réveillé et calmé, et donc, quand l'alarme de son réveil sonna, Severus jugea qu'il n'avait presque pas dormi du tout.

Mais Molly Weasley fut là juste après le petit-déjeuner, et aida Harry à passer la journée, alors que Severus râlait pendant ses classes.

Dumbledore l'arrêta comme il retournait dans ses appartements pour le déjeuner, pour lui rappeler qu'on attendait de lui qu'il fasse une apparition à au moins deux repas par jour, chaque jour, dans la Grande Salle. Il avait une Maison à s'occuper, aussi, dont il devait se rappeler.

_Bien sûr_ qu'il s'en rappelait. Mais il avait aussi un fils à soigner, à moins que le Directeur ne s'en rappelle plus ?

Dumbledore l'observa simplement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, et Severus repartit, en faisant des excuses brusques et en disant qu'il ferait de son mieux pour être au dîner ce soir.

Avec un sourire bienveillant, Dumbledore le laissa disparaître, et Severus s'inquiéta pendant le reste de la journée sur le fait d'emmener Harry au dîner.

Il n'aurait pas du s'en inquiéter cependant. Harry se comporta bien au dîner, et bien qu'il ait été calme, et peut-être un peu renfermé, il ne sembla pas réellement effrayé par les étudiants ou le personnel. Il sourit même à Hagrid, et fit un signe à Mlle Parkinson à la table des Serpentards, la jeune fille qui était avec lui quand il avait parlé à la vipère sur la colline.

Finalement, cela aurait pu être pire.

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent sans à-coup et Severus commença de nouveau à s'inquiéter, certain que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Harry et lui s'étaient installés confortablement dans une sorte de routine. Molly venait chaque matin avec ses quatre enfants et restait jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Les matins, Harry avait habituellement des leçons dans lesquelles il pratiquait l'écriture, l'orthographe et les maths, et ensuite de la pratique en recherchant à identifier des plantes – une sorte d'introduction à la Botanique ou aux Potions – ou en apprenant de simples charmes domestiques, tels que Lumos et Nox, enseignés à la plupart des enfants sorciers. Après le déjeuner, les enfants avaient de nombreuses possibilités de jeux en plein air, en courant tels des Croups enragés, ou en volant sur des balais pour enfants, ou en jouant à la Bataille Explosive et aux Bavboules.

Pendant ce temps, Severus enseignait à ses classes, rencontrait les étudiants de Serpentards ou ses classes de Potions Avancées pendant ses heures de bureau juste après le déjeuner, et corrigeait devoirs et échantillons de potion durant les dix, quinze minutes qu'il avait entre chacune de ses classes.

En soirée, après avoir dîné dans la Grande Salle – Severus essayait aussi d'y manger le midi, après vérification que Harry était sain et sauf auprès de Molly et de sa couvée – Harry et lui se retiraient dans leurs appartements, où Severus aidait Harry à dormir, en lui lisant une ou deux histoires, puis en le guidant dans son Occlumencie de pré-sommeil. Le garçon était habituellement si épuisé par sa journée qu'il tombait endormi pendant l'histoire, mais était assez éveillé après avoir été porté dans sa chambre, pour pouvoir suivre les exercices de respiration qui étaient censés l'aider avec ses cauchemars.

Severus passait alors quelques heures à finir ses corrections, en préparant ses leçons pour la journée suivante, et en résolvant tous les problèmes qui avaient été soulevés par ses Serpentards, avant de s'effondrer sur son lit pour une heure ou deux avant le premier cauchemar de Harry.

Pendant le week-end, il était plus que prêt pour une pause, et quand Molly l'invita à amener Harry au Terrier pour que le garçon puisse connaître l'endroit avant qu'il ne commence à passer quelques heures là la semaine suivante, il accepta rapidement. Molly et lui avaient convenu qu'il pouvait rester au Terrier le matin, et puis retourner à Poudlard l'après-midi. De cette manière, Harry pourrait avoir l'impression d'être là sans son père, et Severus pourrait finalement rattraper son retard au moins sur ses corrections.

Ainsi, le samedi matin trouva Severus amenant Harry au Terrier par Cheminette. Dès qu'ils sortirent de la grande cheminée, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux entourés de rouquins réclamant Harry, principalement, avec des « Viens jouer ! »

Après s'être tous deux fait chaudement salués, Molly envoya les enfants dehors avec un, « Montrez les environs à Harry, mes chéris, et n'oubliez pas de lui montrer les potirons. Allez. »

Avec seulement un regard en arrière pour son Père, Harry suivit les garçons Weasleys et Ginny dehors pour la grande excursion.

« Ils iront bien, » dit Molly, comme si Severus avait eu besoin d'en être assuré.

« Je sais, » dit-il dans la tasse de thé qu'elle glissa dans ses mains dès qu'il s'assit.

« Et Harry se rappellera certainement du chemin de retour pour revenir ici, s'il veut vous voir. »

« Oui, bien évidemment, » acquiesça-t-il.

« Ce matin, je vais seulement le laisser s'habituer à l'endroit, jouer avec les autres ; nous avons même un terrain de Quidditch derrière. Petit, mais mes garçons semblent plutôt l'apprécier. Cette après-midi, j'ai quelques corvées à faire, et je pensai que Harry pourrait m'y aider. Les Potirons doivent être éclaircis, et- »

« Non. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Molly, en prenant une gorgée de son propre thé.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de corvées. »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent vivement. « Pourquoi pas ? J'ai toujours trouvé que les corvées était une bonne manière d'établir un sens de la responsabilité et cela l'aiderait certainement à - »

Severus la coupa une nouvelle fois. C'était un problème sur lequel il ne changerait pas d'avis, mais il essaierait de son mieux de le lui faire comprendre. « Harry était traité bien pire qu'un Elfe de Maison par ses gardiens. Ils le faisaient travailler comme un esclave, avec de la nourriture comme seule récompense, alors qu'ils l'en privaient habituellement, et ils le battaient en punition s'il n'arrivait pas à finir leur liste de corvées impossible-à-finir. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que cela recommence maintenant. »

« Mais Severus, vous savez que nous ne ferons jamais – »

« _Je_ sais que vous le traiterez pas comme ça, évidemment, ni vous ni Arthur. Mais _Harry_ ne le sait pas. Il ne vous connaît pas assez bien. Tout ce qu'il comprendrait, c'est que je l'ai laissé quelque part, et qu'il devra encore travailler, pour des personnes à qui il devra obéir. » Il garda son ton de voix aussi neutre que possible, mais il pouvait sentir sa colère augmenter. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ? Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de sa tasse de thé. « Je ne le laisserai pas penser _un seul instant_ qu'il est redevenu l'esclave de quelqu'un, pas même pour un battement de cœur, même si je _sais_ que ce n'est pas la vérité. »

Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent tandis qu'elle l'observait, essayant de lire quelque chose dans son expression. Quoique ce fût qu'elle recherchait, elle dut l'avoir trouvé puisqu'elle hocha légèrement la tête et dit, « Très bien. J'aimerai, cependant, que vous revoyez la possibilité des corvées plus tard, Severus. Je crois toujours qu'elles sont de bons outils d'étude. »

« Peut-être, » approuva-t-il, « Une fois qu'il n'aura plus de cauchemars sur ces horribles Moldus. »

« Encore à chaque nuit ? » Son moment de dépit disparut et elle redevint inquiète de nouveau. Quand Severus hocha la tête, elle soupira. « Ce pauvre enfant. »

« En effet. » Il sourit dans sa tasse pendant qu'il considérait ses mots. Franchement, il pensait que Harry était l'une des personnes ayant la plus forte détermination qu'il connaisse, ou avait jamais connu. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il avait toujours la capacité de rire et de sourire, de faire confiance et d'aimer. Son fils était à la fois un mélange de modestie et d'émerveillement. Harry rendait chaque minute de sommeil perdu intéressante à perdre et chaque moment d'inquiétude intéressant à traiter, à condition qu'on lui permette de passer du temps avec son fils, le plus grand cadeau qu'on ne lui ait jamais donné.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Vouli, voilou, chapitre 14 fini… m'en reste… pile poil dix !

La dernière phrase de Severus est assez touchante je trouve ! Et Molly m'agace toujours un peu.

Biz


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A prioriT, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 24 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**JOYEUX NOEL !!!! Et un GRAND MERCI à tous**_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue**

**Chapitre 15**

_

* * *

Après s'être tous deux fait chaudement salués, Molly envoya les enfants dehors avec un, « Montrez les environs à Harry, mes chéris, et n'oubliez pas de lui montrer les potirons. Allez. »_

_Avec seulement un regard en arrière pour son Père, Harry suivit les garçons Weasleys et Ginny dehors pour la grande excursion. _

Malgré ce à quoi Harry s'attendait, le terrain à l'extérieur de la maison des Weasleys ne ressemblait en rien à celui des Dursleys. Les Dursleys avaient une pelouse parfaitement tondue, des haies parfaitement taillées et des parterres de fleurs parfaitement entretenus, chacun en petites rangées parfaites. Harry le savait, après avoir fait presque tout le travail lui-même, même si sa Tante ne le lui aurait _jamais_ dit, même après un millions d'années, que c'était parfait. L'allée des Dursleys, où ils garaient leur berline propre et brillante, était de l'asphalte, avec seulement deux minuscules fissures, et la porte était peinte en un blanc lumineux, avec un '4' en noir, accroché juste à sa droite, sur l'avant de la maison.

Le terrain des Weasleys, cependant, n'avait rien à voir avec cela. Ils n'avaient pas d'allée, ni même une voiture. Ils n'avaient pas de haies pour bloquer la vue dans la cour voisine ; il n'y avait aucune 'cour voisine' du tout ! Aucun voisin à scruter par-dessus la barrière ou pour mettre son nez dans leurs affaires, ou crier au Garçon qu'il fait trop de bruit en travaillant dehors si tôt le matin. Le devant de leur cour était partagé entre un poulailler, avec plusieurs poulets en train de gratter la terre et faire un bruit étrange, et une collection bizarre de balais et de jambières.

Se tenant devant le poulailler, Harry observait autour de lui, la bouche ouverte, se demandant ce qu'il devait regarder en premier, quand Ron indiqua, « Tu n'as jamais vu de poulets avant Harry ? »

Il secoua sa tête. « Seulement dans un livre, » admit-il. À l'école primaire.

« J'aurai souhaité la même-chose, » indiqua Ron. « Ceux-ci empestent, et ils te perceront les yeux si tu n'es pas prudemment. »

Ginny vint près de lui et dit, « Nooon. Maman dit que ce n'est pas vrai. Je lui ai demandé. Maman dit que les poulets sont doss-il. »

Ron soupira. « Et bien, _George_ m'a dit qu'ils… » Il se tourna et regarda ses frères plus âgés, qui gloussaient ensemble vers l'angle de la maison. « Vous aviez dit qu'ils me perceraient les yeux ! » hurla-t-il.

George pouffa de nouveau. « Ne crois pas tout-»

« -ce que tu entends, petit frère, » dit Fred en finissant la phrase.

« Tu le sauras maintenant. »

Ron se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Dans un souffle, il murmura, « Je les déteste. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Dudley criait souvent qu'il détestait Harry – bien que lui disait, « Je déteste les monstres ! » – et Harry n'en doutait pas une seconde. Mais Ron ne semblait pas vraiment détester ses frères, pas pour de vrai. Il jouait souvent avec eux et riait avec eux, particulièrement quand ils jouaient aux Bavboules ou à n'importe quoi de pareil. Dudley n'avait jamais joué avec Harry ou n'avait jamais ri avec lui, seulement ri _de_ lui, et il le frappait avec ses amis.

C'était très déconcertant.

Le moment suivant le prouva encore plus, quand Fred et George les appelèrent du coin de la maison, et Ron sembla être consolé et avec un sourire puis un rire, il courut à côté de Harry pour voir ce que les jumeaux voulaient.

Harry tourna au coin du bâtiment pour voir les deux garçons sur des balais, à bien trois mètres au-dessus de la tête de Harry. Il les regarda, voulant être là-haut avec eux. Le vol était le seul moment où il se sentait libre, et certain que rien ni personne ne pourrait le blesser. Quand il était dans les bras de son père, il se sentait en sécurité, mais il avait toujours au fond de lui la crainte que quelque chose puisse encore lui arriver.

Même s'il voulait être là-haut dans le ciel avec les autres, il ne pourrait jamais demander une telle chose. On ne lui permettait pas de demander n'importe quoi. Il apprenait, lentement, que si quelqu'un – comme son père, ou Mme Weasley – lui offrait quelque chose, il pouvait accepter. Même si c'était souvent dur de s'en rappeler, puisque Dudley lui avait souvent fait la blague de lui d'offrir quelque chose – de la nourriture, un jouet, une chemise qui n'avait pas de déchirure – avant de l'envoyer à toute volée loin de lui quand Harry disait oui. Il courrait alors vers ses parents et leur disait que Harry essayait de voler ses affaires.

Harry avait très bien appris cette leçon, à travers les coups qu'il obtenait à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que son père vienne, et personne ne le savait.

Ron pouvait demander lui, cependant. Évidemment. Il sauta sur place, ses mains dans le ciel comme s'il pouvait attraper un de ses frères s'il sautait assez haut. « Je veux jouer ! Je serai Poursuiveur, d'accord ? D'accord, George ? Je peux être Poursuiveur, dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Ronniekins. Poursuiveur ? » Dit un des jumeaux et il sourit en se retournant vers l'autre. « Il ferait un meilleur Cognard, non ? »

« T'as raison, » dit l'autre, et Harry était presque sûr que c'était George. « Vu la façon dont il se cogne aux objets. »

« Tu veux être un cognard ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps à Ron.

« Non ! C'est _stupide_. Je veux être Poursuiveur ! »

La discussion continua plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ginny crie qu'_elle_ serait un Cognard, et tous les garçons arrêtèrent le combat, semblant horrifiés par sa suggestion. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas la situation. Personne ne pouvait _être_ un Cognard, pensait-il, parc'que c'était la balle que les Batteurs frappaient. N'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être qu'il avait tout faux. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Sans plus de problème, ils étaient tous en train de voler sur des balais quelques minutes après, sans que personne ne soit un Cognard, pas même Ginny. Le terrain n'était qu'un champ avec un poteau à chaque extrémité, mais Harry le trouvait étrangement beau en dépit du manque d'exactitude et des rangées bien entretenues de fleurs. Ou peut-être en raison de ce manque.

« C'est caché des Moldus, » indiqua Fred, comme si cela avait du sens pour Harry.

« Papa est vraiment prudent à ce sujet, » ajouta George, en pointant un endroit où Harry ne pouvait juste voir que le bout d'un clocher d'église.

« Et ils ne savent même pas que nous sommes là ! »

Ils jouèrent pendant un bon moment, chacun jouant alternativement à la place de Poursuiveur ou de Batteur, et c'est seulement quand ils furent tous en sueur et que les scores étaient autour d'un million de points pour chaque équipe – comme il n'y avait ni Gardien, ni Attrapeur – qu'ils finirent le jeu.

« Maman a dit de montrer à Harry les potirons, » dit Ron comme ils rangeaient les balais. Les jumeaux se rappelèrent soudainement qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire, mais quand ils essayèrent de s'échapper du champ, un rappel de leur mère les ramena de nouveau vers Ron, Ginny, et Harry, et vers un voyage réticent jusqu'à la plantation de potiron.

Le jardin était de loin plus petit que celui de Hagrid, mais les potirons étaient grands et très ronds, et tournaient juste à l'orange. Ron marcha dans les rangées, précisant ceux qu'il avait plantés, car Ginny faisait la même chose. Harry dit qu'ils semblaient bons.

« Tu as déjà planté quelque chose ? » lui demanda Ron.

Il hocha la tête. A chaque printemps. Tante Pétunia aimait autant les annuelles que les pérennes, et donc à chaque printemps et été, il était agenouillé dans la saleté, à pailler, biner, désherber, arroser et tout le reste. Il savait comment planter des choses et comment s'assurer qu'elles étaient correctement entretenues après cela. Beaucoup de ses premiers coups avaient été gagnés à apprendre cette technique.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Jonquilles, » répondit Harry. « Roses, delphiniums, pivoines, marguerites, nemesia, géraniums, mufliers- »

« Ho là, garçon, » dit Fred, en se penchant au-dessus de la petite barrière qui était censée empêcher les lapins et les cerfs d'entrer ; Harry pensa qu'elle était trop petite pour ces derniers, et que l'espacement antre les planches était trop grand pour les premiers. Mais peut-être que les choses poussaient différemment ici, dans ce pays, différence que les habitants de Little Whinging ne connaissaient pas. Quelque chose de _magique_.

Harry stoppa sa récitation, n'en ayant pas encore révélé la moitié, et dit, « Désolé, Fred. »

« C'est bon. Est-ce que tu as vraiment planté toutes ces choses ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » questionna Ron. « Est-ce que c'est ton Papa qui te l'a demandé ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Non. Les Dursleys. »

Les autres enfants échangèrent un regard silencieux, et Harry se demanda pourquoi.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » répéta Ron, et ensuite un des jumeaux le poussa, assez durement le faisant tomber dans la terre. « Ouille ! Arrête ! »

« Tu n'étais pas supposé- »

« L'interroger sur ce sujet, Ronniekins. Quand est-ce que tu- »

« Apprendras à garder ta bouche fermée ? »

« Tais-toi ! J'ai rien dit ! » Hurla Ron, qui sembla prêt à pleurer.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, puisque la poussée n'avait pas été très dure, et Ron ne saignait pas ou quelque chose d'autre. Mais il comprit que de grands enfants poussaient de petits enfants, et il bougea soudainement, vite, pour se placer entre Ron et ses frères. Juste parce que personne ne l'avait jamais protégé contre Dudley, ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire pour d'autres. « Laissez-le tranquille, » dit-il d'une voix basse et calme. Ses mains se plièrent en poings à ses côtés.

« Il semble féroce, le petit guerrier, » dit Fred. Ses sourcils roux étaient cachés sous sa frange tant ils étaient haussés. Il ne semblait pas fâché, mais plutôt étonné.

« Pour défendre Ronnikins, » ajouta George, qui semblait également troublé, mais avec un minuscule, et presque approuvant, sourire.

« Qui aurai pu penser ça ? »

Harry ne dit rien, relevant juste plus fortement son menton. Il ne put s'en empêcher mais déglutit difficilement, cependant. Ils étaient bien plus grands que lui, et le dépassaient en plus en nombre.

Fred rit. « Merlin, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas de ça. »

« Nous ne voulions pas vraiment le blessé, » dit George.

« Il est notre frère, par Merlin. »

Harry inclina la tête, mais sans sembler réellement convaincu. Les frères, pensait-il, pouvaient se retourner contre soi aussi rapidement que des cousins.

George secoua sa tête avec un soupir. « Oh, viens, Ronnie. Arrête te pleurnicher. »

« Nous sommes désolés, d'accord ? Arrête ou- »

« Maman t'entendra et nous appellera. »

Ron s'était déjà relevé sur ses pieds et pressa les paumes de ses mains contre ses yeux pendant une seconde, pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient à peine eu le temps de se rassembler, sans jamais avoir pu couler. « C'est bon, » dit-il comme il se retournait vers Harry et souriait d'un sourire berchu. « Je vais bien. Tu leur as vraiment tenu tête pour moi. Merci, Harry. »

Avec un autre signe d'assentiment, Harry lui sourit un peu en retour, mais lança aux jumeaux un regard circonspect par-dessus l'épaule de Ron. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Fred avait frappé Ron, mais il garderait un œil sur eux dorénavant.

« Les garçons ! » vint un appel de l'avant de la maison. « Ginny ! Venez ici, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à votre avis ? » maugréa George.

Fred donna un coup de pied sur une pierre avec sa basket abimée. « Elle veut probablement savoir pourquoi on n'a pas encore éclairci les potirons. »

George lança à son jumeau un sourire astucieux. « Peut-être que nous pourrions- »

Fred hocha la tête pendant qu'il continuait leur pensée, « -Courir jusqu'au verger- »

« -Avant qu'elle nous le demande ? »

« On fait la course ! » crièrent-ils simultanément. Ron, Ginny et Harry les observèrent courir de l'autre côté de la maison jusqu'au verger voisin.

« V'nez, » dit Ron pendant qu'il les regardait. « _Ils_ vont peut-être y échapper en s'enfuyant, mais nous pas. » Il marcha lourdement vers l'endroit d'où sa mère les avait appelés.

« Les garçons ! » hurla-t-elle encore une fois, juste comme ils passaient le coin de la maison. « Gin- Ah ! Vous êtes là. Viens ici, Harry mon chéri. Ton père va repartir à Poudlard par Cheminette pour l'après-midi et il voudrait te dire au revoir. »

Harry se gela sur place. Il avait oublié. Père lui avait dit que qu'il resterait ici pour l'après-midi sans Père, et il avait oublié. Il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir. Peut-être que s'il ne lui disait pas au revoir, Père ne partirait pas…

Mais on lui avait donné un ordre direct, donc il se rapprocha de la porte, où Mme Weasley se tenait.

« Tellement gentil, » murmura Mme Weasley, en lui souriant. Ensuite elle pencha légèrement sa tête et dévisagea Ron. « Où est-ce que tes frères sont allés, Ronnie ? »

Ron fit un haussement d'épaules et baissa les yeux sur ses baskets sans rien dire, mais Mme. Weasley ne se démonta pas. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils se sont sauvés, Ronnie ; dis-moi juste où ils sont partis. »

« Le verger, » vendit Ginny, et Harry resta bouche bée. Il ne pouvait pas supporter les rapporteurs. Dudley était le pire qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, évidemment, mais les rapporteurs de n'importe quelle sorte le dégoûtaient.

« Merci, Ginny mon cœur. Rentrez, tous les trois. J'ai préparé le déjeuner. Harry, ton père est dans le salon. »

En évitant Ginny-la-Rapporteuse, tandis que Ron lui tirait la langue et qu'elle faisait pareil, Harry marmonna, « Merci, m'dame, » à Mme Weasley et il courut dans la maison. Il retrouva le salon sans aucun problème, et son père, aussi.

« Père ! » pleura-t-il, et il courut vers lui, se jetant dans les bras de son père dès qu'il fut assez près pour le faire. Père, heureusement, le rattrapa et le serra étroitement contre lui. En tenant Harry contre sa poitrine, avec une main derrière la tête de Harry, il s'assit dans une chaise moelleuse et ornementée à côté de la cheminée, avec Harry assit sur ses genoux, les jambes glissées de chaque côté de sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passée ? Es-tu blessé ? »

Harry secoua sa tête et pressa son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son père, à la base de son cou. « Non, Père, » dit-il d'une voix faible. « S'il vous plaît, ne partez pas. »

Père soupira légèrement. « Je le dois, » dit-il. « J'ai du travail à faire pour mes classes, et tu as besoin de t'habituer à être ici sans moi. »

Harry secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, silencieusement.

« Si, Harry. Je dois y aller maintenant. »

Harry le tint juste un peu plus serré.

Père soupira et serra le dos de Harry, mais sa voix était teintée de tristesse pendant qu'il parlait. « S'il te plaît, fils. Je promets de revenir dans… dans seulement quatre heures, d'accord ? Je suis sûr que Mme Weasley te donneras un peu de temps, si tu lui demandes. Mais nous devons faire ceci. Je dois travailler, et tu dois te faire de nouveaux amis, et apprendre tes leçons pour que tu sois prêt à aller à Poudlard dans quelques années. Tu voulais apprendre autant que tu le pouvais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry voulait lui dire au sujet de Ron qui détestait ses frères, et de comment Fred était un tyran juste comme Dudley, sauf que pas vraiment, puisqu'il semblait vraiment désolé après, et comment Ginny était une rapporteuse qui donnerait beaucoup d'ennui à Harry, il le savait, et il voulait supplier son père de le laisser partir à la maison avec lui. Mais Père avait posé une question directe, et il savait qu'il était en train de faire le bébé. Et il n'était pas un bébé.

Il desserra son étreinte et glissa des bras de son père. « Oui, monsieur, » dit-il, en baissant les yeux. « Désolé, monsieur. »

« Regarde-moi, Harry. »

Harry leva de lui-même les yeux sur le visage de son père, s'attendant à y voir de la déception, ou même pire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Père secoua simplement un peu sa tête avec une lueur affectueuse dans les profondeurs de ses yeux foncés. « Comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

Harry sourit en retour. Un peu. « Père. » Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. « Désolé, Père. »

Les yeux de Père se ridèrent aux coins, ce qui correspondait, comme l'avait découvert Harry, à un grand sourire. « Ne le sois pas. Cette situation est étrange pour tous les deux, je suppose. Aucun d'entre nous n'a eu quelqu'un d'autre à protéger auparavant, à tel point que nous avons peur de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre même pour quatre heures.

« Je n'ai pas peur, » répondit vivement Harry, avant même d'y penser.

« Ah non ? » Les coins des lèvres de Père remontèrent brièvement. « Moi si. »

« Vous ? »

« Oui, moi. Tu _me_ manqueras parce que je serai à la maison à corriger des devoirs abominables écrits par des crétins de la plus mauvaise sorte, alors que je pourrai plutôt être avec toi, en train de lire une de nos histoires ou de jouer aux échecs ou de faire un tour dans le verger ensemble. Mais ces devoirs doivent être corrigés. » Un autre plissement de ses fines lèvres. « Et j'ai peur de les commencer. »

À sa mécontentement, Harry sut qu'il aimerait plutôt rester là que d'aller à Poudlard, si Père devait corriger des devoirs au lieu de lire avec lui ou autre chose.

« Comme des devoirs à la maison, » dit Harry avec une grimace.

« Exactement. » Père ouvrit ses bras, et Harry s'avança pour une autre étreinte, celle-ci pas aussi désespérée que la dernière. Cette fois, Harry put respirer. « Mais je viendrai te chercher quand j'aurai fini, et tu pourras t'amuser ici jusqu'a ce que je le fasse. Je crois que Mme Weasley a préparé à manger pour toi aussi. »

« Ouai, je l'pense aussi. »

Père fit un petit rire étouffé et le gronda légèrement, « Attention à tes manières, enfant. Je serai de retour avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Viens maintenant, » dit-il, en se levant et en prenant la main de Harry. Il mena Harry vers la cuisine et la grande table du repas qui pourrait probablement accueillir la majeure partie de la Maison Serpentard. Dans l'évier de la cuisine, les plats se lavaient tout seuls, et dans un soudain jet d'eau, se _rinçaient_, tout seuls aussi. Il se demanda s'il y avait des Elfes de Maison ici, mais ils devaient être invisibles, si c'était le cas.

Mme Weasley s'approcha d'eux avec une assiette et un bol. « Harry mon chéri, assis-toi là, il y a une place. J'ai préparé de la soupe à la tomate et des sandwichs pour le déjeuner. » Elle plaça un bol de soupe rouge et crémeuse et une assiette avec deux sandwichs jambon-fromage devant Harry, puis fit un geste de sa baguette magique pour faire apparaître une cuillère et un verre de lait. Harry regarda ébahi les objets, avant de revenir à son repas – les autres l'avaient déjà commencé ; Ron avait presque terminé son deuxième sandwich, en fait, en le fourrant juste dans sa bouche.

« Tout ira bien, Severus, » dit Mme Weasley. « Ne vous inquiétez de rien. »

Père lui lança un de ses regards durs, comme ceux qu'il donnait au Directeur Dumbledore parfois, mais elle ne fit que rire et lui fit signe de partit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la table.

« Bonne journée, » dit Père. « Rappelle-toi tes bonnes manières en tant qu'invité, Harry. » Et ensuite il partit, et un trou s'ouvrit dans la poitrine de Harry d'au moins un kilomètre de large. Père avait promis de revenir cependant, et c'était la seule raison au fait que Harry ne le poursuive pas immédiatement et ne court pas dans la Cheminée pour le retrouver et le tenir contre lui sans plus jamais le laisser repartir.

Il avait _promis_.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Joyeux Noël ! (Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu au début : D) J'espère que tout le monde a passé une bonne journée hier et que la lecture d'aujourd'hui vous a plu…

A la prochaine

Bye


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A priori T, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 24 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI à An author alone in the dark, serenity444, Thecrasy, stormtrooper2, enishi28, Tsubaki-manga-girl, CutieSunshine, harry-draco007, miaka, adenoide, zarakynel, Princesse Saeko, petite grenouille, Kokoroyume, Les Aviatrices, les 2 patates, grispoils.**_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue**

**Chapitre 16**

_

* * *

« Bonne journée, » dit Père. « Rappelle-toi tes bonnes manières en tant qu'invité, Harry. » Et ensuite il partit, et un trou s'ouvrit dans la poitrine de Harry d'au moins un kilomètre de large. Père avait promis de revenir cependant, et c'était la seule raison au fait que Harry ne le poursuive pas immédiatement et ne court pas dans la Cheminée pour le retrouver et le tenir contre lui sans plus jamais le laisser repartir. _

_Il avait promis. _

Comme l'heure d'aller récupérer Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus, Severus vérifiait religieusement le temps, ne voulant pas être en retard. Il avait promis à son fils qu'il serait là à l'heure, et il voulait tenir cette promesse plus que tout. Par conséquent, quand il ne resta seulement qu'un quart d'heure avant de devoir retourner chez les Weasleys, Severus fut irrité d'entendre Dumbledore l'appeler par cheminée.

« Que voulez-vous ? » dit-il, son ton plus coupant qu'il l'utilisait normalement avec son employeur, mais il avait un horaire à respecter. « Monsieur ? »

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne reprocha rien au ton de Severus. Au lieu de cela il dit, « Severus, mon cher garçon, j'ai une situation pour laquelle je dois discuter avec vous. »

« Peut-elle attendre, Mr le Directeur ? Je dois aller quelque part, dans quelques minutes. »

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas possible. Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps. Est-ce que vous pourriez venir par cheminée jusqu'à mon bureau ? Le mot de passe est Fizwizbiz. »

Severus se retint de grogner, difficilement. « Oui, bien sûr. J'arrive immédiatement. »

« Excellent, Severus. Excellent. Je vous attends. »

Pinçant ses lèvres ensemble, Severus attendit jusqu'à ce que le visage de Albus disparaisse avant de saisir la boîte de poudre de cheminette sur le manteau de la cheminée et d'en jeter une poignée dans son feu pendant qu'il appelait le Terrier. « Molly ! » cria-t-il immédiatement après. « Molly Weasley ! »

Bien que son visage fasse face au salon des Weasleys, il entendit de nombreux bruits en provenance d'une autre pièce, y compris un cri de Harry, il en était sûr. Après un moment, le visage de Molly se retrouva devant lui. « Severus ! » dit-elle, étonnée. « Bonté divine, vous m'avez effrayé. Et bien, vous pouvez traverser. Harry est impatient de vous revoir. »

Severus ravala sa colère et sa déception. « J'ai une réunion avec Albus, pour le moment. S'il vous plaît, dite à Harry que je viendrai le chercher dès que je pourrai. Dites-lui que je suis désolé- »

« Père ! » appela Harry, et Severus le vit accourir dans la pièce, un mélange de soulagement et de joie se diffusant sur son visage pâle.

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes, d'accord, Harry ? » dit-il rapidement. Il savait qu'Albus attendait, et bien qu'il voulait embrocher l'homme de lui faire manquer à sa promesse faite à son fils, il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose de la sorte et garder son travail. Mais il prendrait le temps de l'expliquer au garçon ; il le devait.

« Père, c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison, hein ? Je peux venir à la maison maintenant ? »

« Bientôt, Harry. Je reviens bientôt. » Il se retourna vers Molly. « Molly, est-ce que vous pourriez, s'il vous plaît… »

« Naturellement, » répondit la femme, et s'est avec reconnaissance qu'il la vit se lever et s'avancer vers Harry. « Viens, Harry, mon chéri, allons finir ton dessin avant que ton père ne vienne te chercher, d'accord ? »

« Mais Père est là ! » pleura encore Harry, et il se précipita vers la cheminée. Severus ne put pas supporter l'expression de son visage, pas avec la forte culpabilité qu'il sentait déjà en lui. Il se retira, hors de la cheminée, et entendit la fin de l'appel de Harry, « Non !! Père, attendez !! »

En fermant fortement les yeux, Severus compta jusqu'à dix avant de prendre une autre poignée de poudre et de dire d'un ton cassant, « Fizwizbiz, » tandis qu'il maudissait mentalement Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Molly maudit mentalement Severus, tandis qu'elle câlinait le pauvre garçon contre sa poitrine afin d'essayer de le calmer. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé un garçon qui appréciait aussi peu les câlins cependant, et après qu'il se soit débattu pendant quelques secondes, elle le laisser aller, avec la réprimande de « rester loin de la cheminée. »

Tandis qu'il trébuchait en s'éloignant d'elle, il obéit, quoique difficilement, en venant s'agenouiller à quelques centimètres devant les pierres de l'âtre. Il semblait si brisé et perdu, qu'elle ne savait juste pas quoi lui dire. Cela aurait été mieux pour Harry, pensa-t-elle, si Severus était juste allé à sa réunion et était venu après ici, même si avec un peu de retard, que de laisser le garçon comme ça. D'un autre côté, Harry avait observé l'horloge qu'elle avait placée pour lui dans la cuisine comme un faucon, depuis que Severus l'avait laissé au déjeuner, comptant le temps qu'il restait jusqu'à son retour. Personne ne pouvait le savoir, mais peut-être aurait-il été plus contrarié si Severus n'était pas apparu à l'heure et ce, sans le prévenir.

Elle se sortit de ses pensées et s'approcha du garçon. Elle était une mère de sept enfants ; elle pouvait sûrement apaiser un garçon mélancolique.

« Viens maintenant, Harry, reviens dans la cuisine et nous finirons ton dessin, » offrit-elle une nouvelle fois.

Harry secoua sa tête. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, comme s'il se serrait lui-même dans ses bras.

« Que dirais-tu d'une part de cake, mon cœur ? Ou d'un chocolat ? »

« Non, m'dame, » chuchota-t-il. « J'veux Père. »

« Je sais, Harry chéri. » soupira-t-elle, voulant apaiser son évidente peine. « Mais le Directeur lui a demandé de venir à une réunion tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller. Il a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il serait un plus en retard que prévu, mais qu'il serait ici dès que possible. »

« Il avait promis. » La voix de Harry était à peine audible, bien que Molly soit accroupie tout près de lui. « Il avait promis. »

« Je sais, » répondit Molly, son cœur saignant pour le garçon. Pour Severus, aussi, si elle devait l'admettre. « Et il a dit qu'il était terriblement désolé. Il m'a semblé triste, à moi, en réalité. Il semblait très malheureux. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu sois malheureux, aussi. Il aimerait plutôt que tu te sentes bien et que tu sois heureux, j'en suis sûre. »

Mais Harry secoua sa tête comme s'il ne la croyait pas, tandis que son corps basculait légèrement dans les deux sens. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle aperçut ses deux plus jeunes enfants, et les montra du doigt dans la pièce. « Ginny ? Viens ici une minute. Ronnie, va chercher ce jeu auquel vous jouiez plus tôt. Bavboules, je crois. On va y jouer avec Harry. »

« A l'intérieur, maman ? » Ronnie la regarda, consterné. « Tu ne nous laisses jamais jouer à ça à l'intérieur. »

C'était vrai ; elle détestait réparer les dégâts collants dus aux pierres sur son tapis ou même sur les dalles. Mais c'était assez facile à nettoyer, en vérité, juste un petit mouvement de baguette magique. Et elle savait que Harry aimait ce jeu. « Juste pour cette fois. Je pense que Harry voudrait rester à côté de la cheminée, pour qu'il soit prêt à partir quand son père viendra le chercher. D'accord, Ronnie ? »

Son plus jeune fils sourit. « D'accord, maman ! » Il disparut pour aller chercher le jeu de pierres, et Ginny s'approcha plus près de l'endroit où Harry était blotti devant la cheminée.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » demanda la fillette, et Molly lui sourit, heureuse qu'elle lui demande. Ginny était parfois si surexcitée avec ses frères qu'elle ne faisait pas attention aux sentiments des autres, s'assurant juste de se faire entendre par-dessus les disputes.

Harry ne répondit pas. Sa bouche remuait cependant, mais Molly ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Quand Molly se pencha un peu plus près de lui, elle entendit ses phrases durement chuchotées : Stupide monstre, moche, horrible, anormal. Tu es un monstre. Un horrible, méchant, petit monstre non désiré… »

Ses bras l'entouraient toujours étroitement, comme s'il n'avait jamais été étreint par une autre personne, ou réconforté de toute sa courte vie. Molly ne pouvait même pas imaginer une chose si horrible. Quand elle toucha son épaule, pour lui offrir un certain réconfort, et peut-être le prendre dans ses bras, il se jeta vivement en arrière comme s'il avait été brûlé, et ses paroles si cruelles à son sujet furent dites plus fortes. « Un monstre si stupide, ingrat, dégoûtant, méchant ! Tu ne dois pas être touché, personne ne peut te toucher, sale petit monstre. »

Il continua ainsi et semblait peu disposer à s'arrêter, même lorsque Molly lui assura à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas ces choses. C'était comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, ou ne voulait pas la croire. Ou peut-être qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Ginny s'était éloignée de lui, le regardant comme si elle allait pleurer. Prenant sa fille dans ses bras et la gardant serrée contre elle, Molly la comprenait parfaitement.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que vous deviez m'en parler maintenant, Mr le Directeur ? » demanda Severus, plus en rogne que d'habitude, tandis qu'il faisait un pas hors de la cheminée.

« Prenez un siège, Severus, » indiqua Albus au lieu de répondre. Il montra l'une des chaises vides devant son bureau, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que Severus réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul avec Dumbledore dans le bureau. « S'il vous plaît. »

Avec un soupir agacé, il obéit, s'installant dans une chaise et observa les deux autres personnes dans le bureau, un homme et une femme… qui lui semblaient tous deux familiers. La femme était dans le milieu de l'âge et avait un regard plutôt majestueux, avec des cheveux courts et grisonnants et les sourcils épais, et l'homme était grand – Severus pouvait le dire, même en étant assis – chauve, la peau noire, avec une boucle d'oreille d'or dans une oreille. Alors il se rappela : Amélia Bones et Kingsley Shacklebolt. La première était le Chef du Département de la Justice Magique, et le second était un Auror réputé.

Soudainement, Severus fut heureux d'être assis. Il y avait seulement une raison pour que ces deux-là l'attendent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ses pensées allèrent immédiatement à Harry, et il pleura le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de dire au revoir à son fils. Il tourna son regard paniqué vers son employeur d'autrefois, essayant désespérément de penser à ce qu'il avait pu fait pour décider Dumbledore à l'envoyer à Azkaban. Avait-il dépassé la ligne avec un de ses étudiants ? Est-ce qu'un parent s'était plaint au sujet de ses paroles dures ou des nombreuses retenues, assez pour faire réaliser à Dumbledore qu'il ne devrait pas avoir un ancien Mangemort dans l'équipe enseignante ?

Rassemblant un semblant de courage, il se reprit, en présentant une mine dédaigneuse. Il irait tranquillement, avec dignité, mais il devait comprendre pourquoi le Directeur faisait cela maintenant. N'avait-il pas été un fidèle serviteur depuis son retour dans la Lumière il y a sept ans ? « Albus, » dit-il, s'adressant délibérément à lui d'une façon familière, afin de rappeler à l'homme de l'autre côté du bureau qu'ils avaient par le passé été proches, assez proches pour que Severus lui fasse confiance avec ses secrets les plus sinistres. « Me feriez-vous la courtoisie de me dire pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi, mon cher garçon ? » demanda Albus, de manière exaspérante. Ses yeux bleus brillants étaient sérieux, sans leurs pétillements habituels, mais le Directeur ne semblait pas fâché ou déçu. Plutôt… circonspect ? Pensait-il que Severus allait se débattre ? Et bien, il l'aurait fait, au moins pour la santé de Harry, s'il y avait une chance qu'il puisse s'échapper et arriver au Terrier avant d'être attrapé... mais où une telle manœuvre le mènerait-elle ? Nulle part, sauf à une vie de fuite, en faisant subir la même chose à Harry, ou, s'il était incapable de récupérer Harry, il ne reverrait de toute manière jamais son fils, qu'il soit ou non en prison.

« Pourquoi _quoi_ ? » répéta brusquement Severus. « Que diriez-vous du fait de savoir pourquoi vous considérez nécessaire de me faire arrêter, » indiqua brusquement Severus, n'ajoutant pas le _maintenant_, comme il aurait aimé le faire. Sa vie s'était enfin remis dans le bon chemin, et Albus le savait, avec une nouvelle carrière d'enseignant pour des gosses idiots, dont il pourrait probablement se passer, mais plus important, il finissait juste par commencer à connaître son fils, et cela il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer. Jamais. Sa voix était rauque d'émotion comme il l'accusait, « Je pensais que nous avions un accord. »

Les mots n'étaient pas plus tôt sortis de sa bouche que Severus eut le plaisir rare de voir Albus choqué. L'ancien sorcier était actuellement bouche bée. « Severus, je… » Il semblait également en avoir perdu ses mots. Le double contrecoup, bien sûr. Croyait-il que Severus ne comprendrait pas pourquoi ces deux-là étaient ici ? Il était insulté, si c'était le cas.

Mais Albus secouait sa tête, ayant apparemment retrouvé son sang-froid perdu. Son expression était devenue assez désabusée, en fait. « Mme Bones et M. Shacklebolt ne sont pas ici pour vous, Severus. Pas directement. Je suis désolé si je vous ai donné cette impression. »

Severus se sentit instantanément soulagé de la tête aux orteils, la simple pensée qu'il n'allait pas être emmené loin de son fils traversant son cœur et son esprit, plusieurs fois, et illuminant avec quelque chose de semblable à de la joie tout son être… Ce soulagement disparut complètement dans la seconde suivante quand Dumbledore continua, « Non, non, mon cher garçon. Ils sont venus pour m'informer que Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban. »

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Severus d'être perdu. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui indiquait-il ceci ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas se protéger contre le meurtrier, poignardeur dans le dos de Black une fois de plus. Il était loin le gamin de dix-sept ans, pleurant et maladroit que le bâtard avait tourmenté pendant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et Black n'avait plus d'audience pour le regarder, en plus, depuis que Potter était mort.

_Oh, Mon Dieu. Non. _

Ca le frappa, d'un seul coup, et à cet instant tous ses os fondirent. Il n'aurait pas pu rester debout même sous Imperium. Il glissa mollement de sa chaise, et remarqua dans une certaine partie éloignée de son esprit que Dumbledore était sorti de derrière son bureau et était à ses côtés, presque aussi rapidement que s'il avait Transplané.

« Severus. » Le mot fit écho comme s'il traversait un vaste espace. « Severus, tout va bien. Harry sera protégé. »

Tout n'allait _pas_ bien. Black avait presque assassiné les Potters, bien qu'il ait utilisé la baguette du Lord Noir pour le faire.

Les os de Severus réapparurent comme par magie, et il se rassit correctement dans sa chaise, les poings serrés aussi étroitement que sa mâchoire. Il gronda, « Comment pouvez-vous dire cela !? Ce fou a fait exploser _douze_ Moldus pour seulement atteindre Pettigrow ! Il ne s'arrêtera à rien pour tuer mon fils, juste comme il a essayé de le faire il y a à six ans ! »

Et alors Severus haleta, en se rendant compte qu'il avait tiré le fléreur hors du chaudron. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Ce n'était pas un de ses meilleurs jours.

« Severus, tout va bien, » vient une nouvelle fois la voix calme de Dumbledore. La compréhension dans sa voix était proche de défaire Severus. Mais ils devaient garder le secret ensemble, devaient maintenir les apparences. « Mme Bones et l'Auror Shacklebolt savent déjà que vous avez adopté Harry. » Le fait de sous-entendre cela faisait allusion au fait qu'ils ne savaient _pas_ que Harry était, en vérité, son fils biologique. Peut-être qu'Albus ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent, pour quelque raison. Peut-être qu'il laissait à Severus le choix de décider tout seul s'il fallait le leur dire. Oui, pensait Severus, Albus pouvait être aussi subtil. Son employeur – _toujours _? Il se le demandait – continua « Amelia, en réalité, était mon contact au Ministère qui nous a aidé à obtenir les papiers aussi rapidement. »

Inspirant douloureusement, Severus ne put rien faire d'autre qu'un signe de tête, son visage toujours caché derrière ses mains. Sirius Black s'était échappé de la prison la plus sûre du monde sorcier. Comment était-ce même possible ? Et combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour s'approcher de Harry et finir le travail qu'il avait commencé quand Harry était juste un bébé dans les bras de Lily ?

Il devait aller au Terrier. Il devait voir si Harry allait bien. Et si Black avait découvert où était Harry ? _Oh, Mon Dieu !_

Il était déjà hors de sa chaise et à mi-chemin de la cheminée et du réseau de cheminette quand Dumbledore le coupa dans son élan. « Severus. Restez calme. Black ne peut pas l'avoir déjà trouvé. Nous devons discuter de quelles précautions Harry et vous devez prendre à présent. »

Severus regarda avec incrédulité le Directeur. Comment pouvait-il vouloir continuer une conversation quand son fils était en danger de mort ?

« Rasseyez-vous, Severus, » demanda Albus avec plus de force, et Severus se sentit contraint d'obéir au ton de voix que le Directeur n'utilisait que si rarement avec lui. Il s'effondra dans la chaise qu'il avait récemment quittée. « Partir en courant en n'étant qu'à moitié-préparé ne fera du bien à aucun d'entre vous, » continua Dumbledore et il poussa une boîte de sucreries dans sa direction, tout en lui faisant un sourire des plus sérieux. « Sorbet au citron ? »

Severus fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas crier.

* * *

Quand Severus arriva finalement chez les Weasleys, c'était presque trois heures après l'heure à laquelle il avait à l'origine promis à son fils qu'il serait là. Dans les secondes après sa traversée de la cheminée, il se mettait à genoux devant le foyer. Harry était dans ses bras, sanglotant de soulagement, et Severus, juste pour un instant, joignit presque ses larmes aux siennes.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, » chuchota-t-il à plusieurs reprises dans les fins cheveux foncés du garçon tandis qu'il faisait des cercles dans son dos, essayant d'apaiser les muscles crispés de son dos et de ses épaules. « Je suis si désolé d'être en retard. Je suis si désolé, Harry, s'il te plaît crois-moi… »

Devant le visage de Molly Weasley, et celui de son mari, comme ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé avec leurs mains serrées ensemble pour se soutenir, les trois dernières heures avaient été difficiles pour eux aussi. Maintenant de sa main la tête de Harry contre son torse, il leur donna en bougeant seulement ses lèvres des mots d'excuses, gagnant un signe rapide d'assentiment d'Arthur et un reniflement rempli de larmes de Molly. Il ferait de meilleures excuses plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la contrarier, puisque sans leur coopération, Harry ne pourrait pas revenir ici. Pas avant que Black ne soit capturé et embrassé par le Détraqueurs qui devaient attendre son retour à Azkaban.

Plutôt que de compter sur leur entière coopération cependant, Severus était disposé à prendre Harry et à fuir, juste pour ne pas être à un endroit où Black pourrait l'avoir. Ils iraient loin de Poudlard, ou du Terrier, ou même de la totalité de la Grande-Bretagne. Ils iraient quelque part loin, très loin et seraient en sécurité.

Merlin savait cependant – de même qu'Albus Dumbledore apparemment – qu'aucun endroit n'était vraiment sûr contre des gens semblables à Sirius Black. Personne au Ministère ne savait comment il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, mais ce qu'il avait fait signifiait qu'il avait la ténacité et la volonté de trouver Harry n'importe où dans le monde et de finir le travail du Lord Noir. Ainsi avait réalisé Severus, (avec l'aide d'Albus naturellement, après une longue discussion) il serait juste plus facile de rendre sa maison et les autres endroits qu'il fréquentait aussi impénétrable que possible contre l'incursion de ce sale meurtrier.

Les sanglots de Harry s'étaient transformés en un mélange de halètements et de hoquets, mais Severus n'abandonna pas son étreinte sur son fils, le tenant toujours étroitement contre lui, l'enveloppant dans autant de sécurité et de chaleur qu'il le pouvait, tant qu'il le pouvait.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais, Harry, » dit-il maintenant que le garçon pouvait probablement l'entendre. « Jamais. Tu es mon fils, à tout jamais, et je suis vraiment désolé d'être en retard. » Il posa un baiser au dessus de la tête du garçon. « S'il te plaît crois-moi, Harry. Je reviendrai toujours pour toi. »

« D'ac-d'accord, » vient l'acceptation bégayée, avec une forte pression des fins bras de Harry qui étaient passés autour du cou de Severus où il s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Hochant la tête encore une fois, Severus se releva, en tenant toujours son fils dans ses bras. « Molly. Arthur, » dit-il solennellement et il inclina sa tête. « J'ai un énorme service à vous demander. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

« (…) qu'il avait tiré le fléreur hors du chaudron. » est la version sorcière pour « Tirer un lapin de son chapeau » ce qui n'a donc rien à voir avec Tarte à la Mélasse, heureusement ! Cela veut dire qu'il s'est vendu en quelque sorte, qu'il a révélé un secret alors que, dans son cas, ce n'était pas le moment.

Sinon, et bien je me demande comment fait Severus pour ne pas envoyer Albus contre le mur de son bureau ! Ou faire une crise de nerf…

Bonne Année à tous ! La santé et plein de bonheur (et de fanfics !!!) ^^

A la prochaine

Bye


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A priori T, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 24 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI à zarakynel, stormtrooper2, An author alone in the dark, petite grenouille, Alfgard, Enishi-Haru, grispoils, Tsubaki-manga-girl, CutieSunshine, emyaneh, Princesse Saeko, Les Aviatrices.**_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue**

**Chapitre 17**

_

* * *

« D'ac-d'accord, » vient l'acceptation bégayée, avec une forte pression des fins bras de Harry qui étaient passés autour du cou de Severus où il s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_Hochant la tête encore une fois, Severus se releva, en tenant toujours son fils dans ses bras. « Molly. Arthur, » dit-il solennellement et il inclina sa tête. « J'ai un énorme service à vous demander. »_

Harry s'accrocha à son père pendant qu'ils se levaient ensemble, et parvint à rester dans ses bras, installé sur la hanche de son père. Il ne le laisserait plus partir. Jamais. Père ne le laisserait jamais, avait-il dit, et Harry lui ferait tenir cette promesse.

« Bien sûr, Severus, » dit immédiatement Mme Weasley. « Tout ce que vous voulez. »

M. Weasley, qui était un homme grand, avec les cheveux roux comme ses fils, et dont la peau devenait rouge quand il était bouleversé, même s'il ne hurlait pas comme Oncle Vernon, mit une main sur le bras de Mme Weasley. « Pourquoi ne pas le laisser parler d'abord, Molly ? »

Mme Weasley inclina la tête, fatiguée. « Bien sûr. Dites-nous, Severus. »

Père tint Harry un peu plus serré, et sa voix sembla étrange quand il dit, « Sirius Black s'est échappé. »

Les conséquences de cette phrase, que Harry ne comprenait même pas, furent immédiates. Les deux Weasleys ouvrirent de grands yeux, et Mme Weasley couvrit sa bouche de sa main, comme si elle allait vomir et essayait de se retenir. Harry se sentit un peu mal pour elle. Elle avait essayé de l'aider à se calmer quand Père lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir, mais il avait refusé son offre de cakes et d'autres gâteaux, et les jeux et les histoires et tout.

Finalement, il s'était endormi et s'était seulement réveillé quand Père était enfin arrivé pas Cheminette. Harry pensait, cependant, qu'il s'était seulement endormi parce qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort avec sa baguette magique, parc'qu'il n'aurait jamais cessé d'attendre Père autrement. Père ne lui jetait jamais de sort ; seulement quand il était blessé et qu'il avait besoin de Guérir. Mais elle avait été presque aussi bouleversée que Harry, pensait-il, et il se sentait mal de l'avoir dérangé.

Et maintenant elle était encore bouleversée, et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Oh, bon sang, » dit Mr. Weasley. « Est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment, » continua-t-il, cela ne sonnait plus comme une question. « De Azkaban. Mon Dieu. »

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Père sursauta et scruta le visage de Harry, comme s'il avait oublié – pourtant comment le pouvait-il, avec Harry dans ses bras ? – que Harry était aussi là.

« Peut-être, » dit lentement Mme Weasley, « que tu pourrais aller manger quelque chose, Harry chéri, dans la cuisine, pendant que les adultes discutent ici. »

Harry pâlit. « Non, » supplia-t-il. « Père, ne me renvoyez pas. S'il vous plaît ? »

Après un long soupir, Père donna un minuscule signe d'assentiment. L'estomac de Harry se décrispa. « Harry restera ici, Molly. Mais Harry, tu dois comprendre que les choses dont nous allons parler sont très… ennuyeuses. Elles concernent un homme très mauvais qui a blessé beaucoup de personnes, des Sorciers et des Moldus. Nous pourrions dire des choses qui semblent effrayantes ce soir, mais je ne veux pas pour que tu sois effrayé. Je te protégerai contre lui, je te le jure. »

« Je sais que vous le ferez, Père, » lui dit Harry. _Bien sûr_ que Père le fera.

La peau autour des yeux de Père se plissa, juste un peu, donc Harry sut qu'il souriait à l'intérieur. Père ne souriait presque toujours qu'à l'intérieur. « Très bien. » Père s'assit sur une chaise près du canapé et installa Harry sur ses genoux. Il dirigea de nouveau son attention sur Mr. et Mme Weasley, mais sa main faisait de petits cercles dans le dos de Harry, ce qui était très calmant. Harry se pencha contre lui et tint l'autre main de Père dans la sienne, se sentant soulagé par le contact. Les Dursleys ne l'avaient jamais touché, excepté quand ils le blessaient, mais Père n'était pas du tout comme eux.

Père dit, « J'ai passé les trois dernières heures avec Dumbledore, à déterminer quelles mesures de sécurité Harry et moi allons devoir prendre, pour le protéger contre Black. Poudlard est, évidemment, l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui- » Il s'arrêta quand Harry tira avec force sur sa main. « Qui a-t-il, fils ? »

En tournant son visage pour pouvoir voir celui de son père, Harry hésita. Il était sur le point de briser une des règles les plus importantes qu'il n'ait jamais apprises chez les Dursleys : Ne pas poser de questions. Mais il avait déjà brisé la règle « Ne pas interrompre », et Père ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus, donc il pensa que peut-être tout irait bien. En plus, Père lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait le droit de poser des questions, donc il déglutit pour essayer d'éloigner sa crainte et dit, « Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'était Azkaban. »

Père hocha la tête, avec une expression qui signifiait qu'il comprenait toutes les implications de la demande de Harry. Il serra légèrement Harry contre lui pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas fâché. « Effectivement, je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais je suis heureux que tu me le rappelles. Azkaban est une prison sorcière. »

« C'est l'endroit où ils envoient les mauvais petits garçons ? »

Mme Weasley produisit un petit rire qui sonna à moitié comme un sanglot, et Mr. Weasley sembla choqué. Mais Père secoua juste sa tête et dit, « Non. Cette prison est pour les meurtriers et les voleurs et les Sorciers qui commettent des crimes terribles. Et comme je te l'ai dit, les mauvais garçons sont seulement envoyés dans leur chambre, ou ont leur balai confisqué pendant une semaine. »

Avec un soupir de soulagement en apprenant la vérité sur d'autres mensonges de son Oncle, Harry sourit légèrement, en se rappelant les aventures de Drago et lui dans le lac. « Qui est Cireux Black ? »

« Sirius, » corrigea Père, et Harry entendit la différence cette fois. Un peu. « Et il… il était un homme très mauvais qui a aidé à tuer Lily et James. »

Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir de surprise. « Mes parents ? » haleta-t-il.

Pour quelques raisons, le corps entier de Père s'arrêta de bouger juste pendant un instant, mais ensuite, il hocha la tête. « Black les a trahi pour le Lord Noir, Harry, et ensuite, quand il a été confronté à sa perfidie, il a tué un autre de leurs amis, ainsi qu'une douzaine de Moldus. Les Aurors l'ont attrapé et il a été envoyé à Azkaban. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. « Et i-il s'est é-échappé ? »

« Arrêtez, Severus ! » dit brusquement Mme Weasley. « Vous l'effrayez. »

« Je ne suis pas effrayé ! » répliqua Harry. Il l'était, cependant, un peu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous appreniez qu'un meurtrier était en fuite. Et pire, que Sirius Black avait trahi ses parents… « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'les a trahi' ? »

Père soupira. « James et Lily étaient sous un charme spécial qui les cachaient, et toi aussi, de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas leurs amis, en les empêchant de savoir où ils vivaient. Il est appelé le Sortilège de Fidelitas, et la seule façon pour une personne de trouver votre maison, si vous êtes cachés sous ce charme, est si le Gardien du Secret leur dit votre adresse. » Un coin des lèvres de Père se tordit vers le haut dans un ricanement méchant, rendant son visage presque laid. « Cet idiot de Potter a fait confiance à Black et a fait de lui leur Gardien du Secret. »

« Et il a dit au Lord Noir où les trouver, » chuchota Harry. _Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait faire cela à ses amis ? se demanda-t-il. Je ne ferais jamais une telle chose à Ron ou à Drago ou même à Dudley, et je ne l'aime même pas._ « Il voulait qu'ils meurent ? »

Avec un signe de tête, Père sembla sur le point de continuer, mais Harry réalisa subitement quelque chose d'autre et lâcha, « Il voulait _me_ tuer ! »

Père le serra plus près de lui, presque plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. D'une voix basse, il dit, « Oui, Harry. Et j'ai peur qu'il essaye de nouveau. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait me chercher. »

« Oui. »

« Severus, » dit Mme Weasley. « Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que vous devriez dire à ce garçon toutes- »

« Je ne mentirai pas à mon fils, Molly. Il mérite de savoir la vérité, même si c'est effrayant. »

Harry était heureux d'apprendre cela. Il voulait savoir, et il savait que Père le protégerait, donc il n'était pas effrayé. Pas vraiment. « Est-ce que nous allons nous cacher, Père ? Sous la Fidèle Tasse ? »

« En fait, c'est ce que je voulais demander aux Weasleys. Poudlard est très sûr en raison des protections mises en place depuis des centaines d'années, y compris celles des Fondateurs, et dans notre autre maison, nous sommes en sécurité grâce aux Protections de Sang. Mais si tu dois continuer à venir ici pour étudier ou jouer, nous aurions besoin d'ajouter des protections, pour te protéger contre Black, s'il vient renifler autour. » Père regarda les Weasleys assis sur le canapé, et son visage était presque pâle. « J'aimerai vous demander, si vous voulez que Harry continue à venir dans votre maison, si vous nous permettriez de vous placer sous Fidelitas. »

M. Weasley se leva du canapé et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Il regarda fixement l'extérieur et Harry savait que c'était l'arrière cour et le champ où les autres et lui avaient joué au Quidditch. « Je ne sais pas, Severus. C'est un sort assez important à mettre en place, et nous devrons le dire à toute la famille. Nous aimons que Harry vienne ici ; cependant, ne m'en voulez pas mais vous allez devoir nous donner un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. »

« Je comprends, » dit Père, et une petite ligne apparut à côté de sa lèvre supérieure, ce qui signifiait qu'il était bouleversé, mais ne dirait rien. Il se leva, remettant Harry sur ses pieds en même temps, mais Harry lui prit la main pour ne pas le laisser partir sans lui. « Merci de votre temps pour cette soirée. Et pour vous être occupés de Harry aujourd'hui. J'apprécie votre hospitalité. Bonne nuit. »

Comme la bouche de Mr. Weasley s'ouvrait, Père s'avança vers la cheminée, ses pas tellement grands que Harry dut trotter pour le suivre. Cependant, avant qu'ils n'aient atteint l'âtre, Mme Weasley dit, « Ne soit pas ridicule, Arthur ! Bien sûr que nous utiliserons le sort. Harry a besoin d'un endroit où rester durant la journée, et nous devons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour le protéger. Juste comme nous l'aurions fait pour James et Lily ! »

« Molly, allons discuter de ça- »

« Il n'y en a pas besoin, » insista Mme Weasley. « Severus était dans l'Ordre, juste comme nous l'étions. Nous avons tous engagé nos _vies_ à la cause il y a dix ans. Est-ce que tu penses que nous devons juste fermer les yeux à présent ? Sirius Black est un _meurtrier_, Arthur ! »

« Je sais ce qu'il est, » commença Mr. Weasley, mais son épouse parla bien plus fort que lui, « Il a tué cette chère Lily et ce pauvre James, et il tuera encore. Nous devons aider à protéger Harry ! »

« Je sais. » Mr. Weasley frotta ses mains contre son visage. « Je sais. Tu as raison, évidemment. » Il regarda Père. « Évidemment ; nous ferons tout pour aider. »

Père eut un drôle de regard sur son visage, comme s'il souffrait, mais sans savoir où. Mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de hocher la tête, et de serrer plus fortement la main de Harry. « Vous devez décider de qui vous voulez comme Gardien du Secret, et Albus a dit qu'il était disponible pour jeter le sort – si vous acceptiez de l'utiliser – dans les prochains jours, ou même demain, si vous le souhaitez. Faites-lui savoir quand ce sera le mieux pour vous. Je ne ramènerai pas Harry jusque là, naturellement. »

« Naturellement ! » dit gaiement Mme Weasley. « J'espère que nous pourrons en finir avec ceci dès demain. »

« Ce serait le mieux, » dit Père, et après quelques secondes de plus pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et pour que Harry remercie Mme Weasley d'avoir pris soin de lui aujourd'hui, ils retournèrent à Poudlard.

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir son propre lit. Avant qu'il n'y aille, cependant, il passa rapidement ses vêtements de nuit et se brossa les dents, et donna à manger à Tarte à la Mélasse le petit bout de biscuit grignoté qu'il avait au fond du dernier tiroir de sa commode. Elle ronronna et se pencha contre lui, lui demandant de lui gratter le menton, et il le fit avec plaisir, aimant sentir la douceur de sa fourrure sous ses doigts. Ca avait été une longue, longue journée, et il était simplement heureux d'être de retour à la maison.

« Es-tu prêt pour aller au lit ? » questionna Père du couloir.

Harry ferma le tiroir avant que Père ne voie sa cachette secrète de nourriture. « Oui, Père ! »

« Bien. » Père entra dans la chambre, en portant un livre. « Rentre dedans alors, et nous lirons une histoire, dont je suis sûr que tu manqueras la moitié parce que tu te seras endormi pendant la lecture. »

« Je ne le ferai pas ! » promit Harry, mais Père haussa juste un sourcil qui indiquait qu'il ne le croyait pas. Harry pensa que peut-être cette fois il avait raison ; il était juste si fatigué. « Quelle histoire ? »

« Le Roi Pauvre, » répondit Père, comme Harry grimpait dans le lit et tirait ses couvertures sur lui. Mélasse sauta juste après lui et commença à tourner près de son épaule gauche.

« Je l'aime bien celle-là, » dit Harry.

« Je sais. » Père s'assit près de Harry, appuyant son dos contre la tête du lit et commença à lire tandis que Harry se blottissait près de lui. Mélasse essaya une fois de s'allonger sur le livre, et Père l'éloigna, donc elle commença à lécher sa patte à la place, lançant à Père un regard froid et dédaigneux.

Père venait juste de tourner la première page quand Harry dit, « Père ? Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment qu'il va essayer de me tuer ? »

Sa main immobile sur la page, Père ferma brièvement ses yeux et soupira. « C'est possible, fils. C'est pourquoi nous allons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour te protéger. Je ne le laisserai pas te blesser. »

« Mais _pourquoi _? » demanda Harry. La question l'avait tracassé depuis qu'il avait entendu parler pour la première fois de Sirius Black. « Pourquoi a-t-il trahi mes parents, Père ? Pourquoi veut-il tous nous tuer ? »

Avec un autre, plus petit soupir, Père se rassit un peu plus droit et bougea légèrement pour que chacun d'eux puisse voir le visage de l'autre. Celui de Père avait un regard inquiet et un peu… attristé. Comme quand il avait entendu que Tante Pétunia avait brûlé la main de Harry. « Sirius Black était un bon ami de James Potter. Ils ont été amis pendant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard. Mais Black n'a jamais été un gentil homme ; ni un homme bon, mais une personne arrogante qui pensait être meilleure que les autres parce qu'il était plus riche, plus puissant, et qu'il harcelait toujours ceux plus faibles que lui. »

La bouche de Père était devenue de plus en plus mince, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres disparaissent presque, exceptée celle qui remonta quand il fit une sorte de grondement. « Il a fait des choses horribles, même à l'école ; Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance, et je ne sais pas si ta mère le faisait… J'en doute vraiment. Lily était très intelligent et gentille… » Père s'arrêta soudainement. Il avait parlé très vite, avec colère, comme si le sujet Sirius Black le faisait souffrir et qu'il voulait en finir aussitôt que possible.

Black ressemblait un peu à Dudley, en fait, et Harry savait pas expérience très personnelle comment ces personnes pouvaient être horribles.

Père continua, « James et Lily était très opposés au Lord Noir, et je peux seulement assumer que le Lord Noir a offert à Black quelque chose qu'il estimait davantage que ses amis afin de découvrir l'endroit où ils se cachaient. Peut-être plus de puissance, ou une manière de retourner dans sa famille – il avait été renié, à ce que j'avais entendu. Qui sait. Le principal est qu'il était en mesure de détruire ta famille, et qu'il l'a fait. »

« Je le déteste, » dit Harry d'une voix rauque. Il n'avait jamais détesté davantage quelqu'un.

Père glissa un bras derrière son dos et le serra étroitement. « Tu ne le connais même pas. »

« Mais il a essayé de me faire tuer, et de toute façon, il semble méchant, juste comme Duddy, qui harcelait les enfants plus petits. Il était méchant, n'est-ce pas Père ? A l'école ? »

« Il l'était, Harry. » Père souffla durement. « Si c'était seulement ça, je n'aurai pas été si déterminé à le garder loin de toi, mais… Je ne peux pas pardonner ce qu'il a fait à ta mère. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous le laisseriez venir près de moi ? »

« Je ne le voudrais pas, mais il aurait pu avoir le droit légal de… » Père fronça les sourcils, puis fit un petit, et froid sourire. Il donna presque froid à Harry rien qu'à le voir. « Il n'aurait pas pu, en fait, » Dit Père, probablement plus pour lui-même, car il avait dit la phrase très doucement. « Puisque James n'avait aucun droit de faire de lui ton parrain... »

« Mon parrain ? Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, juste comme l'alarme retentissait dans le salon, leur signifiant qu'ils avaient un visiteur.

Père fit un geste de sa baguette magique pour vérifier l'heure, et fronça les sourcils pendant qu'il se levait du lit de Harry. « Je reviens bientôt, » dit-il, mais Harry s'échappa du lit et le suivit dans le couloir jusqu'à la cheminée, où la tête du Professeur Dumbledore apparaissait, entourée d'un feu vert.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre, Albus ? Il est presque 23 heures ! »

« Je suis désolé de m'imposer ; J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé- » commença le professeur.

Père l'interrompit, « Dites juste ce que vous avez à nous dire. Harry a besoin de sommeil, et moi aussi. »

« Très bien, Severus. Je déteste le dire, mais nous avions raison. Sirius Black a été repéré à Pré-au-Lard. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Il se rapproche…

A bientôt

Bye


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A priori T, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 24 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI à **__**Thecrasy, zarakynel, stormtrooper2, Princesse Saeko, petite grenouille, An author alone in the dark, grispoils, Tsubaki-manga-girl, TheDrEamSpEcTraL. **_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue**

**Chapitre 18**

_

* * *

« Je suis désolé de m'imposer ; J'espère que je ne vous ai pas réveillé- » commença le professeur._

_Père l'interrompit, « Dites juste ce que vous avez à nous dire. Harry a besoin de sommeil, et moi aussi. »_

_« Très bien, Severus. Je déteste le dire, mais nous avions raison. Sirius Black a été repéré à Pré-au-Lard. »_

Severus en eut le souffle coupé. « Où ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix presque pantelante. « Quand ? »

« La Tête de Sanglier, » répondit Albus. « Il y a à peine deux heures. J'ai un contact là-bas qui- »

« Ce n'est pas le moment. » Severus se retourna pour voir que Harry s'était accroupi contre le mur dans le couloir, et il fit signe au garçon de venir. Le visage de Harry resta impassible, mais ses minces épaules tremblèrent légèrement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. En dépit des assurances que Severus lui avait données, il était évident que le garçon était encore apeuré. Et qui ne le serait pas ? Il avait peut-être eu tort d'être si franc sur l'histoire de Black, et sur les motivations de l'évasion de ce bâtard. Peut-être qu'il aurait du raconter un gentil mensonge au garçon pour qu'il ne se sente pas ainsi.

Avec un soupir, comme Harry venait dans ses bras, Severus décida, une fois de plus, de ne pas faire une telle chose. Les mensonges étaient pour ceux sans courage, et son fils avait le courage dans le sang.

« Je suppose que les protections ont été ajustées ? » Dans la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avant que Severus ne parte chercher Harry chez les Weasleys, Albus avait promis de s'assurer que les murs extérieurs et la porte d'entrée de Poudlard soient spécialement infranchissables pour Black. D'habitude, on permettait aux anciens étudiants de revenir à l'école, sauf s'ils avaient individuellement été bannis.

« Elles l'ont été, » dit tranquillement le Directeur. Il hésita, puis ajouta, « J'ai peur qu'il y ait davantage. Le Ministère a décidé, du fait qu'il ait été aperçu à la Tête de Sanglier, d'envoyer des Détraqueurs pour débusquer Black. »

Severus ne put réprimer l'halètement qui passa ses lèvres. Il serra plus étroitement Harry contre sa poitrine, comme s'il avait la possibilité de cette manière de protéger son fils contre ces abominations. « Des Détraqueurs, mais… » On ne leur avait jamais permis de sortir d'Azkaban, à ce qu'il savait. « Et pour les étudiants ? »

« Les étudiants seront prévenus demain matin des endroits où ils ne doivent pas aller. Les Détraqueurs ont été avertis par le Ministre, m'a-t-il informé, de rester en dehors du périmètre de l'école et de ne pas entrer dans le parc, à moins qu'ils y soient convoqués. »

Secouant la tête, Severus murmura, « Fudge est un imbécile. Depuis quand de telles créatures restent loin de grands rassemblements sur la demande d'un homme ? S'ils approchent trop de l'école, ils déchireront l'âme des étudiants comme du papier. »

« Je suis conscient du danger, Severus, » indiqua Albus avec fatigue. « Le Ministre est particulièrement entêté au sujet de ce problème. »

Pendant un instant, Severus se demanda pourquoi il pouvait l'être, et quand une possible réponse lui traversa l'esprit, son cœur se gela dans sa poitrine. « Pensez-vous qu'il sait pour Harry ? »

Le scintillement normal dans les yeux d'Albus avait déjà disparu, donc il était difficile de juger son état émotif, en dehors du fait qu'il était inquiet et prudent. Néanmoins, la minute de pause avant qu'il ne réponde était révélatrice, d'une certaine façon. « Je ne crois pas non. »

« C'est possible, cependant. »

« Oui. »

_Bon sang._ Une fois que le Ministre connaitrait le statut de Harry comme étant le fils de Severus Rogue – adopté ou non – il y aurait du vacarme, aucun doute à ce sujet. La seule question était, est-ce que ce serait rendu publique ou pas. De plus, il était probable que le Ministre essaierait d'emmener Harry loin de lui, croyant que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ne devrait pas _vivre _avec un Mangemort, sans s'occuper de ses réclamations à lui. Que Severus ait quitté le service du Lord Noir presque deux ans avant la disparition du monstre n'entrait pas dans l'équation. C'est pourquoi ils gardaient la localisation de Harry très confidentielle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il sait sur moi, Père ? » demanda une douce voix. Harry avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, et ses yeux verts semblaient noirs dans la faible lumière du salon.

Severus posa un rapide baiser sur le front du garçon et resserra sa prise sur son fils. « Que tu n'es plus chez les Dursleys. »

Le corps de Harry se crispa entièrement. Severus pouvait sentir la tension dans chacun des muscles de son minuscule corps, et il commença immédiatement à faire des cercles dans le dos de Harry, pour essayer de le calmer. « Le Ministre va-t-il me renvoyer là-bas ? »

« Non. Absolument pas. Tu es mon fils. Tu resteras avec moi. »

En fait, vu la situation actuelle, avec Black en liberté, il pensait à moitié à ne plus laisser s'éloigner Harry de l'étreinte de ses bras, du moins, pas jusqu'à ce que ce meurtrier maniaque soit capturé ou tué. Ou se fasse aspirer son âme par les Détraqueurs.

Harry se détendit à ces mots. Pas complètement, cependant, mais presque.

« Est-ce que vous allez rentrer à l'Impasse du Tisseur ? » demanda Albus à travers la Cheminée. « Je peux m'assurer que vos classes soient assurées jusqu'à ce que cette crise soit passée. »

Réfléchissant soigneusement à cette idée, Severus pinça les lèvres. La générosité d'Albus en ce qui concernait ses classes était inattendue, et Severus ne pouvait pas écarter l'idée sans y réfléchir comme il le devait. « Peut-être. Les Protections par le sang empêcheront certainement Black d'entrer. »

« En supposant qu'il veuille blesser Harry. »

Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent comme il fixait le vieux Directeur. « Je croyais que c'était la conclusion à laquelle nous étions arrivés. »

Albus ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis, « Avez-vous parlé aux Weasleys ? »

« Oui. Ils seront sous Fidelitas d'ici demain, si vous êtes disponible. » Severus avait été franchement stupéfié de la vitesse à laquelle ils avaient accepté sa demande. Bien que ils aient tous deux été parmi les membres les plus actifs de l'Ordre du Phoenix pendant la guerre, près à tout pour s'assurer la chute du Lord Noir, et même plus… en pardonnant les alliances passées de Severus, les seuls peut-être même en dehors de Dumbledore, il avait appris il y a longtemps à ne pas prendre n'importe quoi pour garanti. Évidemment, Arthur avait voulu davantage considérer les ramifications d'un tel geste, et il ne pouvait pas blâmer l'homme ; Severus aurait fait la même chose si une telle demande lui avait été faite – enfin, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un le fasse. Molly, d'un autre côté, semblait disposée à faire absolument n'importe quoi pour garder Harry en sécurité, même à accorder une faveur à un ancien Mangemort, et Severus avait été interloqué par la vitesse de sa décision.

« Excellent, » répondit Albus. « J'effectuerai le rituel dans la matinée. »

« Merci. » Un léger bruit près son oreille l'avertit que Harry s'était endormi, sa tête reposant toujours sur l'épaule de son père, ses petites lèvres pâles séparées juste assez pour que ses souffles chauds lui chatouillent le cou. « Je vous ferai savoir si je décide de rentrer à la maison. »

« Aussitôt que possible, s'il vous plaît. »

« Naturellement. Bonne nuit, Albus. »

« Bonne nuit, mon cher garçon. Tout va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr. »

Severus ne pouvait pas approuver de telles platitudes sans signification, donc il ignora les derniers mots du Directeur à la faveur de la coupure de la connexion par Cheminette. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir déposé Harry sur son lit et avoir un peu remonté les couvertures sur lui, il réveilla doucement le garçon pour qu'il puisse faire ses exercices pour dégager son esprit. Bien que ce ne soit pas une solution parfaite contre les cauchemars de Harry, ces exercices proches de l'Occlumencie semblaient au moins diminuer la durée pendant laquelle son fils était coincé avec de telles horreurs, et évitaient même les hurlements éraillés, certaines nuits. Ce soir en particulier, il ne voulait même pas imaginer quelle forme prendraient les cauchemars de Harry.

En plus, et bien que Severus ait très peu de souvenirs agréables de sa propre enfance, le temps passé avec sa mère sur ces mêmes exercices avant d'aller au lit chaque nuit était de ceux-ci. Il espérait que Harry trouverait cette expérience aussi apaisante et calmante que Severus l'avait fait quand il était enfant. Sans le dire, il espérait que cela renforcerait le lien qu'il avait avec son fils. Bien qu'il n'avait pas été là pour les six premières années de Harry, il ne voulait plus qu'il doute encore du fait qu'il était aimé, ou que son père resterait près de lui, prêt à l'aider et voulant le faire.

En dépit des exercices, cependant, Harry se réveilla plusieurs fois pendant la nuit à cause de cauchemars. Le deuxième cauchemar était nouveau, où il était pourchassé par un grand chien noir, toutes griffes et dents dehors. Severus savait que Harry était, généralement, effrayé par les chiens, à cause de ses expériences avec l'un d'eux appelé Eventreur, une petite bête méchante possédée par la sœur Dursley, qui était elle-même une bête horrible et méchante. Malgré tout, Harry semblait particulièrement aimer Crocdur, le chien de Hagrid, et il n'avait jamais eu de cauchemars sur d'autres chiens à part Eventreur d'après ce que savait Severus.

Enfin, il supposait qu'avec tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui, Harry manifestait probablement plus de symptômes due à cette peur qu'un réel nouveau cauchemar et il calma Harry comme il le faisait les autres fois.

Au matin, ils étaient tous deux fatigués et anxieux, et Severus décida de ramener son fils à la maison.

* * *

Harry était mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il aime vivre à l'Impasse du Tisseur, particulièrement parce que cela lui permettait de voir Dappin, Père agissait étrangement. Quand Dappin l'avait laissé l'aider avec le dépoussiérage – laissant même Harry utiliser le vrai chiffon à plumes, qu'il aimait beaucoup, avec toutes ses plumes colorées – Père les avait suivis pièce après pièce, en portant un livre qu'il feignait de lire. Et quand Harry joua dehors dans le jardin sur son balai de rechange (le premier avait été mangé par un calmar), Père s'assit sur le banc près de la porte de derrière, en l'observant de nouveau par-dessus son livre. De ce que Harry savait, Père n'aimait habituellement pas rester dehors.

Il ne laissait pas Harry déjeuner dehors non plus, même s'il l'avait fait, avant qu'ils ne partent à Poudlard. Au lieu de cela ils s'assirent ensemble à la table de la salle à manger, et Harry grignota son sandwich tout en jetant des coups d'œil troublés à son père.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » demanda finalement Père. Il n'avait pas encore mangé un quelconque morceau de son propre déjeuner, nota Harry. Son sandwich était coupé en deux morceaux, encore entiers, et il avait toujours huit tranches de pomme dans son assiette. Harry aimait avoir des chiffres pairs pour ses portions de nourriture, comme deux, quatre et huit, chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

Harry se mordit sa lèvre, pas sûr de ce que Père voulait dire, ni comment il était censé répondre à cette question. « Désolé, Père ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Hum. Je ne sais pas ? »

« Est-ce que tu me demandes ou tu me le dis ? »

« Hummmm ? »

Père ferma brièvement ses yeux, puis regarda Harry avec une expression plus calme qu'il n'avait auparavant. Harry se détendit immédiatement un peu. « Laisse-moi reprendre. Tu sembles nerveux, Harry. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » Il fit une pause, puis d'un ton plus vif, « As-tu vu quelqu'un te tourner autour, un homme avec des cheveux noirs, par exemple ? »

« Vous avez les cheveux noirs, Père. »

Un mouvement convulsif avec sa lèvre était ce que Père faisait habituellement quand il riait, mais cette fois, il renifla légèrement, et sa lèvre trembla énormément. « Oui. En effet. » Il secoua sa tête, sa lèvre se contractant toujours. « Mais as-tu vu une autre personne dans les environs ? »

« Comme l'homme qui a assassiné ma Maman et mon Papa ? »

La lèvre s'arrêta complètement de bouger. L'air même semblait immobile, et Harry retint son souffle, attendant… quelque chose.

Enfin, Père lui donna un rapide signe d'assentiment et baissa son regard sur son assiette. « Oui. »

Un sentiment étrange serra l'estomac de Harry, le rendant presque malade, mais il parvint à dire, « Non, Père. Je n'ai vu personne. »

« Bien. »

Harry leva son verre et prit une longue gorgée de son lait pour calmer son estomac, en observant de nouveau le visage de son père, peu sûr de ce qu'il se passait.

Le regard sombre de Père se releva vers lui. « As-tu quelque chose à me demander, Harry ? »

Bien que Père lui ait dit de nombreuses fois qu'il avait le droit de poser des questions, c'était un concept auquel Harry était encore en train de s'habituer, et il n'avait pas encore passé le cap de ne plus avoir peur à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Mais après un moment d'hésitation, il demanda, « Vous n'avez pas fait de potions aujourd'hui ? »

« Ca ne ressemble pas à une question, » remarqua calmement Père.

« N-non. » Harry se mordit de nouveau sa lèvre, puis inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. « Pourquoi ? »

Quelque chose fit s'assombrir les yeux de Père jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réduisent à deux têtes d'épingle noires et Harry connu un instant de pure terreur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que cette animosité n'était pas à cause de lui, mais à cause de quelque chose à l'intérieur même de Père. « J'avais quelque chose de plus important à faire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas vu Père faire beaucoup de chose de toute la journée excepté faire semblant de lire tout en l'observant jouer dans le jardin. « Vous l'avez fait ? »

Père hocha la tête, tout en l'inclinant un peu sur le côté, presque comme un oiseau observant un ver. Son expression n'était pas comme un oiseau, prédatrice, mais seulement curieuse. « Oui, bien sûr. »

« Mais, vous m'avez seulement observé jouer ! » essaya d'expliquer Harry.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Père, et Harry fut de nouveau confus.

Il y pensa pendant quelques instants supplémentaires, en mangeant un morceau de sandwich au beurre de cacahuète pour l'aider à réfléchir. « Vous pensez qu'il pourrait venir ici alors ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut avalé.

« Je ne pense pas, non. » dit Père gravement. « Mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques, non plus. »

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que Père le retire doucement d'entre ses dents. Avec un demi-sourire un peu triste, Harry s'appuya contre sa main. « Moi non plus. »

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent assez tranquillement. Harry joua dans le jardin, travailla sur sa lecture et son écriture, et de temps en temps, aida son père avec ses potions. Père insista sur le fait que, s'il voulait aider, il devait faire très attention avec les instruments qu'ils utilisaient. Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec les couteaux ou les pilons ou les chaudrons, mais devait être soigneux ; cela améliorait le travail.

Il aimait la calme tranquillité du laboratoire de Père, et le voix que Père employait en parlant de ses potions, ou de ce qu'on pouvait faire avec elles. Il parlait de certains ingrédients dans un chuchotement presque respectueux. Harry avait aimé, en particulier, le regard que Père lui avait donné quand ils avaient terminé leur première potion ensemble. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un d'aussi fier de lui avant, et il se laissa bercer par ce merveilleux sentiment jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

Même si Père disait que les protections de la maison des Weasleys – qu'ils appelaient le Terrier – avaient déjà été renforcées, ils n'étaient pas retournés les voir depuis plusieurs jours. Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry. Il préférait passer du temps avec son père que d'aller là-bas. Cela lui manquait cependant de ne plus jouer avec Ronnie et les autres. Un peu.

Quand ils se rendirent finalement au Terrier, Père ne laissa pas Harry là-bas pendant qu'il retournait à Poudlard. Au lieu de cela il resta près de lui, à le surveiller, juste comme il l'avait fait à l'Impasse de Tisseur. Harry était heureux qu'il ne soit pas parti. Il regarda même Harry jouer au Quidditch avec Ronnie, Ginny et les jumeaux, mais il ne voulut pas jouer avec eux, même quand les jumeaux lui supplièrent. Harry aurait pu leur dire que Père n'aimerait pas leurs supplications, mais il spécula qu'ils l'apprendraient de leurs propres chefs.

Ronnie dit à Harry que ses parents avaient reçu des lettres de leurs fils plus âgés qui étaient à Poudlard : Charlie – qui avait beaucoup manqué à Harry, même après leur brouille quand les classes avaient commencées – et Bill et « Dandy Percy » comme les jumeaux l'appelaient. Les lettres leur racontaient ce qui se passait avec les Détraqueurs, dont Ronnie disait qu'ils étaient des monstres vraiment angoissants et les jumeaux disaient qu'ils ressemblaient à des zombis flottants qui essayaient de vous embrasser, et Mme Weasley disait de ne pas en parler du tout, les garçons, s'il vous plaît. Bill expliquait la façon dont tous les étudiants avaient été prévenus de faire attention au dangereux Sirius Black, mais personne n'avait vu le moindre indice sur le fait qu'il soit réellement dans le secteur. Aucun des aînés ne semblaient être inquiets de quoique ce soit, en fait, excepté Percy qui était bouleversé parce que son rat s'était enfui. Malheureusement pour lui, les Weasleys ne pouvaient pas se permettre de lui en acheter un neuf, donc il devait rester sans familier pour le moment.

Somme toute, en dépit du fait que Père restait à proximité de Harry plus que ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vu faire avant, ils passèrent une semaine agréable et calme et ensemble également, à la fois à l'Impasse du Tisseur, et au Terrier, à lire, faire des potions, et, dans le cas de Harry, à jouer au Quidditch et à reprendre ses leçons avec les autres enfants.

Naturellement, une telle paix ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Cette dernière phrase annonce bien la suite, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Pour répondre à quelques questions :

*Je dirai que certains chapitres sont plus intéressants que d'autres à traduire.

*Il est vrai que Harry met du temps à s'en remettre mais et bien, vu ce qu'il a subi, c'est plutôt normal, non ?

*Enfin, je ne vais pas traduire « Better be Slytherin! » puisqu'elle est déjà en cours de traduction par DiagonAlleyParis sous le titre « C'est mieux d'être Serpentard ! »

Voilà ! ^^

A la prochaine

Bye


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A prioriT, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 24 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI a**_ **_Emyaneh, An author alone in the dark, grispoils, stormtrooper2, petite grenouille, egwene, Tsubaki-manga-girl, Thecrasy, -EliZ-, zarakynel, Nanami74, Les Aviatrices, Princesse Saeko, TheDrEamSpEcTraL_** _**pour leurs reviews (comme je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier tou(te)s personnellement)**_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue**

**Chapitre 19**

_

* * *

Somme toute, en dépit du fait que Père restait à proximité de Harry plus que ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vu faire avant, ils passèrent une semaine agréable et calme et ensemble également, à la fois à l'Impasse du Tisseur, et au Terrier, à lire, faire des potions, et, dans le cas de Harry, à jouer au Quidditch et à reprendre ses leçons avec les autres enfants. _

_Naturellement, une telle paix ne pouvait pas durer éternellement._

* * *

Le grand chien noir était allongé dans l'obscurité de la barrière près de la petite cour, la tête sur ses pattes, et observait le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs travailler durement dans le minuscule jardin en herbe à côté du mur arrière de la maison. Le garçon était dehors depuis presque une heure maintenant, et utilisait encore la pelle. Bien que le garçon paraisse assez en forme, il ne semblait pas heureux de travailler, fronçant légèrement les sourcils et sortant sa langue entre ses lèvres, comme s'il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Le grand chien dut s'empêcher de grogner comme il observait le garçon tandis que, près de la porte de la maison, assis à l'ombre avec un grand verre rempli de glaçons et d'une quelconque boisson fraiche, tout en surveillant pour s'assurer que le garçon continuait à travailler, était le fléau émacié et au grand nez de toute l'existence de Patmol : Servilus Rogue.

Merci à son Animagus qui empêchait Patmol d'éprouver des émotions extrêmes, ou il aurait été assez enragé pour mordre la gorge de Servilo et le laisser là, à attendre la mort dans sa propre arrière-cour. Mais il savait que le fils de James n'avait, en aucune façon, besoin de voir une telle violence. Le garçon avait déjà éprouvé assez de traumatismes dans sa courte vie, en voyant sa mère se faire tuer devant lui et l'horreur de Vous-Savez-Qui qui avait essayé de le tuer aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir quelqu'un – même un homme aussi terrible que son kidnappeur – être déchiré en lambeaux devant lui.

Mais Patmol aller envoyer Rogue à Azkaban pour ceci ! Et avoir le Baiser du Détraqueur aussi, s'il y arrivait. Il ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre comment Dumbledore pouvait permettre à ce… ce Mangemort de rester près de son filleul. C'était une farce ! En fait, le voyage entier de Patmol pour retrouver son Harry n'avait été qu'une succession de surprises désagréables, commençant au moment où il avait entendu les terribles paroles de Cornelius Fudge, lui disant que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la maison des gardiens de Harry, jusqu'à son trajet pour arriver jusqu'ici, à la maison de son plus vieil ennemi. Rien dans cette tentative de sauvetage n'était allé comme prévu.

Incapable d'empêcher un bas grognement de sortir de sa gorge comme il se rappelait les nouvelles de Fudge, cet homme ignoble, Patmol leva à la hâte une de ses pattes arrières jusqu'à son oreille et la gratta plusieurs fois avant de se recoucher sur le sol de terre. Il y a une semaine, Fudge avait visité la cellule de Sirius, de son air pompeux et en agissant comme l'enfoiré qu'il était. Il avait évidemment voulu se moquer de Sirius Black avec des nouvelles de son filleul qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années, et avait semblé déçu quand il n'avait obtenu que peu de réaction du prisonnier. Mais Sirius avait appris depuis le temps qu'il était à Azkaban à contrôler ses émotions ; la prison était une école difficile. Les gardiens humains étaient assez mauvais si un prisonnier se rebellait ; les Détraqueurs étaient bien pires. Ce n'était pas une exagération de dire que moins d'une heure en leur présence pouvait inciter un homme à souhaiter de ne jamais être né, et une de ces créatures pouvait littéralement manger l'âme d'un homme à son petit-déjeuner. Le son de leur avancée le long des cellules – le bruissement de leurs manteaux en lambeaux sur leurs os desséchés, et les faibles cris des détenus tourmentés qu'ils laissaient dans leur sillage – était un souvenir que Sirius n'oublierait jamais. Il craignait ce son par-dessus tout sur Terre maintenant. Plus que de se retrouver face à Vous-Savez-Qui. Plus que la mort elle-même.

S'il n'entendait plus jamais ce bruit avant de mourir, il mourrait en homme heureux.

À moins qu'il n'ait pas pu libérer son filleul de ce monstre, qui le traitait comme un esclave.

Sirius savait que Rogue avait probablement enlevé Harry de sa famille parce qu'il voulait avoir le contrôle absolu sur le fils de James, et voulait traiter Harry comme un esclave, mais il ne pouvait pas écarter la possibilité qu'il agisse sur les ordres d'un des nombreux Mangemorts qui étaient parvenus à éviter Azkaban. Lucius Malefoy lui venait à l'esprit. Il avait été un étudiant en A.S.P.I.C. quand Servilus (et les Maraudeurs) avait commencé l'école, mais Sirius se rappelait de Malefoy agissant comme un guide pour le jeune Servilo, lui montrant comment fonctionnait la Maison Serpentard où ils étaient. Aucun doute qu'ils avaient conspiré dès le début à prendre leur revanche sur le garçon qui avait détruit leur Maître, qu'importe les informations contradictoires que Sirius avait entendu à Poudlard.

Le souvenir de ce qui l'avait envoyé chercher Harry à Poudlard entraîna un autre grondement bas, et il se força à se calmer avant que Servilo ne lève les yeux de son livre. Quand Sirius s'était échappé d'Azkaban, tout de suite après la visite de Fudge, il était allé la première fois au Surrey, en voyageant sous sa forme de Patmol pour ne pas soulever de soupçon – qui ferait attention à un énième chien errant sur les routes de Grande-Bretagne ? Dans le Surrey, cependant, il n'avait pas pu retrouver Harry. Il avait bien évidemment trouvé la maison à Little Whinging où la sœur de Lily et son mari vivaient. Au début, cependant, il avait pensé que l'adresse était fausse puisqu'il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de Harry là-bas.

Les Dursleys étaient une famille étrange, avait-il décidé. Quand il était arrivé la première fois près de leur maison – identique à toutes celles voisines – Sirius les avait juste observés durant une journée. Le couple semblait se déplacer dans la maison de façon presque semblable à des Inferi, le visage blafard, les yeux hagards tout en étant presque silencieux. Tous les trois portaient d'immenses cernes sombres sous les yeux, comme si aucun d'eux n'avait dormi depuis des années. Leur baleine de fils était allongé sur le canapé, et il pleurnichait constamment au sujet de la nourriture : voulant quelque chose à manger, voulant quelque chose d'autre, ou ayant juste faim. Ses yeux étaient rouges de pleurer constamment, et de son nez coulait deux trainées gluantes, qu'il essuyait encore et encore avec ses gros doigts crasseux. Quand Sirius voulut y jeter un œil de plus près, et qu'il se glissa donc furtivement à l'intérieur de la maison Moldue, il n'y trouva qu'un immense désordre qu'il devinait avoir mis des mois à se créer, avec des vêtements sales, de la nourriture avariée et des assiettes dispersées sur des meubles, le plancher et le buffet. L'oncle de Harry regardait fixement la veletision Moldue, clignant à peine des yeux en tenant une bouteille de bière vide dans son poing massif. Les yeux de Pétunia étaient à peine ouverts comme elle s'affaissait dans une chaise de cuisine, ses cheveux blonds – dont Sirius se rappelait qu'ils avaient presque, il y a bien longtemps, résisté à un sort à cause de la laque – tombaient maintenant en mèches ternes et graisseuses.

Sirius était incapable de comprendre exactement ce qui leur était arrivé, mais il savait sans aucun doute que Servilus avait fait quelque chose aux relatifs de Harry, les avaient torturés ou maudits d'une façon ou d'une autre pour prendre le garçon. Quand il dut absolument leur demander où Harry était, puisque le garçon n'était ni à l'école locale, ni dans la maison, les Dursleys furent moins agacés par son aspect que Sirius l'avait imaginé. Il pouvait se rappeler, lors d'occasions précédentes, qu'ils se comportaient comme des forcenés en présence de Sorciers, et James l'avait régalé avec une ou deux histoires de leur total Moldunisme dès qu'on faisait référence à la culture sorcière. Même Lily avait une fois décrit sa sœur comme « une prude criarde, » mais la femme à laquelle Sirius avait parlé était tout sauf cela, puisque elle bégayait en lui parlant et sursautait à chaque son ou mouvement. Elle lui avait cependant dit qu'un « horrible et cruel homme, qui marchait silencieusement » avait pris « le garçon » et puis était revenu quelques jours après pour martyriser avec plaisir sa « pauvre famille chérie. »

Si cette description ne convenait pas parfaitement à Rogue, alors la forme Animagus de Sirius était un ornithorynque.

Décidant suite à cette réunion qu'il avait besoin d'une aide supplémentaire pour trouver Harry – et réalisant que Fudge avait eu raison sur le fait que quelque chose d'étrange se passait dans la maison des Dursleys – Sirius redevint Patmol et voyagea jusqu'à Poudlard. Il espérait trouver quelque chose sur le lieu où Harry se trouvait grâce à Dumbledore, si le Directeur n'avait pas déjà trouvé Harry et ramené dans la protection de l'école.

Avant qu'il n'ait atteint Pré-au-Lard, il apprit que le Ministère s'était rendu compte de son évasion d'Azkaban, et il avait été presque attrapé aux Trois Balais. Bon sang, même encore maintenant, il pouvait à peine croire la stupidité de son idée. Trouvant le bar vide, il avait – seulement brièvement ! – reprit sa forme humaine pour pouvoir interroger Rosmerta – qui avait toujours flirté avec lui quand il était à Poudlard – pour savoir si elle avait entendu quelque chose sur Harry à l'école. Hélas, la salle n'était pas vide, et un ancien de l'Ordre était là, Fletcher, se rappelait-il à présent. Avant la fin de la journée, des Détraqueurs avaient été transférés à Poudlard.

Gardant sa forme Animagus, puisqu'il pouvait passer les protections de cette façon, juste comme il l'avait fait pour Azkaban, Sirius était entré à l'école et avait appris que Harry était dans une maison. Ou il avait été, jusqu'à récemment. Mais il avait été bien plus choqué d'entendre que Servilus était non seulement un professeur de l'école – Et pas moins qu'un Maître des Potions ! – mais qu'en plus il avait la garde de Harry et prétendait en être son père !

Sirius avait presque tué Argus Rusard, ce bâtard, pour en avoir dit autant. Mais Rusard ne savait pas que Sirius était là. Le concierge avait abordé cette sale affaire, avec sa peste de Miss Teigne, et en chantonnant presque sur ce qu'il ferait quand il récupérerait « le p'tit garnement de Rogue », qu'importe le sort que cet infect de Rogue lui lancerait, et sur tout ce qu'il « ferait à ce monstre qui le méritait », quand il mettrait la main sur lui, mais il ne referait pas la même erreur, oh non…

C'en avait été trop pour que Sirius reste là sans tuer l'homme, et il s'était presque sauvé de l'école, ne voulant rien entendre davantage sur ces horreurs qui pourraient être faites sur son Harry, par Rusard ou par Servilus ou quelqu'un d'autre. Au lieu de cela, il s'était effondré dans un coin du Hall d'Entrée, caché dans les ombres pour lécher ses blessures comme n'importe quel autre chien. Mais ensuite, il avait remarqué deux ou trois Gryffondors – Weasleys au vu de leurs cheveux – en train de sortir de la Grande Salle tout en parlant tranquillement ensemble. Quand il avait entendu le mot, « Harry, » chuchoté par l'un des plus jeunes, il avait traîné derrière les garçons, sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors, restant caché mais écoutant leur conversation, juste comme l'Auror qu'il avait été par le passé, avec James, il y avait tant d'années maintenant.

Évidemment, pensant qu'ils étaient seuls tandis qu'ils marchaient, les deux garçons avaient discutés du filleul de Sirius, et « de son meurtrier de parrain », maintenant que la maison des Weasley était protégée par Dumbledore. Ils espéraient seulement que « le traître meurtrier de ces pauvres Potters » allait être attrapé avant les vacances, comme ils attendaient avec intérêt de revoir Harry pour les fêtes de Noël, supposant qu'il rendrait visite aux Weasleys, même si le garçon vivait avec « son père » pour le moment. Le plus vieux – Bill, se rappelait Patmol d'il y a quelques années – espérait même que le « Professeur Rogue » reviendrait pour le deuxième semestre, car il était le meilleur professeur en potions qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu à Poudlard, même s'il était un peu brusque.

« Brusque ! » répéta en riant le plus jeune garçon, probablement un quatrième année. « C'est un peu léger. »

Bill sourit d'un air affecté. « Il est un Maître en Potions, cependant. » Le sourire affecté se transforma en sourire tordu, quand il ajouta, « Mais je pense qu'on peut pardonner à un homme d'être un peu brusque, quand on voit comme il aime Harry. »

Le plus jeune s'était agité mais avait incliné la tête, et était passé avec les deux autres à travers le portrait, laissant Sirius tremblant de colère dans le couloir derrière eux.

_Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu laisser ce vil serpent poser ses mains graisseuses sur Harry !_ Fulmina Sirius. _James doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! _

Ca ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps entre les murs de Poudlard pour apprendre que Rogue vivait au même endroit que là où il avait grandi, qui était par coïncidence la même ville que celle où Lily habitait, avant qu'ils ne commencent Poudlard. Et Sirius savait exactement où c'était !

Un peu avant que ses parents ne soient assassinés, Lily accompagnée de James, s'était promenée dans le voisinage de ses parents pendant les vacances, et elle avait précisé à James le terrain de jeu où elle avait rencontré le « jeune Severus », comme elle l'appelait, soulignant également comment les choses avaient étrangement tournées pour eux deux, une fois qu'ils avaient été répartis dans des Maisons différentes. Elle avait même montré à James la maison dans laquelle Servilus avait vécu ! Comme si elle avait été là ! Comme si James s'en intéressait !

Naturellement, incapable de cacher sa jalousie, James avait rapporté à Sirius tout cette conversion, et Sirius lui avait naturellement assuré qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour Lily – qu'elle savait quel horrible serpent Rogue était, et qu'il était évident qu'elle adorait James. Pour son meilleur ami, et pour faire payer à Servilus tout ce qu'il avait fait à Lily (et à James) au cours des années, mais surtout pour la jalousie injustifiée de James à l'encontre de ce méprisable graisseux, Sirius était allé voir la maison de Servilus.

Il y avait presque dix ans maintenant, que Sirius s'était tenu sur cette rue aux pavés défoncés, et avait regardé fixement cette minuscule et vieille maison attenante aux autres de l'Impasse du Tisseur, avec le jardin à l'arrière, dans lequel était maintenant caché Patmol. Il y avait dix ans, Sirius était rempli d'une sincère vengeance au nom de la fiancée de son meilleur ami contre ce détestable enfoiré. Avec quelques charmes bien placés et sans jamais entrer dans la maison, Sirius avaient cassé chaque fenêtre, miroir et chose étrange en verre dans la maison de Servilus, puis avait ensuite rempli le salon de fumier de Sombral. C'était le moins que ce serpent graisseux méritait pour avoir fait douter James des intentions de Lily.

Et maintenant, en voyant Servilus avoir la garde de Harry et traiter le pauvre petit garçon comme un esclave, Sirius regrettait de ne pas lui avoir arraché les intestins et lançé un Feudeymon sur cet endroit il y a dix ans. Mais il détruirait Servilus ce soir, oh oui, juste comme ce serpent de Serpentard tentait de détruire le fils de James. C'était évident que Harry était mal-nourri – il n'avait presque plus que la peau et les os, et n'était pas plus grand qu'un enfant d'environ quatre ans, alors même qu'il en avait sept ! Et de la façon dont il travaillait sans s'arrêter, sans se plaindre, il était juste évident qu'il avait l'habitude de telles corvées : désherber, semer, couvrir de paille et le reste. Un travail d'elfe de maison.

Plus il le regardait, plus il lui était difficile de rester calme et de ne pas sauver son filleul tout de suite. Mais Patmol n'était rien sinon patient. Azkaban lui avait enseigné cela.

Soudainement, le serpent se leva. Patmol s'allongea complètement, ne voulant pas attirer son attention, mais se préparant à intervenir si Servilus osait poser une main sur son filleul. Il lui déchirerait la gorge s'il s'approchait plus près du garçon.

« Harry, » appela l'homme aux cheveux gras, et le garçon leva les yeux vers Servilus avant de venir immédiatement à ses pieds avec la pelle tenue fermement dans sa petite main, comme s'il avait été formé pour obéir à chaque mot, dès que son ravisseur le disait. « Rentre maintenant. Il est l'heure de déjeuner. »

« Oui, Père, » dit Harry en hochant la tête, et sans s'arrêter, il trotta à la suite de Servilus.

Incapable de s'empêcher de grogner devant le nom que Harry utilisait pour nommer l'idiot graisseux, Patmol essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais s'en était presque trop pour lui. Comment est-ce que ce bâtard démoniaque avait convaincu Harry de l'appeler comme ça ? Qu'avait-il forcé Harry à faire d'autre depuis qu'il l'avait enlevé de chez les Dursleys ?

Patmol se tendit comme Servilus approchait une main du garçon, mais il toucha seulement le derrière de la tête de Harry pour le guider vers la maison, et ne le frappa pas comme le pensait Patmol. Chanceux bâtard, pensa Patmol. Il lui aurait sauté à la gorge s'il avait blessé Harry devant lui, et au diable la réaction de Harry.

Pendant qu'ils montaient ensemble les deux marches jusqu'au seuil et l'intérieur de la maison, Patmol s'assit sur ses pattes arrière dans la terre avec un léger soupir. Il pouvait à peine attendre jusqu'à ce soir. Il allait libérer son filleul des griffes de ce méprisable graisseux, et Harry serait de nouveau en sécurité, avec lui.

Et Servilus serait incapable de retrouver Harry. Cette fois, Sirius le descendrait comme il aurait du le faire il y a dix ans. Cette fois, Sirius ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir vivant.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Sirius perd des points en gentillesse dans ce chapitre je trouve !

A bientôt


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A prioriT, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 24 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI a **_zarakynel, stormtrooper2, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Tsubaki-manga-girl, CutieSunshine, Emera17, asuka snape, -EliZ-, Meeria, grispoils, Thecrasy, petite grenouille, , Emyaneh, _**pour leurs reviews (comme je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier tou(te)s personnellement)**_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue**

**Chapitre 20**

_

* * *

Pendant qu'ils montaient ensemble les deux marches jusqu'au seuil et l'intérieur de la maison, Patmol s'assit sur ses pattes arrière dans la terre avec un léger soupir. Il pouvait à peine attendre jusqu'à ce soir. Il allait libérer son filleul des griffes de ce méprisable graisseux, et Harry serait de nouveau en sécurité, avec lui. _

_Et Servilus serait incapable de retrouver Harry. Cette fois, Sirius le descendrait comme il aurait du le faire il y a dix ans. Cette fois, Sirius ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir vivant._

* * *

Lors du dîner, Harry mangea rapidement son repas afin de pouvoir lire plus longtemps après. Père avait dit que s'il était prêt à aller au lit assez tôt, il pourrait avoir deux histoires avant de dormir, au lieu d'une seule, et Père le laissait alors aussi lire à haute voix, pour qu'il puisse lui montrer tout ce qu'il apprenait avec Mme Weasley, ou, comme elle aimait quand il l'appelait ainsi, Tante Molly. Père lui avait dit qu'il pouvait l'appeler Tante Molly, si elle le lui avait demandé, même si elle n'était pas vraiment sa tante, et ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Harry de toute façon, parce que la femme qui était vraiment sa tante, Tante Pétunia, n'avait jamais voulu qu'il l'appelle autrement que « M'dame, » et était vraiment fâchée s'il l'appelait d'une autre manière.

La seule fois où il s'était vraiment fait mal, après qu'il soit tombé de l'arbre qu'il essayait de tailler et s'était blessé au bras, et qu'il l'avait appelé « Maman, » quand il avait pleuré pour avoir de l'aide, il avait été frappé à plusieurs reprises avec le long manche d'une bêche de la remise, avant d'y être jeté et enfermé à l'intérieur pendant une semaine sans eau et nourriture. Il avait été facile de compter les jours dans la remise, parce que la lumière du soleil passait à travers une lucarne dans le toit, et il savait donc quand un nouveau jour commençait. Il avait fait terriblement chaud à l'intérieur, et il avait du boire l'eau de la légère pluie qui était tombée la deuxième nuit, la collectant avec un petit récipient en métal qui avait été plein de clous de la toiture. Mais il n'avait pas eu de nourriture. En fin de semaine, il avait observé les araignées qui avaient fait de la remise leur maison, en pensant que si sa punition continuait trop longtemps, il pourrait au moins mettre _quelque chose_ dans son ventre. Heureusement, Tante Pétunia le laissa sortir de la remise et lui donna une tranche de pain rassis avant qu'il ne se décide de manger les araignées vivantes, comme la chanson de la dame qui les avait mangées pour attraper la mouche à l'intérieur d'elle, mais il les aurait peut-être d'abord tué à la place.

Parfois, quand il pleuvait vraiment trop à l'extérieur, son bras lui faisait de nouveau mal, là où il l'avait cogné en tombant de l'arbre.

Ce soir, cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Tante Pétunia. Il allait lire avec son Père, et Père pourrait ainsi voir qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide que le disaient les Dursleys.

Dans un petit livre bleu et blanc, avec un garçon blond assit pour le thé sur la couverture, Harry lut le deuxième couplet de son choix, « Tattoo était la mère de Pinkle Purr, / Un ri-di-cu-le- »

« Ridicule, » corrigea posément Père.

« Un ridicule chaton à la douce fourrure. / Et le petit Pinkle tout noir grandit et grandit / Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne aussi grand que la grande Tattoo / Et tout ce que il faisait, il le faisait avec elle. / « Deux amis, pour la vie, » dit Pinkle Purr, » Harry continua, heureux qu'il connaisse la plupart de ces mots de vue, et ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, il pouvait les « déchiffrer » comme Mme Weasley le lui avait appris.

Le garçon sur la couverture s'appelait Jean-Christophe, et Père avait plusieurs livres sur lui et ses amis. Certaines des poésies et des images dans ce livre étaient au sujet d'un garçon, et d'un vieil ours appelé Winnie, dont le nom fit glousser Harry jusqu'à ce que Père lui lance un regard en biais. Mais il y avait d'autres poésies, aussi, comme celle-ci. « Pinkle Purr » qui était au sujet d'un chat, et Harry aimait les chats, puisque Tarte à la Mélasse en était un peu un, sauf qu'elle était encore plus futée et spéciale. Harry savait que Mélasse aimait lire avec lui, comme maintenant. Elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux et sa patte jouait avec les pages quand Harry essayait de les tourner. Ils lisaient tous ensemble installés sur le lit de Harry, avec Harry sur les genoux de Père, tandis que Père appuyait son dos contre la tête du lit.

Quand il avait donné à Harry le livre il y a plusieurs semaines, Père lui avait dit que _Now We Are Six_ était un de ses propres livres quand il était un garçon. Maintenant c'était le favori de Harry, bien plus favori que le livre que le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné, parce que c'était seulement la semaine dernière que Père avait dû lire cette poésie à Harry, mais cette semaine, Harry pouvait la lire à Père. Il éclata presque de fierté quand il arriva à la fin de la dernière ligne du poème et que Père l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête en murmurant, « Beau travail, Harry. »

Harry sourit à son père, et quand Père le serra dans une forte étreinte, Harry le serra en retour. Père souriait, aussi ; Harry pouvait sentir ses fines lèvres remuer contre ses cheveux.

« Il est l'heure de se coucher, enfant. » Père fit glisser Harry de ses genoux et se leva, avant de tirer les couvertures jusqu'à la poitrine de Harry. Mélasse tourna deux fois sur elle-même et s'allongea à nouveau, et Père embrassa le front de Harry, à droite de sa cicatrice.

« Je pourrai vous lire quelque chose demain aussi, Père. »

« Je sais que tu le peux. » Père balaya les mèches du front de Harry, et Harry ferma brièvement ses yeux, aimant le doux geste d'affection de Père. Il n'avait jamais connu d'autre personne comme Père avant. Avant que Père ne l'enlève de chez les Dursleys, personne ne l'avait touché avec gentillesse. Personne ne lui avait souri comme Père le faisait. Personne n'avait _pris soin_ de lui.

Père se rassit sur le bord du lit, et ils passèrent les minutes suivantes sur les exercices de relaxation et de dégagement de l'esprit pour éloigner les cauchemars de Harry. Les mauvais rêves diminuaient graduellement. Il ne réveillait plus Père chaque nuit maintenant, mais quand il le faisait, c'était terrible. Finalement, Harry couvrit sa bouche, bâillant assez fort pour faire craquer sa mâchoire.

Père se leva. « Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bon'nuit, Père. »

« Dors bien. »

« Vous aussi, Père. » Harry se mordit la lèvre pendant un instant, puis dit, « Je vous aime. »

La peau autour des yeux de Père se plissa de cette façon qu'il avait de sourire à l'intérieur, tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient à cause de l'émotion. Ses doigts balayèrent une fois encore la frange de Harry. « Je t'aime, aussi, fils. »

A présent souriant, Harry s'installa dans ses oreillers, ne s'étant jamais senti plus heureux que maintenant dans sa vie.

Père Noxa la lumière du plafond pour l'éteindre, laissant seulement la petite boule arc-en-ciel et brillante près du lit de Harry pour éclairer l'obscurité. La boule teintait d'ombres le mur le plus proche, et Harry observa la lumière faire un cycle de ses couleurs, avant que ses paupières ne soient trop lourdes pour rester plus longtemps ouvertes.

* * *

Après avoir chuchoté un _Alohomora_ sans baguette, Sirius Black se transforma en Patmol et poussa du museau le battant de la porte ouverte. La cuisine derrière la porte était sombre. Patmol avait entendu Servilus faire référence à un Elfe de Maison un peu plus tôt – il aurait pu penser qu'il parlait à Harry, sauf que le graisseux avait utilisé le nom de Dappin – donc il garda ses oreilles tendues prêt à capter n'importe quel bruit dans le secteur.

Rien.

A priori, aucune alarme ne retentit non plus quand il entra dans la maison, enfin dans la mesure où il pouvait le dire. Mais d'un autre côté, Patmol était aussi entré dans Poudlard sans aucun problème. Il doutait beaucoup que la maison de Servilus soit plus protégée que la vieille école, qui avait eu des générations de directeurs et d'autres professeurs pour rajouter tous les ans des protections.

Patmol suivit l'odeur de son filleul à travers la petite cuisine, la salle à manger, une partie d'un salon rempli de livres, et puis vers le haut par une série d'étroits escaliers. Son cœur battait la chamade. Harry serait bientôt en sécurité.

En haut des escaliers, Patmol hésita. Est-ce qu'il devait régler son compte à Rogue d'abord, ou devait-il juste prendre Harry et s'en aller ? Incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps face à la crainte et à la colère qu'il ressentait à cause de la situation, Patmol laissa un sourd grondement passer sa gorge, pendant qu'il s'imaginait déchirer la gorge de son pire ennemi, l'homme qui avait volé son fils à James. Il cessa de grogner dès qu'il s'en rendit compte, et resta totalement immobile pendant plusieurs longues minutes, écoutant chaque grincement dans la vieille et piteuse maison, au cas où il ait dérangé le sommeil de quelqu'un. Une partie de lui, cependant, voulait se précipiter dans la chambre de l'idiot graisseux, qui était juste devant lui, et tout déchirer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur – y compris le bâtard lui-même – en lambeaux.

Seul son désir de voir Harry en sécurité, avant toute autre chose, le décida finalement. Il suivit l'odeur de garçon jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher quelques pas plus loin. Il fut momentanément troublé de trouver le garçon dans une vraie chambre, au lieu d'une sorte de cage, puisque il ne doutait pas du désir de Servilus à se venger du passé contre le fils de son ennemi. Mais le garçon dormait paisiblement dans un grand et confortable lit. Une boule de lumière près de sa tête se modulait en une série de couleurs comme un arc-en-ciel et donnait un peu de lumière à la sombre pièce. La lumière projetait également de longues ombres sur le fin visage du garçon. Ses longues mèches de cheveux étaient comme des coulées d'encre contre ses joues pâles, et il tenait ses couvertures entre ses deux minuscules poings.

_Il est si petit_. Pensa de nouveau Patmol. Ni James ni Lily n'avaient été particulièrement épais une fois adulte, mais ils avaient certainement été au-dessus de la moyenne au niveau de la taille. Harry était vraiment trop petit pour son âge. Il avait déjà noté dehors, quand Harry travaillait, combien ses bras et ses jambes étaient maigres, presque comme des bâtons. C'était comme s'il avait été privé de nourriture pendant des années.

Il repoussa de telles pensées de son esprit – il y réfléchirait plus tard, et en détail, mais pour le moment il avait un travail à faire. Patmol se mit sur ses jambes arrières, pour mettre ses pattes de devant sur les mains de Harry, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur lui avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Dès qu'il le fit, un flash blanc de fourrure s'élança vers son visage, avec des griffes, des sifflements et des dents. Un coup de patte remplie de griffes acérées le frappa au niveau du museau, lui faisant échapper un jappement aigu de douleur avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, et immédiatement après, l'infernal chat blanc et gris l'attaquait aux yeux.

Aussi rapidement qu'il le pensait, Patmol redevint Sirius et attrapa le garçon, qui commençait à se réveiller. Le fléreur mordit, cracha et feula, et Sirius saignait en une douzaine d'endroits avant qu'il ne puisse blottir Harry dans la sécurité de ses bras. Le feulement lui-même aurait pu réveiller les morts, même sans les jurons de Sirius, donc il ne fut pas étonné quand Harry cligna des paupières et murmura, « Quoi ? Papa ? Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ? »

« Chuut, Harry, » supplia Sirius comme il envoyait le fléreur loin de son visage avec sa main libre. Tout allait de plus en plus mal et il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi faire, comment calmer le garçon, ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Et Harry ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer, et commençait plutôt à s'agiter dans les bras de Sirius, l'obligeant à tenir le garçon plus serré. « Pa ! » appela-t-il. « Papa ! »

Des pas sonores s'entendaient déjà de l'autre côté du couloir, mais au cri du garçon, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser apparaître Servilus Rogue, la baguette à la main. « Harry ! » cria-t-il et son expression inquiète se changea en rage dès l'instant où il vit qui était dans la chambre de Harry.

Devant ce regard furieux, tout se remit en place. Sirius sourit à Servilus, en montrant ses dents, et pendant que l'idiot graisseux ouvrait la bouche pour leur lancer un sort vicieux, Sirius tourna des talons et Transplana, son filleul serré contre son torse.

Harry était en sécurité maintenant, avec Sirius. Ils étaient sains et saufs, heureux et libres.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

- Pour la chanson sur la dame qui mangeait une araignée, vous pouvez trouver les paroles de Une vieille bonne femme de Aaron Prevots sur le site _Chansons françaises et francophones en cours de FLE, "French through Songs and Singing"_ - Pinkle Purr est un poème de A. A. Milne

- Quand je disais que Sirius a perdu des points en gentillesse, je pensais plus à ce qu'il avait fait étant jeune qu'au temps présent.

- En ce qui concerne Lucius "étudiant en ASPICs" et même si c'est un abus de langage, on le retrouve couramment en français puisqu'on dit bien "il est étudiant en licence de droit" par exemple alors que ce n'est là-aussi que le diplôme. ^^

A bientôt (Pour la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de traduire Radix Acclaro et WhelpII donc il n'y aura peut-être qu'un seul chapitre de l'un ou de l'autre, désolée…)

Bye


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A prioriT, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 24 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI a tous les revieweurs**_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue**

**Chapitre 21**

_

* * *

Devant ce regard furieux, tout se remit en place. Sirius sourit à Servilus, en montrant ses dents, et pendant que l'idiot graisseux ouvrait la bouche pour leur lancer un sort vicieux, Sirius tourna des talons et Transplana, son filleul serré contre son torse._

_Harry était en sécurité maintenant, avec Sirius. Ils étaient sains et saufs, heureux et libres._

Tarte à la mélasse, en s'accrochant au bord du vêtement sale et puant qui couvrait son Ennemi, était réellement mécontente. Avec l'Ennemi et Son Garçon, elle avait tourné plusieurs fois sur elle-même jusqu'à être sûre qu'elle allait être malade, ou peut-être mourir. Mais subitement, le tournoiement avait cessé comme s'il n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ils étaient dans un endroit sombre et obscur avec d'étranges odeurs – et qui sentait le rat ! – rempli de caisses, de boîtes et d'un grand lit installé près d'eux.

Son Garçon était bouleversé. Elle détestait quand il était bouleversé, et quand Son Garçon était bouleversé, elle était toujours rapide à l'action, attaquant d'abord et faisant des excuses après. Ainsi, dès qu'elle reprit son équilibre, Tarte à la mélasse frappa une nouvelle fois l'Ennemi, en griffant la peau sensible près de ses yeux de sorte qu'il laisse partir Son Garçon pour pouvoir se protéger.

L'Ennemi laissa tomber Son Garçon, mais seulement parce qu'il réussit à l'éloigner de nouveau, en la frappant plus durement, assez durement pour l'envoyer contre un mur. Assez durement pour la _blesser_.

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit la fourrure blanche de Tarte à la Mélasse voler dans les airs et frapper un mur, au pied duquel elle resta étendue. « Non ! » cria-t-il. Il essaya de se relever, mais son estomac était tout retourné à cause des turbulences du trajet et sa tête était douloureuse comme si Oncle Vernon avait utilisé une ceinture pour lui faire mal. Il trébucha et tomba à genoux, puis s'avança vers son jeune fléreur. « Mel ! Mel ! »

« Harry, » dit une voix d'homme, l'homme qui l'avait enlevé de chez son Père, et Harry s'éloigna encore plus rapidement de lui.

Il arriva vers Tarte à la Mélasse juste au moment où l'homme essayait de l'attraper une nouvelle fois. « Ne vous approchez pas de Mel ! » Harry arracha son bras de la grippe de l'homme, et se tourna de moitié pour le fusiller du regard tout en utilisant son corps pour protéger Mélasse d'une autre attaque. Il avait du mal à avaler, comme si sa gorge était pleine de sirop, et il pouvait à peine respirer par crainte de ce que cet homme allait faire de lui. Était-ce cet homme dont tout le monde disait qu'il avait tué les parents de Harry ? Il déglutit difficilement, ravalant sa crainte, puis recula de quelques centimètres supplémentaires, jusqu'à ce que sa main touche la fourrure de Mélasse. Elle flaira la paume de sa main, et il sut ainsi qu'elle était vivante, même si blessée. Et l'homme ne l'avait pas encore tué. « Où sommes-nous ? Où est mon Père ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? »

L'homme s'accroupit devant lui. Il sentait vraiment mauvais, comme s'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis un long, long moment, comme quand son propre oncle l'avait enchaîné dans l'arrière-cour. La barbe de l'homme était hirsute et les cheveux sur sa tête étaient mélangés à de la crasse, emmêlés de nœuds et visiblement dégoûtants. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient du bleu le plus bleu que Harry n'avait jamais vu, mais ils étaient sauvages. Des yeux de dément, de fou.

« Ton père est mort il y a longtemps, Harry. Cet homme n'est pas ton père. »

« Si. C'est mon père. »

« Non, il ne l'est pas. Il t'a enlevé- »

« Non ! » hurla Harry. « Il m'a _sauvé_, quand les Dursleys ont failli me tuer. » Il déglutit difficilement et leva son menton. « Est-ce que vous allez me tuer, vous aussi ? »

« Non ! » Le fou chancela vers l'arrière comme si Harry l'avait frappé. « Non, Harry. Je suis ton parrain. »

« Sirius Black. » Harry cracha son nom. Père lui avait dit ce que Sirius Black avait fait, comment il avait trahi les parents de Harry. Black avait dit au Lord Noir où James et Lily se cachaient, pour qu'il puisse les tuer, et essayer aussi de tuer Harry. Ses yeux lui piquèrent, et il les cligna pour repousser ses larmes avant qu'elles ne puissent tomber. « Vous avez tué ma maman et mon papa. »

L'homme secoua sa tête et s'avança comme s'il voulait essayer de toucher de nouveau Harry. « Non. Non je n'ai rien fait. C'était Queudever, Peter Pettigrow- »

« VOUS AVEZ TUÉ MA MAMAN ET MON PAPA ! » le coupa Harry en poussant des cris perçants.

« Non, non, s'il te plaît, Harry, s'il te plaît, tu dois me croi- »

« VOUS LES AVEZ TUÉS ! VOUS LES AVEZ TUÉS ! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE S'ILS SONT MORTS ! »

Le fou se recula de Harry en chancelant comme s'il était ivre. Comme si Harry lui avait mis un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il s'en sentit bien, donc Harry cria encore plus, « ILS VOUS FAISAIENT CONFIANCE ET VOUS LES AVEZ TUÉS ET puis-» Quand sa voix se brisa, Harry continua, en criant dans des tons rauques et en sanglotant presque en même temps. Il n'avait jamais exprimé cette angoisse particulière auparavant et maintenant il le pouvait, à une personne qu'il détestait plus que quiconque dans le monde entier. « Et puis les Dursleys ne m'ont _pas donné à manger _et m'ont _enchaîné_ dans la cour, et ils m'ont battu et ils ont cassé ma cheville, et ils m'ont blessé, et mon _Père_ est venu et _il_ m'a sauvé. Il - il m'a _adopté_, et il M'AIME, et OÙ. EST. MON. PAPA !? »

Harry commença alors à pleurer réellement, pendant longtemps, avec son fléreur sur ses genoux. Le fou le fixa, la bouche ouverte.

* * *

Severus regarda fixement l'endroit où son fils avait été il y a quelques secondes. Il tenait toujours sa baguette magique dans sa main, et pendant un bref instant, il considéra la possibilité de pister le Transplanage. Il savait que c'était impossible, mais d'un autre côté, l'idée même que SIRIUS BLACK entre _dans sa maison_ l'avait été aussi !

L'instant d'après, Severus avait sans un mot, attiré un chandelier en verre dans sa main dans le but manifeste de le lancer dans la cheminée afin qu'il vole en un millions d'éclats pendant qu'il hurlait d'une façon incohérente contre la disparition de son fils. Son cœur volait aussi en éclats. Comment est-ce que cela avait pu arriver ? Comment ce _monstre_ avait pu pénétrer dans leur maison et enlever Harry ? Et où avait-il pu aller ?

Albus. Albus devait savoir _quelque chose_.

Severus revint sur ses pas et prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette avant de la lancer dans le foyer. Les flammes vertes se reflétèrent dans les éclats de verre du chandelier pendant que Severus hurlait, « ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ! Réveillez-vous ! Albus, debout ! » Il ne pouvait montrer sa colère pour son fils manquant, pas en utilisant le réseau de Cheminette, qui pouvait être surveillé par le Ministère, sans compter Lucius Malefoy ou ses subordonnés. Ainsi, quand Albus apparut dans son champs de vision quelques secondes plus tard, il dit seulement, « Ce qui nous inquiétait est arrivé. Cette… cette _bête puante_ a pris… » Il hésita à ce moment, ne voulant pas dire « le garçon, » comme l'exécrable ancienne famille de Harry l'appelait, mais ne pouvant pas non plus appeler son fils en disant quelque chose comme, « le paquet, » ou « la chose, » même s'il voulait cacher son identité ; c'était trop terne, trop insignifiant. Son fils valait plus que cela ! Néanmoins, il n'hésita seulement qu'un battement de cœur avant que Dumbledore ne le sauve de son choix.

« Déplacez-vous sur le côté, » indiqua Albus, et l'instant suivant, il se tenait près de Severus dans la chambre de Harry, et faisait glisser son regard sur les draps plissés et le chandelier brisé. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir, » gronda Severus. Son grand sang-froid tellement vanté était complètement parti. Il prenait de courtes et douloureuses inspirations, comme si son cœur était pressé à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il serra ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tira, incapable de simplement _penser_ à quelque chose. Il se força à faire le récit des événements, cependant, sachant qu'ils devaient unir leurs savoirs, pour la santé de Harry. « Je me suis réveillé aux cris d'Harry. Je pensais qu'il faisait un cauchemar, mais quand je suis entré ici, Black l'avait attrapé et tenait mon fils dans ses bras, et il a Transplané avant que je ne puisse lui lancer un sort. Et maintenant ? Je vais aller tuer ce bâtard ! Où a-t-il emmené mon fils !? »

« Severus, mon cher garçon, » tenta de calmer le Directeur, ses mains tendues devant lui, « Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Et respirez. Vous ne ferez rien de bon pour Harry si vous vous effondrez à cause du manque d'air, vous savez- »

« Bien sûr que je sais cela, » coupa Severus, peu disposé à discuter avec un Albus lénifiant, quand il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'être rassuré auparavant. Même le fait de se retrouver face au Lord Noir ne l'avait pas si éperdument bouleversé. Il se mit à marcher de long en large devant le Directeur, conscient qu'il bavardait, et pourtant incapable de s'arrêter. « Où est-ce que Black a pu l'emmener ? Ou est-il allé avec Harry ? Je dois le récupérer. Il doit être si effrayé ; Je lui ai dit qu'il était en sécurité ici, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, que je le protègerai toujours. _Merlin_, il va penser que je lui ai menti, et je me suis promis de ne jamais lui mentir ; Merlin, mon _fils_, maintenant il ne le saura jamais-»

« Severus ! » cria cette fois-ci Dumbledore, afin d'obtenir son attention. Ses yeux bleus brillaient comme la foudre pendant qu'il saisissait fortement Severus par les deux bras, et le secouait vigoureusement. « Calmez-vous ! Vous ne ferez rien de bon pour votre fils si vous continuez comme ça. »

Severus hocha la tête sans rien dire. Ses poings se serrèrent de nouveau, et dans un chuchotement, il demanda, « Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

« Le retrouver, évidement. Je peux imaginer seulement un ou deux endroits où Black pourrait Transplaner sans sa baguette magique, en supposant, naturellement, qu'il n'a toujours pas de baguette magique. Nous irons là-bas et y chercherons votre fils. »

Severus le fixa du regard. Evidement. Il avait invité Albus, en espérant cela, mais… Il n'avait pas vraiment osé y croire. « Vous savez où il est ? »

« Peut-être. » Dumbledore le regarda de haut en bas. « Allez-vous habiller, Severus, » dit-il doucement, « Et je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. »

* * *

La bouche ouverte, Sirius Black observait Harry sangloter. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Cela n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça. Le garçon aurait du être _heureux _d'être sauvé, pas en pleurs devant lui. Et il ne pleurait même pas pour James, qui était _mort_ depuis six longues et douloureuses années.

« Arrête de pleurer maintenant, » demanda Sirius. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit d'enfance dans la maison de ses ancêtres, La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Sa chambre était encore décorée de rideaux, tentures et couvertures de couleur rouge et or, comme elle l'avait été quand il était à Poudlard et appartenait aux Maraudeurs. Cette époque était si loin maintenant, bien que parfois il lui semblait que c'était hier. Il se tordit les mains ensemble et s'avança vers le garçon, qui s'était accroupi dans un coin. « Arrête de pleurer, Harry. » _S'il te plaît._

Le garçon avait caché son visage dans ses mains. Il était roulé en boule, la plus petite boule en forme de garçon que Sirius n'avait jamais vu. Le fléreur, démon blanc à fourrure, se frottait contre la jambe de Harry, le consolant, lui donnant le réconfort que Sirius voulait lui donner. « J'veux… (sanglot) mon... (sanglot) Papa ! »

« Harry, » essaya de dire Sirius, toujours si doucement. « Ton papa est mort quand tu étais un bébé. »

« Non, il n'est pas mort ! Il est à… (sanglot) ma maison… maintenant ! Je…(sanglot)… Je veux rentrer à la maison ! »

« C'est ta maison maintenant. » Même s'il le disait, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Pas encore. Les Aurors sauraient venir le chercher ici, sans compter les Détraqueurs, et il devait être loin avant que le Ministre ou Dumbledore vienne vérifier cette maison. Mais ca avait été le seul endroit auquel il puisse penser dans ce moment de panique, le seul endroit qu'il connaissait dans lequel il pouvait Transplaner sans se désartibuler lui ou le gosse.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas de son réconfort. « Non ! J'veux Sev'rus ! J'veux mon _Papa_ ! »

Sirius grogna. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il devait tuer cette idée dans l'œuf tout de suite. Cela l'exaspérait de voir que le garçon croyait ce menteur. « Ce sale conard graisseux de _Mangemort_ n'est PAS ton PÈRE ! Ote-toi cela du crâne maintenant, garçon ! Il t'a kidnappé-»

« VOUS m'avez enlevé ! »

« -et t'a traité comme un Elfe de Maison. Il détestait ton père, plus que tout autre chose. »

« _Vous_ les avez tués ! » cria le garçon. « Il m'a dit que vous les aviez tués ! »

Cela jeta un froid sur Sirius. Il ne put seulement que hocher la tête, même s'il n'y avait qu'un fragment de vérité dans les paroles de Harry. Il le savait et James l'aurait su, aussi. Les mots sortirent enroués quand il admit, « J'ai suggéré que Peter soit leur Gardien du Secret. Peter a dit à Tu-Sais-qui où ils se cachaient. Où vous vous cachiez. Mais _je_ ne les ai pas tués. _Je_ n'étais pas leur Gardien du Secret. »

« Vous mentez, » dit Harry, mais cette fois au moins il ne cria pas.

« Non. »

Harry frotta son visage avec ses mains, essuyant son nez dans le mouvement. « Je ne mens pas non plus, vous savez. Severus Rogue _est_ mon Papa. Nous avons fait une adoption par le sang. »

Et si ça, ce n'était pas injuste, rien ne l'était. Techniquement, selon la Loi Sorcière, une adoption par le sang aurait du faire de Harry le fils de Servilus. Sauf que… Rogue n'avait pas le droit d'adopter Harry, aussi longtemps que Sirius était vivant. Sirius n'avait pas donné sa permission. Donc il le dit à l'enfant. « Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je ne lui ai pas donné la permission de t'adopter, donc ce n'était pas légal. Tu es mon filleul, et James était, et sera toujours, ton père. Maintenant que je suis là, tu resteras avec moi. »

Harry le regarda fixement avec de grands yeux, en secouant sa tête. « Non, non, Sev'rus est mon Papa. _Sev'rus_ est mon Papa ! »

« Pas une fois que j'aurai envoyé son cul à Azkaban pour enlèvement. » Sirius se leva du lit et saisit un des bras d'Harry. Il tourna le garçon vers lui pour rencontrer ses yeux. Harry devait savoir quelque chose avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte menant au couloir et à l'escalier qui descendait au rez-de-chaussée. Walburga avait sûrement été inactive depuis presque un an, mais il pouvait imaginer à quelles sortes de jeux atroces elle pouvait se prêter contre les envahisseurs de sa maison. « Tu dois être silencieux dès que nous passerons cette porte, ou tu réveilleras ma mère. Je te garantis qu'aucun de nous ne l'aimera. D'accord ? »

Harry inclina la tête, semblant effrayé, mais Sirius ne desserra pas sa poigne pour autant. Ce fut une bonne chose, car au moment où il ouvrit la porte, le garçon ouvrit la bouche et prit une grande inspiration comme s'il allait crier. Sirius plaqua une main sur sa bouche, porta Harry pour l'installer sur sa hanche, et chuchota durement dans sa petite oreille, « Ne fais pas de bruit, garçon. Nous devons sortir d'ici, rapidement. Je t'attacherai si je dois le faire. » Il détestait dire cela au fils de James, mais il aurait le temps de lui faire des excuses plus tard. James comprendrait.

« Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? » chuchota Sirius en grondant presque, et il attendit jusqu'à ce que le garçon hoche la tête sous sa main, ses yeux verts incroyablement écarquillés. Un faible tremblement traversa les petits membres de Harry, et avant même qu'il ne le sente, Sirius sut que le garçon avait perdu le contrôle de sa vessie. Le liquide chaud les mouilla tous les deux jusqu'aux genoux. « _Par_ _Merlin_, James, » siffla-t-il.

Le visage du garçon devint rouge sous la main de Sirius ; il était évidemment gêné. Ses minuscules narines se dilataient, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer. Mais Sirius voulait juste les sortir d'ici, en prenant peut-être d'abord quelques provisions pour qu'ils n'aient rien besoin de voler tout de suite pour pouvoir manger. Donc il remonta Harry un peu plus haut sur sa hanche, en serrant sa prise sur le garçon pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper en remuant, et ils descendirent par l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. De là, il savait qu'il avait juste à faire un saut dans la cuisine, puis à passer par la porte de derrière. Et ils pourraient s'échapper avant que les Aurors n'arrivent, avant que quelqu'un ne sache qu'ils avaient été là ; il fallait juste faire ça vite.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Sirius manque légèrement de psychologie… D'un côté, vu ce qu'il a subi…

Bye


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A prioriT, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 24 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI a tous les revieweurs**_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue**

**Chapitre 22**

_

* * *

Le visage du garçon devint rouge sous la main de Sirius ; il était évidemment gêné. Ses minuscules narines se dilataient, comme s'il avait du mal à respirer. Mais Sirius voulait juste les sortir d'ici, en prenant peut-être d'abord quelques provisions pour qu'ils n'aient rien besoin de voler tout de suite pour pouvoir manger. Donc il remonta Harry un peu plus haut sur sa hanche, en serrant sa prise sur le garçon pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper en remuant, et ils descendirent par l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. De là, il savait qu'il avait juste à faire un saut dans la cuisine, puis à passer par la porte de derrière. Et ils pourraient s'échapper avant que les Aurors n'arrivent, avant que quelqu'un ne sache qu'ils avaient été là ; il fallait juste faire ça vite._

Le garçon se tenait parfaitement bien dans les bras du monsieur Black. Il ne voulait pas être attaché ou frappé ou n'importe quoi d'autre. L'homme l'avait déjà menacé de le faire et il savait que c'était seulement une question de temps avant que l'homme ne soit assez furieux pour mettre sa menace à exécution. De nombreuses personnes frappaient et de nombreux adultes et il avait assez été frappé dans sa vie pour savoir que ce monsieur Black frappait aussi. Qu'il pourrait être aussi mauvais que Duddy.

Tout en portant le garçon, le monsieur Black prit silencieusement les escaliers – il avait dit qu'ils devaient être silencieux – et sa main était pesante sur la bouche du garçon, si lourde que le garçon arrivait à peine à respirer. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de respirer, enfin pas tellement, si l'homme ne le voulait pas. Il l'avait prouvé dans la baignoire quand Elle l'avait blessé avant. La plupart du temps, les personnes normales ne vous tuaient pas, sauf cet homme qui avait tué ses parents. L'avait-il fait ? Il avait dit que non, mais il avait peut-être menti ?

Dans sa tête, le garçon continuait à appeler son père, _S'il te plaît, Papa ; s'il te plaît, viens m'aider. Papa ! Aide-moi, Papa. S'IL TE PLAIT VIENS M'AIDER !_

En bas des escaliers s'étendait un long et sombre couloir rempli de poussière et de toiles d'araignée, plus grandes que toutes celles que le garçon avait déjà du nettoyer chez les Dursleys. La poussière volait dans ses yeux pendant que le monsieur Black marchait, les piquant et les faisant pleurer. Ils descendirent encore quelques marches, avant d'arriver dans une grande pièce avec une table, et le monsieur Black redressa le garçon et l'assit fermement sur une chaise dure.

« Ne bouge pas, » chuchota l'homme dans son oreille, puis il pointa son doigt avec un long ongle en direction de son visage. « Je vais juste nous chercher quelques provisions. »

Le garçon frotta la poussière de ses yeux, puis regarda fixement l'homme qui s'avançait vers les buffets accrochés au mur de cette… cuisine. L'homme les ouvrit tous en les laissant ouvert lorsqu'ils étaient vides, ce que la plupart d'entre eux était. « J'veux rentrer chez Sev'rus, » dit-il calmement. « Mon _Papa_. »

« Il n'est pas ton Papa, gamin, » gronda l'homme. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'avait pas l'autorisation de t'adopter. »

Si c'était vrai, allait-il devoir retourner chez les Dursleys ? Il ne le pouvait pas, plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Ils le tueraient cette fois ; il le savait. L'Oncle le détestait tellement. Il devait le faire comprendre à l'homme, et même s'il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, il devait le dire au monsieur Black maintenant. Il glissa sur l'avant de la chaise, n'osant pas se lever complètement, tandis qu'il parlait. « Mais il m'a _sauvé_, » insista-t-il. « Ils étaient méchants et me blessaient, et _Sev'rus_ m'a sauvé. »

« Ne me parle plus de lui, » dit le monsieur Black, en fouillant les placards près du sol à présent.

« Ils me gardaient dans un placard, vous savez, » dit-il.

« Hum-um. » C'était comme s'il n'écoutait pas, pas vraiment, tandis qu'il sortait un sac d'un placard et revenait ensuite vers les autres meubles pour bourrer les affaires qu'ils contenaient dans le sac.

Le garçon avait besoin qu'il l'écoute. « Et ils ne me donnaient jamais à manger, pas à table. Ils jetaient juste les restes au sol, si les corvées étaient faites, et si j'avais été un bon ch- un bon garçon, » bégaya-t-il en voulant rattraper son erreur. Il n'était pas un chien ; _vraiment_. Qu'importe ce qu'Il disait, qu'importe ce qu'Ils essayaient de lui faire faire ou manger ou dire à ce sujet. « J'ne mangeais pas la nourriture pour chien comme ils l'auraient voulu, même quand ils m'ont enchaîné dans l'arrière-cour. Vous voyez ? » Demanda-t-il, en soulevant son menton et en montrant la cicatrice sur son cou qui n'avait pas complètement disparu, même avec les crèmes spéciales que Sev'rus avait appliqué sur sa peau et qui sentaient la menthe, ou parfois le jasmin. « J'devais porter un collier quand l'Oncle m'enchaînait. Ca me faisait mal, parce qu'il était serré. Le métal entrait dans mon cou et ça faisait très mal. J'ai eu une grande croûte. »

L'homme l'écoutait enfin. Il avait arrêté de fouiller les placards et regardait fixement le garçon avec ses yeux gris écarquillés. « Ces bâtards t'ont enchaîné ? »

« Dans l'arrière-cour, » admit le garçon. « Et M'dame, » il déglutit difficilement à cause de la peur qui naissait automatiquement en lui juste en disant son nom et continua, tout en tendant ses mains pour montrer à l'homme la chair marquée sur leur dos et sur ses avant-bras, « Tante P-p-pétunia, je veux dire, elle me brûlait parfois, avec de l'huile chaude si le bacon était brulé, et elle a mis ma main sur le brûleur quand j'ai laissé tomber quelque chose sur leur plancher. Ca me faisait très mal, aussi, et Elle ne s'en inquiétait pas, et Il ne le faisait pas non plus. »

« Il ? »

« O-o-oncle V-Vernon, » chuchota le garçon, comme s'il racontait un secret, se sentant presque étouffer. Sa vision se brouillait, comme si l'Oncle l'étranglait comme le monstre qu'il était et qui le méritait, mais il continua, « Il déteste les monstres. Il l'appelle par son nom, le frappe et l'appelle ... » Il reprit son souffle et pressa ses mains sur ses yeux tout en soutenant sa tête en même temps tandis qu'il se penchait en avant pour que personne ne puisse lui mettre un coup de poing ou de pied dans le ventre, et même s'il ne pouvait plus se rappeler son vrai prénom pour le moment, il devait le faire comprendre au monsieur Black. « _Moi_, je veux dire. C'est _moi_ qu'il appelait le monstre, l'inutile, le nul et le petit morveux trouillard qui aurait du mourir avec ses sales parents puants. Il _me_ donnait des coups de pied et me frappait avec sa ceinture et la cane qu'il avait récupérées à Smeltings. C'est lui qui m'a enchaîné dans l'arrière-cour après qu'il m'ait attrapé… qu'il m'ait attrapé- »

« A faire quoi ? » La voix du monsieur Black était faible.

Le garçon appuya plus fortement sur ses yeux, honteux. « A voler dans la poubelle, pour trouver de la nourriture. J'avais faim. J'_avais_ fait toutes mes corvées, j'avais blanchi la remise à la chaux et taillé, nettoyé et désherbé tous les parterres de fleur, mais Duddy avait de nouveau sali la terrasse avec ses bottes et donc _Il_ a dit que le morveux n'aurait rien à manger. » Le garçon leva de nouveau les yeux vers le monsieur Black, et vit des larmes dans les yeux de l'homme et en fut étonné, même s'il sentait les siennes couler en bas de ses propres joues. Mais personne ne l'avait encore frappé, et peut-être que l'homme était _en train_ de l'écouter. Donc, il continua, en racontant à l'homme les autres choses que les Dursleys avait fait, mais qu'il n'avait encore jamais dites à personne : au sujet de la boisson bleue et infecte que M'dame lui avait donné et qui lui avait brûlé la gorge pendant des jours et qui lui avait même fait mal quant il l'avait vomi ; au sujet des semaines passées dans le placard, sans plus qu'une serviette humide à sucer pour s'alimenter, et de son estomac qui avait cessé de grogner après un moment, et du fait qu'après il n'arrivait plus à bouger ; au sujet des coups qu'il avait reçu de Dudley et de sa bande jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse de partout sur lui le premier jour de l'école, et qu'à cause de ça, les autres enfants l'avait surnommé « L'enfant Puant, » ; au sujet de beaucoup d'autres exemples de blessures, de manque et de besoin.

Quand il cessa de parler, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait plus d'autres choses à révéler ; loin de là. Mais le monsieur Black avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses joues, et marmonnait, « Harry, oh, Harry, Je suis tellement désolé… » Et le garçon – _Harry_ – se demanda si l'homme lui avait dit la vérité, pas simplement sur le fait que Sev'rus ne pouvait pas être vraiment son père s'il ne donnait pas la permission, mais sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas tué les parents de Harry. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait être si désolé pour ce qui était arrivé si c'était lui qui en était la cause ?

« C'est pourquoi je dois rester avec Sev'rus, vous comprenez ? » dit finalement Harry. « Parc'qu'ils disent que je suis un petit morveux stupide. Sans valeur. Ils me détestent et ils me tueront, et, et, et… Je _ne veux pas_ mourir. » Il ravala ses propres larmes. « Mais _Sev'rus_ m'a sauvé quand j'allais mourir, et il me protège et il me serre dans ses bras, et il lit avec moi, et il m'appelle son fils. Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous ne pouvez pas me faire retourner chez eux. Vous devez me laisser rester avec Sev'rus. _S'il vous plaît_. »

« Non, Merlin, je ne… » Monsieur Black sembla chercher ses mots, mais il n'eut pas la chance de les dire avant qu'une lumière aveuglante n'apparaisse dans la pièce.

Le garçon couvrit sa tête avec ses mains et se cacha sous la chaise.

* * *

Dans la Cabane Hurlante, Albus Dumbledore alluma la lumière dans la chambre après en avoir vérifié l'énergie magique. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et les épaules de Dumbledore se baissèrent de soulagement quand aucune attaque ne vint de l'intérieur. Mais Severus Rogue savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune attaque. Il savait que Black n'était pas là, et il savait que Harry n'y était pas non plus. Mais Dumbledore les avait fait quand même venir ici.

Le Directeur avait d'abord proposé cet arrêt, avant tous les autres, et Rogue était contrarié. Sérieusement. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec la Cabane Hurlante, pas après ce qu'il lui était arrivé à cet endroit, il y a un peu plus de dix ans. Enfin, quand le Directeur avait insisté sur le fait que Black pourrait avoir été capable de venir ici avec Harry, en transplanant sans baguette, Rogue avait finalement accepté de venir vérifier avec lui. Même si Dumbledore avait pris la tête de leur recherche – et portait ainsi le poids de n'importe quelle embuscade en provenance de l'intérieur la maison – Severus pouvait certainement faire un peu plus que de compter ses inspirations pour réussir à rester calme, et espérer qu'ils quitteraient rapidement ce terrible endroit – où Black l'avait presque fait tuer par un loup-garou.

Albus se tourna vers lui et secoua sa tête. « Hélas, il n'est pas là. »

Les mots apaisèrent une certaine partie de l'inquiétude de Severus, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il verrait de nouveau les étoiles qu'il pourrait reprendre une grande inspiration sans se sentir comme si sa poitrine était coincée dans un étau. Il détestait cette cabane, et tout ce qu'elle représentait.

Mais, surtout, il devait retrouver Harry….

« Que se passe-t-il, mon garçon ? » demanda tranquillement Albus.

Severus avait le regard fixe perdu au loin, en direction du sud-ouest, s'il devait mettre une direction dessus, puis il secoua brusquement sa tête, mais le mantra continua quand même à se faire entendre dans son esprit. _S'il te plaît, Papa ; s'il te plaît, viens m'aider. _« J'ai l'impression… »

« Oui ? »

_Papa ! Aide-moi, Papa. S'IL TE PLAIT VIENS M'AIDER !_ « Harry est en train de m'appeler. »

« J'imagine qu'il le fait, » dit le Directeur, d'un ton léger. « Pouvez-vous l'entendre ? »

_S'il te plaît, Papa ; s'il te plaît, viens m'aider._ Severus inclina la tête, et sa gorge se serra. « Il a besoin de moi. Il est effrayé. »

« Nous le trouverons. Je vous le jure. »

Severus lança un coup d'œil au vieux sorcier. Dumbledore ne jurait jamais rien. Il savait que ça signifiait qu'il faisait un serment à quelqu'un. Mais, naturellement, il n'avait pas dit qu'ils retrouveraient Harry _vivant_. Toujours se laisser une… _Papa ! Aide-moi, Papa. S'IL TE PLAIT !_ « Il m'appelle, » répéta Severus. Il indiqua le sud-ouest. « Par là. »

« Les Trois Balais ? »

« Par Merlin, Albus, _non_. Plus loin. En Angleterre… Londres, peut-être ... »

« Londres, vous dites ? »

« C'est possible. Je ne sais pas. » _Papa ! Aide-moi, Papa. _« Ca semble juste lointain, et Harry ne me dit rien de spécifique, juste qu'il a besoin de moi, qu'il a besoin de mon aide… »

« Venez, Severus. » Albus agrippa son bras. « Je crois que je sais où ils sont. » Le Directeur lança un _Lumos_ avec sa baguette magique qui embrasa les rétines de Severus tellement elle devint lumineuse, et il envisagea presque d'envoyer au loin la baguette magique, mais ensuite il se sentit tourner, et le vieil homme avec lui, alors qu'ils Transplanaient ensemble.

L'instant d'après, ils débarquaient dans une grande salle obscure, avec la lumière de la baguette magique d'Albus les englobant. Il leur parvint, de l'ensemble de la pièce, les hurlements d'un chien, les feulements perçants d'un fléreur mais également le cri d'un jeune garçon hurlant, « Papa ! »

Severus se précipita vers son fils, sans se préoccuper du reste. Le garçon était en train de se cacher sous une chaise. L'odeur fétide de l'urine se sentait sur lui – _il a du être terrifié_, pensa seulement Severus – et il souleva son fils dans ses bras. « _Harry _! Oh, merci Merlin, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« J'vais bien, Papa, Où est-ce que le monsieur Black est parti ? »

Serrant fortement le garçon contre sa poitrine, et recouvrant le petit corps de Harry avec ses propres bras et sa robe, pour qu'il ne puisse pas de nouveau être blessé, même par la lumière aveuglante d'une baguette magique amie, Severus tourna rapidement sur place, mais ne vit seulement qu'un grand chien noir en train de se battre avec Tarte à la Mélasse, le petit fléreur de Harry, pendant que Dumbledore les regardait, apparemment confus. Le fléreur crachait et griffait et feulait et miaulait et le chien ne pouvait pas s'avancer suffisamment d'elle pour tenter quelque chose d'autre à part aboyer pendant qu'elle frappait vivement l'air en direction de son nez avec ses griffes.

Une pensée soudaine traversa l'esprit de Severus. Le chien – qui ressemblait un peu trop à un Sinistros – était Black. « C'est un Animagus, Albus ! Stupéfixez-le ! »

Albus le fit.

Tarte à la Mélasse donna au grand chien un dernier coup avec ses griffes, feula une dernière fois en direction de l'animal, et s'avança vers Harry et Severus, la queue haute. De nouveau, elle avait sauvé son fils.

Severus s'assit lourdement sur la chaise, étreignant fortement Harry, sans faire attention à l'odeur. « Mon Dieu, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé, fils ? » Demanda-t-il au garçon, en voyant les larmes et son nez qui coulait sur ses lèvres et son menton.

Harry respirait difficilement, mais dit, « Non, non, je vais bien, monsieur. »

Severus plissa les yeux de confusion. « Monsieur ? Tu connais quelque chose de mieux, non ? »

« Mais, monsieur ? » dit Harry, et de nouvelles larmes glissèrent de ses yeux vert clair. « Je ne suis pas… Il a dit que je ne suis plus votre fils. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas donné la pre'mission pour que vous m'doptiez. »

« Oh, Harry ... » Severus serra son fils encore plus étroitement, et caressa d'une main l'arrière de la tête du pauvre garçon, en murmurant des choses douces et calmantes, tandis qu'il jetait un regard furieux au tas de fourrure noire sur le sol. Comment cet homme pouvait-il avoir dit une telle chose à son Harry, son fils doux et affectueux ? Mais d'un autre côté, c'était aussi du au fait qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite voulu dire la vérité au garçon. Doucement, il continua, « Black n'a pas besoin de donner sa permission. Il ne le peut d'ailleurs pas. James n'a jamais été ton père. Tu as toujours été mon fils. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit quand je l'ai découvert il y a quelques semaines, mais j'ai pensé que tu avais appris suffisamment de choses pour le moment. »

Les larmes diminuèrent et s'arrêtèrent, et Harry lui lança un regard surpris. « Je ne suis pas adopté ? Même pas adopté par le Sang ? »

« Non, non, fils, tu es, et tu seras toujours, toujours mon fils. Je ne le savais pas moi-même avant que nous ne fassions la cérémonie, parce que ta maman a placé un charme sur toi qui modifiait un peu ton apparence, bien que ce soit seulement léger, et elle ne m'a jamais dit la vérité, ni à James, sur le fait qu'elle s'était marié alors qu'elle était enceinte. » Il s'arrêta, sachant que c'était trop de détails pour aujourd'hui, et pour un enfant de son âge. Cependant, une chose devait quand même être expliquée. « Puisque nous avons fait la cérémonie par le sang, cependant, nous aurons un lien encore plus étroit que la plupart des père et fils. Le lien m'a aidé à te retrouver aujourd'hui, parce que, en étant ton père, je pouvais t'entendre m'appeler. Tu es mon fils, Harry. Pour toujours. Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un te dire le contraire. »

Harry hocha la tête et le prit dans une étreinte avec ses petits bras maigres, juste aussi fortement que Severus le faisait, comme si aucun des deux ne pouvaient laisser l'autre s'éloigner. « Je t'aime, Papa, » chuchota le garçon contre sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry, » chuchota Severus en retour.

Sur le sol devant eux, le grand chien noir se transforma de nouveau en un homme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus brillants et hantés. Il était encore stupéfixé, mais de grosses larmes roulaient vers le bas de ses joues tandis qu'il observait Harry et son père.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Plus que deux chapitres et la seconde partie de Whelp sera terminée !

Je sais que « le monsieur Black » fait bizarre, disons que ce serait mieux de mettre « le monsieur Noir » mais le jeu de mot ne marche pas vraiment en français puisque le nom Black reste Black. (Je ne sais pas si vous me suivez…) ^_^

A bientôt,

Bye


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A prioriT, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 24 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI a tous les revieweurs : Princesse Saeko, stormtrooper2, Alfgard, Nienna-lo, zarakynel, yuna, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Les Aviatrices, Tsubaki-manga-girl, grispoils, Thecrasy.**_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue**

**Chapitre 23**

_

* * *

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry, » chuchota Severus en retour._

_Sur le sol devant eux, le grand chien noir se transforma de nouveau en un homme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus brillants et hantés. Il était encore stupéfixé, mais de grosses larmes roulaient vers le bas de ses joues tandis qu'il observait Harry et son père._

* * *

Des cris éclatèrent soudain du couloir, et Albus franchit rapidement la porte de la cuisine, baguette magique levée. Reprenant sa propre baguette magique tout en serrant toujours Harry contre lui, Severus entendit quelques paroles : « Sang-de-Bourbe… Traître à votre sang !... Vous pensez… souillant la Noble- » avant que la voix ne s'arrête brusquement.

Pendant que le vieux sorcier revenait, Severus resta debout, Harry tenu fermement dans ses bras. Le garçon était tombé endormi, épuisé, chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée. Il n'aurait jamais du laisser Harry hors de sa vue. Severus mit délicatement sa main à l'arrière de la tête de son fils, qui se reposait sur son épaule, et souleva un sourcil pour demander quelle avait été toute cette agitation.

« Un portrait, » expliqua Dumbledore.

Bon sang, même les portraits étaient nuisibles au _S__quare_Grimmaurd. Avec un signe de tête, Severus se rapprocha de Dumbledore et lui parla assez doucement pour que leur prisonnier ne puisse l'entendre. « Vous devriez tout de suite l'emmener à Azkaban, Albus! Vous pouvez ajouter l'enlèvement à la liste des charges pesant contre lui. Peut-être que cette fois, le Ministère fera ce qu'il aurait du faire la première fois et le condamnera au Baiser ! »

Le Directeur fronça les sourcils. « Je voudrais d'abord découvrir comment il s'est échappé. Pas vous ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Severus, avant de considérer les choses à long terme. Si Black s'était échappé une fois, il pourrait le refaire, à moins qu'ils ne sachent comment l'en empêcher. « Très bien, » dit-il après quelques secondes. « Il s'avère que j'ai justement plusieurs doses de Veritaserum sur moi. »

Les yeux du Directeur s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes. « Pourquoi faire ? »

« Il faut toujours être bien préparé. »

« J'imagine. »

Harry remua dans les bras de Severus. Son front était plissé par l'inquiétude. Les remords poignardèrent Severus. Son fils était trop jeune pour que la contrariété soit si présente dans sa vie.

Albus continua doucement, « J'administrerai la potion, si vous voulez ramener Harry à la maison. »

Il devrait faire ainsi ; il savait que Harry avait besoin de retrouver un environnement familier dès que possible. Mais il avait également besoin de savoir que Black ne pourrait plus le blesser une nouvelle fois. Severus voulait être sûr que Black soit éloigné pour de bon, sans qu'il ne puisse s'échapper de nouveau pour les menacer. Pour faire ainsi, il devait le voir de ses propres yeux. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur les seules affirmations d'Albus, pas cette fois.

« Je vais rester pour l'interrogatoire, » murmura-t-il. Après avoir placé Harry sur sa hanche d'un seul bras, il sortit une petite fiole de la poche intérieure de sa robe qu'il avait jetée à la hâte par-dessus ses épaules quand ils avaient quitté sa maison, il y a deux ou trois heures. Il tendit la fiole à Albus et se recula pour se tenir dans l'obscurité de la pièce, derrière Black. Une fois là, il fit apparaître des flammes vertes dans la cheminée – également hors du champ de vision de Black – comme si Harry et lui étaient passés par la Cheminette. De cette façon, Black pourrait lâcher son venin sur Harry. Ou sur Severus.

Dumbledore entoura le corps de Black de corde avant de le libérer du charme qui l'avait frappé un peu plus tôt. Le vieux sorcier avait une expression dure, et son manque de bienveillance était visible. « Ouvrez la bouche, Mr Black. »

« Mr le Directeur, » dit le criminel d'une voix aiguë, s'adressant à Albus comme s'il était un des employés de l'homme, ou pire, toujours un de ses étudiants ! « S'il vous plaît. Je ne les ai pas tués. Je n'étais pas leur Gardien du Secret ! »

Albus s'arrêta, le compte-gouttes de Veritaserum dans une main. Il ne regardait pas Severus, mais il devait entendre ce qu'il pensait. Quand même, Severus montrait ses pensées à un puissant Legilimens : _Black dirait n'importe quoi pour s'échapper, pour que vous lui fassiez confiance de nouveau._ Albus fit un léger signe de tête et dit froidement, « Ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment. Cependant, si vous acceptez d'être interrogé sous Veritaserum, vous pourriez répondre de ces accusations, également. »

« Oui ! Bien sûr. Ce que vous voulez, s'il vous plaît. » La voix de Black était enrouée à cause de ses larmes. « Je suis si désolé. Vraiment. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ; Je n'ai jamais blessé Harry. Jamais, il est tout ce qu'il me reste de James, » pleura l'homme, les épaules tremblantes. Il renifla à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il essayait de ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Severus y resta impassible.

Et apparemment, Albus aussi. « Ouvrez la bouche, » dit-il une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, Black obéit. Le directeur fit couler trois gouttes de potion sur la langue de Black, avant de reboucher la bouteille. Cela allait prendre environ 30 secondes avant qu'elle ne fasse effet.

« Tout d'abord, » reprit Albus quand le temps requis fut écoulé, « Je vais vous poser plusieurs questions pour m'assurer que la potion fonctionne. Quel est votre nom ? »

« Sirius Orion Black, » répondit Black de l'étrange ton monotone que les personnes sous l'effet du Veritaserum employaient. Mais Black était malin ; il pouvait très bien feindre d'être sous l'emprise de la potion, s'il le souhaitait vraiment et pour entretenir encore son propre ego.

« Quel est le nom de votre mère ? »

« Walburga Black-Black. » Bien qu'il ait parlé avec le même ton monotone, les paroles de Black furent suivies d'un gloussement. « Fille de Black et mariée à un Black, Noir comme son petit cœur noir. »

Albus semblait un peu inquiet. Severus pouvait le comprendre. Si Black était trop fou pour répondre sous le sérum, ceci ne ferait rien de bon du tout.

« Avez-vous encore des frères et sœurs ? »

« Non. Non, non, plus. Le pauvre Regulus est parti. » Black se redressa soudainement, et sa voix devint plus forte. « J'en _avais_ un, jusqu'à ce que ce monstre le tue. »

Severus n'était pas sûr de quel monstre il parlait, mais il pariait sur le Lord Noir. En ce qui concernait Severus, il n'avait pas vu le plus jeune Black depuis la fin des années soixante-dix. Il avait circulé parmi les Mangemorts que Regulus, qui était le plus jeune parmi eux, avait perdu les faveurs du lord Noir, ou pire, qu'il avait quitté son service... Ou plutôt, qu'il avait _essayé_ et avait été tué par le Lord Noir pour cet affront personnel. Mais Severus n'avait jamais su comment – ou _si_ – Regulus était réellement mort.

« Dites-moi que le soleil est marron, » demanda Dumbledore.

« Le soleil est… mar… ma… magnifique aujourd'hui. »

« Excellent. Commençons. Comment vous êtes-vous échappé d'Azkaban ? »

Black gloussa de nouveau. « Le Sinistros l'a fait ! J'étais du voyage. »

Severus se renfrogna. Évidemment le bâtard essayait de jouer avec le sérum, en essayant de donner une réponse sincère. Il n'aurait pas du s'attendre à autre chose de la part de cette crapule.

Dumbledore sembla aussi s'en rendre compte. « Est-ce correct que le Sinistros est votre forme non répertoriée d'Animagus ? »

Black frissonna et répondit alors, « Oui. »

« Comment avez-vous quitté l'île ? »

« J'ai nagé. »

« Comment êtes-vous passé devant les gardiens de la prison ? »

Quel doux euphémisme pour les Détraqueurs, pensa Severus, mais il était très intéressé par la réponse.

« Le Sinistros. Les Détr… ils… ils ne font pas attention aux êtres sans sentiments. Ne font pas attention aux animaux… comme un Sinistros, un ch… un chien, je n'avais pas d'assez bons sentiments pour les nourrir. Pas aussi savoureux qu'un chiot ! » Black rit d'une voix forte. « Il ne faisait pas attention à moi si j'étais déjà transformé quand ils passaient. J'aurai pu leur mordre les fesses. »

Albus leva les yeux, en tapant un doigt sur son menton comme s'il réfléchissait, mais son regard était en vérité fixé dans celui de Severus. Si ce que Black disait était vrai, n'importe quel Animagus pouvait entrer ou sortir de la prison à volonté. Et Severus connaissait plusieurs Animagi – non enregistrés, évidemment – à qui on ne devrait jamais dire cette information, car si pour un raison ou une autre, ils étaient attrapées et condamnés pour leurs crimes, l'emprisonnement à Azkaban ne serait pas une punition efficace.

Le Directeur continua l'interrogatoire, et Black indiqua, « … ai entendu une histoire sur ces Dursleys. James les a t'jours détesté, surtout après qu'il les ait rencontré. Je sais que Harry était là-bas, » dit-il dans un étrange chantonnement, passant des tons graves aux aigus sans raison, « donc je me suis inquiété pour l'enfant. Je devais m'échapper pour le retrouver, pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. James aurait voulu que je m'assure qu'il aille bien. Il attendait ça de moi. J'ai regardé chez eux de partout, je les ai senti, aussi puants qu'ils étaient, et quand je n'ai pas pu trouver mon petit Harry là-bas, je suis allé à ce bon vieux Poudlard pour voir si je pouvais le trouver. J'ai entendu que le vieux Serv… Servi… Roguinou l'avait, et je savais où le gr…graiss… sal… où _Rogue_ habitait. Donc je suis allé le sau… sauver Harry. Il est muh…mon… Je veux dire, qu'il est le fi… le fi… Argh ! » Black se frappa la tête contre le plancher, toussant et haletant après avoir essayé si durement de dire quelques mots, et évidemment épouvanter de ne pas pouvoir répéter ses vieux mensonges sur lui ou James, vis-à-vis de leur relation avec Harry.

Severus aurait pu applaudir.

Mais ce qu'il entendit ensuite le gela jusqu'à l'os. « Albus, » supplia Black. « Je l'ai dit au garçon, je l'ai dit à Harry, et je vous le dis maintenant, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui faire mal. Je voulais juste le protéger. Je n'ai jamais été le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily, je le jure. C'était Peter. C'est lui qui a dit à Voldem- »

« Tu mens ! » coupa Severus. Oubliant qu'il était censé rester caché, il s'avança pour ainsi pouvoir voir le visage qui avait trahi son amour. « Tu as tué Lily. Avoue ! »

L'expression de Black passa de la surprise à la rage en un instant. « Comment le pourrai-je ? C'est ton Veritaserum, non ? »

En crachant presque de fureur, Severus siffla, « Des témoins t'ont vu l'attaquer- »

« Ils ont vu ce que Peter _voulait_ qu'ils voient. _Il _a causé l'explosion dans la rue. _Il_ s'est coupé son propre fichu doigt et l'a laissé derrière pour que d'autres le trouve. Puis il… il s'est enfui, en passant par les égouts comme un petit rat, il s'est échappé comme la vermine qu'il était. »

« C'est impossible, » chuchota Severus, conscient du fait que Harry se réveillait à cause de son agitation. Il fit glisser sa main de la nuque jusqu'au niveau des omoplates du garçon pour le calmer. « Tu es fou. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je suis fou comme un cadavre ! J'aimerai te voir faire mieux après six années passées en Azkabanie ! Tu n'aurais pas tenu plus d'une… plus d'une jou… Bon sang ! »

Severus ricana. « Tu sais qu'on ne peux pas mentir sous Veritaserum. Ou peut-être que tu ne le savais pas. Tu as toujours été si arrogant, autant que ton meilleur ami. Tu es un tyran, Black, toi et tes trois compagnons briseurs de règle. Aucun de vous n'a jamais fait quelque chose qui n'était pas pour votre propre avantage. Tu as eu ce que tu méritais en allant à Azkaban, pour avoir essayé de me tuer par l'intermédiaire de ton Loup-garou de compagnie si ce n'est pour rien d'autre. Continue, dis-moi que tu ne le méritais pas ! »

Black ne pouvait pas. Pas qu'il n'essaya pas. Mais le sérum était plus fort que la volonté de Black, comme Severus s'y attendait. Tout en toussant et haletant tandis qu'il essayait de dénier sa responsabilité pour toutes ses bêtises et ses méchancetés, Black gémissait d'une façon pitoyable. Severus n'avait aucune pitié pour le plus mauvais de ses persécuteurs lors de sa scolarité.

Après une minute ou deux, alors que le sérum avait presque fini de faire effet, Black protesta du ton sans timbre de ceux qui sont toujours sous effet du sérum, un signe prouvant qu'il ne cherchait plus à lutter contre lui, « Mais vous savez que c'est la vérité maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Sur moi ? Je n'étais pas le Gardien du Secret. C'était Peter, je le jure. »

A l'horreur de Severus, l'expression de Dumbledore sembla s'attendrir tandis qu'il regardait fixement l'homme attaché à leurs pieds. « Je vous crois, mon cher garçon, et je ferai ce que je peux- »

« Albus ! » Severus avança d'un autre pas vers le Directeur. « C'est de la folie ! Il est fou et veut vraiment que vous croyiez ses mensonges, mais les mensonges sont tout ce qui lui reste. »

« Non, non, je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne les ai pas tué, tu dois me croire, toi le sale soupçonneux Serpentard sanglotant de Servilo ! » Black était encore parti dans un chantonnement insensé, et le sérum avait évidemment perdu son effet sur lui puisque que le ton monotone n'était plus là. Et son animosité était pleinement de retour.

Severus l'ignora.

« Je n'accepte certainement pas tout ce qu'il a dit, » commença Dumbledore.

« Mais quoi ? Vous êtes suffisamment disposé à y croire pour lui donner de faux espoirs ? Il _a sa place _à Azkaban. Il a enlevé mon fils ! »

À ce moment, Harry cligna des paupières et ses yeux vert et fatigués apparurent. « Papa ? »

« Harry, tout va bien. Je suis là, » répondit Severus.

« Harry, mon garçon, je suis heureux de vous revoir sain et sauf, » dit Dumbledore en même temps, alors que la voix de Black se fit entendre du sol avec un, « Harry ! Pardonne-moi ! »

Harry se figea instantanément, comme s'il savait qu'un simple mouvement pouvait signifier sa mort. Ses lèvres remuèrent très légèrement pendant qu'il jetait rapidement un regard à Severus et chuchota, « Papa, le monsieur Black va-t-il encore me faire du mal ? »

« Non, non, jamais, Harry. Je ne le laisserai plus te toucher. Est-ce qu'il t'a beaucoup fait mal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Rien ! Je ne lui ai rien fait. Je ne blesserai jamais mon filleul ! »

« Ce n'est pas le tien, sale cabot complètement idiot ! Si tu avais plus d'une cellule grise dans la tête, tu le comprendrais. »

« Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal, » protesta Black. « Je n'ai jamais… même s'il n'est pas… pas même si… Albus ! Vous le savez ! Vous me connaissez ! Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras quand il était juste un bébé. J'ai changé ses couches. Jamais je ne le blesserai. »

Albus se tourna vers Severus. « Peut-être que ce serait mieux de ramener Harry à la maison maintenant. »

Severus voulut protester, mais il savait que ça ne ferait rien de bon. Albus connaissait déjà ses hypothèses et ses craintes sur Black en ce qui concernait Harry, et il prendrait comme d'habitude les décisions qu'il voulait, que ce soit bien ou non pour la santé de Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration, en reconnaissant également que Albus avait raison sur le fait d'emmener Harry loin d'ici. « Très bien. Juste... s'il vous plaît, ne le relâchez pas, Albus, même si rien de ce que je vous ai dit avant ne vous a influencé. Je ne veux pas m'angoisser plus sur ce qu'il pourrait faire cette nuit, et Harry non plus. »

« Je comprends. Emmenez Harry à Poudlard si vous préférez. Vous pouvez utiliser la Cheminette qui mène à mon bureau. »

Severus acquiesça, et s'avança vers la cheminée. Le petit fléreur de Harry les fixa et il le souleva par la peau du cou pour le donner à Harry. Au lieu de jeter un sort de flammes vertes, il prit de la poudre de Cheminette dans sa main droite. Avant qu'il ne jette la poudre, il demanda à Harry de retenir son souffle, et ils tourbillonnèrent tous les trois vers Poudlard.

Après s'être changé en pyjama et un rapide sort de nettoyage, Harry était si fatigué que Severus le mit directement au lit, et il s'assit sur une chaise à son chevet, pour le regarder dormir.

* * *

Sans surprise, Harry se réveilla en proie à un cauchemar. Severus le calma, en le berçant dans ses bras et en lui chuchotant que tout allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité, loin de Black, des Dursleys ou de n'importe qui d'autre de dangereux. Les cauchemars étaient presque les pires qu'il n'ait jamais eu, et Severus dut empêcher Harry de se mordre la main une nouvelle fois, mais le garçon continua de gémir, « Désolé ; je n'avais pas le choix que de lui dire, je n'avais pas le choix, s'il vous plaît, je serai bon… »

Tout ce que Severus pouvait faire était de lui rappeler où il était, et avec qui, et s'assurer que Harry ne se blesse pas, et murmurer à son fils qu'il pouvait tout dire à son Papa. Tout ce qu'il voulait.

Harry se rendormit finalement, mais Severus le garda sur ses genoux, reposant sa joue sur les cheveux fins et noirs du garçon, en lui chuchotant continuellement qu'il était en sécurité et à la maison.

Plus tard dans la matinée, quand Harry se réveilla pour de bon, Severus le poussa à lui parler de son cauchemar, pour, d'une certaine façon, faire sortir le poison, et à lui raconter également ce que Black lui avait fait.

« J'ai du le forcer à m'_écouter_, » dit Harry. « Il ne voulait pas m'écouter, Papa. »

Severus nota, une fois de plus, que Harry n'avait pas cessé de l'appeler Papa depuis la nuit dernière. Pas que ce soit important – il préférait vraiment cela à « Père » puisqu'il avait du appeler son propre père ainsi. Ou autrement. Mais il s'était également rendu compte que Harry ne l'appelait seulement « Papa » que lorsqu'il était effrayé ou qu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Ainsi, son fils était donc toujours effrayé – et le serait probablement encore longtemps – de son récent traumatisme.

« Ca a toujours été son grand défaut, » reconnu Severus. Ils étaient assis sur la chaise qu'ils utilisaient souvent au moment des histoires, puisque Severus pensait que Harry serait plus à l'aise ainsi, et Harry semblait vouloir être en contact physique constant avec lui. Il engloba doucement de sa paume la joue de Harry. « Que lui as-tu dit ? »

Harry détourna le regard, tandis que son corps entier tremblait. « C'que j'n'devais pas dire. C'qu'ils m'avaient dit d'ne pas dire. »

« Les Dursleys ? »

Harry inclina la tête, refusant toujours de le regarder. Il semblait s'attendre à recevoir un coup. « Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu lui dire, mais il n'écoutait pas. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me renvoyer là-bas, avec eux. Ils me tueraient cette fois, j'en suis sûr. »

Horrifié que Harry puisse croire qu'il pourrait retourner un jour chez ces gens, Severus répondit immédiatement, « Non, Harry. Jamais. Ils n'auront jamais une autre chance de te toucher. Pas même Black. » Il embrassa le front de Harry. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Pas du tout. » Il déglutit difficilement, détestant dire cela, mais il le devait pour la santé de Harry. « Je suis content que tu ais dit… à quelqu'un ce qu'ils t'avaient fait, même si c'était Black. »

« Vraiment, Papa ? »

« Oui, Harry. Je veux que tu te sentes suffisamment en sécurité pour me dire quelque chose, quand tu en as besoin. Souviens-toi que nos règles sont différentes ici. Tu dois oublier leur règle qui t'ordonne de ne rien dire quand tu es blessé ou effrayé, ou quand tu te rappelles des choses mauvaises qui te sont arrivées. Ma règle est de partager des choses comme cela. Est-ce que tu t'en rappelles ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se détendit dans ses bras. Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement. Puis, après avoir mordillé sa lèvre pendant quelque secondes, il dit, « Il est désolé, Papa. Je pense qu'il est vraiment désolé. Et je… Je ne pense pas qu'il ait blessé Maman et James. »

Pendant un bref instant, Severus le cru. Il pouvait juste imaginer Potter et Black penser qu'ils étaient si intelligents de faire de Pettigrow leur Gardien du Secret, en choisissant l'un des seuls membres du quatuor que personne ne suspecterait pour être le gardien du lieu de vie des Potters et de Harry. Il se rappelait aussi, la rapidité à laquelle Black avait été incarcéré, sans le bénéfice d'un procès et avec seulement l'index de Pettigrow comme preuve de la mort du quatrième Maraudeur.

A cette époque, le traitement de Black était le seul rayon de soleil qui perçait la douloureuse horreur dans laquelle Severus était tombée, avec son seul amour mort, à cause – au moins partiellement – de ses propres actions. Il voulait quelqu'un à blâmer. Comme tout le monde dans la communauté Sorcière. Ils avaient réclamé du sang, et avait poursuivi Black avec une fureur sanguinaire.

Mais le moment passa. Severus ne pourrait jamais faire confiance à Black pour Harry, ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance pour être _près_ de son fils. Il mettrait plus de protection à l'Impasse du Tisseur, et à tous les endroits où il le pourrait, contre les voyantes et contre Black dans toutes les formes qu'il pouvait imaginer : Sinistros, humain, invisible, tout.

Il fut interrompu par la voix de Dumbledore, venant de sa cheminée.

Bien évidemment.

Après qu'il ait invité le vieux sorcier dans sa maison, et lui ait servi le thé – Ah, l'ironie ! – il pressa Dumbledore pour avoir des nouvelles.

« J'ai été capable de mettre Black en sécurité à Ste Mangouste, » indiqua Dumbledore, bien loin du calme de sa voix.

« Quoi ? ! » gronda Severus, avant de baisser immédiatement le ton de sa voix pour ne pas effrayer Harry davantage ; il aurait voulu que Harry reste dans sa chambre pendant qu'il parlait au Directeur, mais Harry ne voulait pas rester loin de lui, et s'était rassis sur ses genoux. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer le garçon de s'accrocher à lui. « Il n'est pas à Azkaban ? Il a enlevé Harry, rappelez-vous. »

La bouche de Dumbledore fit une moue. « Ce placement est dans l'attente du procès, mon garçon. Il aura une chance, cette fois, de se défendre – s'il en est capable – peut-être avec l'aide de ma pensine en plus du Veritaserum. » Dumbledore leva sa main pour stopper une autre des extravagantes déclamations de Severus. « Je comprends vos craintes, Severus. Et je comprends aussi l'antipathie que vous portez à Sirius, mais- »

« Il en a bien plus pour moi, » Interrompit Severus, mais Dumbledore ne s'arrêta pas de parler, et haussa juste ses sourcils dans une silencieuse réprimande.

« Mais il a déjà passé six ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il a pu ne pas avoir commis, un emprisonnement que j'ai, pour une fois, considérablement encouragé parmi mes collègues du Magenmagot. Veuillez permettre à un vieil homme de rectifier ses erreurs. »

Cela enleva toute riposte à Severus. Dumbledore admettant une erreur se produisait aussi fréquemment que le passage de la Comète de Halley sur Terre. Enfin, il avait quelques arguments… Il mit un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Harry, mais Harry était déjà tendu. « Je ne le veux pas près de mon fils. »

« S'il vous plaît, ne vous précipitez pas trop, mon garçon. »

« Précipité ? Voulez-vous plaisanter, Albus ? Parce que je vous assure que je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter. »

« Pas du tout. Je pense simplement que Harry devrait peut-être avoir son mot à dire s'il veut voir son parrain. »

« Black n'est pas le parrain de Harry ! »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité. Comprenez-moi s'il vous plaît- »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, » siffla Severus. « James n'avait pas le droit d'assigner ce rôle à Black. »

« Mais il l'a fait, » indiqua Albus, en croisant ses mains ensemble sur ses genoux. Il avait les joues rouges, un fait plutôt rare chez lui. Il inclina la tête vers Harry. « Bien qu'il soit votre fils, Harry est né dans un mariage existant. Techniquement- »

« Techniquement, » renifla Severus, en serrant plus étroitement Harry contre lui.

« Techniquement, » répéta Albus, « à cette époque, Harry était le fils de Lily et de _James_, jusqu'à ce que vous vous fassiez connaître et que vous réclamiez sa paternité. Ainsi, à cette époque, James avait le droit de faire de Sirius Black le parrain de Harry. Bien que vous ayez sa garde maintenant, et que vous ayez tous les droits sur lui, au moment de la naissance de Harry, James avait le droit légal de se faire appeler le père de Harry et de nommer qui il souhaitait comme parrain. »

« De part quelle loi ? »

« Celle du Magenmagot, j'en ai peur. Le Statut de Paternité Sorcier de 1837. Puisque Lily était légalement mariée à- »

« Assez, » coupa Severus. « Assez. Je comprends. » Il savait que Harry n'avait pas compris, mais il l'expliquerait à son fils aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, s'il arrivait un jour à passer par-dessus l'accablement qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine.

« Ce n'était pas un problème auparavant, naturellement, puisque Sirius était incarcéré depuis que les Potters sont morts. Mais maintenant qu'il va probablement être libéré – ou qu'il va au moins avoir la chance de prouver son innocence – il aura certains droits. »

Détournant le visage, Severus couvrit ses yeux, et une grande partie de son visage, de ses cheveux, une de ses méthodes favorites de dissimulation quand il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il pensait. Harry pouvait le voir, naturellement, mais il s'était promis, il y a quelque temps, de ne jamais se cacher à son fils. Les yeux verts du garçon étaient inquiets, craintifs. Severus prit une inspiration. « Très bien. »

« Vous lui permettrez de voir Harry ? »

En regardant toujours son fils, il répondit, « Non. Je permettrai à Harry de décider. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

J'ai fait un petit changement sur le chapitre précédent : après vérification sur la VO, Harry appelle Black, "le monsieur Black" une confusion par rapport à son nom de la part de Harry qui est compréhensible en anglais, un peu moins en français puisque le nom Black est resté tel quel (s'il s'était appelé Sirius Noir en VF, j'aurais pu mettre "le monsieur Noir", mais avouez que Sirius Noir, ça fait pas très classe! ^_^) Je ne sais pas si mon explication est très claire.

Sinon, d'après Jharad, il va effectivement y avoir une suite mais je crois qu'elle veut travailler sur ses deux autres histoires avant. La troisième partie s'intitulera « La Recherche de…. » quelqu'un ou quelque chose, à voir… Et je ne sais pas s'il y aura un slash HPDM (ou DMHP).

Plus qu'un chapitre !

A plus

Bye


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteur :** jharad17

**Titre original : **The Wrath of Rogue qui signifie La Colère de Rogue.

**Traducteur : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.R. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à jharad17.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **A priori T, mais jharad17 avait aussi mis T pour la première partie (pour ma part j'ai préféré la mettre en M mais bon…)

**Remarques :** Elle fait 24 chapitres et j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire en français.

_**Un GRAND MERCI à tou(te)s pour vos reviews !**_

**

* * *

La Colère de Rogue**

**Chapitre 24**

_

* * *

« Vous lui permettrez de voir Harry ? »_

_En regardant toujours son fils, il répondit, « Non. Je permettrai à Harry de décider. »_

« Mais, par les pantalons de Merlin, je ne vais pas lui demander de prendre une décision maintenant, » dit-il doucement. « N'ai pas peur, Harry, je ne te forcerai pas à faire _quelque chose_. »

Comme le garçon se détendait légèrement dans les bras de Severus, il sut que ça avait été la bonne chose à dire. Ils avaient tous deux – Harry et lui – passé leur enfance – et pour lui, une partie de sa vie d'adulte – à être forcé de faire des choses ou autres, sous la menace des coups, de la torture ou de l'abandon. Dans le cas de Severus, il était difficile de savoir lesquelles de ces choses avaient été les plus mauvaises. Bien que pour beaucoup de jeunes enfants, il était nécessaire de les menacer de punition pour les faire obéir, ce n'était pas le cas pour Harry. Le garçon savait déjà jusqu'au fond des os que la désobéissance pour la moindre chose signifiait la douleur, mais Severus voulait que son fils apprenne à voler de ses propres ailes et à prendre des risques, apprendre que toute suggestion n'était pas un ordre, et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait… dans les limites de l'acceptable, naturellement.

Dumbledore et lui avaient discuté pendant un long moment, pour savoir quand Severus reviendrait exactement travailler et tout ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour pouvoir enseigner dans de bonnes conditions. Harry était épuisé, aucun doute à ce sujet, en grande partie à cause de ses cauchemars mais aussi de la tension de la semaine dernière durant laquelle ils s'étaient demandés quand et où Black allait montrer sa sale tête. Le garçon continuait à s'accrocher à son « Papa » même quand il dormait.

Severus était _Papa_ maintenant.

Cela sonnait bien.

Il y a moins d'un an, il aurait ri rien qu'à cette idée. Il était impossible qu'un enfant l'appelle Père, sans parler de Papa. Il avait, en fait, abandonné tout espoir d'une telle possibilité quand le seul amour de sa vie avait eu un enfant, dix mois après avoir épousé James Potter.

Et maintenant il avait Harry. Un garçon maigre comme un morceau de bois, qui semblait bien plus jeune que ses sept ans. Une petite chose attachante, avec des yeux verts lumineux, des yeux circonspects. Des yeux pleins d'espoir. Un garçon qui lui avait fait confiance, sans raison apparente, sauf qu'il avait montré de la bonté au garçon au lieu de la cruauté. De la chaleur au lieu d'un froid mépris. De l'amour, au lieu de la haine.

Il aimait son fils.

Cette pensée le touchait tellement profondément qu'elle en était presque effrayante. Mais ensuite un sentiment dominant de paix gonfla à l'intérieur de Severus Rogue avant de se diffuser dans tout son être, remplissant et faisant déborder son cœur, ses poumons, l'ensemble de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il serrait Harry si près de sa poitrine qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais laisser Harry partir de nouveau.

Finalement, Dumbledore prit son congé, sans avoir obtenu plus de chose vis-à-vis de Black qu'avant. Une victoire, en quelque sorte. Une Victoire à la Pyrrhus dans ce cas, étant donné qu'elle avait donnée à Severus suffisamment de munitions pour contrecarrer les plans de Albus. Mais il prendrait ce qu'il pourrait recevoir. Si on lui offrait seulement des miettes, il ne les refuserait pas et mourrait de faim en déplorant le manque d'un pain entier.

Severus était resté assis pendant de nombreuses heures. Peu de temps après que Dumbledore soit parti, il s'était levé pour pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes, avec Harry toujours dans ses bras. Il avait pensé, en voyant la bouche ouverte de Harry et la relaxation de son corps, que le garçon s'était endormi, mais dès que Severus se leva, ses yeux s'ouvrirent vivement. Severus commença à le reposer au sol, mais Harry resta accroché à lui, donc il le serra juste plus fortement contre lui. Harry était installé sur sa hanche, ses petits bras enroulés autour des épaules et du cou de son père. Par la suite Severus serait plus ferme et insisterait pour que Harry marche seul, mais si ça l'aidait à se détendre pour le moment, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour calmer l'inquiétude de Harry.

« Papa ? » chuchota Harry. Il avait à peine parlé plus fort depuis qu'il avait été sauvé.

« Oui, Harry ? » répondit doucement Severus. Il faisait tout doucement depuis ces deux derniers jours.

La moitié de la bouche de garçon se releva, mais le sourire ne sonnait pas vrai. La peau au-dessus de ses sourcils était plissée. « Est-ce que nous allons retourner à l'Impasse du Tisseur ? »

Severus voulait apaiser la crainte évidente de Harry d'un retour à l'endroit où il avait été enlevé. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas que cette crainte se transforme en phobie. Il observa le visage de son fils avec attention tandis qu'il répondait, « Pas aujourd'hui, non. Peut-être que nous irons demain et que nous rassemblerons nos affaires avant de revenir à l'école. »

La tension immédiate qui traversa les membres de Harry fut perceptible. Parlant toujours d'une voix douce, Severus continua, « Tu te rends compte que l'hôpital dans lequel est M. Black ressemble à une prison, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut plus aller n'importe où de sa propre volonté, excepté dans sa chambre. » _Ce devrait être une cellule puante_, cria sa voix intérieure. Et il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle. « Et certainement pas ici, ni à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il ne pourra pas venir près de toi de nouveau, à moins que tu ne souhaites le voir plus tard. »

« Je….Je sais. »

Ce que la tête savait n'était pas toujours ce que le cœur croyait, pensa Severus. « Nous attendrons demain avant d'y retourner, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha rapidement la tête, apparemment anxieux à l'idée de retourner à l'endroit où il avait été enlevé, même s'il avait été si heureux là-bas. Il ne croisa pas les yeux de son père. « Est-ce que nous dormirons là-bas ? »

« Non. Nous n'avons plus besoin de quitter de nouveau le château. Je vais reprendre l'enseignement après demain, et tu continueras tes leçons avec Mme Weasley. »

Comme s'il avait oublié complètement ses leçons, la bouche de Harry s'ouvrit de surprise. « Est-ce que tu ne peux pas m'apprendre ? »

Severus secoua sa tête. « J'ai des classes de Potions à donner. »

« Je peux apprendre les Potions, aussi Papa. Tu as dit que je pourrais ! »

« Bien sûr que tu peux, » admit Severus. « Quand tu seras assez vieux pour aller à Poudlard, tu seras dans une de mes classes- »

« Mais les Potions-»

Severus tapota légèrement sa tête et Harry pinça ses lèvres ensemble. « Mais si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu, » dit-il tranquillement pendant que Harry rougissait, « Je t'aurais dit également que je t'enseignerai les Potions _avant_ que tu ne commences Poudlard comme nous l'avons déjà fait la semaine dernière. Une des celles qui ne sont pas dangereuses et qui nous serons utiles à la maison. Et aussi certaines qui pourront être _amusantes_. Cependant, même si je suis peu disposé à l'admettre, les Potions ne sont pas le seul sujet que tu as besoin de connaître. » Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Mme Weasley t'as expliqué beaucoup de chose, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu dois apprendre à lire et à écrire et à compter ? »

« Oui, Papa, mais ... » La bouche de Harry se ferma si rapidement que Severus put entendre ses dents de lait claquer les unes contre les autres. Il avait une idée de ce que Harry voulait, mais il pensait que ce serait mieux pour le garçon s'il exprimait ses besoins à voix haute, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit de faire avant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » demanda-t-il. « Que veux-tu ? »

Les lèvres pressées ensemble, Harry secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il était effrayé de parler. Sa peur se voyait dans ses yeux : La peur d'être puni, la peur d'être éloigné ou abandonné. La peur de s'entendre dire « Non », comme il l'avait toujours entendu quand il avait demandé quelque chose, lorsqu'il avait été chez ces abjects Dursleys.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, Harry. S'il te plaît. »

Après avoir difficilement dégluti, Harry chevrota ces mots. « Je veux rester avec _toi_. Je ne veux pas aller chez les Weasleys. S'il te plaît, Papa, laisse-moi rester avec toi. Je serai bon, je le promets. _S'il te plaît_. »

« Harry ... » Avec ce simple mot, comme s'il savait ce qui allait suivre, Severus vit l'espoir de son fils disparaître et son visage pâlir, en acceptant l'inévitable.

Mais Severus vivait pour soutenir ses espoirs. Dumbledore devrait juste accepter ou se trouver un nouveau Professeur de Potions. Harry avait bien plus besoin de lui. « Harry, c'est d'accord. Tu peux rester avec moi durant mes classes au moins pendant quelque temps. Je… Je n'apprécie pas l'idée d'être loin de toi moi non plus. »

Pour la première fois depuis que cette épreuve avait commencé, Harry lui offrit un sincère –bien qu'encore timide – sourire.

* * *

Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que « animé » voulait dire, mais il était plutôt sûr que « vraiment occupé » en était proche. Les prochains jours devaient être « très animés », d'après son Papa. Et il avait eu la visite du Professeur Dumbledore, de Mme Weasley, des Professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick et de certaines personnes du Ministère et du Service du Département de l'Enfance Sorcière. Ces derniers avaient mis Harry mal à l'aise avec leurs questions, au sujet des Dursleys et de M. Black et sur son Papa et de comment il traitait Harry, lui demandant ce qu'il mangeait et ce qu'il portait comme vêtement et quand et où il dormait. Mais Papa lui avait dit de répondre sincèrement. Il était presque sûr, en voyant les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, que ces personnes ne voulaient pas vraiment entendre la vérité.

Quand il dit à son Papa ses pensées plus tard, Papa dit qu'il avait probablement raison. Et ensuite il acheta à Harry un sundae dans un endroit appelé Fortarôme, pour avoir été gentil et leur avoir dit la vérité.

Tous les Serpentards semblaient vouloir prendre du temps à son Papa, également. Le matin, le soir, et même quand ils petit-déjeunaient ou déjeunaient parfois ensemble dans leurs appartements (Ils devaient dîner et prendre presque tous leurs déjeuners dans la Grande Salle.)

Une fois par exemple, pendant le déjeuner, alors que Harry était occupé à pousser ses morceaux de carottes sur le côté de son assiette – il avait seulement envie de manger ses frites – Papa avait parlé avec certains de ses « Firsties », comme il appelait les plus jeunes Serpentards. Il semblait en effet que l'un des garçons à la porte soit un peu déprimé.

Papa avait été ferme sur le fait qu'il devait rester à l'école, mais sa voix était plus douce que quand il parlait aux enfants plus âgés. « Écoutez-moi, Monsieur Flint. Je sais que c'est une période difficile pour vous. Vous n'avez jamais été aussi loin de chez vous avant et votre famille vous manque. Mais vous pouvez vous faire de très bons amis ici, et vous allez devoir retourner en classe ; vos absences ne seront pas tolérées plus longtemps. Si vous avez mal au ventre à l'avenir, vous devrez venir prendre une de mes potions spéciales contre le mal de ventre. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, Marcus inclina la tête tandis qu'il se reculait entre ses deux amis. Il avait essuyé ses larmes et serrait fermement ses lèvres ensemble comme si Papa allait essayer de lui faire avaler cette Potion tout de suite et Harry pouvait le comprendre. Il avait pris une des potions spéciales de Papa quand son ventre lui avait fait mal. Elles étaient dégoûtantes. Il ne voulait jamais en reprendre.

Son père continua, « Vous allez apprendre la magie ici comme vous ne l'apprendrez jamais ailleurs. Vous aimez la magie, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai aussi entendu que vous vous débrouillez bien en vol. Peut-être que dans une année ou deux, vous pourrez essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. »

Le garçon inclina encore la tête.

« Bien. Je veux que vous pensiez à cela, que vous pensiez à toute la magie que vous allez pouvoir apprendre à Poudlard, et au fait de voler sur votre balai, chaque fois que vous vous sentirez nostalgique ou que vous voudrez rester au lit toute la journée. Pouvez-vous faire cela ? »

Le garçon donna un autre signe d'assentiment rapide, et tandis que Harry continuait de le fixer bouche bée – en ne l'entendant pas répondre poliment – il ajouta un « Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien. Vous écrirez une lettre à vos parents ce soir, pour leur dire toutes les nouvelles choses que vous avez apprises cette semaine, et vous me la donnerez pour que je la poste. » Papa tapota Marcus sur l'épaule. « Vous irez mieux dans une semaine ou deux. Chacun est un peu perdu la première fois qu'il se retrouve loin de chez lui. »

Marcus et les deux autres garçons remercièrent le père de Harry avant de partir, et Papa revint s'asseoir à la table pour finir de déjeuner. Il secoua sa tête, et ses longs cheveux sombres cachèrent une partie de son visage. « Ces Firsties... »

Harry finit d'avaler sa gorgée de jus de citrouille. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu les appelles comme ça, Papa ? »

« C'est leur première année, fils. Cela vient de First qui veut dire première en anglais donc _Firsties_. »

« Oh. » Harry poussa de nouveau un morceau de carotte avec sa fourchette, pas sûr de vouloir le manger.

« Mange, Harry, » dit Papa, prenant la décision pour lui. Pendant qu'il obéissait, son père essuya sa bouche et se leva de table. « J'ai plusieurs Potions à faire. Est-ce que tu voudrais- »

« Est-ce que je peux venir pour regarder ? S'il te plaît, Papa ? »

C'était tous les jours pareils. Son père disait qu'il avait des Potions à faire, et Harry demandait à l'accompagner pour le regarder. Et chaque jour, Papa acceptait, et la plupart du temps, il laissait même Harry l'aider.

« Bien sûr, mon petit Maître des Potions. » Les yeux de Papa avaient de nombreux plis sur le côté ce qui correspondait à un grand sourire. « Sur quoi allons-nous travailler aujourd'hui ? »

Harry ne connaissait pas le nom de toutes les Potions, mais il en avait mémorisé quelques-unes. « Amortentia ? »

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Papa dit, « Je ne pense pas. Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Que dirais-tu de fabriquer de la Pimentine ?

Ca avait l'air intéressant aussi, pensa Harry.

* * *

Le jour suivant, après une des classes de Papa, il fut accompagné dans son bureau par Rose Parkinson. « … ma première année des ASPICs, » disait-elle, « Je pense avoir de bonnes bases en Potion, Professeur Rogue. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez obtenu votre maîtrise, et à un jeune âge, en plus ! Mes parents étaient, naturellement, enthousiasmés de l'entendre, aussi, bien que mon père doutait que _quelqu'un_ puisse vraiment maîtriser une telle matière en aussi peu de temps… »

Le ton de Père était glacial quand il répondit, « Je suis sûr qu'ils ont été enthousiastes, Mlle Parkinson. J'espère seulement que vous pourrez être fidèle à leur ferveur. D'après mon expérience, seuls les étudiants avec le plus grand potentiel peuvent réussir quand ils ont les bons outils pour travailler et 'Potions' est une matière difficile, c'est certain. Les autres ne peuvent souvent pas faire grand-chose, peu importe les circonstances. »

Le visage de Rose rougit et elle marmonna quelque chose sur le fait d'être archipleine de potentiels avant de quitter le bureau de Papa.

Harry le regarda du petit bureau et de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, situé derrière le bureau plus grand de son père. « C'est elle qui m'a trouvé en train de parler avec le serpent Papa, tu te souviens ? »

Papa sembla presque interloqué, comme s'il avait tout oublié sur la vipère que Mel et lui avaient trouvée. Harry n'avait pas revu le serpent, même si Papa l'accompagnait dehors après les classes chaque après-midi, pour qu'il puisse jouer avant le dîner. Mais il avait trouvé d'autres serpents. Il y en avait même un qui était sorti d'un trou derrière le bureau de Papa. Il aimait leur parler et en apprendre plus sur le château. Les serpents avaient été dans tant d'endroits !

Mais ensuite, Papa inclina lentement la tête, le visage pâle, et dit, « Je sais, Harry. Reste calme maintenant, pensant quelque temps, pendant que je corrige quelques copies, puis nous irons dehors, » continua-t-il. Mais il regarda fixement la porte par laquelle Rose était sorite pendant une longue minute, avant de revenir s'asseoir à son bureau.

Harry baissa de nouveau sa tête sur son écriture. Il sourit pendant qu'il traçait son nom à plusieurs reprises sur le mince morceau de parchemin. Le parchemin était plus lisse sous ses doigts que le papier ordinaire, mais c'était plus difficile d'écrire dessus. Papa l'avait aidé à apprendre comment enlever la plus grosse partie de l'encre qui coulait de la plume avant de commencer à écrire, et lui avait enseigné comment mieux tenir sa plume pour pouvoir tracer ses lettres. L'écriture de Harry était beaucoup moins embrouillée maintenant, et ses lettres et nombres étaient bien plus droits, aussi. Tante Molly, si jamais il devait retourner avec elle de nouveau, en serait heureuse.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas encore retourner chez les Weasleys. Il les aimait tous bien, et ça lui manquait un peu de ne plus pouvoir jouer avec Ron, mais il aimait encore davantage apprendre avec son père, avec ses grands mots et ses presque-sourires gentils et les étoiles vertes et argentées qu'il faisait clignoter par magie sur le parchemin de Harry quand il avait fait du bon travail avec son écriture ou ses additions. Harry aimait s'asseoir dans le bureau de Papa tandis que Papa enseignait à ses élèves dans la classe d'à côté, et aimait l'écouter enseigner. Il était aussi proche de son père qu'il pouvait l'être. Et quand Papa retournait à son bureau avec ses copies à corriger ou ses leçons à préparer, Harry restait silencieux comme une souris et ainsi Papa pouvait se concentrer. Il savait se tenir tranquille et ne pas déranger. C'était une des choses qu'il savait le mieux faire.

Pas que Papa ressemblait aux Dursleys ; il ne _blessait_ pas Harry si Harry ne se tenait pas tranquille. Pas du tout. Mais son père semblait vraiment apprécier quand il n'était pas interrompu lorsqu'il travaillait ou enseignait. Il n'avait pas ce regard stressé quand Harry lui laissait du temps chaque jour avant de demander quelque chose. En plus, Harry avait l'habitude de ne jamais demander quelque chose de toute façon. Il savait également quand rester calme et ne pas déranger étaient les meilleures choses à faire, et il faisait ses deux choses très bien. Durant les classes de Papa, par exemple, Harry entendait parfaitement sa voix basse et calme dans la salle voisine, et parfois, quand elle était trop basse pour l'entendre, Harry pouvait s'avancer sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte et jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté pour s'assurer que son père était toujours là.

Harry ne voulait rien faire qui pourrait l'empêcher de rester près de son Papa tout le temps, comme il le voulait. Il ne voulait certainement pas que Mr. Black l'enlève encore, et il ne voulait plus jamais retourner chez les Dursleys. Tant qu'il était avec Papa, il allait bien. Tout allait bien.

Les nuits, cependant… Les nuits se passaient très mal.

Harry avait du mal à s'endormir parce qu'il savait que son Papa le laisserait seul alors, et il ne voulait pas être seul. Il était seul quand le mauvais homme était venu l'enlever. Il était seul quand les rêves revenaient, des rêves sur l'Oncle Vernon qui l'attrapait en train de manger les biscuits de Duddy, ou alors qu'il était sorti de son placard après les heures autorisées. Etre seul était _effrayant_.

Avoir Tarte à la Mélasse dans son lit l'aidait, mais pas beaucoup, puisqu'elle était si petite. Elle le pouvait pas _arrêter_ le mauvais homme, juste le ralentir. Elle ne pouvait pas éloigner les mauvais rêves comme Papa le faisait.

Alors plutôt que de tomber endormi, Harry faisait de son mieux pour rester éveillé, puisqu'aussi longtemps qu'il était éveillé, Papa resterait à ses côtés. Il était difficile de rester éveillé, cependant, quand il était trop fatigué. Quand il s'endormait malgré tout, il se réveillait toujours peu de temps après, effrayé par un bruit ou un mouvement ou _quelque chose_, et quand il voyait que Papa était parti, il se glissait toujours dans son armoire à vêtements pour se cacher. Aucun kidnappeur ne le trouverait jamais là.

Mélasse le rejoignait ensuite, à chaque fois, et ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, aussi attentifs qu'ils le pouvaient, en se cachant des rêves et des mauvais hommes, jusqu'à ce que Papa les trouve le matin.

Après que ça se produise pour la troisième nuit consécutive, Papa ne fit pas coucher Harry dans sa chambre, mais plutôt dans sa propre chambre. Après que les dents de Harry soient brossées et qu'il se soit mis en pyjama, Papa dit « Que dirais-tu d'essayer de dormir avec moi ? De cette façon, tu n'aurais pas à t'inquiéter que je m'en aille, ou que tu fasses enlever. »

Harry hocha sérieusement la tête, et puis sourit un peu tandis que Papa prenait sa baguette magique et faisait un mouvement en direction des lits. En un instant, son grand lit se divisa en deux plus petits, avec des draps et des couvertures. Le lit le plus éloigné de la porte avait une couverture verte avec de petits vifs d'or dessus, qui se faisaient chasser par des balais. Harry leva la tête vers son père, qui inclina la tête. « Celui-ci sera pour toi, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Papa, » répondit Harry. « Merci. »

« De rien. »

Il borda Harry, et s'assit à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que Harry ne s'endorme pour la nuit, en sachant que son père serait toujours avec lui.

* * *

– **EPILOGUE DE WHELP II –**

**Six mois plus tard : **

Sur les marches menant à l'entrée principale de Poudlard, Severus Rogue se tenait debout contre le vent frais de Mars et observait son fils jouer sur la pelouse. Le grand chien de Hagrid courait après Harry, et le fléreur du garçon – maintenant adulte – leur courait après. Les rires aigus de Harry arrivaient jusqu'aux marches, et réchauffaient Severus. Plusieurs fois pendant les derniers mois, il avait eu peur de ne plus voir Harry jouer et rire de nouveau comme les autres enfants.

De temps à autre, Harry jetait un coup d'œil vers le haut de la colline, pour faire signe à son père ou pour faire une grimace, dans l'espoir de pouvoir faire rire Severus ou de recevoir un signe en retour. En vérité, Severus savait que son fils vérifiait simplement que son père était toujours là. C'était le seul gros problème qui les avaient occupés au cours de l'hiver. Du fait des risques possibles encourus par Harry et lui-même, Severus était rarement hors de vue ou d'audition de son fils depuis que le garçon avait été enlevé il y a six mois. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait perdre ce sens de contact.

Severus fit un signe en retour, faisait attention de ne _pas _utiliser sa main qui tenait une lettre plutôt malmenée.

Une minute plus tard, une ruée d'enfants rouquins dépassa Severus pour rejoindre Harry dans son jeu en plein air. Bien plus tranquillement, Molly Weasley rejoignit Severus sur la marche du bas. Par rapport à ses simples cape et robe noires, sa robe d'extérieure était d'un jaune brillant, la faisant plutôt ressembler à un canari remplumé. Elle la serra plus étroitement autour d'elle-même, pour éloigner le froid, puis croisa ensemble ses mains gantées sur sa taille.

« Belle matinée, n'est-ce pas Severus. »

« Il est treize heure trente, » répondit-il avec rudesse.

Elle sourit, habituée à ses froides salutations. « Effectivement. J'ai l'impression que les heures s'envolent. »

« Seulement sur les horloges ailées, » murmura-t-il, mais elle marquait un point. L'hiver était passé très vite, entre l'apprentissage de Harry en plus de ses autres classes, et tout ce qu'il devait faire pour prendre soin de son fils, particulièrement cette magnifique, et pourtant encore fragile, confiance. C'était une chose instable, facilement heurtée et blessée, mais qui jusqu'ici était toujours intacte. Severus faisait tout pour la garder ainsi.

« Mars souffle comme un lion, en effet, » continua Molly, en retenant sa robe une nouvelle fois.

Severus en avait assez entendu. « Épargnez-moi vos sages proverbes de vieilles femmes. Si vous avez quelque chose – de constructif bien évidement – à dire, alors dite-le. S'il vous plaît. »

Une étincelle de _quelque chose_ s'alluma dans les yeux de Molly, mais Severus ne pensait pas que c'était de la colère. Pas vraiment. « Comment Harry a-t-il été cette semaine ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

C'était la question qu'il attendait, et pourtant il ne savait pas comment y répondre. Cette semaine était la première depuis l'automne dernier où Severus avait activement encouragé Harry à faire des choses tout seul. Cependant, et bien qu'il soit toujours « incarcéré » à Ste-Mangouste, Sirius Black avait complètement détruit la sensation de sécurité que Harry avait à Poudlard ou à l'Impasse du Tisseur, et le garçon s'inquiétait constamment d'être enlevé une nouvelle fois, et bien pire encore, d'être renvoyé chez les Dursleys. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, Harry était volontairement descendu au bas de la colline pour jouer au lieu de rester à une courte distance de son père.

« Il garde un œil sur moi à tout moment. »

Molly hocha la tête. « Il s'éloignera de lui-même bien assez tôt. Je sais que c'est difficile ... »

Severus fit un bruit qui, de la part de quelqu'un d'autre, aurait pu être appelé un grognement. « Vous n'en avez aucune idée. »

Molly le corrigea immédiatement. « J'ai sept enfants, Severus. Sept. J'arrive rarement à utiliser les toilettes seules, et je ne vous parle même pas d'avoir le temps de lire ou de faire des potions. Si un des mes petits n'a pas besoin de moi, il y a fort à parier que l'un ou plusieurs des six autres l'a. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire si je n'étais pas constamment entourée- »

« C'est peut-être un travail pour vous, » cassa Severus, « mais je suis un homme solitaire. Je mène une vie solitaire- »

« Plus maintenant. » Son regard était posé sur les enfants et, comme si c'était un signal, quatre têtes de cheveux roux et une noire se tourna vers eux, et tous les enfants leur firent un signe de la main. Toute envie de lutter se retira de Severus. Molly avait raison. « Non. Plus maintenant. »

« Est-ce que vous souhaiteriez que ce soit différent ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre sèchement encore une fois, Severus repensa aux six mois qui venaient de passer, de l'instant où il avait sauvé Harry des Dursleys à celui où il avait découvert (pour la deuxième fois) que son fils était un Fourchelang, et quand il l'avait vu voler sur son balai, et lors de l'incident avec le Calmar. À des événements plus récents, comme le premier Noël de Harry, aux mille moments où il avait pu vouloir un peu d'intimité ou plus de sommeil ou moins de bruit, mais où il avait su que Harry avait davantage besoin de lui. Aux questions de Harry sur Sirius Black, (pour lesquelles il avait parfois fait appel à Dumbledore, lorsqu'il était incapable de répondre avec autre chose qu'une rancœur méritée en ce qui concernait Black) et sur ce que cela signifierait pour eux, maintenant que Black avait été acquitté, et innocenté de toute accusation dans les décès de Lily et James Potter.

Harry était un enfant très curieux, comme Severus l'avait appris, bien que ce ne fût seulement que tout récemment qu'on lui permettait de poser des questions, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit de faire chez les Dursleys. Il était également très intelligent. Il apprenait rapidement rien qu'en écoutant Severus parler, et maintenant qu'il savait mieux lire, il semblait prendre un immense plaisir avec les livres. Une fois qu'on lui en laissait la chance, Harry pouvait également être très affectueux, touchant de temps en temps la main de son père ou le prenant dans une étreinte, et son sourire pouvait illuminer toute la pièce.

Non. Severus ne cèderait pas ses expériences avec son fils pour une minute de sa vie solitaire. Jamais.

Molly dut lire cette détermination dans son expression parce qu'elle sourit simplement et continua d'observer leurs enfants qui jouaient à une sorte de « Chat » réinventé. Puis quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – attira son attention.

« Pourquoi cet homme détestable espionne-t-il nos enfants ? » Elle montra une direction du doigt, et Severus tourna la tête pour trouver Argus Rusard debout à moins de cinquante mètres du groupe.

« Ah. » Severus laissa le feu d'un juste châtiment lui réchauffer le ventre. « Nous avons pris des mesures – « une Potion de Fidélité » – pour s'assurer qu'il protégera mon fils et ne lui nuira plus jamais d'une quelconque manière. »

Et quand, dans six mois, la potion n'aura plus d'effet, ils en réévalueraient sa nécessité. Harry était encore mal à l'aise autour du sale et méprisable bonhomme, mais maintenant qu'il savait que la magie le protégeait, il n'était plus pétrifié à chaque fois qu'il voyait le cracmol.

« Et ces mesures fonctionnent-elles ? »

« Hier, Rusard s'est pratiquement jeté de lui-même devant Crocdur plutôt que de laisser le chien blesser Harry. » Severus sourit à ce souvenir. « Oui. Je crois qu'elles fonctionnent. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly rompit de nouveau le silence. Harry ne parlait jamais continuellement ; une autre chose qu'il aimait au sujet du garçon – il savait quand rester silencieux. « J'ai entendu- » aucun doute que cela venait de ses fouineurs d'enfants « -que vous allez garder le fils de Lucius Malefoy pour Pâques. »

Elle n'avait pas tourné sa phrase en une question, donc Severus décida de ne pas répondre. Hélas, elle réalisa son erreur et ajouta moins d'une minute plus tard, « Ne pensez-vous pas que garder deux enfants risque d'être éreintant ? Si en avoir un est déjà difficile à gérer en étant seul… »

Elle était, même si elle ne le faisait pas très habilement, en train d'essayer de l'inciter à amener Harry au Terrier encore une fois, et peut-être même de le lui laisser pour la journée, ou même un après-midi, pour son éducation ou sa tranquillité d'esprit ou quelque chose d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ni Harry ni lui ne souhaitait faire cela, et elle l'avait agacé avec ce sujet durant tout l'hiver. Il avait décliné son offre à chaque fois.

Quand même, en se souvenant de la dernière fois où Drago avait passé une semaine avec eux – durant les vacances de Noël – et les dommages que le reste du personnel et lui-même avaient du essuyer, au sens figuré comme littéral, il hocha la tête gravement. « Mais Harry semble en être heureux. » Et il espérait que ça encouragerait cette fois Harry à dormir dans sa propre chambre, avec Drago.

Molly rit doucement. « Vous constaterez que vous en ferez de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il grandira. »

« Quoi, des invitations pour ses amis ? »

« Cela, aussi. Mais de façon plus générale, des choses que votre enfant a évoquées, et que vous n'auriez même jamais pu vouloir entreprendre de vous-même. »

C'était déjà vrai, pensa Severus. En laissant Harry avoir un fléreur, en lui achetant un nouveau balai après que le calmar ait mangé son premier, en invitant Drago Malefoy à dormir sous son toit, en mangeant des sundaes glacés, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il avait fait seulement parce qu'il savait que Harry les voudrait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard, en montrant la lettre écrasée dans sa main.

« Une lettre. »

« Oh ? De qui ? »

« De quelqu'un avec un minimum de bonne manière. »

Molly sourit délibérément. « J'ai entendu que vous aviez reçu quelque chose de Sirius Black récemment. »

« Même si ça ne vous regarde pas, » gronda-t-il, en écrasant encore plus la lettre dans son poing serré, « ce n'est pas de Black. »

« Ah. Je pensais que c'était peut-être pour cela que vous l'écrasiez de cette façon. »

Pris sur le fait, Severus détendit sa prise sur la lettre. L'expéditeur le préoccupait presque autant que Black, mais ça ne ferait aucun bien de dire à son interlocutrice qui-

« Est-ce de Remus Lupin alors ? J'ai appris qu'il était revenu dans la région. »

Il y avait peu de chose que Severus détestait plus que les commères et Molly Weasley était une des pires. Mais elle l'avait aidé avec Harry autant qu'elle le pouvait et il était assez reconnaissant pour cela pour ne pas l'étrangler devant ses enfants. Mais elle « apprenait » ou « entendait » beaucoup trop bon sang ! Et elle continuerait à l'asticoter jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde, il le savait. « Oui, » lui dit-il enfin. En grinçant des dents, il continua, « Il souhaite voir Harry. »

« Et vous ne le voulez pas. »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Elle lui lança un regard perçant, et si Severus n'avait pas été sûr qu'elle n'en était pas capable, il aurait juré qu'elle essayait silencieusement d'utiliser la Legilimencie. Mais même ses « j'ai appris » et « j'ai entendu » n'auraient pu lui faire comprendre les objections de Severus… à moins qu'Albus ait été plus bavard avec ses autre secrets récemment qu'il l'avait été il y a dix ans, quand Lupin avait presque tué Severus, avec l'aide de Black, un soir de pleine lune. Seuls lui, Albus, James Potter et ses Maraudeurs ainsi que quelques membres choisis de la famille de Lupin savaient qu'il était un loup-garou, et bien que Severus aurait aimé crier l'information de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, il était lié par la promesse qu'il avait faite à Albus.

« Parce que Black et lui étaient amis ? » supposa Molly.

« En effet. » C'était certainement un facteur important.

« C'est votre droit, naturellement. Même si Black est un homme libre- »

« Il est toujours à Ste-Mangouste ! » Et le restera probablement dans l'avenir, à moins qu'il ne commence à se comporter beaucoup plus raisonnablement. Azkaban avait été mauvais pour lui, qu'importe sa capacité à éviter les Détraqueurs.

« Je voulais dire libre d'Azkaban, et de sa culpabilité vis-à-vis de Lily et de James. Cependant, Harry est _votre_ fils, et vous pouvez décider qui il peut voir. »

« Oui. Je sais. »

Comme tout le monde en Angleterre, semblait-il, Molly et le reste du clan Weasley avaient appris que Severus était le père biologique de Harry quand Black avait insisté pour qu'un test de paternité soit effectué avant qu'il n'abandonne ses droits de visite à Harry et ses chances d'avoir un droit de parole dans son éducation. La nouvelle s'était propagée comme un F_eudeymon__,_ et toutes sortes d'histoires 'améliorées' avaient été écrites dans _La Gazette_ sur Severus et sa relation avec Lily, mais il n'avait laissé aucune d'entre elles être lues par Harry.

Mais le fait que Harry était maintenant officiellement son fils était peut-être l'unique avantage dans tout ce désordre, de l'évasion de Black à son enfermement à Ste-Mangouste. Même le Ministère savait maintenant. Cornelius Fudge ne pourrait pas mettre ses mains sur Harry, ni lui, ni Black, même s'il était toujours légalement le parrain de Harry. Il ne pourrait pas forcer Severus à amener Harry le voir.

Severus avait promis que, si Harry le voulait, il laisserait le garçon voir Black. Jusqu'ici, Harry n'avait pas montré la plus légère inclinaison de le vouloir, ce qui satisfaisait pleinement Severus.

Mais à présent il recevait cette lettre de Lupin. Il se demandait ce que le loup-garou voulait, en réalité. À quoi jouait-il, pour sortir soudainement des bois après six ans d'une remarquable absence ? Quel était son objectif ?

Cela préoccupait Severus de ne pas pouvoir trouver, à partir de la lettre, ce que Lupin voulait réellement. Il doutait beaucoup qu'il s'agisse simplement de revoir le fils de Lily – au moins, il lui avait fait la courtoisie de ne pas clamer que Harry était le fils de Potter. Oui, il était préoccupé, et Severus avait plusieurs remarques mordantes à lui renvoyer en réponse, qui commençaient par, « Ton cabot galeux... »

Il soupira.

« Vous avez dit que Harry pourrait décider s'il voulait voir Black ou non. » Les paroles de Molly, si proches du court de ses pensées, le firent tiquer.

« Effectivement. »

« Vous l'a-t-il demandé ? »

« Est-ce que vous demanderiez à voir votre kidnappeur ? Un homme qui vous a terrorisé et vous a emmené loin de votre maison ? »

Deux rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Molly. « L'a-t-il fait ? »

« S'il l'avait fait, je l'aurais emmené voir ce sale chien. »

Un minuscule sourire joua sur ses lèvres. « Vous n'avez pas essayé de lui en parler ? Suggéré, peut-être, qu'il remette ce voyage à plus tard, dans une semaine ou un an ? »

Elle le connaissait trop bien. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire _si _Harry demandait. « Le sujet n'est pas venu. »

« Une chance pour vous. »

Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « _Harry_ a tellement été traumatisé par cet homme qu'il a passé les six derniers mois à s'accrocher à moi comme une sangsue. Je pense que 'la chance' n'a rien à faire avec ça. »

Embarrassée, Molly rougit encore plus. « Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour rendre Harry heureux, pour m'assurer qu'il est bien soigné et pour l'empêcher d'être une nouvelle fois blessé. Je vais le protéger et m'assurer que rien ne vienne se placer entre nous encore une fois. Jamais. »

Le visage rouge et haletant à cause de l'effort, Harry choisit ce moment pour venir en courant jusqu'à lui. Il jeta ses bras autour de la taille de son père et cacha son visage rafraîchi par le vent dans la robe chaude de Severus. Plaçant ses mains sous les aisselles de Harry, Severus le souleva dans les airs, puis le tira vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras tandis que Harry souriait. « Est-ce que tu m'as vu, Papa ? Est-ce que tu m'as vu sauter par-dessus Crocdur pendant qu'il se levait ? »

« Bien sûr, mon petit Attrapeur. Tu as de très bons muscles ; peut-être que tu devrais devenir Batteur ? »

Harry rit et secoua sa tête. Rayonnant comme Severus embrassait rapidement son front, il remua jusqu'à ce que Severus le repose sur le sol pour qu'il puisse de nouveau courir vers ses amis.

Harry était son univers. Il était tout pour lui. Et que le monde soit damné si quiconque osait une nouvelle fois les déranger.

FIN

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Remarque : « Mars souffle comme un lion, en effet. » vient du proverbe : « Si Mars entre comme un lion, il sortira comme un agneau. »

Voilà, cette deuxième partie est finie ! J'espère pouvoir traduire la suite quand elle sortira mais en attendant… Il y une histoire qui me plairait beaucoup de traduire mais elle est un peu compliquée (beaucoup d'abréviations, du moins dans le premier chapitre.) Je vais essayer d'en traduire déjà la moitié et je verrai ensuite. Si vous avez des propositions de fics anglaises à me faire, n'hésitez pas ! Si elles me plaisent, peut-être que je poursuivrai mes efforts en trad'.

A la prochaine et encore merci à tou(te)s pour vos messages

Biz

PS : Que nenni ! Better Be Slytherin n'est pas la suite de Whelp. ^_^


End file.
